


По краю

by Lee_and_Ross



Category: Changeling: the Dreaming, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, World of Darkness (Games)
Genre: AU, Action/Adventure, Crossover, Drama, Fantasy, Gen, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-08-21 22:53:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 62,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8263397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lee_and_Ross/pseuds/Lee_and_Ross
Summary: Касамацу Юкио понятия не имел, что за привычной для него реальностью существует опасный и удивительный мир Грезы.





	1. 26 октября, вторник. Куроко

Луна, огромная и желтая, висела над морем. Ее густой, липкий свет падал с небес, но ни один блик не отражался на черной кипящей поверхности. Волны захлестывали берег, накатывали одна на другую, а в них извивались, сплетались упругие и гибкие тела. Тонкие грифельно-серые конечности двигались в безумном, ломаном ритме. Костлявые спины, покрытые брызгами, то появлялись над волнами, то уходили в глубину. Округлые головы поднимали лица к небу, разевали безгубые рты. Луна смотрела в пустые глазницы.  
  
В сторону от прибоя шел рыцарь. Его лицо скрывала тень, ветер трепал лазурные одежды, украшенные серебром. На груди был вышит герб — обнаженный дуб, вырванный с корнем. Рыцарь ступал по песку, перемешанному с кровью, меч в его опущенной руке чертил глубокую борозду. Свет выхватил золотистую искру под ногами рыцаря, потом еще одну и еще. В крови и грязи лежало изумрудно-зеленое полотно, и золотой сокол на нем сжимал в клюве золотой лист.  
  
Рыцарь Дома Лиам шел по знаменам Дома Гвидион.  
  
Тецуя открыл глаза. В вышине медленно плыли облака, полуденное солнце высветлило небосвод до голубого летнего цвета. Тецуя моргнул; в уголках глаз собрались слезы, и он быстро вытер их ребром ладони. В ушах еще стоял гул прибоя, а дневной свет казался слишком ярким после ночи, которую он только что видел. Сердце тяжело и неровно билось в груди.  
  
— Эй, Куроко, — голос Кагами громыхнул в ушах, перекрыв навязчивый шепот волн. — Ты заснул, что ли? Кисе уже на подходе, пойдем разомнемся.  
  
— Да, похоже, задремал, — пробормотал Тецуя.  
  
Язык заплетался, в висках стучало; тяжелая, словно залитая свинцом голова едва двигалась. На лицо упала тень — это был Кагами. Он стоял, уперев руки в бока, и хмурился, глядя на Тецую.  
  
— Что-то ты плохо выглядишь.  
  
— Тебе кажется, я в порядке. — Тецуя поймал дрожащими пальцами язычок молнии, застегнул куртку до самого горла. Тело била дрожь, и причиной ее была не прохлада осеннего дня. Холод шел изнутри, нервное напряжение скручивало мышцы и внутренности. Тецуя ждал беды.  
  
Со скамейки он поднялся на ватных ногах. Ниго, лежавший рядом, поднял голову, и Тецуя жестом приказал ему оставаться на месте.  
  
Они собирались поиграть сегодня вечером. Кисе как раз приехал в Токио, и можно было весело провести время. Но Тецуя больше не мог думать ни о чем, кроме видения. Аомине бросал мяч в корзину от штрафной линии. Он успел переобуться и дожидался, пока еще терпеливо, когда подтянутся остальные. Звонкий удар мяча об асфальт отозвался дрожью по позвоночнику. Обычно эти звуки дарили Тецуе радость и предвкушение хорошей игры, но сейчас вызывали одно раздражение. Они мешали сосредоточиться.  
  
В этот раз пророчество было слишком символично, чтобы понимать его напрямую. Но под ногами рыцаря Лиам была кровь, и кровь обагрила его меч. Если она пролилась в видениях, то прольется и в реальности.  
  
Мяч с силой ударил в грудь; чтобы удержать равновесие, Тецуе пришлось сделать шаг назад. Он потер ушибленное место и удивленно посмотрел под ноги. Отскочивший мяч покатился в сторону по серому асфальту, напоминая, что Тецуя находится на баскетбольной площадке. И чего от него ждут.  
  
— Тецу, ты чего? — протянул Аомине и растерянно потер шею.  
  
— Да он спит. — Кагами прошел мимо, хлопнув Тецую по плечу.  
  
— Действительно, я что-то не в форме. Может, пока поиграете без меня?  
  
Пришлось приложить немало усилий, чтобы выдержать два пристальных взгляда. Тецуя никогда не отказывался от игры без понятной причины, но видения — извечные спутники уроженцев Дома Бомайн — не выбирают удобное время. Стало бы проще, если бы Тецуе не приходилось скрывать свое происхождение. Увы, это было не в его власти.  
  
Ему нужно было затеряться среди фей — и судьба свела его в средней школе с молодыми Гвидион. Шигехиро Огивара, наставник и друг Тецуи, предупреждал: от Ши Гвидион стоит держаться подальше. Бывшие союзники, теперь они могли принести детям Дома Бомайн только несчастье. И все же Тецуя не смог устоять. Пятеро из Поколения Чудес накрепко привязали его к себе, завладели его сердцем — и Аомине был среди них первым. Тецуя объявил, что «вспомнил» о своем происхождении, прежде сокрытом Туманами памяти, и стал одним из Дома Гвидион. В этом были свои плюсы: Гвидион правили волшебным миром, и Ши Гвидион, аристократия Дома, ставили себя выше других фей. Формально Тецуя обладал теми же правами и влиянием, что и Кагами, Аомине и Акаши.  
  
В этом были свои минусы. Ши Гвидион в самом деле доставили Тецуе много горя.  
  
— Втроем? — нахмурился Кагами.  
  
— Кисе придет с Касамацу, будет два на два, — поспешила утешить его Момои. Она только что закончила объяснять Кисе по телефону, как пройти на площадку за торговым центром.  
  
В отличие от остальных собравшихся на площадке, она была сатиром — редким представителем своего племени, кто сумел заслужить уважение и доверие аристократии Гвидион.  
  
Ее слова не вызвали особого энтузиазма. Аомине не любил играть со смертными, если была возможность поиграть между собой, используя весь арсенал финтов и приемов, в том числе Искусства.  
  
— Лиам, — раздраженно буркнул он себе под нос и пошел забивать мячи дальше.  
  
По спине Тецуи пробежал холодок. В тоне Аомине явственно слышалась обида. И неважно, что он забудет о ней через минуту, еще до того, как Кисе с Касамацу войдут на площадку.  
  
Пока они все друзья, несмотря на клятвы, данные разным Домам. Они соперничают в игре, забивают мячи и обещают взять Кубок школьного чемпионата. Но что будет, когда столкнутся не амбиции семнадцатилетних мальчишек, а нечто несоизмеримо большее — принципы рыцарей-фей, правителей мира Грезы?  
  
— Аомине-ччи, Кагами-ччи, Куроко-ччи, Момои-ччи! — Кисе как раз заходил на площадку. Он радостно улыбался и махал одной рукой, а другой держал телефон около уха, умудряясь одновременно здороваться и с кем-то болтать. За его спиной маячил нахмуренный Касамацу. Кажется, на сегодня Кисе уже исчерпал лимит на телефонные разговоры.  
  
— Здравствуй, Кисе-кун, — сказал Тецуя. Перед глазами стояла мрачная фигура рыцаря без лица.  
  
В Японии — Герцогстве Пылающих Кленов — было немало фей из Дома Лиам. Аристократы влиятельных Домов Фиона и Дугал принимали их на службу: Лиам были превосходными секретарями, библиотекарями или бардами. Тецуя знал всех, но только один из них носил звание рыцаря — и только один был связан с Домом Гвидион. Кисе.  
  
Кисе улыбался своим товарищам, широко и искренне, и Тецуя испытал смесь ужаса и жалости. Только высшая несправедливость могла заставить Кисе направить оружие против союзников. В мире фей Лиам презирали и называли клятвопреступниками, но среди Благих Домов никто не отличался таким мирным нравом и спокойствием, как они. Это значило, что помощь требуется Кисе, а не Дому Гвидион.  
  
Кисе почувствовал на себе взгляд, удивленно моргнул, провел ладонями по одежде, проверяя, все ли в порядке.  
  
— Куроко-ччи, что-то не так? — спросил он.  
  
Тецуя не нашел, что сказать. Его выручил Кагами.  
  
— Давай быстрее, — поторопил он Кисе, — Куроко пока не играет, как разделимся?  
  
Это была обязательная вежливая фраза. Все знали, что в паре со своим смертным будет Кисе.  
  
— Получается, нас трое, семпай тоже не играет, — задумчиво сказал тот. Касамацу кивнул. У него действительно не было с собой спортивной сумки.  
  
— Надо было звать Мидориму, — разочарованно протянул Аомине.  
  
— Или собираться в субботу, Тацуя будет в Токио, — в тон ему произнес Кагами.  
  
Возможно, в другой ситуации Тецуя почувствовал бы себя виноватым, но сейчас он молча вернулся на скамейку. Ему нужно было подумать. Проблема заключалась в том, что он понятия не имел, какой будет причина кровавой распри. Пока он видел только друзей, решающих, как сделать из трех человек две команды. Тецуя как никто другой знал, что когда придет время выбирать между дружбой и клятвами, Гвидион, «самый благородный из Домов», выберет клятвы.  
  
В конце концов они решили играть двое против одного, потом поменяться.  
  
Первым мяч получил Кисе, покрутил его в руках; в глазах зажегся азартный огонек. Аомине и Кагами переглянулись и встали напротив, преграждая путь к кольцу. Кисе согнул ноги в коленях, ударил несколько раз мячом об асфальт, а потом резко бросился вперед, прямо между ними. Он двигался так быстро, что Тецуя с трудом различил движения, перетекавшие одно в другое. Шаг, поворот, и вот он уже вышел на позицию — но сделать бросок не успел. Аомине перехватил мяч.  
  
Тецуя напряженно следил за игрой. Силы определенно были не равны: у Кисе с трудом получалось в одиночку противостоять двоим. Некому было отдать мяч, не получалось выйти на позицию поудобнее. Тецуя сам только и делал, что поддерживал других на площадке, поэтому как никто знал ценность вовремя отданного паса.  
  
Движение сбоку он скорее почувствовал, чем увидел: Момои оперлась рядом с ним о сетку. Заметив, что он смотрит на нее, она улыбнулась и чуть кокетливым жестом поправила волосы. Стоило улыбнуться в ответ, но дежурная вежливость далась Тецуе непросто. Сейчас симпатия Момои — приятная, но все же слишком навязчивая временами — утомляла особенно сильно.  
  
К счастью, Момои и сама была не в настроении флиртовать. Склонив голову набок, она наблюдала за площадкой. Глаза блестели, на губах замерла задумчивая полуулыбка. Тецуя знал это выражение: так Момои обычно следила за командами-соперниками, оценивая их силы. Кагами великодушно вернул мяч поскользнувшемуся Кисе, и Момои беззвучно ахнула. Аомине не возражал против благородного жеста: он и без того предчувствовал скорую победу.  
  
Тецуя понимал интерес Момои. В самом деле, случись Кисе из Лиам сойтись с Аомине и Кагами, рыцарями Гвидион, в настоящей схватке, сложно угадать, кто выйдет победителем.  
  
В груди неприятно кольнуло. Тецуя поспешил отвернуться — и только теперь заметил, что у игры есть еще один зритель, о котором все они успели позабыть. Касамацу.  
  
Должно быть, поначалу он стоял, прислонившись спиной к сетке, но теперь подался вперед и неотрывно следил за игрой. Между бровей залегла глубокая складка, губы были плотно сомкнуты. Он даже кулаки сжал от напряжения, словно играли не на интерес, а как минимум на Кубок. Было видно, что больше всего он сейчас хочет быть на площадке вместе с Кисе.  
  
Кисе снова упустил мяч, остановился и уперся руками в колени, чтобы отдышаться. Он провел ладонью по лицу, стирая пот. Кагами, который вел мяч, обернулся, и на его лице промелькнула тревога. Такая игра действительно выматывала, а они не на соревнованиях. Но он не успел ничего спросить.  
  
— Эй, Кисе, — позвал Касамацу. — У тебя еще две минуты. Сделай их.  
  
Касамацу не просто подбадривал, он действительно верил, что Кисе может сделать обоих — Кагами и Аомине одновременно. Эта вера, слепая и чистая, была сродни вере смертных в чудеса: Ши, богганов, сатиров и тэнгу. Тецуя обвел взглядом баскетбольную площадку. Сейчас на ней собрались четыре Ши и один сатир. Почему бы, действительно, и Кисе не обыграть двух противников?  
  
Кисе поднял голову. Тецуя не видел его лица: он обращался к Касамацу, стоявшему на противоположной стороне площадки. Кисе выпрямился, завел руку за голову, потягиваясь, и ответил:  
  
— Конечно, семпай.  
  
Тецуя откинулся назад. Он боялся спугнуть возникшую мысль, но с каждой секундой ему казалось все отчетливей: он нащупал слабую нить в ткани будущего.


	2. 28 октября, четверг. Химуро

Ее звали Аоки Фуми, у нее был маленький вздернутый нос, короткие волосы, перехваченные лентой на манер шестидесятых годов, и огромные прозрачные глаза. Тацуя подозревал, что дело в косметике — должно быть, следуя последней моде, она подклеивала уголок верхнего века — но никогда не интересовался настолько, чтобы проверить.

Еще у Фуми была красивая улыбка: верхняя губа приподнималась, обнажая ряд белоснежных зубов, ровных и мелких, на щеках появлялись ямочки. Потом улыбка растекалась по лицу, зажигала глаза, светилась ореолом вокруг волос.

Впрочем, это осталось в прошлом. Больше Фуми не улыбалась.

— Вот. — Она вытащила стопку листов из черной пластиковой папки и протянула Тацуе через стол.

Они сидели в маленьком ресторанчике с белыми столами и диванами, обтянутыми светлой клеенчатой обивкой. Мимо по ленте конвейера неторопливо ползли суши, накрытые прозрачными пластиковыми колпаками. Девушка у входа предупредила, что через сорок минут они закрываются.

Тацуя подтянул стопку к себе, отложил в сторону первый, титульный, лист. Со второго начиналась история — и она была почти идеальна.

— Великолепная работа, — сказал Тацуя. Он провел пальцами по бумаге, наслаждаясь совершенством линий, впитывая эмоции героев, постигая выверенность сюжета. Фуми рисовала не обычную мангу, по стилю ее работы были ближе к американским графическим новеллам. — Это лучшая твоя вещь.

Фуми слабо кивнула. Рядом звякнул колокольчик — по второму конвейеру прибыл заказ, и она потянулась за блюдом. Ее руки слегка дрожали, словно у больной или старухи, глаза смотрели сквозь Тацую покорно и равнодушно. На мгновение ему даже стало ее жаль.

Ее лучшая работа станет последней — и никогда не увидит свет.

Тацуя стиснул зубы, отогнал непрошеное чувство. Шедевром больше, шедевром меньше — разве кто-то заметит это в мире, до краев переполненном Банальностью? Для смертных эта новелла была бы просто вещью — для Тацуи она означала жизнь.

— Ты уже доела? — спросил он. — Пойдем, я провожу тебя домой.

Фуми отложила палочки и поднялась. Тацуя аккуратно взял ее под локоть; прежде Фуми вспыхивала от его прикосновений — даже каменные горгульи не устояли бы перед обаянием Ши из Дома Лианнан — теперь она едва их замечала. Он расплатился и вывел ее на воздух.

Ему нравились те, кто дарил ему Глэмор — не все, но многие. Он не бросал таких людей сразу. Фуми была очаровательна и умна. Тацуе не хотелось, чтобы она умерла в тот же день.

Как и обещал, он проводил ее до дома; поцеловал в щеку на прощанье, выслушал сердитую нотацию ее матери — той не нравилось, что дочь допоздна гуляет с мальчиками. Фуми безразлично смотрела перед собой. О новелле, которую Тацуя нес под мышкой, она так и не вспомнила. Он смотрел Фуми в спину до тех пор, пока ее мать не захлопнула перед ним дверь.

Ничего. Фуми очень молода, она справится. Возможно, все ограничится неврозом или психическим расстройством. Тацуя надеялся, что она не наложит на себя руки. Завтра встанет и пойдет в школу — выпускной год, скоро экзамены, нельзя пропускать занятия.

Он отошел от дома Фуми на пару кварталов, выбрал темный и глухой закоулок. У стены притулились пакеты с мусором — хозяева вынесли на улицу, чтобы их увезли утром. Тацуя заглянул сперва в один, потом в другой. В третьем наконец нашлось то, что он искал: обрывки бумаги, картонки и старые газеты. Подойдет, чтобы разжечь костер. Тацуя огляделся по сторонам, убеждаясь, что его никто не видит, и оттащил пакет вглубь тупика; распотрошил, вынул из кармана припасенные спички. Огонь разгорелся почти сразу же. Несколько секунд Тацуя наблюдал за плясавшими язычками пламени. А затем вытащил из-за пазухи новеллу.

Когда занялся титульный лист, ничего не произошло — в нем не было заключено ни творчества, ни вдохновения, просто имя автора и название. Тацуя бросил его догорать, взял следующую страницу и разорвал пополам. Сокрытый в шедевре Глэмор разлился в воздухе.

Оковы Банальности отступили, Тацую закружил разноцветный вихрь: мечты, сны, любовь, радость. Фантазии. Тацуя вдыхал их, глотал широко открытым ртом, впитывал кожей. Глэмор был похож на упругий соленый ветер, сдобренный жарким калифорнийским солнцем. Он переливался и сверкал в воздухе волшебной пылью. Впервые за много дней Тацуя чувствовал, что порог Старения вновь отдалился.

Пальцы разжались сами собой, стопка рисунков вывалилась из рук — прямо в пылавший костер. Глэмор, не скованный больше хрупкой оболочкой бумаги и чернил, устремился к Тацуе, проник в легкие, потек по венам вместе с кровью. Это было наслаждение, подобное любовному, но несоизмеримо сильнее — настолько сильнее, что оно почти граничило с болью.

Это была Рапсодия.

Последний лист новеллы скукожился в пламени; радужный вихрь стихал. Тацуя поглотил остатки Глэмора и, чарами погасив огонь, вышел из закутка. Рапсодия была завершена.

До общежития Тацуя добирался пешком. Он чувствовал себя пьяным или под кайфом. Глэмор кружил голову, расцвечивал мир яркими красками. Город переливался ночными огнями, яркими и волшебными: фонари, разноцветные вывески и украшения тоже были порождением человеческой фантазии. Свет гладил Тацую по щекам, перебирал пряди волос, шептал ему обрывки песен и стихов. В воздухе пахло приближавшимся Самайном. Одного обоняния было недостаточно, чтобы ощутить этот запах — требовались все чувства сразу.

Мир подошел к границе между временами.

— Raise your hands and your glasses too, — подпевал Тацуя шепотом и улыбался счастливо, поддавшись эйфории. Если бы его сейчас остановил полицейский, у Химуро Тацуи могли бы возникнуть проблемы. Хотя нет, сейчас, когда Тацуя был полон Глэмора, полицейский забыл бы не только о встрече с ним, но и собственное имя.

Улицы были пусты, мимо проезжали редкие автомобили. Тацуя шел медленно, не стоило появляться перед Ацуши в таком виде. Позади громко и резко зарычал мотор, Тацуя поморщился и обернулся через плечо. Рядом остановился старый Индиан, выкрашенный в кроваво-красный цвет, и чернокожая девушка выставила боковую подножку мотоцикла. Многочисленные ожерелья на ее груди переливались и искрились в свете фонарей, в ухе покачивалась длинная сережка с прозрачным камнем. Широкие штаны, заправленные в высокие сапоги, были расшиты спиральными узорами. На мгновение от этого разноцветного великолепия зарябило в глазах. Любой, кроме вечных путешественников эшу, в таком наряде смахивал бы на рождественскую елку. Беланеш была похожа на королеву Африки.

— Привет, Тацуя. Все прошло хорошо? — спросила она.

— Да, спасибо.

— Отлично, — обрадовалась Беланеш. Белые зубы мелькнули в короткой улыбке. — Что ты знаешь о клубной музыке?

Тацуя, все еще плывший на волнах Глэмора, не сразу нашел подходящий ответ. Стоило большого труда просто собраться с мыслями.

— Под нее танцуют, — наконец сказал он.

Беланеш вытащила из-за высокого пояса штанов флешку.

— Здесь несколько альбомов Лео Хаяси, американца японского происхождения, послушай. Еще там файл с его биографией и фото. Он сейчас работает в Аките, расписание посмотри на его странице в Фейсбуке.

Флешка упала на подставленную ладонь. Беланеш была одним из лучших Искателей Дома Лианнан, и Тацуе повезло, что она работала именно с ним. Ее задачей было находить Мечтателей, и она отлично справлялась с этим. Каждый из обнаруженных Беланеш людей как нельзя лучше подходил для того, чтобы совершить над ним Рапсодию и выкачать весь Глэмор, который он только способен был отдать. На самостоятельные поиски Тацуя убил бы кучу времени, которого у него совершенно не было. Учеба, тренировки и — пожалуй, самое главное — задание, которое поручил ему его Дом, не оставляли ни единой свободной минуты. Разве что самую малость — для Ацуши.

— Хаяси героинщик, — продолжила Беланеш. — Можешь устроить ему передозировку, никто не удивится.

Тацуя кивнул и сунул флешку в карман. Завтра он забросит в плей-лист музыку и посмотрит, что может дать ему Лео Хаяси.

Баланеш постучала по заднему сиденью мотоцикла.

— Давай подброшу, — предложила она.

Тацуя покачал головой.

— Мне нужно проветриться.

— Да ладно, — махнула рукой Беланеш, сверкнули кольца на пальцах. — Провезу тебя по городу, проветришься. А я собиралась в Конкордию, но трод закрылся, представляешь?

Разбросанные по всему миру земли фей, фригольды, были связаны дорогами, проходившими прямо сквозь Грезу. Тацуя плохо представлял себе их работу. Если бы ему потребовалось в Конкордию, он бы просто взял билет на самолет и через двенадцать часов приземлился бы в Нью-Йорке.

Беланеш была в этих делах куда более подкована. Видимо, произошло что-то из ряда вон выходящее, раз она решила поделиться этой новостью с Тацуей. Он забрался на сиденье и обхватил ее за талию, уткнулся в короткие жесткие волосы. В нос ударил запах сандала и розы. Интересно, как их сейчас видят смертные? Тацуе почему-то никогда не приходило в голову выяснить, как выглядят Беланеш и ее мотоцикл глазами людей. Вполне возможно, что он сейчас катится на скутере за спиной девушки-японки. А может, его в самом деле везет на Индиане по холодным улицам Акиты красивая эфиопка. Тацуя рассмеялся от этой мысли.

Беланеш высадила его у общежития. Он уверен был, что Ацуши уже спит: тот старался соблюдать режим. Близились отборочные к Зимнему кубку. Тацую это устраивало.

Он использовал простенькое Искусство, чтобы проскользнуть в здание незамеченным. У дверей их комнаты он остановился и прислушался — внутри было тихо. Тацуя облегченно улыбнулся сам себе и толкнул дверь.

Ацуши стоял у окна. Его массивная фигура рисовалась на фоне ночного неба. Ацуши почти касался макушкой потолка комнаты. Свет не горел; отблески городских огней ложились на откосы, и кожа Ацуши казалась серебристо-сиреневой.

— Здравствуй, Тацуя, — произнес он. Мягкий низкий голос прокатился по комнате; ни в тоне, ни в словах не было и намека на угрозу, и все же Тацуя почувствовал, как по спине течет липкий холодный пот. Такое официальное приветствие не сулило ничего хорошего. Он перевел дух и привалился спиной к двери, просто чтобы устоять.

— Привет, Ацуши. — Он старался, чтобы голос звучал бодро. — Еще не в постели? Бессонница?

От напряжения заломило виски, сердце стучало в горле, не давая дышать.

— Я ждал тебя, Тацуя. — Ацуши медленно повернулся, и глаза его блеснули в темноте. — Вижу, ты сегодня поздно. Что-то задержало тебя в городе?

Тацуя сглотнул. Заставил себя пошевелиться, отругал за детское волнение. Ацуши не мог знать, что он делал несколько часов назад. Рапсодия не оставляет следов. Худшее, что он мог подозревать — измену, и Тацуя успокаивал себя этой мыслью. Возможно он видел, как Беланеш подвозила его. Ревность объяснила бы и взвинченность Ацуши, и то, что он не стал обвинять напрямую. Сердечные дела — последняя вещь, о которой тролль будет говорить открыто.

— Тацуя? — произнес Ацуши, напоминая, что все еще ждет ответа.

— Я прогуливался вдоль канала. Любовался на звезды.

Он почти не врал. Они с Фуми действительно прошлись по набережной до кафе.

Ацуши не двигался, разглядывая его в упор. В его взгляде Тацуя читал неверие: Ацуши знал, что ему лгут, но не пытался вывести лжеца на чистую воду. Он не меньше Тацуи боялся правды.

Наконец он ожил, отошел от окна; медленно разделся, складывая вещи на стул рядом с кроватью. Не произнося ни слова, Ацуши встряхнул одеяло и лег, отвернувшись к стене.

Несколько секунд Тацуя в растерянности стоял посреди комнаты. Разговор выбил его из колеи, и требовалось время, чтобы вернуть самообладание. Тацуя глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул, пробрался к своему месту; на ощупь расстелил постель.

Он уже собирался ложиться, когда тишину нарушил тихий оклик.

— Эй, Муро-чин, — позвал Ацуши, сонно растягивая слова. — Иди сюда…

Он подвинулся ближе к стене, освобождая место с краю кровати — ровно столько, чтобы мог уместиться еще один человек. Тацуя медленно подошел ближе. Во рту вдруг скопилась слюна, горькая и вязкая, в животе завязался тугой холодный узел.

— Муро-чин, ты чего копаешься?

Он не заставил звать в третий раз: устроился рядом, прижался лбом к спине. Кожа пахла терпко и чуть солоно, а под ней перекатывались мышцы. Тацуя обхватил Ацуши поперек груди — и ощутил, как его ладонь сжимают чужие крепкие пальцы.

— Все хорошо, Муро-чин, — прошептал Ацуши. — Давай спать.

Тацуя закрыл глаза. Какое счастье, что Ацуши не знает правды.


	3. 30 октября, суббота. Касамацу

— Обязательно пойдем на колесо обозрения! — настаивал Кисе. — Ну как так: везде были, а на колесе обозрения не покатались? Пошли, семпай, когда еще сюда выберемся?   
  
Юкио покосился на хвост длиннющей очереди, поднимавшейся к колесу. На табличке перед входом на аттракцион значилось время ожидания — сорок пять минут. В субботний вечер в Минато Мирай было не протолкнуться. Не сказать, чтобы Юкио мечтал целых три четверти часа переминаться с ноги на ногу, с черепашьей скоростью поднимаясь к кабинкам, но если Кисе так хочется — почему бы и нет?   
  
— Ладно, — сдался он.   
  
Кисе просиял:   
  
— Тогда ты постой, а я сбегаю, куплю чего-нибудь попить.   
  
Он умчался, а Юкио остановился за веселой компанией, шумно обсуждавшей Хэллоуин. В этом году 31 октября выпадало на воскресенье, и власти Иокогамы устраивали грандиозный парад. Кажется, ребята впереди собирались в нем участвовать. Ветер с залива трепал волосы; одна из девушек размахивала бутылкой с молочным чаем и говорила, что хочет костюм ведьмы. Юкио запрокинул голову, разглядывая кабинки колеса обозрения, светившиеся в ночном небе разноцветными огнями.   
  
Может быть, постоять в очереди было не такой уж плохой идеей. Посмотреть немного на Кисе, поговорить с ним. Они больше не учились вместе, но встречались по-прежнему часто, два-три раза в месяц, а переписывались почти каждый день — и все же Юкио казалось, что они разговаривают очень мало.   
  
Сегодня это чувство было сильным, как никогда. Время слишком быстро летело этим вечером.   
  
Вернулся Кисе, протянул две бутылки с газировкой:   
  
— Вот, разные взял, ты какую хочешь?   
  
Юкио не глядя выбрал правую, она оказалась апельсиновой.   
  
— Так вот, про ту схему… — продолжил он старый разговор, начатый еще перед американскими горками.   
  
Кисе кивнул и открыл свою бутылку, лимонную. Они поднялись на пару ступенек, обсуждая тактику Кайджо на будущем Зимнем кубке. Кисе рассказывал о новых комбинациях, придуманных Такеучи, Юкио уточнял детали и предлагал свои идеи.   
  
— Расскажу тренеру в понедельник, — сказал Кисе. — Или, может, сам зайдешь? А, семпай?   
  
Юкио поднял воротник куртки: они добрались до второй площадки, и здесь дуло сильнее. Кисе пытливо смотрел на него, и накатывало пугающее чувство: как будто тот умел читать мысли. Юкио в самом деле хотелось зайти. Снова почувствовать напряжение тренировки, услышать скрип кроссовок по паркету, увидеть команду. Свою команду.   
  
Жаль только, что команда эта осталась в прошлом. В одну воду нельзя войти дважды.   
  
— Нет, лучше ты сам. У меня скоро защита проекта, надо готовиться. Да и Хаякаве вряд ли понравится, если я буду чуть что бегать в Кайджо. Вдруг он подумает, что я ему не доверяю, считаю плохим капитаном или типа того? Он все еще переживает из-за третьего места на Межшкольных?   
  
Со стороны города натягивало тучи; кажется, утренний прогноз обещал дождь. Захватил ли Кисе с собой зонтик? И что он подумает, если Юкио захочет его проводить?   
  
— Да, немного. Собирается взять реванш на Зимнем кубке. — Кисе едва заметно улыбнулся — Прямо как ты.   
  
Они продвинулись еще на несколько ступенек. Кисе, вытянув шею, пытался оценить, как долго еще ждать. Компания перед ними решила выбрать для Хэллоуина одинаковые наряды, и девушка, та самая, что прежде рассуждала о ведьминских колпаках, теперь описывала, каким может быть костюм вурдалака.   
  
— Пойдем завтра на парад? — предложил Юкио и зачем-то добавил: — Вместе.   
  
Кисе обернулся, в широко раскрытых глазах на секунду мелькнула странная смесь смущения и испуга.   
  
— Завтра? — переспросил он. — На Хэллоуин? Семпай, я бы с радостью, но тут такое дело… Понимаешь, я… Меня уже позвали…   
  
— Ясно, — кивнул Юкио. Конечно, Кисе уже позвали — а чего Юкио ждал? Может быть, пойдет куда-то с командой, а может, отправится на вечеринку с друзьями из Поколения Чудес. А то и вовсе собирается на свидание.   
  
Он уставился на этикетку минералки, мучительно отгоняя чувство неловкости.   
  
— Семпай… — Голос Кисе звучал виновато. — Слушай, прости, пожалуйста, у меня правда завтра никак. Я бы очень хотел. Семпай? А давай на следующей неделе просто встретимся?   
  
Он подался вперед — так резко, что на секунду не удержал равновесия. Взмахнул руками, задевая локоть девушки с молочным чаем. Бутылка оказалась не закрыта, напиток плеснул через край. Девушка вскрикнула: по ее светлому плащу расползалось коричневое пятно.   
  
— Ох, простите! — выдохнул Кисе. — Простите, пожалуйста!   
  
Он сунул свою минералку Юкио, вытащил из кармана пачку бумажных носовых платков и попытался стряхнуть чай. Девушка сердито отталкивала его руки, ее друзья наперебой давали советы:   
  
— Надо замыть, все отойдет!   
  
— Сейко, не волнуйся, отстирается!   
  
— Ох, что же делать?   
  
— Сейко, дай бутылку, опять обольешься!   
  
— Если придется сдавать в химчистку, я заплачу, — обещал Кисе; его лицо заливала краска. — Я оставлю вам свой мобильник.   
  
Сейко наконец отдала бутылку подруге, забрала у Кисе платок и вытерла пальцы.   
  
— Пойду попробую счистить, — сказала она неуверенным голосом и с сожалением оглянулась на колесо обозрения — от аттракциона их отделяло всего лишь несколько человек.   
  
— Простите, — еще раз пробормотал Кисе. — Я испортил вам вечер, простите, пожалуйста.   
  
Сейко великодушно отмахнулась и выбралась из очереди. Испачканная вещь волновала ее куда сильнее, чем то, что не получилось прокатиться.   
  
— Сейко, давай я с тобой? — предложила еще одна девушка.   
  
— Да ладно, пойдемте все вместе, ну его, это колесо.   
  
— Вот именно, я сразу сказала, что боюсь высоты!   
  
Кисе, воспользовавшись заминкой, заставил Сейко взять его номер; переговариваясь, вся компания стала проталкиваться к выходу.   
  
— Ну вот, — сокрушенно пробормотал Кисе, глядя им вслед.   
  
Юкио поднялся на освободившуюся ступеньку и тоже проследил за Сейко и ее друзьями, пробиравшимися в толпе.   
  
— Ты не виноват, — сказал он. — Это случайность. Не переживай так, отстирается ее пальто, будет как новенькое. Вот, держи.   
  
Он протянул минералку и только сейчас понял, что все это время Кисе даже не смотрел на него — его глаза были устремлены в спину мужчины, который стоял ступенькой выше. На лице застыло странное выражение, которое Юкио не мог разгадать, между бровей пролегла складка. О том, что он не один, Кисе как будто забыл начисто.   
  
Юкио кашлянул, потом помахал рукой, привлекая к себе внимание.   
  
— Земля вызывает Кисе Рёту, прием? — позвал он.   
  
Кисе оторвался от чужой спины, рассеянно взял минералку. Юкио поежился: эта внезапная перемена расстраивала и пугала. Неужели это из-за той девочки? Или, может быть, Кисе настолько неприятно, что Юкио позвал его на Хэллоуинский парад?   
  
— Давай на следующей неделе, — сказал он, возвращаясь к прерванной беседе. — Можно в кино. Ты как насчет кино? Вроде вторые «Стражи Галактики» выходят, такие постеры в сети с этой их зеленой красоткой...   
  
Кисе, не отвечая, смотрел сквозь него — словно Юкио вовсе не существовало. И это было неожиданно больно. Юкио сделал глоток воды, пытаясь апельсиновым привкусом перебить растекавшуюся по языку горечь.   
  
Подошла их очередь. Мужчина, стоявший перед ними, шагнул к кабинке, Юкио и Кисе заняли следующую, и она медленно поплыла над городом. Слева раскинулись огни Иокогамы, справа темнел залив, и на несколько минут Юкио отвлекся на зрелище.   
  
— Далеко сегодня видно, — сказал он, вглядываясь в горизонт.   
  
Кисе не ответил. Развернувшись к Юкио спиной, он следил за их соседом с неослабевающим вниманием. Побелевшие от напряжения пальцы стискивали поручень.   
  
Кабинка миновала верхнюю точку и двинулась вниз.   
  
— Послушай, — не сдержавшись, рявкнул Юкио, — может, хватит уже?! Что происходит?   
  
Вздрогнув, Кисе повернулся.   
  
— Прости, — сказал он, и в его голосе не было ни капли раскаяния. — Я задумался.   
  
— Вот как? — буркнул Юкио. Неожиданно захотелось отвесить Кисе подзатыльник, но он сдержался — на аттракционе это было небезопасно.   
  
Они приближались к земле. Мужчина поднялся и вышел на площадку. Кисе, не сводивший с него глаз, нетерпеливо привстал на своем месте. Если бы дверь открывалась изнутри, он наверняка выскочил бы наружу. Наконец сотрудник разблокировал замок, и Кисе вылетел из кабинки так, словно за ним гнались.   
  
— Идем за ним! — коротко бросил он Юкио.   
  
— Что?   
  
Кисе, успевший сделать несколько шагов к лестнице на выход, обернулся.   
  
— Идем за ним, — повторил он, тихо и властно. Так говорили люди, убежденные, что их слову обязаны подчиниться, и прежде Юкио никогда не замечал за ним такого тона. Заметив его нерешительность, Кисе дернул уголком губ. — Идем. Я его знаю.   
  
Это было единственным объяснением, до которого он снизошел. Больше Кисе не ждал: почти бегом он направился вниз. Ошарашенный, Юкио бросился следом.   
  
Он нагнал Кисе только у подножия лестницы: тот стоял в нескольких шагах от колеса обозрения и озирался по сторонам. Юкио тоже огляделся, в отличие от Кисе, медленно и спокойно.   
  
Их недавний сосед подходил к выходу из парка аттракционов.   
  
— Вот он! — Юкио толкнул Кисе в бок.   
  
Мужчина шел быстро: когда они добрались до выхода, он уже шагал вдоль мостовой. Кисе побежал. Казалось, еще минута, и он нагонит своего странного знакомого. До него оставалась пара метров.   
  
И в этот момент мужчина развернулся и шагнул с тротуара.   
  
Раздался визг тормозов, глухой звук удара. Тело стукнулось о капот; Юкио видел, как его подбросило в воздух. То, что секунду назад было человеком, а теперь превратилось в мешок из мяса и переломанных костей, рухнуло на асфальт. Под головой мужчины растекалась кровавая лужа.   
  
Сигналили машины, кто-то кричал, чтобы вызвали скорую.   
  
— Не смотри, — прошептал Юкио, дергая Кисе на себя, — не смотри туда.   
  
Кисе трясло в его руках. Вокруг собирались люди; водитель, перепуганный до полусмерти, твердил, что парень сам бросился под колеса, какая-то женщина с портфелем под мышкой сообразила позвонить в полицию. Еще немного, понял Юкио, и им отсюда не выбраться. Кисе ведь был совсем рядом с самоубийцей и лучше всех видел, что произошло. Его непременно заберут в участок, заставят давать показания. Или нет? Вызовут родителей, ведь Кисе еще не совершеннолетний? Юкио не знал, как точно выглядит процедура.   
  
Он заглянул Кисе в лицо. Тот был бледен, как мел; широко распахнутые глаза слепо смотрели в пустоту. Одной рукой он цеплялся за Юкио, другой зажимал себе рот.   
  
Юкио оглянулся на место трагедии. Свидетелей хватало; масса людей готова дождаться полицию и рассказать обо всем, что случилось. Кисе здесь не так уж и нужен — и Юкио ни за что не допустит, чтобы его мучили сегодня расспросами.   
  
— Идем отсюда, — решил он и потянул Кисе за собой. — Пошли.   
  
Они выбрались из толпы; кто-то попытался их остановить, но Юкио сумел отбиться от чужого внимания. На противоположной стороне улицы находился торговый центр, там было тепло и горел свет — то, что нужно. Юкио дотащил Кисе до ближайшего входа.   
  
Внутри тихо играла музыка, прохожие смеялись и переговаривались между собой, из парфюмерного магазинчика тянуло цветочными ароматами. Здесь ничего не знали о том, что на улице несколько минут назад умер человек. Справа Юкио заметил маленькую кофейню. К счастью, внутри нашелся свободный столик.   
  
Усадив Кисе у стены, Юкио вернулся к барной стойке.   
  
— Капучино… Нет, наверное, лучше чаю с молоком. Нет, простите. Дайте большой горячий шоколад. Какао. Большое какао. — Он вытащил кошелек и обнаружил, что руки дрожат.   
  
Кисе все так же закрывал рот ладонью и смотрел в никуда. Юкио сел рядом, загораживая его от остальных посетителей.   
  
— Вот, держи, — он пододвинул к Кисе стакан, — сладкое помогает в стрессовых ситуациях.   
  
Кисе медленно повернулся и сморгнул, отхлебнул какао. Поморщился от боли — слишком горячо. Юкио кольнуло виной.   
  
— Подожди минутку, остынет сейчас.   
  
— Рапсодия, — невпопад пробормотал Кисе. — Неужели Рапсодия?   
  
— Что? — не понял Юкио.   
  
— А? — Кисе встрепенулся, мотнул головой, словно утрясая мысли. — Нет-нет, ничего, извини, семпай.   
  
Он снова потянулся за какао, и Юкио не стал допытываться до странного слова. Вместо этого он сказал:   
  
— Давай я тебя провожу?   
  
— Нет, не надо, все в порядке, я доберусь. Не надо меня провожать, я… — Кисе неожиданно запнулся. — Да, семпай, проводи, пожалуйста.   
  
Всю дорогу они шли пешком, и Юкио следил за тем, чтобы Кисе нигде не споткнулся. А потом, когда они свернули в безлюдный переулок, где никто не мог их увидеть, Юкио осторожно положил руку ему на локоть. Просто чтобы Кисе знал — Юкио рядом.


	4. 31 октября и 1 октября, ночь с воскресенья на понедельник. Касамацу

Весь день Юкио не находил себе места. Он раз за разом вспоминал вчерашний вечер в парке аттракционов; ругал себя за то, что задержал Кисе у колеса обозрения. Как знать, может, если бы Юкио не задавал дурацких вопросов, Кисе успел бы спасти того парня.  
  
Насколько хорошо Кисе знал его? Коллеги по работе? Или друзья? И если друзья — то насколько близкие?  
  
Около четырех часов Юкио написал Кисе. Тот ответил сразу же: «У меня все хорошо. Не волнуйся». Конечно же, Юкио только забеспокоился сильнее.  
  
В десять за Кавахарой, соседом Юкио по квартире, зашли друзья — они собирались посмотреть на парад. Юкио они тоже звали с собой, но он сослался на больное горло. Ему посочувствовали; предложили сбегать за лекарством. Юкио отказался от заботы. Не надо, спасибо, у него есть какие-то леденцы. Он проведет вечер в постели, в компании какого-нибудь подходящего ужастика, и завтра будет чувствовать себя совершенно здоровым. Врать было неприятно, но ему не хотелось лишних расспросов.  
  
К тому же именно так он и собирался поступить: заглушить воспоминания о растекшейся по мостовой крови другой кровью, бутафорской, обильно льющейся на экране. Но сегодня Майкл Майерс, убивавший своих жертв одну за другой, не пугал и не трогал; как Юкио не старался, уследить за сюжетом не получалось.  
  
Беспокойство за Кисе грызло изнутри.  
  
Когда Майкл Майерс добрался до Линды, Юкио понял, что не может больше терпеть. Стены давили, воздух в комнате был густым и спертым. Юкио торопливо оделся и выскочил за дверь. На ходу он набрал Кисе и принялся считать длинные гудки. На восьмом Юкио повесил трубку.  
  
Кисе всегда был сильным. И гибким. Его не так-то просто было сломать, он умел держать удар. Если он сказал, что все хорошо, значит, так оно и есть, и не подходит он только потому, что не слышит звонка. Наверное, он решил не менять свои планы — пошел отмечать Хэллоуин, как и собирался.  
  
Все в порядке.  
  
Юкио убрал телефон и громко выругался, радуясь, что его никто не слышит.  
  
— Добрый вечер, Касамацу-семпай, — раздалось за спиной, и он обернулся, едва не прикусив себе язык.  
  
В нескольких шагах от Юкио, облитый тускло-желтым фонарным светом, стоял Куроко Тецуя. На нем была серая куртка — никакого маскарадного костюма; в руке белел пластиковый стаканчик. Молочный коктейль, неожиданно для самого себя вспомнил Юкио. Кисе рассказывал, что Куроко обожает молочные коктейли.  
  
— Добрый вечер, Куроко-кун, — пробормотал Юкио.  
  
Что Куроко делает в Иокогаме? Он ведь должен быть в Токио, праздновать Хэллоиун со своими товарищами из Сейрин. Как его сюда занесло?  
  
— Собирался встретиться с друзьями, но они не смогли прийти, — улыбнулся Куроко, и Юкио стало не по себе. Как будто Куроко читал его мысли. — Как хорошо, что я встретил вас, Касамацу-семпай. Хотя бы одно знакомое лицо. Мне очень повезло.  
  
— В самом деле, повезло.  
  
Куроко шагнул к нему, пересекая границу тьмы. Юкио с трудом подавил инстинктивное желание отступить — и тут же обругал себя за порыв. Что он творит? Накрутил себя так, что знакомый из другой школы кажется чуть ли не ёкаем.  
  
И с чего он взял, что у Куроко такие уж близкие отношения с сокомандниками? Мало ли, какие еще у него есть приятели.  
  
— Кого-то ждете, Касамацу-семпай? — Куроко выразительно взглянул на мобильник, который Юкио по-прежнему сжимал в руке.  
  
— Нет. Никого. Я тоже сегодня один.  
  
— Прогуляемся? — предложил Куроко.  
  
Юкио почему-то не смог ему отказать. Они двинулись вниз по улице; на перекрестке Куроко свернул, и Юкио, не споря и не задавая вопросов, направился следом. В конце концов, эта улица была ничем не хуже других.  
  
— Видел ваш финал против Йосен на Межшкольных, — сказал Юкио. — Отличная игра. Ваш разыгрывающий здорово прибавил с прошлого года.  
  
Он чувствовал себя невыносимо глупо. Прежде Юкио никогда не оказывался с Куроко наедине. За все полтора года их знакомства — мягко говоря, шапочного — они едва ли перекинулись дюжиной слов, и теперь Юкио не представлял, о чем можно поговорить.  
  
Куроко вежливо кивнул, принимая и похвалу, и попытку светской беседы.  
  
— Благодарю вас.  
  
Юкио сунул ладони в карманы ветровки, не зная, куда еще девать руки. Они свернули снова и пошли вдоль сквера. Куроко шагал размеренно и ровно, глядя прямо перед собой. Пожалуй, это была самая необычная прогулка из всех, на которые Юкио приглашали в его жизни.  
  
— Как дела у Киеши-куна? — попробовал он еще раз.  
  
Куроко искоса взглянул на него снизу вверх.  
  
— Все в порядке, насколько мне известно. — Он допил свой коктейль и на ходу убрал пустой стакан в рюкзак. Юкио заметил, как в руках у него блеснул брелок для ключей. — А как Кисе-кун?  
  
— Кисе… — начал Юкио и запнулся. Кисе так и не перезвонил. — С Кисе все будет хорошо.  
  
— Я рад, — откликнулся Куроко, — что у Кисе-куна такой хороший друг. — Он резко остановился и развернулся к Юкио лицом. — Спасибо за компанию, Касамацу-семпай. Мне было приятно с вами увидеться. Всего доброго и хорошей вам ночи.  
  
Не дожидаясь ответа, он направился прочь. От изумления Юкио потерял дар речи. И это все? Стоило набиваться в компанию, чтобы пройти молча несколько кварталов. Что за дурацкий сегодня вечер.  
  
— Держите! — неожиданно крикнул Куроко.  
  
Юкио рефлекторно вскинул руку, ловя брелок для ключей; опустил глаза — на ладони лежал крошечный баскетбольный мяч. Вещь в стиле игрока из Поколения Чудес. Вот только почему Куроко вдруг пришло в голову ею поделиться? Юкио поднял голову — но Куроко уже исчез, без следа растаяв среди теней, так, как умел только он один. Юкио покрутил подарок в руках и машинально сунул в карман.  
  
Послышался шорох: из-за угла выплыла процессия ряженых. Первой шла бледная женщина в снежно-белом кимоно; длинные темные волосы струились по спине, на земле оставались алые следы. Краска, мелькнуло в голове Юкио, и в этот момент женщина взглянула ему в глаза. Его обдало холодом, по позвоночнику прокатился озноб; горло сдавило от беспричинного страха. За женщиной на задних лапах шествовали две лисицы; мех отливал серебром, яркие узоры на оби сияли в лунном свете. В немыслимой позе, опираясь на землю руками и вскинув кверху зад, двигался голый мужчина; огромный глаз, расположенный между ягодиц, зло оглядывал улицу. Однолапый монстр передвигался гигантскими скачками, уродливый монах с зеленой кожей ворчал и опирался на палку. Он замыкал шествие.  
  
Это Хэллоуин, уговаривал себя Юкио, это просто люди в маскарадных костюмах. Но инстинкты были сильнее рассудка. Колени дрожали, сердце выскакивало из груди. Усилием воли Юкио заставил себя пошевелиться. Он попятился, не сводя глаз с пестрой вереницы монстров. Люди… Где-то здесь должны быть люди! Он судорожно огляделся, соображая, как пришел сюда — и не вспомнил ни единого ориентира. Юкио не узнавал район, не представлял, как попал сюда, не знал, в какую сторону бежать. Еще одна лисица, с огненно-рыжей шерстью и лукавыми глазами, уставилась на него. Звериный рот дрогнул, растягиваясь в подобии улыбки, сверкнули острые зубы.  
  
И в этот момент Юкио услышал музыку.  
  
Где-то рядом играли свирели и скрипки, женский голос пел песню на незнакомом языке. Там были люди — а значит, спасение.  
  
Юкио бросился бежать. Позади завыло, захохотало, заулюлюкало: ватага чудовищ устремилась в погоню. Он задыхался; слева и справа мелькали деревья, фонарные столбы, глухие заборы. Звуки приближались: и те, что впереди, и те, что сзади. Юкио чувствовал прикосновение призрачных пальцев и зловонное дыхание, оседавшее на коже.  
  
Он собрал все силы, свернул за угол — и увидел парк.  
  
За витыми чугунными воротами темнела аллея. По краям дорожки плотной стеной стояли деревья, их узловатые ветви переплетались между собой, образуя древесный свод. На другом конце парка мелькали огоньки. Музыка стала немного громче. Должно быть, кто-то устроил в парке вечеринку. Юкио оглянулся, толкнул створки, те легко распахнулись, пропуская его внутрь. И он быстрым шагом, то и дело сбиваясь на бег, поспешил по аллее. Когда ему казалось, что он достиг середины, неожиданно похолодало. От земли потянуло влагой, между стволами клубился плотный, молочно-белый туман. Он медленно наползал на дорогу, окутывал Юкио ледяным облаком. Это было похоже на какой-то американский ужастик. Он никак не мог вспомнить название, там в тумане тоже прятались монстры. Изо рта вырвалось облачко пара. Юкио слышал свое неровное, сорванное дыхание. Нужно было выбираться отсюда. Он кинулся туда, откуда все еще звучала музыка.  
  
Юкио выскочил на открытое пространство. Туман опускался все ниже, и вот уже только белесые клочки висели над травой. Перед ним раскинулся сад. Горели развешенные по деревьям фонари, разноцветные гирлянды трепыхались на ветру; по дорожкам двигались силуэты. В глубине угадывались очертания дома. Окна казались яркими желтыми фантиками, наклеенными на черный фасад.  
  
Юкио невольно замедлил шаг — и осознал вдруг, что чувство опасности отступило. Обернувшись, он увидел через пелену тумана, как под древесной аркой аллеи кицуне с огненно-рыжей шерстью пятится прочь. Юкио наконец вдохнул полной грудью. Колени все еще дрожали так, что легче было идти или бежать, чем стоять.  
  
Он двинулся вперед. Его вдруг охватили сомнения. Это чужой дом и чужой праздник, Юкио там не ждут — так стоит ли заходить? Но искушение оказалось сильнее доводов разума. Таинственный сад манил: Юкио уже не смог бы повернуть назад, даже если бы путь был чист, а за углом не притаились чудовища.  
  
В саду пахло розами. Пышные розовые кусты — белые, чайные, бордовые — тянулись вдоль присыпанной гравием дорожки. Густой нежный запах окутал Юкио, вскружил голову, и хотелось пить его, наклонившись к бархатным бутонам. Каменные бордюры были усыпаны опавшими лепестками. Где-то на краю сознания возникла и исчезла мысль о том, что так не бывает. Розы не цветут так в конце октября.  
  
Среди кустов мелькнула чья-то голова; послышался смех, переливчатый, как звон колокольчика. Музыка смолкла на мгновение и заиграла снова — незнакомый нежный мотив, и Юкио безотчетно последовал за мелодией. Он наконец понял, что его трясет не только от пережитого страха, но и от холода. Юкио до конца застегнул молнию на ветровке, подышал на руки. Согреться не получалось. Казалось, будто несколькими шагами Юкио преодолел расстояние от осени до зимы. Или — и эта мысль пронеслась в сознании ярким всполохом, словно на самом деле была чужой — до какой-то другой осени. Осени какой-то далекой страны, где льют дожди, а люди в Хэллоуин греют у каминов озябшие ладони.  
  
На дорожку, покружив, упал сморщенный лист. Юкио поднял голову: в саду был листопад, и звездное небо проглядывало через ажурную сетку обнаженных ветвей. Между деревьями была натянута гирлянда из тыкв. По случаю Хэллоуина их выпотрошили, высушили и вырезали страшные рожи на боках. На Юкио смотрели десятки прищуренных глаз, внутри которых дрожал желтый свет, а десятки ртов кривились в злобных жестоких усмешках. Он отвернулся, но ощущение, что за ним наблюдают, никуда не делось. Тыквы сверлили его тяжелыми взглядами — они безошибочно опознали в Юкио чужака. Отступивший было страх снова подкатил к горлу.  
  
— Я сейчас уйду, — шепотом пообещал Юкио. Рядом снова засмеялись. — Вызову такси — и уйду.  
  
Трясущимися руками он вытащил мобильник — сигнала не было. Если он действительно хотел вызвать такси и уехать отсюда, оставалось только зайти в дом и попросить у хозяев телефон. Это к лучшему, уговаривал себя Юкио, стараясь не смотреть по сторонам, на мелькавшие между розовыми кустами силуэты. Хозяева хотя бы объяснят, куда он попал. Все в порядке, ничего такого здесь не происходит. Просто кто-то отмечает Хэллоуин.  
  
Он знал, что обманывает сам себя.  
  
Дом был таким же странным, как и сад. Приземистый и мощный, сложенный из камней, он словно сошел со страниц старых европейских сказок. Стены были увиты плющом — изумрудно-зеленым, несмотря на холод, из фасада то тут, то там выпирали тяжелые эркеры. Мимо окон скользили тени, и Юкио, уже готовый взяться за ручку, резко отдернул пальцы. Он готов был поклясться, что на голове одной из фигур были рога.  
  
Может, все-таки бежать? Бежать, пока не поздно? Он оглянулся. В глубине аллеи ему почудилось снежно-белое кимоно.  
  
Юкио всем телом навалился на дверь и влетел внутрь.  
  
Свет ударил по глазам, жар тысячей жалящих игл впился в онемевшую от холода кожу. Юкио заморгал, прикрывая лицо рукой. В нескольких шагах от него хохотали и пели; кто-то смачно рыгал, кого-то рвало; слышался топот ног и цокот копыт. Юкио потребовалось все его мужество, чтобы убрать ладонь и осмотреться.  
  
Первым, что он увидел, была задница. Абсолютно голая, покрытая жесткой рыжеватой шерстью, она двигалась туда и обратно. Движения были более чем красноречивы: обладатель задницы увлеченно втрахивал кого-то в стену. Этот кто-то был явно доволен — до ушей Юкио долетали страстные девичьи стоны, которые он сперва не расслышал в общей какофонии.  
  
— Мать твою, — выдохнул Юкио.  
  
Задница вздрогнула и застыла; ее хозяин торопливо развернулся. Теперь перед Юкио предстал член, напряженный и толстый. Несколько секунд Юкио тупо разглядывал чужой прибор, а затем поднял глаза — и встретился взглядом с Изуки Шуном, разыгрывающим команды Сейрин.  
  
— А-а… — глубокомысленно произнес тот. На лбу у Изуки красовалась пара витых рогов. Штаны, болтавшиеся в районе колен, он так и не подтянул.  
  
— И… Изуки, — запинаясь, начал Юкио. Минуту назад ему было до смерти страшно — теперь осталось одно изумление, словно из ужастика он попал в американскую комедию про подростков, в которой герои только и заняты тем, что зажимаются друг с другом по темным углам. Вот только декорации были какие-то странные — впрочем, под стать Хэллоуину. — Изуки, а… А здесь что?..  
  
Изуки ошеломленно моргнул; он молча таращился на Юкио и, похоже, никак не мог поверить своим глазам.  
  
— Да это же Касамацу-кун! — раздалось рядом. Юкио стремительно обернулся: на низкой тумбе сидела Момои Сацуки, менеджер баскетбольного клуба Академии Тоо, и улыбалась ему своей самой милой улыбкой. У нее тоже были рога, правда, покороче и не такие изогнутые; мохнатые ноги заканчивались аккуратными раздвоенными копытцами. То, что находилось между ног, милосердно скрывала пышная юбка, задранная выше колен.  
  
Юкио зажмурился и потряс головой. До ушей донесся голос Момои:  
  
— Шун! Он же зачарованный, Шун! Ты подумай, зачарованный, да к тому же сам пришел! Зуб даю, он еще девственник.  
  
Неподдельный восторг в ее голосе сулил неприятности. Юкио торопливо распахнул глаза: удивление, до того написанное на лице Изуки, исчезло. Теперь он смотрел на Юкио с похотливым интересом.  
  
— А в самом деле, — протянул он и склонил голову к плечу. В его голосе послышалось что-то нехорошее.  
  
Юкио попятился к двери, преодолевая сковавший его паралич.  
  
— Касамацу-семпай, — улыбнулся Изуки, — ты же сам пришел. Ты куда?  
  
— Лови его! — взвизгнула Момои и проворно спрыгнула на пол.  
  
В ту же секунду кто-то сзади обхватил Юкио поперек груди, ткнулся губами в шею. Над ухом засопели, молния на куртке разъехалась — словно сама собой. Лицо Изуки вдруг оказалось совсем рядом.  
  
— Касамацу-семпай, — выдохнул он Юкио в губы, — оставайся. С нами хорошо, правда, Касамацу-семпай…  
  
Вырваться не получалось. Ладони Изуки, горячие и чуть шершавые, уже забрались под футболку, язык скользил по ключичной ямочке. Юкио почувствовал, как напряженный член упирается ему в бедро.  
  
— Пустите, — прохрипел он. Ноги подкашивались, в животе завязался тугой холодный узел. Юкио казалось, что его сейчас стошнит.  
  
— Не бойся, Касамацу-кун, — шепнула Момои, легко касаясь губами его уха. — Тебе понравится, вот увидишь.  
  
Она прижалась к нему всем телом; ее пальцы переплелись с пальцами Изуки, надежно заключая Юкио в тюрьму из живой плоти. Сбежать из такой было невозможно.  
  
— Пустите! — крикнул он и рванулся прочь, вкладывая в это все оставшиеся силы. — Отпустите меня, сейчас же!  
  
Они и не думали его слушать. Их прикосновения были мягкими, чуткими и настойчивыми. От них по озябшему телу разливалось тепло. Юкио охватила сонная дремота: он понял вдруг, как устал, волнуясь за Кисе и убегая от монстров, и как нужна ему сейчас хотя бы капля ласки. Тепло обернулось жаром, хлынуло вниз живота, и губы, касавшиеся его лица, уже не вызывали отвращения. Юкио качнулся, сдавшись, потянулся за поцелуем, и в этот момент рядом загрохотал знакомый голос.  
  
— Что здесь твориться?! Вы, мерзавцы, притащили зачарованного? Шун, а ну отвечай, кто тут… Касамацу?!  
  
Морок рассеялся, желание исчезло — словно его и не бывало. Существа, державшие Юкио, бросились врассыпную. Не прошло и секунды, как Юкио оказался один на один с Такеучи.  
  
— Касамацу? — потрясенно повторил тот.  
  
У Юкио не было сил отвечать. Мужчина перед ним одновременно был и не был его школьным тренером, Такеучи Гентой. Здесь, в этой безумной версии реальности, он почему-то оказался ниже ростом; его черты изменились, словно кто-то развлекался в фотошопе и шутки ради сделал из Такеучи европейца — другими стали разрез глаз и скулы, порыжели волосы и брови.  
  
— Быть не может, — пробормотал Такеучи.  
  
Он ухватил Юкио за руку и потащил за собой. Пестрая толпа существ, лишь отдаленно напоминавших людей, мешала им пройти, и Такеучи с остервенением проталкивался вперед. Он ни на секунду не прекращал ругаться; очередная гневная тирада подсказала Юкио, что Такеучи — хозяин этого места. Его гости — мохнатые и рогатые, похожие на барсуков и лисиц, бледные, как призраки, и румяные, будто размалеванные клоуны, пропускали возмущенные крики мимо ушей. Они смеялись, причитали, хлопали в ладоши, тыкали в Юкио пальцами или пытались ущипнуть.  
  
Рядом снова возник Изуки — к счастью, уже одетый, — мелькнула голова Момои. Юкио с ужасом огляделся. Он ждал, что столкнется с кем-то еще из «обычной жизни», но остальные лица, к счастью, были ему незнакомы.  
  
Ему казалось, что они целую вечность пробирались через анфиладу комнат, пока наконец Такеучи не втолкнул его в маленькое тихое помещение. Здесь царил полумрак, пахло имбирем и сладкими пирогами. В темноте угадывались очертания стола, окруженного трехногими табуретками, навесных шкафчиков и огромной мойки, в которой громоздились миски и кастрюли. Кухня, догадался Юкио, и обыденность этого слова подействовала на него успокаивающе.  
  
Такеучи выпустил его запястье и зажег стоявшую на столе керосиновую лампу. На стол лег рыжеватый круг; тени отступили, забились в углы и щели.  
  
— Садись, — велел Такеучи и кивком указал на одну из табуреток.  
  
Юкио послушно сел. Такеучи отыскал кружку, плеснул воды из глиняного кувшина и сунул ему в руки:  
  
— Пей. Успокоишься немного.  
  
«Все в порядке», — хотел сказать Юкио, но вместо этого поднес кружку ко рту. Только когда зубы застучали о керамический край, он понял — его трясет.  
  
— Ну-ну, — успокаивающе произнес Такеучи и придержал кружку, помогая Юкио сделать несколько глотков. — Уже все закончилось. Все хорошо. — Он налил еще воды. — Ты как, парень? Узнаешь меня?  
  
— Да, — ответил Юкио, вглядываясь в ореховые глаза Такеучи. Он не был уверен в своем ответе.  
  
— Хорошо. Помнишь, как меня зовут?  
  
— Да. Такеучи Гента. Тренер баскетбольной команды Кайджо. Вы преподавали у меня историю.  
  
— Верно, — улыбнулся Такеучи. Он поднялся и, пошарив в шкафчиках, поставил перед Юкио тарелку с нарезанной булкой. Кажется, это был европейский хлеб. — Ну, а что еще помнишь? Помнишь, как сюда попал?  
  
— Да, — сказал Юкио. И тут же поток из воспоминаний, ярких и жутких, обрушился на него. Улицы, сад, кицуне, демоны, тыквы, розы, Изуки. Витые рога, секс, страх, хохот, ненависть…  
  
Через лавину образов в сознание пробился голос Такеучи:  
  
— Тише, тише! Тише, успокойся!  
  
И Юкио понял, что всхлипывает, уткнувшись лбом в колени, а Такеучи гладит его по голове. Он заставил себя сесть прямо, провел ладонью по лицу — щеки оказались мокрые.  
  
— Нет, — бормотал Такеучи, — нет, так дело не пойдет. Ну-ка, съешь кусочек. А теперь давай начнем с самого начала. Помнишь, как ты вышел из дома сегодня? Куда ты пошел?  
  
Юкио бездумно откусил от ломтя хлеба. Тот оказался неожиданно сладким и отдавал изюмом.  
  
Помнит ли он, как вышел сегодня из дома? Теплый октябрьский вечер казался чем-то далеким и смутным.  
  
— Я… — Юкио уставился на белый мякиш. — Я хотел увидеть Кисе.  
  
— Кисе, — пробормотал Такеучи. — Ну конечно, Кисе!  
  
Он поднялся, пересек кухню и распахнул дверь. Из коридора тут же хлынули крики, гогот, пение, и Юкио вжался спиной в столешницу, словно звуки могли нанести увечье.  
  
— Где Рёта?! — заорал Такеучи, высунувшись в ярко-желтый прямоугольник проема. — Приведите Рёту, живо! — Кто-то посмел перечить ему, и он в ярости замахнулся кулаком: — Я сказал, живо, одна нога здесь, другая там, а не то вышвырну тебя отсюда, ясно?!  
  
Он захлопнул дверь, пробурчал что-то на незнакомом Юкио языке и вернулся к столу. Тяжело сел, отер тыльной стороной ладони пот со лба, потянулся к миске с хлебом. И тогда Юкио наконец задал вопрос, который все это время не давал ему покоя.  
  
— Ты… кто?  
  
Такеучи вздохнул.  
  
— Ты же сам только что сказал, Касамацу. Я — Такеучи Гента, тренер баскетбольной команды Кайджо, преподавал у тебя историю. — Он помолчал. — Сделал тебя капитаном, когда ты хотел бросить клуб.  
  
Он говорил, как Такеучи, двигался, как Такеучи, знал то, что знал Такеучи. Был ли он на самом деле Такеучи?  
  
— Тогда почему… — Юкио сглотнул. — Почему ты… Вы… Почему — такой?  
  
Слова не шли на язык, и он только беспомощно взмахнул рукой. Такеучи понял.  
  
— Понимаешь, парень, мир устроен сложнее, чем кажется большинству людей. — Было видно, что ему тоже непросто подбирать слова, чтобы доходчиво объяснить необъяснимое. — Ты же японец, у вас… у нас есть истории про тэнгу и кицуне. Так вот, они не такая уж выдумка. Рядом с вами живут разные существа, просто вы больше в них не верите.  
  
Юкио кивнул. Он только что видел живую кицуне своими глазами.  
  
— На Западе тоже есть свои истории про фей, богганов, сатиров и много кого еще, — продолжил Такеучи. — Я богган.  
  
Юкио помотал головой. Одного слова было недостаточно.  
  
— Богган, — медленно, тщательно выговаривая каждый звук, повторил Такеучи. — Я из тех волшебных существ, которые ценят гостеприимство, теплый очаг и вкусную еду. Обратись к кому-то из моего племени, и мы никогда не откажем в помощи. Но есть одна проблема. Мы, феи, уже давно не можем существовать в мире смертных в нашей истинной форме. Нам нужны человеческие тела. Они для нас как скафандр для космонавта. Понятно?  
  
— Да, — напряженно отозвался Юкио. — Вы захватили это тело?  
  
— Нет, — рассмеялся Такеучи. — Я в нем родился у смертной женщины. И живу по сути на два дома. Как смертный тренер школьной команды и как богган здесь. — Он широким жестом обвел кухню.  
  
— Здесь? Это где? — переспросил Юкио.  
  
— А ты еще не понял? — Такеучи наклонил голову к плечу. — Ты попал в Грезу, мир фей.  
  
Юкио потер виски. Голова была словно набита ватой. При слове «феи» на ум приходили только Тинкер Белл и ее подружки из Диснейленда — крошечные, с прозрачными крылышками и светящимися волшебными палочками. Ничего общего с толстым Такеучи и мохноногим Изуки. Кажется, еще феи должны были звонко смеяться и рассыпать вокруг себя волшебную пыльцу. Как же так вышло, что существа из этого дома — тоже феи?  
  
И как получилось, что он, Юкио, учился с феями в одной школе и играл на одной баскетбольной площадке?  
  
— Да где же Рёта? — со вздохом пробормотал Такеучи.  
  
«Рёта», — повторил Юкио про себя и понял, что ни капли не удивлен. Он уже встретил здесь Изуки, Момои и Такеучи. Если уж кому еще оказаться в волшебном мире — так это Кисе.  
  
А потом дверь распахнулась, и на пороге в самом деле появился Кисе. Его лицо скрывала серебряная полумаска, и Юкио узнал его по фигуре, походке, легкости движений. Он закрыл за собой дверь, снял с лица маску, и Юкио забыл, как дышать.  
  
Черты лица Кисе изменились так же, как у Такеучи, но не узнать его было невозможно. Его глаза и волосы теперь сияли золотом, а уши стали длинными и острыми, как у эльфов на картинках с фэнтези-сайтов. Но дело было не в этом.  
  
Кисе всегда казался Юкио очень красивым, да не только Юкио, всем — иначе как бы он работал моделью? Но теперь его красота была другой, не для обложек журналов и глянцевых страниц. С такой внешностью нельзя рекламировать кроссовки или минеральную воду. Она проникала в самое сердце, выворачивала душу, от нее было больно и сладко. Его красота больше не была человеческой.  
  
Только сейчас Юкио понял, что и Такеучи, и Кисе одеты не так, как обычно. На Такеучи были штаны по колено, серая рубаха с широкими рукавами и длинный бордовый жилет. На ботинках с округлыми носами сверкали прямоугольные золотые пряжки. Кисе был одет похоже, только жилет был короче, темно-синий с серебряными пуговицами. Юкио подумал, что не может больше представить Кисе в джинсах и футболке или школьной форме. Современная одежда казалась слишком уродливой для него.  
  
— Что случилось? Ты звал? — Кисе обратился к Такеучи — и только тут заметил Юкио. — Семпай, — выдохнул он. Удивление, страх и растерянность друг за другом промелькнули на его лице. Юкио понял, что все еще отлично читает эмоции Кисе. — Семпай, но как… Как ты сюда попал?  
  
Кисе в два торопливых шага пересек кухню, и Юкио неловко поднялся навстречу.  
  
— Я отбил его у сатиров. Они как раз собирались поразвлечься с зачарованным, — рассказывал Такеучи, и от слова «поразвлечься» Юкио передернуло. — Изуки клялся, что он пришел сам. Получается, ты ничего об этом не знаешь?  
  
Кисе медленно покачал головой. Белый, как полотно, он не сводил взгляда с Юкио. С каждым новым словом Такеучи его глаза распахивались все шире.  
  
— Возможно, кто-то решил подшутить над тобой в Самайн, — продолжал Такеучи.  
  
— Решил подшутить, — эхом повторил Кисе, и что-то в его голосе подсказывало: знай он, кто шутник, и тому бы не поздоровилось.  
  
— Там были монстры, — произнес Юкио. — Там, на улице. Кицуне и юки-онна. Они гнались за мной, и я пришел сюда, в сад, и увидел розы. Розы и тыквы.  
  
Его не перебивали; слова лились, словно прорвавшая плотину река. Юкио торопился. Он боялся, что поток вот-вот иссякнет, и он не успеет рассказать Кисе обо всем, что случилось сегодня вечером. А ведь это было так важно — рассказать именно Кисе. Он сбивался, путался, начинал сначала — но все говорил и говорил, а новый, запоздалый страх, страх того, что могло бы произойти, сжимал горло.  
  
Кисе обнял его за плечи и притянул к себе — осторожно и медленно, словно Юкио был хрустальным.  
  
— Все в порядке, семпай, — тихо сказал он. — Теперь все будет хорошо.  
  
Его дыхание щекотало кожу, от одежды пахло корицей, тыквами и — немного — вином. Закрыв глаза, Юкио прижался лбом к плечу Кисе.  
  
— Местные, — сердито произнес Такеучи. Оказывается, Юкио успел забыть о его присутствии. — Решили напакостить в Самайн? Ну я им сейчас устрою.  
  
— Едва ли они хотели нам насолить, — возразил Кисе, и его голос показался чужим. Тембр не изменился — но интонации были совсем другими. Холодными и жесткими, каких Юкио прежде не слышал. Разве что изредка, когда Кисе вспоминал игры за баскетбольную команду Тейко. — Скорее всего, просто совпадение. Не могли же они знать…  
  
Он осекся и крепче сжал плечи Юкио.  
  
— Может, и совпадение, — согласился Такеучи. Он по-прежнему кипел от негодования. — Да вот только я их все равно проучу. Кто позволил им такое вытворять по соседству с моим домом?! Рассчитывают, что завтра утром я уже ничего не вспомню? Не дождутся! Прямо сейчас кого-нибудь отправлю, чтобы нашли мерзавцев и выбили из них всю дурь.  
  
Юкио почувствовал движение — Кисе кивнул, поддерживая идею. Это напомнило, что они так и стоят, прижавшись друг к другу, и Юкио охватило смущение. Он отстранился, но стоило Кисе его отпустить, как Юкио повело.  
  
— Семпай! — воскликнул Кисе, снова хватая его за локоть. — Тебе нужно на воздух. Идем, выведу тебя через черный ход. Гента! — окликнул он, и Юкио уже не знал, чему удивляться: фамильярному обращению к учителю и тренеру или злости, ясно звучавшей в тоне. — Отправляй троллей. Кто у тебя сегодня тут? Пусть разберутся с этими тварями.  
  
Они вышли из кухни; вернее, Кисе вытащил Юкио и повел куда-то по коридору.  
  
— Там холодно, замерзнем, — сказал Кисе, неожиданно остановившись, и обернулся к молодой девушке, похожей на кошку: — Принеси нам накидки или плед.  
  
Ему не прекословили: девушка кивнула и исчезла в одной из комнат. Через пару минут она вернулась, в руках у нее было два синих плаща, подбитых темным мехом.  
  
Где-то за спиной бушевал Такеучи:  
  
— Шун! Да чтоб тебя, дурень, а ну подтяни штаны! И слушай сюда, пока я тебя с голой задницей на мороз не вышвырнул…  
  
Они уходили все дальше, и слова сливались в монотонный гул. Юкио так и не узнал, куда Такеучи отправлял Изуки и безымянных троллей. Интересно, как в этом безумном мире выглядят тролли? Огромные и уродливые, как в сказках, и при свете дня превращаются в камень?  
  
Они шли в сторону, противоположную шумному веселью. Свет стал тусклым, и в полутемных закоулках обнимались парочки. Юкио отводил глаза, но все равно слышал приглушенные стоны и непристойные звуки. Уши горели. Он покосился на Кисе, который больше не проронил ни слова и все сильнее сжимал его запястье. Даже в темноте было видно, как медленно и тяжело тот дышит.  
  
— Кисе, — сорвалось с губ. Кисе повернулся, и Юкио увидел опасно сузившиеся глаза. Зрачок темным пятном расплылся по радужке. Испугаться Юкио не успел: Кисе моргнул и стал прежним, только печально поджал губы.  
  
— Прости, сейчас выйдем и поговорим. Я все объясню.  
  
Кисе распахнул низкую дверь в конце коридора, и они опять оказались в саду, но уже с другой стороны от дома. Здесь не было ни розовой аллеи, ни тыкв, ухмылявшихся с ветвей, зато горели костры. Ослепительно-рыжие языки пламени плясали на фоне облетевших клумб, сизый дым столбами уходил в небо. В отдалении угадывался блеск воды.  
  
— Пойдем на пирс, — предложил Кисе. Он спустился по ступенькам и протянул Юкио руку. — Там сейчас никого. А если кто и есть — отправлю их развлекаться в другое место.  
  
— Надо же, — пробормотал Юкио, спускаясь следом, — как ты с ними…  
  
Кисе пожал плечами.  
  
— Это совсем другой мир, семпай. Тут все не так, как ты привык. Я — Ши.  
  
— Другой мир, — повторил Юкио.  
  
Они вышли на берег озера, окруженного лесом. В водной глади, безмятежной и ровной, будто зеркало, отражались полная серебряная луна и россыпь звезд. От берега отходили деревянные мостки; Юкио видел потемневшие от времени опоры. Кисе остановился у самого края пирса, закутался в принесенный плащ.  
  
— И часто у вас… так? — спросил Юкио. Его мучила мысль, что Кисе тоже участвует в том, что сейчас творится в доме Такеучи.  
  
— Каждый Самайн, — ответил Кисе. Он смотрел на острые кроны елей, росших на противоположном берегу. Они темными силуэтами вырисовывались на фоне освещенного луной неба. — Ты попал к нам в неудачный день. Сегодня не каждый из нас может и хочет удержаться от соблазнов своей второй, Неблагой, стороны.  
  
Юкио видел, что Кисе тоже, как и Такеучи, подбирает слова, чтобы объяснить то, чем они живут.  
  
— В Европе раньше старались не выходить в эту ночь на улицу, запирались по домам. Хорошо, что ты попал к Генте, здесь тебе не причинят вреда.  
  
— Ну конечно, — пробормотал Юкио, вспоминая чужие руки на своем теле и горячее дыхание на шее.  
  
— Они бы не стали продолжать, если бы ты сам не захотел, — рассмеялся Кисе. — Это же сатиры. Повеселиться, выпить и заняться любовью — это все по их части. Для них нет никакого удовольствия в насилии. А вот раскрутить на секс кого-то, кто не очень опытен, они любят.  
  
Он сел на край пирса, сложил руки между колен. Помедлив, Юкио опустился рядом. Вода стояла низко. Можно было болтать ногами, представляя себе, что они оказались на краю земли, а под ними раскинулось настоящее небо.  
  
В этом странном, сумасшедшем мире Юкио чувствовал себя маленьким и ничтожным.  
  
— И как же нам теперь быть? — спросил он.  
  
— Не знаю, — глухо откликнулся Кисе. Теперь его ладонь лежала совсем рядом, и Юкио осторожно подвинулся. Совсем чуть-чуть, просто чтобы соприкасаться пальцами. — Ты ведь наверное думаешь, что я все это время тебе врал, да, семпай?  
  
Юкио вообразил себе, что бы он сделал, скажи Кисе как-нибудь после тренировки, что он — фея. Отвесил бы подзатыльник, не иначе.  
  
— Нет, — сказал он. — Я бы все равно тебе не поверил.  
  
Кисе чуть слышно вздохнул.  
  
— Я не хотел, чтобы ты узнал. Чтобы ты относился ко мне как-то по-особенному, не как к другим.  
  
Со стороны леса налетел ветер, по воде пошла мелкая рябь. Юкио опустил голову, всматриваясь в сияющую бездну. Так значит, Кисе не хотел, чтобы он относился к нему не так, как к остальным. В висках стучало все быстрей и быстрей, в носу отчего-то защипало.  
  
— Я всегда относился к тебе по-особенному, — сказал Юкио и повернулся к Кисе. Кажется, для этого ему пришлось собрать все свое мужество.  
  
Кисе распахнул глаза, как делал, когда Юкио говорил ему что-то неожиданное. По губам скользнула улыбка — она появлялась всегда, когда он понимал, что стоит за сказанными словами. Кисе сейчас настолько походил на себя-человека, что Юкио забыл, где они находятся.  
  
Кисе провел пальцами между нахмуренных бровей Юкио, дотронулся до щеки. Его касания были легкими, как прикосновения теплого ветра, а лицо так близко, что Юкио чувствовал дыхание на своих губах. Сердце забилось где-то в горле. Он не мог ни вдохнуть, ни выдохнуть, только смотреть в золотые глаза. Во взгляде Кисе была печаль, словно Юкио должен исчезнуть, и он заранее прощается с ним. От этого стало так больно, будто по груди полоснули ножом. Юкио качнулся вперед, но губы Кисе скользнули по его щеке, и он оказался в крепких объятиях. За спиной Кисе расстилалось яркое звездное небо.  
  
— Нет, так не пойдет, семпай, — прошептал Кисе. — Сегодня Самайн. Утром я забуду все, что было этой ночью.  
  
Они вернулись в маленькую кухню, тихую, темную и теплую, и устроились в оконной нише, укрывшись тяжелыми меховыми плащами. Сквозь мутное стекло виднелись костры, и вокруг них плясали другие феи. Юкио следил за ними, пока усталость наконец не взяла свое.  
  
В полудреме он почувствовал, как Кисе кладет голову ему на плечо.


	5. 1 ноября, понедельник. Куроко

В понедельник Изуки опоздал на построение. Не то чтобы Тецуя следил — после Самайна такие вещи сами бросались в глаза. Тецуя немного представлял себе, как именно празднуют сатиры, и потому не удивился бы, если бы Изуки вообще не пришел в школу — но тот явился. И даже больше — направился прямиком в класс Тецуи.  
  
Всклокоченный и запыхавшийся, Изуки остановился напротив его парты. Ремешок холщовой сумки, которую Изуки использовал для школьных учебников, перекосило, кожаный камзол был распахнут, рубашка — застегнута не на те пуговицы, и даже рога, казалось, торчали сейчас в разные стороны. Кто-то отлично провел время накануне ночью. Интересно, как Изуки видят одноклассники-люди? Школьная форма находится в таком же беспорядке, что и химерическая одежда?  
  
— Я переспал с Момои! — сипло выдохнул Изуки.  
  
Тецуя опустил голову, пряча улыбку.  
  
— Поздравляю, — сказал он.  
  
Изуки горько вздохнул, а на его лице отразилось неподдельное страдание. Отчасти Тецуя его понимал. Сатиры славились своим необузданным нравом и стремлением испробовать все возможные удовольствия: от вина и гашиша до разнузданных оргий. Изуки был одним из немногих сатиров, кто избрал путь мудрости и воздержания. Должно быть, ему было неприятно обнаружить, что он тоже способен забыть о своих обетах и отдаться Неблагой стороне в Самайн.  
  
Впрочем, это не имело значения. Интересно было другое.  
  
— И как же ты об этом узнал? — спросил Тецуя. — Неужели кто-то из нокеров все-таки заставил камеру работать?  
  
Он знал, что это не так. Даже нокеры, инженеры и ремесленники мира фей, создававшие лучшие волшебные механизмы, не могли обойти магию Самайна.  
  
— Если бы! — фыркнул Изуки. — Там был зачарованный, Касамацу. Приятель Кисе. Он мне и рассказал… Хотя вот уж об этом я его точно не спрашивал!  
  
Это был тот ответ, которого ждал Тецуя. Он, как и все остальные феи, не помнил, как провел ночь, и не знал, сработал ли его план. Из сказанного Изуки выходило, что вчера ночью все прошло так, как надо. Тецуя нашел Касамацу и зачаровал его, а тот сумел добраться до фригольда Генты и даже пережил ночь без последствий для рассудка.  
  
— Я знаю, кто такой Касамацу. Как он попал к вам? — Тецуя протянул руку и аккуратно поправил загнувшуюся полу камзола Изуки. Тот отмахнулся — от вопроса и от заботы одновременно.  
  
— Не знаю и знать не хочу! — со злостью ответил он. — Кисе притащил, наверное, как же еще?  
  
Две девочки у соседней парты наградили его изумленными взглядами. Изуки понял, что пора уже сбавить тон. Он бросил сумку на пол, обеими руками пригладил торчащие волосы. Тецуя следил за тем, как он приводит себя в порядок. До звонка на урок оставалось не больше пяти минут, но торопить Изуки не стоило. Сейчас он готов был рассказать гораздо больше, чем Тецуя мог бы спросить.  
  
— И сдается мне, — Изуки присел на корточки и перешел на доверительный шепот, — они неплохо провели время вдвоем. Не знаю, успели они дойти до дела или только за ручки подержались, но между ними чуть ли не искрит.  
  
— Не может быть, — вырвалось у Тецуи. Изуки истолковал его неверие по-своему.  
  
— Между ними точно что-то есть, уж поверь мне, Куроко-кун, у меня глаз-алмаз. — Он прищелкнул языком. — И я совсем не удивлен. Кому, как не Лиам, заводить смертных возлюбленных?  
  
Тецуя кивнул, стиснул руку в кулак под партой. Сказки про любовь между феями и смертными — сказки с плохим концом. Как же он мог так ошибиться? Неужели то, что он принял за крепкую дружбу, было любовью? Насколько все серьезно? Судя по тому, что Кисе не затащил Касамацу в постель раньше, серьезнее некуда.  
  
— Но я бы, пожалуй, на месте Кисе…— продолжил рассуждать Изуки. Рассказать, что именно он бы сделал на месте Кисе, он так и не успел.  
  
— Изуки! — громыхнуло у них над головой.  
  
От неожиданности Изуки вздрогнул и, неловко взмахнув руками, шлепнулся прямо на свою сумку с учебниками. Тецуя поднял взгляд: над ними возвышался Кагами. Вид его не предвещал ничего хорошего: крылья носа раздувались, на скулах играли желваки. С таким лицом Кагами встретил своих родичей из Гвидион, когда только приехал в Японию. Первое время он считал, что они все тут позорят имя великого Дома. Нельзя сказать, что его возмущение было не обосновано. Аомине с Акаши и даже Мурасакибара предались Неблагой стороне. Это было заметно даже на баскетбольной площадке. Тецуе пришлось постараться, чтобы вернуть их к Благому двору.  
  
— Изуки, — продолжал Кагами, — я правильно понял, что ты сидишь тут и сплетничаешь, как последний богган?  
  
Изуки открыл и закрыл рот, видимо, не найдя, что ответить.  
  
— У тебя дел мало? Может, доску в своем классе протрешь? — Он повернулся к ним спиной и принялся с громким стуком выкладывать учебники на парту. Исходившее от него негодование, казалось, вот-вот затопит всю школу.  
  
Тецуя помог Изуки подняться на ноги.  
  
— Извини его, Шун, — негромко произнес он. — Пожалуй, в чем-то Тайга прав. Не стоит тебе обсуждать личную жизнь одного Ши, когда это может слышать другой Ши. Особенно если дело касается дома Гвидион.  
  
— Он все еще переживает из-за брата? — неожиданно спросил Изуки.  
  
— О чем ты? — насторожился Тецуя. Насколько он знал, все проблемы между Кагами и Химуро остались в прошлом.  
  
— Ну как же, неужели еще не в курсе? — Глаза Изуки азартно блеснули. Он был готов поделиться новой сплетней, и предупреждения Тецуи и Кагами на него не подействовали. Жизнь Ши и их сложные отношения друг с другом или другими феями служили простолюдинам чем-то вроде дорам, только в режиме реального времени. Бесконечные интриги, любовь, предательства, разбитые сердца. Кажется, кто-то из Фиона работал сценаристом на одной из студий и таскал идеи для проектов из жизни своих лордов и леди. Даже Тецуя был постоянным объектом для сплетен у кухонных очагов. Хотя в этом больше была заслуга Момои, чем его собственная.  
  
— Нет, прости, я впервые об этом слышу. — Странно, что Кагами с ним не поделился.  
  
— Момои сказала, что у Химуро роман с Мурасакибарой, — торжественно объявил Изуки.  
  
Тецуя прикрыл глаза ладонью. Теперь понятно, почему Кагами так вызверился. Если Ши — даже Неблагой — всерьез начинал крутить роман с кем-то из простолюдинов, это могло нанести серьезный ущерб его репутации в глазах родичей. Хотя зная Лианнан, сложно было поверить, что там что-то большее, чем их обычная интрижка. Тецуя надеялся на здравомыслие Мурасакибары.  
  
— Действительно, Момои все знает. И еще она знает, с кем и о чем можно говорить, — назидательно сказал Тецуя. — Даже я не слишком подходящий собеседник в таких разговорах.  
  
— Учту, — пробормотал Изуки, отряхивая штаны. Он подхватил свои вещи и как будто собрался уходить — но в последний момент передумал. Склонившись к самому уху Тецуи, Изуки шепнул: — Знаешь, Тецуя, какой-то ты слишком терпеливый для Ши Гвидион. Не тянешь ты на него.  
  
Ответить Тецуя не успел: прозвенел звонок, и Изуки торопливо выбежал из кабинета. Повинуясь указаниям учителя, Тецуя взял ручку, чтобы записать какое-то определение, но мысли были далеки от урока биологии. Кто еще, кроме наблюдательного Изуки, мог заподозрить, что Тецуя — не тот, за кого себя выдает? Похоже, что Кагами, Аомине и остальные члены Поколения Чудес все еще полностью ему доверяют — но сколько еще он сможет скрывать свое происхождение? Куроко не питал иллюзий на счет того, что с ним сделают, если всплывет его настоящее имя.  
  
В кармане завибрировал телефон, Тецуя открыл пришедшую смс. «Жду тебя сегодня» — было в сообщении, и, даже не глядя на номер, Тецуя мог назвать отправителя. Козо Широгане, граф Гвидион, вызывал его к себе.  
  
Он отправился во фригольд сразу после школьных занятий, предупредив Рико о своем отсутствии коротким сообщением.  
  
Владение встретило Тецую холодным ливнем и пронизывающим северным ветром. Тугие струи хлестали в лицо, и серый полог висел над крутыми безлесными холмами. На петлявшей между ними дороге собрались лужи. Тревога давно стала верным спутником Тецуи, и он не ждал ничего хорошего от встречи. Жернова судьбы пришли в движение. Широгане ап Гвидион был одним из тех, кого они могли перемолоть.  
  
Тецуя опустил руку на голову Ниго, потянул за мокрую шерсть.  
  
— Похоже, граф сегодня не в духе, да?  
  
Ниго повернул к нему морду, посмотрел печально и потрусил по дороге, разбрызгивая грязь. Сегодня вечером у детей будет забава — отмыть грязного пса до снежной белизны.  
  
Они пересекли границу, отмеченную флагом. Ветер трепал знамя, разделенное на две половины: наверху сокол Гвидиона держал золотую ветвь в клюве, внизу на белой ладони сияла золотая звезда — герб графства Утренней Звезды. Фригольды, лежавшие в землях от Киото до Иокогамы, были самым большим владением Гвидион в Японии.  
  
Дорога огибала холм, а за ним до самого побережья раскинулась равнина, усеянная серыми валунами. Замок стоял на уступе, выдающимся в море, и далекий шум прибоя вторил шуму дождя. Тецуя остановился, словно налетел на стеклянную преграду. На мгновение он увидел другое море, темное и злое, бурлящее за спиной рыцаря Лиам.  
  
По дороге из замка двигался всадник, на поводу он вел вторую лошадь. Две темные фигуры быстро приближались, Тецуя медленно пошёл навстречу. Должно быть, граф кого-то послал за ним, но к чему такая спешка? От дурного предчувствия засосало под ложечкой.  
  
Всадником оказался Аомине. Под длинным плащом с капюшоном холодными бликами играл доспех. Значит, Аомине был на службе.  
  
Он придержал лошадь за несколько метров до Тецуи.  
  
— Что-то случилось? — вместо приветствия спросил Тецуя.  
  
Аомине осмотрелся по сторонам. Вокруг лежали безлюдные земли, и даже склоны холмов, на которых богганы пасли овец, пустовали.  
  
— Да вроде нет, — пожал он плечами и потянул вторую лошадь за повод, намекая, что вел ее специально для Тецуи.  
  
— Значит, тебя не Широгане за мной послал? — вырвалось у Тецуи.  
  
Глубокая складка залегла между бровей Аомине; он смотрел так, будто засомневался, что перед ним его друг.  
  
— Да делать было нечего, вот я и пялился в окно, а там — ты, — сказал он. Тецуя с облегчением улыбнулся и забрался в седло. Аомине не выглядел встревоженным и озабоченным, значит, во Владении все еще спокойно.  
  
— Давно льет? — спросил он, когда они проезжали по мосту через быструю речку, несущуюся с холмов к морю.  
  
— Уже пару дней без остановки, — буркнул Аомине, — Еще немного, и крыша потечет.  
  
— Мне это не нравится, — сказал Тецуя, глядя на приближающийся замок. — Не похоже на него.  
  
— Сдает старик, — отмахнулся Аомине. — Хандрит.  
  
Когда они почти подъехали к воротам, Аомине неожиданно сказал:  
  
— В Иокогаме кто-то провел Рапсодию.  
  
Тецуя встрепенулся. В мире фей, довольно жестоком по отношению к смертным людям, Рапсодия считалась большим преступлением. Правда, не потому, что человек, который подвергся Рапсодии, как правило, расставался с рассудком или с жизнью — главным было то, что он больше не мог творить. Не мог мечтать, не мог создавать произведения искусства — иными словами, не мог дарить феям Глэмор.  
  
— Откуда ты знаешь?  
  
— Рёта сказал. Он видел смерть Опустошенного перед Самайном. — Аомине придержал лошадь, видимо собираясь продолжить. — Это было в наших пределах, но на границе с территорией Такеучи.  
  
— Граф знает? — уточнил Тецуя.  
  
Аомине молча кивнул.  
  
— И что он собирается делать?  
  
— А что он может сделать? — пожал плечами Аомине. — Хрен найдешь этих мудаков. Не думаю, что они из наших, — он говорил о европейских феях, осевших в Японии, — но я все равно посмотрю, вдруг удастся что-то выяснить. Старик, похоже, не особо заинтересовался, а вот Сейджуро потом возмущался, что Рёта явился во Владение и требует, чтобы мы все бросили и занимались этим делом. Рапсодия — это, конечно, плохо, но Сейджуро прав. Сейчас, когда старик болеет, есть дела поважнее. Нам еще дракона искать.  
  
Тецуя хотел спросить, зачем Аомине дракон, но они уже въезжали во двор. Паки-конюхи забрали лошадей, и Тецуя вслед за Аомине поднялся по ступеням. Холл был жарко натоплен. Тецуя потер замерзшие руки, снял намокший плащ. Его тут же подхватили и потащили сушиться.  
  
— Тецуя! — раздался звонкий голос Момои.  
  
Тецуя вздрогнул и обернулся. Аомине кашлянул в кулак, чтобы скрыть смешок.  
  
— Тецуя, Широгане давно ждет тебя, он в библиотеке. — Ласковый, чуть игривый тон Момои не вязался с серьезным сообщением, которое ей нужно было передать. — Кажется, у него плохое настроение.  
  
— Я заметил. — Тецуя покачал головой и быстрым шагом направился в сторону лестницы, ведущей на второй этаж. Момои и Аомине поспешили за ним.  
  
— Не знаешь, что случилось? — на полдороги обратился он к Момои.  
  
Та вздохнула и придержала его за руку, прося остановиться.  
  
— Нам кажется, что он дошел до предела, — с горечью сказала она. Ее голос изменился: стал глубоким и печальным, словно все ее легкомысленное кокетство было лишь маской, которую ничего не стоило сбросить. Она смотрела на Тецую в упор пронзительным взглядом, и ему показалось, что она видит его насквозь.  
  
Порою сатиры бывали слишком проницательны.  
  
— Ему нужен дракон, — снова заметил Аомине. Он стоял, прислонившись к перилам, глядя на них снизу вверх.  
  
— Дайки! — воскликнула Момои. — Как ты можешь! Это не смешно. Он умирает.  
  
— Да я и не смеюсь, — ответил Аомине. Тецуя встретился взглядом с совершенно серьезным Аомине.  
  
— Он прав, Сацуки, — сказал он и аккуратно высвободил руку из ее ладони. Она резко отвернулась от него, светлые волосы взметнулись, хлестнули Тецую по лицу. Он успел заметить, как в глазах ее блеснули слезы.  
  
Момои была умна — умна настолько, что даже молодые Ши могли обратиться к ней за советом. Но она ничего не знала о смерти и чести. Уходить надо в сиянии славы, чтобы живым было, о чем поговорить. Отвратительно ждать медленного угасания, и особенно — растворения в Банальности. Дракон был всего лишь образом героического, хотя и бессмысленного финала.  
  
— Сейджуро уже знает? — спросил Тецуя в спину Момои.  
  
— Конечно, — сдавленно отозвалась она и прижала руку к груди. Было видно, что Момои тяжело об этом говорить. — Он понемногу принимает дела. Остались только формальности.  
  
— Спасибо, — кивнул Тецуя. Никто не сомневался, что следующим графом станет Акаши. Хорошо, что он готов к этому, значит, переход власти пройдет без потрясений и изменений в землях Утренней Звезды.  
  
Они поднялись все так же втроем, миновали коридор. Тецуя остановился перед низкой дверью. Она была сделана из темных досок, скрепленных бронзовыми пластинами, и Глэмора в них было вложено не меньше, чем в ворота крепости. Через порог шагнул он один.  
  
Широгане стоял у высокого окна, сложенного из цветных стекол. Три одинаковых оконных проема выходили на юго-запад, и обычно комната была заполнена солнечным светом. По обе руки тянулись высокие, до самого потолка, стеллажи, заставленные рядами книг. Это было не самое большое собрание в Герцогстве Пылающих Кленов, но Тецуя бесконечно дорожил им. Он знал каждый том в коллекции графа, а за некоторыми экземплярами даже отправлялся ко дворам Конкордии.  
  
В камине весело плясало пламя, выбрасывая золотые искры в трубу. Тецуя сделал шаг в библиотеку; дверь за его спиной со стуком захлопнулась.  
  
— Здравствуй, Тецуя. — Голос у Широгане звучал, как обычно, ровно, но в нем таилось напряжение. — Мне жаль, что я вызвал тебя так поспешно, но ты давно здесь не появлялся.  
  
Тецуя ощутил укол совести — он действительно забросил свои обязанности при дворе. И хотя библиотека требовалась в основном самому графу и иногда Момои, за состоянием некоторых особо старых фолиантов нужно было следить и поддерживать чарами их существование.  
  
— Приношу свои извинения, Ваша Светлость. — Тецуя поклонился.  
  
Широгане махнул рукой. Какой бы ни была истинная причина их разговора, библиотеки она не касалась.  
  
— Садись к огню, разговор будет непростым, — сказал он.  
  
Тецуя подтащил к камину кресло с низкой полукруглой спинкой. К сидению была привязана подушечка с зеленым растительным узором, повторяющим узор на беленом потолке.  
  
— Я давно наблюдал за тобой, — начал Широгане, и у Тецуи сердце ушло в пятки.  
  
Он затаил дыхание, стиснул пальцы на подлокотнике. Граф был достаточно умен и искушен в интригах, чтобы раскрыть его простенький обман. Вот только понял ли он, что на самом деле Тецуя принадлежит к Бомайн? Шестьсот лет назад часть его Дома совершила тяжкое преступление, за которое они все понесли непомерно жестокое наказание — и тогда же на разум остальных фей был наброшен магический полог, который заставил их забыть имя преступников.  
  
За прошедшие века полог поистрепался, но скинуть его по-прежнему могли немногие. Входил ли в их число Широгане? Вряд ли хоть в чьих-нибудь глазах Бомайн искупили свою вину, тем более в глазах Гвидион — их бывших друзей и главных обвинителей.  
  
— Признаю, что я недооценивал тебя раньше. — Широгане присел на край стола у окна. В библиотеке было темно; серый свет, льющийся из окна, не разгонял тени, а только делал их чернее. Он обрисовывал фигуру Широгане, и Тецуя увидел по-стариковски сгорбленные плечи, устало опущенную голову. В Мире Осени, где тело Широгане давно стало телом старика, это не удивило бы — но здесь, в Грезе, где облик Ши оставался молодым, зрелище пугало.  
  
— Но у меня действительно не так уж много талантов, — заметил Тецуя. Недоброе предчувствие терзало его все сильнее.  
  
Широгане поднял руку, призывая его молчать.  
  
— Я не хочу говорить о твоих талантах или упущенном мною времени. Я хочу, чтобы титул и владения после моей смерти перешли тебе.  
  
— Что?! — Тецуя вскочил на ноги. Он сам не ожидал от себя такой бурной реакции, но слова Широгане не укладывались в голове. Если и могло быть что-то хуже открывшейся правды о происхождении Тецуи, то только это. — Но почему? Как же Сейджуро?  
  
Все знали, что никто не подходил на роль правителя лучше Акаши, в этом Тецуя был согласен с мнением большинства. А вот ему самому никак нельзя было выходить из тени. Какой из него лорд Гвидион? Он даже не рыцарь, так, библиотекарь графа. Это решение грозило настоящей гражданской войной — Акаши не простит его. Тецуя был в отчаянии.  
  
— Вы осознаете последствия? — шепотом спросил он.  
  
— Лучше, чем ты думаешь, — кивнул Широгане.  
  
Тецуя сглотнул вставший в горле ком и медленно опустился назад в кресло. Хотелось встать и пройтись, чтобы немного успокоиться, а еще лучше — сбежать отсюда подальше.  
  
— Сейджуро не подходит для того, чтобы править в наше время, — рассуждал Широгане, глядя в пелену дождя за окном. — Он был бы хорош до того, как случился Раскол и нам пришлось бежать из мира людей в Аркадию. Мир изменился слишком сильно, а мы бледное подобие тех, кем были когда-то. Сейджуро действительно превосходит тебя во всем: в магии, боевых искусствах и умении управлять. Он лучше не только тебя, но и, возможно, скоро будет сильнее меня. В этом его слабость. Что он будет делать, когда столкнется с кем-то, превосходящим его даже не на голову, а на целую пропасть веков? Сейджуро умеет подчинять, но не умеет подчиняться. Он хорошо отдает приказы, но мои приказы выполняет по-своему. Он пробудился и вырос во время правления Короля Давида. Это было мирное время, и война шла за столами переговоров и в кулуарах. Но Верховного Короля больше нет. И мы стоим на грани новой большой войны. Но не это самое страшное.  
  
Голос Широгане дрогнул, он замолчал, но Тецуя знал, к чему он клонит. Неужели кто-то из Дома Гвидион, ослепленного собственным величием, наконец понял, где именно находится истинный враг? Это не собратья Неблагие, которые тоже хотят власти, не простолюдины — тролли, сатиры и богганы, мечтающие о равных правах с Ши.  
  
Фоморы — вот кого следовало бояться.  
  
Если фей породили мечты и сказки, то фоморы были отражением всего самого ужасного и порочного, что только нашлось в человеческих душах. Воплощенный хаос и разрушение. Когда-то давно Туата Де Данаан изгнали фоморов из мира, но даже они не смогли победить их окончательно — что же говорить о тенях теней Детей Дану, которыми были современные феи.  
  
И скоро фоморы окончательно проснутся от тысячелетнего сна.  
  
Тецуя опустил голову, чтобы скрыть горькую усмешку. Почему же граф вспомнил о фоморах? Должно было произойти что-то невероятное.  
  
— В Конкордии не так давно были уничтожены три сильных фригольда, — сказал Широгане. — Никто не знает, что случилось. Трод, соединяющий Конкордию и Герцогство Пылающих Кленов, закрыт. Герцог и его чародеи пытаются разобраться с проблемой, но все безрезультатно. Трод, ведущий в Европу, проснется только в мае, на Белтайн. Сейчас мы отрезаны от остальных наших королевств.  
  
Тецуя понял, что слушает Широгане, затаив дыхание и не шевелясь. От неподвижной позы заныли мышцы.  
  
— Вы хотите, чтобы в такое время я стал вашим наследником? — спросил он.  
  
— Да, потому что ты знаешь, что такое быть слабым перед лицом многократно превосходящей силы. Я уверен, что ты выстоишь и поможешь выстоять остальным.  
  
Широгане, сам того не зная, хотел от Тецуи того, что он и так делал с того момента, как закончил свое короткое обучение у Огивары. Того, что должен был делать каждый из Дома Бомайн: поддерживать Благой Двор, помогать Неблагому избавиться от опутавших его сетей, противостоять Теневому Двору и их хозяевам-фоморам, стремящимся вернуться в мир.  
  
— Момои было видение, — продолжил Широгане. Тецуя встрепенулся. Момои была предсказателем графа. Ее пророческий дар не шел ни в какое сравнение с даром Бомайн, но иногда для начала или завершения картины хватало простого невзрачного элемента. — Она видела наш замок в руинах. Таких же, какие остались от фригольдов Конкордии.  
  
Тецуя стиснул зубы, прикрыл глаза. И в этот миг — как всегда, не вовремя — на него обрушилось видение, безжалостное и мощное, словно приливная волна. Его закружил водоворот образов, звуков, ощущений. В меняющихся, как в калейдоскопе, картинках, он успел выхватить Широгане, лежащего на полу в Рыцарском зале своей крепости. Гранитные плиты под ним были залиты кровью.  
  
Дыхание перехватило, сердце ударилось о ребра раз, другой и зашлось в бешеном ритме. Тецуя едва смог закрыть разум, останавливая поток видений прежде, чем свалился бы к ногам Широгане.  
  
— Вас ждет смерть. — Тецуя произнес пророчество раньше, чем успел прикусить язык.  
  
К счастью, Широгане отнес его слова не к прозрению, а к предположению. Он кивнул, сохраняя спокойствие и достоинство.  
  
— Я знаю, поэтому хочу завершить наше дело прямо сейчас. Если ты опасаешься, что останешься без поддержки, то подумай, кто встанет в споре на твою сторону, а кто на сторону Сейджуро. И начинай действовать.  
  
Они поднялись со своих мест одновременно. Широгане протянул ладонь, и Тецуя стиснул его горячие пальцы. Глэмор окружил их со всех сторон, оплел сжатые руки, скрепляя договор. А потом сама суть, основа Графства Утренней Зари дрогнула, пришла в движение. На короткое мгновение Тецуя почувствовал ее так, как чувствуют часть себя — руку, ногу. Или сердце. Греза узнала и приняла его как наследника. В тот момент, когда Широгане исчезнет из нее, Тецуя займет его место.


	6. 1 ноября, понедельник. Химуро

Разноцветные огни скользили по стенам, над головой плыло неоновое марево. Люди на танцполе двигались, качаясь под ритм ударных, словно единый живой организм. Было шумно и душно; пахло чужим желанием и безудержным, звериным весельем.  
  
Тацуя остановился на пороге, разглядывая ночной клуб. Интерьер в футуристическом стиле, который так восхищал всех в нулевые, казался слегка потасканным. Когда-то новенький и блестящий, сейчас он походил на космический шаттл, отлетавший свое и отправленный создателями на свалку. Хромированные перегородки потускнели, кожаные диваны и табуреты выглядели потертыми. Могло статься, что заведение переживает не лучшие времена, и Лео Хаяси был последней соломинкой, за которую цеплялось руководство — выступления известного диджея непременно должны были привлечь народ.  
  
Что же, в любом случае сегодня здесь было весело.  
  
Тацуя пробрался через толпу к барной стойке, располагавшейся на противоположном конце помещения, заказал «Черный русский». О возрасте его не спросили. Возможно, здесь было принято обслуживать всех подряд, или рост Тацуи вводил бармена в заблуждение.  
  
Терпкий вкус коктейля прокатился по языку, но куда сильнее, чем спиртное, Тацую пьянил запах Глэмора. Мечты и фантазии, порожденные алкогольным и наркотическим дурманом, кружили голову.  
  
Он устроился на высоком барном табурете и наконец отыскал взглядом того, ради кого пришел. Лео Хаяси, невысокий и юркий, колдовал над вертушками. Тацуя снова пригубил «Черного русского», разглядывая узкое худое лицо, длинные волосы, выкрашенные в яркие кричащие цвета, и подвижные пальцы, порхавшие над установкой. Хаяси встряхивал головой в такт музыке и рассеянно улыбался толпе; глаза лихорадочно блестели. «Героинщик», — вспомнил Тацуя объяснения Беланеш.  
  
Он прислушался к себе и понял, что не испытывает ни капли сочувствия к этому Мечтателю. Лео Хаяси сам привел себя на порог смерти, творческой и физической, задолго до того, как его заметили феи Дома Лианнан. Тем лучше для Тацуи. Он улыбнулся, предвкушая, как на этот раз проведет ритуал полностью, сделает то, от чего избавил Фуми: разрушит не только творение, но и творца. Глэмор, смешанный с болью человека, на глазах которого уничтожают его лучшую работу — самый яркий. А после в самом деле можно устроить парню передоз. Хаяси все равно долго не протянет после такого психического удара.  
  
Тацуя посидел еще немного, разглядывая диджейский пульт. Громоздкий и сложный, он весело подмигивал голубыми и лиловыми огнями. Тацуе и раньше доводилось видеть диджейские установки, но эта явно было необычной. Сделана на заказ?  
  
Тацуя поставил наполовину полный стакан обратно на стойку и соскочил на пол. На сегодня он увидел достаточно.  
  
По пути к выходу он завернул в уборную. Здесь пахло сигаретным дымом, в закрытой кабинке трахалась какая-то парочка. Отливая, Тацуя с интересом прислушивался к хриплым стонам. Они закончили, когда он мыл руки, и вывалились в общее помещение. Это оказались две девицы, растрепанные и пьяные.  
  
— Женский туалет по соседству, — дружелюбно сообщил им Тацуя. Они не обратили на него внимания.  
  
За спиной хлопнула дверь — любвеобильные красотки оставили его одного.  
  
Или — не совсем одного.  
  
— Добрый вечер, Тацуя, — произнес знакомый голос, и Тацуя стремительно обернулся. Напротив стоял тот, кого он меньше всего ожидал здесь увидеть. — Неплохой клуб для Акиты.  
  
— Добрый вечер… лорд Акаши, — откликнулся Тацуя. Как он ни старался, скрыть напряжение в голосе не получалось. Кажется, Акаши не так давно получил титул барона и фригольд, и теперь считался официальным наследником графа Широгане.  
  
Тацуя недолюбливал Гвидион — исключение составлял только Кагами, и это был отдельный случай. Все-таки они вместе росли. Но Акаши представлял собой нечто особенное. Его Тацуя боялся.  
  
Пауза затягивалась.  
  
— Что привело вас в Акиту? — Он надеялся, что вопрос звучит как обычное вежливое любопытство.  
  
В ответ Акаши улыбнулся, чуть склонив голову набок. Прочесть эмоции по его лицу было невозможно.  
  
— Вы уже собирались уходить, верно, Тацуя? Тогда перейду сразу к делу. Я искал вас.  
  
— Меня? — переспросил Тацуя. Он сжал край раковины, словно та могла послужить защитой, вздумай собеседник напасть. Сзади под курткой был спрятан химерический револьвер, но Тацуя сомневался, что оружие могло сейчас пригодиться. Акаши просто не даст ему времени на выстрел.  
  
То, что Акаши заглянул в Акиту по своим делам, само по себе было плохой новостью. Но то, что его делом оказался именно Тацуя, беспокоило не на шутку. Зачем он мог понадобиться кому-то из Гвидион?  
  
— Совершенно верно, — кивнул Акаши, ничуть не смущенный реакцией.  
  
Снаружи кто-то дернул за дверную ручку — но войти не сумел. Колдовство, понял Тацуя. Значит, он тоже не сможет выйти, пока Акаши его не отпустит.  
  
— У меня есть к вам небольшая просьба, Тацуя.  
  
На этот раз Тацуя ограничился тем, что хмыкнул и выразительно изогнул бровь.  
  
— Хочу, чтобы вы знали, Тацуя — я уважаю ваш Дом. Лианнан, в отличие от многих наших сородичей, понимают, насколько важна информация, и умеют ею распорядиться. Мне известно, вы, Тацуя, профессионал в том, что касается создания репутации. Если воспользоваться грубыми терминами, принятыми сейчас в Королевстве Осени, вас можно было бы назвать имиджмейкером.  
  
Тацуя слушал, сложив руки на груди. Интересно, знал ли Акаши, что Тацуя должен был не просто создать репутацию, а создать плохую репутацию, и не кому-нибудь, а Дому Гвидион?  
  
— Возможно, — откликнулся он. Отпираться было бессмысленно, но и напрямую подтверждать слова Акаши он не хотел. Неплохо было бы выяснить, откуда тот получил информацию о том, чем занимается Тацуя. В определенных кругах это не было секретом, но ведь Акаши в них не вращался. Или вращался? — К чему вы клоните?  
  
— Я хотел бы воспользоваться вашими услугами.  
  
— Что? — Тацуе все-таки не удалось сдержать удивления.  
  
— Я хотел бы воспользоваться вашими услугами, — раздельно повторил Акаши. — Речь пойдет о Кисе Рёте.  
  
— О Кисе? Но что не так с его репутацией? Насколько я знаю, его все любят…  
  
— Вот именно, — оборвал его Акаши, его глаза опасно сузились. — Не поймите меня неправильно, Тацуя. Я тоже люблю Рёту. Мы же воспитывались вместе. Но он отказался от нашего названного родства, выбрав Дом Лиам. Разумеется, я простил его и не желаю ему зла, тем не менее, я хочу, чтобы к Рёте относились соответственно тому, кем он является. Ши дома изгнанников. Сейчас многие об этом забыли, и я опасаюсь, что такое дружеское общение с клятвопреступником скажется на репутации нашей ветви Дома.  
  
Звучало красиво. Благие Ши терпеть не могли представать в дурном свете перед другими, забота о репутации была объяснима и понятна. На деле же это казалось Тацуе омерзительным, как и вся лицемерная мораль Благих. Акаши хотел потопить Кисе, но при этом остаться в стороне. Грязная работа оставалась Тацуе.  
  
Видимо, Акаши поторопился забыть, что не так давно несколько Ши Гвидион, да и он сам в первых рядах, поддались Неблагой стороне. Тацуя был уверен, что они хорошо провели время, а теперь Акаши пытается выглядеть святее Папы Римского.  
  
— Мне очень жаль, но я вынужден отказаться, — произнес он. — Всего доброго. Надеюсь, вы найдете более подходящую кандидатуру для исполнения вашего поручения.  
  
Акаши понимающе улыбнулся.  
  
— Разумеется, ваша работа будет щедро оплачена, — сказал он.  
  
— Мне это не интересно. Тайга хорошо относится к Кисе, и я не хочу его расстраивать.  
  
— Вот оно как, — протянул Акаши, кажется даже с облегчением. — Вы видели, Тацуя, я честно пытался договориться с вами по-хорошему. — В его голосе прозвучала явная угроза, и Тацуя с трудом удержался, чтобы не посмотреть на запертую дверь. Чародейский поединок с Акаши был бы безумием.  
  
— Вы не сможете сформулировать это задание так, чтобы я не нашел лазейку, — покачал он головой.  
  
— Думаешь, я буду использовать против тебя Искусства? — в голосе Акаши зазвучал металл, он снова улыбнулся, и Тацуя задумался, действительно ли тот вернулся к Благому наследию. Слишком безумной и хищной была эта улыбка. — Ты давно проводил Рапсодию, Тацуя?  
  
Тацуе показалось, что его ударили под дых. В глазах потемнело, грудь сдавило предчувствием беды.  
  
— Слишком серьезное обвинение, — ровно, даже слишком ровно, ответил он. — Вам никто не поверит без доказательств.  
  
— Думаешь, никто?  
  
Акаши достал телефон, выбрал номер из списка и повернул так, чтобы было видно фотографию Ацуши, сделанную на каком-то матче.  
  
— Давай проверим, Тацуя?  
  
— Нет! — выкрикнул Тацуя. Не отдавая себе отчета в своих действиях, он метнулся вперед, перехватил запястье Акаши. — Нет, не надо. Он же ваш друг. Это разобьет ему сердце.  
  
Если кто-то и мог поверить Акаши на слово, без доказательств, то это Ацуши. Тацуя не понимал, откуда у Акаши такое влияние на него, но ничего не мог с этим поделать.  
  
Акаши был ниже ростом, но создавалось впечатление, что это он смотрит на Тацую сверху вниз. Под этим взглядом Тацуя чувствовал себя, как бабочка на булавке. Колени подгибались, спина взмокла, кровь набатом бухала в ушах.  
  
— Ты и так это сделаешь рано или поздно. Я считаю, что лучше рано, — сказал он и нажал кнопку вызова.  
  
— Я согласен на ваше предложение, — выпалил Тацуя.  
  
Все, что угодно, лишь бы не потерять Ацуши.  
  
Сердце тяжело билось в груди, грязные стены уборной качнулись. Тацуя сильнее стиснул пальцы, пытаясь то ли удержать Акаши, то ли самому удержаться.  
  
— Пожалуйста… — выдавил из себя Тацуя, с трудом выговаривая слова непослушными губами. — Прошу вас.  
  
Акаши неторопливо высвободил руку; бросил взгляд на исходящий вызов на телефоне, словно решая, соглашаться или нет. Затем захлопнул крышку.  
  
— С вами было сложно найти общий язык, Тацуя. — сказал он. — Хорошего вечера.  
  
Он вышел, и Тацуя, обессиленный, сполз на пол. Он не знал, сколько просидел вот так, сжимая виски. Тацуя даже вспомнить не мог, когда ему приходилось сталкиваться с таким давлением. И таким унижением. На душе было так мерзко, словно Акаши втоптал его в грязь. В каком-то смысле так оно и было. Акаши заставил его просить.  
  
Его привели в чувство двое парней: они хотели то ли отлить, то ли вкатить себе дозу, и Тацуя им мешал.  
  
— Может, скорую ему вызвать? — предлагал один из них. — Или оттащим его к охране, он же в дрова.  
  
— Руки убери, — сказал Тацуя, когда кто-то из них схватил его за куртку.  
  
— Чего? — протянули над головой, в нос ударил запах алкоголя и мятной жвачки. Тацую вздернули на ноги. Второй раз он предупреждать не стал. Вывернул запястье до хруста, сделал подсечку, и парень рухнул навзничь, заорав во все горло. Второго Тацуя встретил ногой в живот. Тот отлетел к стене и затих.  
  
Раздался телефонный звонок. Тацуя схватился за карман, но звонили кому-то из этих двоих. Тацую прошиб холодный пот. Акаши отправил вызов Ацуши, значит, тот должен был перезвонить. Они договорились, но Акаши не дал ему слово, не скрепил договор обещанием молчать. Что, если он захочет отказаться от сделки?  
  
Тацуя сунул руку во внутренний карман куртки и сжал в кулаке камень — его ключ, открывавший дорогу к общежитию.  
  
Тацуя редко прибегал к этому Искусству, предпочитая пользоваться транспортом смертных. Но сейчас ему нужно было увидеть Ацуши, и немедленно.  
  
Убедиться, что все хорошо.  
  
Тацуя завершил переход в маленьком закутке под лестницей, и никогда еще четыре пролета не казались ему таким большим расстоянием.  
  
— Ацуши! — крикнул он, распахивая дверь. — Ты здесь?!  
  
Сердце пропустило удар. Ацуши не было. На небрежно застеленной кровати валялся пакетик чипсов, ветер из приоткрытого окна колыхал занавески. На столе мирно гудел включенный ноутбук; на экране висела какая-то фотография с баскетбольного матча.  
  
Но сам Ацуши исчез.  
  
— Ацуши… — позвал Тацуя.  
  
— Муро-чин, ты чего орешь на весь этаж? Я в душе был.  
  
Тацуя запрокинул голову: Ацуши возвышался над ним в сумраке коридора. Через шею было перекинуто полотенце, а с влажных волос на футболку стекали капли. От кожи исходил тонкий апельсиновый запах: даже гель для душа Ацуши выбирал так, чтобы тот напоминал о чем-то съедобном. Тацуя безотчетно потянулся, провел пальцами по его лицу; очертил линию скул, дотронулся до верхней губы.  
  
Все в порядке. Ничего не изменилось.  
  
Подумать только, какой же он идиот, столько шуму поднял на пустом месте. Ацуши не стал ничего спрашивать, только осторожно подвинул его и зашел в комнату.  
  
— Муро-чин, закрой дверь, — попросил он. — Дует.  
  
Тацуя послушно закрыл дверь. На большее его не хватило: он просто стоял и бездумно наблюдал за тем, как Ацуши неторопливо ходит по комнате, подбирает брошенную форму, развешивает полотенце на спинке стула. От размеренных движений исходило ощущение спокойствия и мощи. Ацуши поднял чипсы и чуть слышно вздохнул: пакетик оказался открытым, и несколько крошек вывалились на покрывало. Тацуя почувствовал, как по лицу расползается дурацкая улыбка.  
  
— Прости, — сказал он и наконец отлепился от стены.  
  
Ацуши непонимающе вскинул бровь.  
  
— Шампунь в душевой забыл, — посетовал он и вышел.  
  
Тацуя снял куртку и сел за стол. Экран ноутбука успел погаснуть, и он рассеянно пошевелил мышкой, возвращая исчезнувшую картинку. Это оказалась фотография с прошедших Межшкольных — полуфинал, в котором Йосен обыграли Кайджо. Тацуя полистал дальше, снова переживая пойманные в объектив мгновения: броски, пасы, финты. Снимки делал школьный фотограф, на них не было видно истинной сущности игроков — только смертные тела. Тацуя подпер подбородок ладонью, разглядывая человеческий облик Ацуши. На снимке он был ниже ростом; кожа казалась неестественно белой, а волосы как будто отливали сиреневым — впрочем, это могла быть иллюзия.  
  
Налюбовавшись, Тацуя перешел к следующей папке. Здесь лежали фото, снятые химерической камерой. Должно быть, Ханамия постарался: больше никто из нокеров не интересовался баскетболом.  
  
Интересно, что подумали бы их сокомандники-люди, увидев эти файлы? Решили бы, наверное, что кто-то развлекался в фотошопе. Тацуя всмотрелся в картинку. Ханамия со свойственной ему обстоятельностью снял построение. С одной стороны стоял тролль Ацуши, смотрел поверх голов соперников кицуне Лю Вей, едва заметно улыбался сам Тацуя. С другой был Кисе Рёта, окруженными смертными.  
  
Его затрясло от воспоминания о недавнем разговоре с Акаши. Тацуя покрутил колесико мышки, приближая картинку. Ему хотелось разглядеть глаза Кисе.  
  
— Повезло нам, что Кисе-чин больше не играет вместе с Гвидион. — Ацуши подошел неслышно, и Тацуя от души порадовался, что не помянул Акаши вслух. Этому Ацуши определенно потребовал бы объяснений. — Тогда мы бы его точно не сделали.  
  
Он пододвинул стул и сел рядом, тоже глядя на экран.  
  
— Настолько силен? — спросил Тацуя очевидное. Они сталкивались с Кисе только на площадке, но Тацуя не сомневался — в бою тот окажется так же хорош, как и в баскетболе.  
  
Уж не потому ли Акаши хочет от него избавиться? Опасается, как бы Кисе не обошел остальных рыцарей его Дома? Или в самом деле беспокоиться за репутацию сородичей?  
  
— Еще как. — Ацуши пошарил по карманам, вытащил горсть леденцов и принялся закидывать их в рот один за другим.  
  
— Давно он с Гвидион?  
  
Ацуши сощурился, разглядывая конфетку на просвет.  
  
— С самого пробуждения. Кисе-чин проснулся только в средней школе, как раз когда мы все учились в Тейко. Мине-чин его нашел. И привел к Широгане.  
  
А Широгане решил оставить юного Ши при себе — мало ли, вдруг воспитание в Доме Гвидион окажется сильнее происхождения. Тацуя кивнул, больше сам себе, чем Ацуши. Этот фокус проделывали многие аристократы Гвидион: забирали или, проще говоря, крали многообещающего ребенка у Лиам, чтобы вырастить, как они считали, правильно.  
  
Некоторые искренне думали, что делают доброе дело.  
  
— Наверное, Широгане здорово расстроился, когда Кисе решил принести присягу не Гвидион, а своему родному Дому, — заметил Тацуя.  
  
— Не то слово! — хмыкнул Ацуши. Тацуя ждал продолжения, но его не последовало. Что бы ни произошло между Кисе и Домом Гвидион, Ацуши не собирался об этом рассказывать.  
  
Тролль никогда не станет выносить сор из избы, даже если изба чужая.  
  
— А почему он вдруг решил не приносить клятву Дому Гвидион? С ними для него все дороги были открыты, — сказал Тацуя. Попытаться все-таки стоило.  
  
— Не знаю, Муро-чин, — протянул Ацуши. — Мне-то откуда? Я вот тоже не стал приносить им клятву.  
  
— Я слышал, он часто общается с Такеучи и другими простолюдинами, он тоже из модернистов?  
  
Сам Тацуя принадлежал именно к этому политическому движению, набирающему обороты что в Конкордии, что в европейских королевствах. Он был уверен, что миру фей пора кончать со своими феодальными замашками. Но было странно встретить на краю света единомышленников среди Благих Ши.  
  
— Думаю, Кисе-чин и слова такого не знает, — Ацуши зевнул, показывая, что не хочет продолжать разговор. — Такеучи — тренер его баскетбольной команды, вот и хочет перетащить его еще и к себе в табор.  
  
— Но ведь это будет значить… — начал Тацуя и осекся.  
  
Ацуши смотрел на него в упор, и в глазах его застыла бесконечная усталость. Тацуе неожиданно стало тошно от самого себя. Еще полчаса назад он не желал иметь с Акаши ап Гвидион никаких дел — а теперь составляет досье на Кисе. Нет уж, хватит. На сегодня довольно.  
  
Тацуя поднялся и сделал короткий шаг к Ацуши. Тот расставил колени, чтобы он мог подойти ближе. На душе потеплело, начало отпускать напряжение, державшее за горло после встречи с Акаши. Рядом с Ацуши всегда было так — спокойно, ровно. Надежно. Ацуши не предаст, не ударит в спину, не использует ради наживы выведанное случайно. Не будет осуждать по мелочам. Он даже не отдаст Тацую на суд, если узнает про Рапсодии — просто сам оторвет ему голову. Скорее всего, в прямом смысле.  
  
Тацуя обнял Ацуши за шею. От волос Ацуши пахло сладким шампунем, они были еще влажные и неприятно холодили кожу. Тацуя убрал пряди, открывая шею, потерся носом, вдохнул знакомый теплый запах. На пояс легли огромные ладони. Тацую всегда бросало в дрожь, когда Ацуши так осторожно прикасался к нему. Мышцы на его плечах напряглись, он сдерживал силу, соизмеряя ее и возможности тела Тацуи. В такие моменты в голову лезли непрошеные мысли: нельзя сходиться с троллем в рукопашную, а если придется, только в полном доспехе.  
  
— Ты странный в последнее время, Муро-чин, — задумчиво сказал Ацуши, запуская пальцы ему в волосы. — Может, стоит пересмотреть режим дня?  
  
Тацуя фыркнул ему в шею, выпрямился и обхватил лицо Ацуши. Его черты были словно высечены из камня — правильные, четкие, жесткие. Тацуя обрисовал кончиками пальцев контуры бровей, линию скул, провел подушечками по сомкнутым губам. Хотя он никогда не брал в руки долото, но знал, сколько труда и вдохновения нужно, чтобы сделать такое лицо. И как бы Тацуя ни относился к Благому двору, он признавал, что для тролля лучше оставаться верным этой стороне. Темная сторона уродовала их души и тела. Если бы Ши имели хотя бы половину того достоинства и понятия о чести, Благой кодекс в их исполнении не выглядел бы настолько ханжеским.  
  
Ацуши смотрел немного настороженно, видимо, чувствовал, в каком раздрае Тацуя вернулся в общежитие.  
  
— Люблю, — одними губами сказал Тацуя. — Очень тебя люблю.  
  
Взгляд Ацуши стал непроницаемым, словно захлопнулось окно в доме.  
  
Он не верил Тацуе.  
  
Захотелось взвыть в голос, но Тацуя мягко улыбнулся, делая вид, что ему все равно. Он и так потерял лицо перед Акаши, этого было достаточно на год вперед. Тем более Ацуши как раз такой реакции и ждал от него. Благим всегда казалось, что тем, кто не принадлежит к их Двору, не бывает больно, что по-настоящему чувствовать могут только они, завернув свое чувство в блестящий фантик куртуазной любви. Все ждали, когда Тацуя разобьет сердце своему троллю, но пока счет вел Ацуши. Иногда он выглядел недалеким простолюдином, в другие дни казалось, что его не волнует сословная иерархия, но оба эти впечатления были обманчивы. Ацуши был умен, осторожен и не верил, что роман с Ши может обернуться чем-то серьезным. Рыцарь-тролль стоял несравнимо ниже рыцаря-Ши, чтобы всерьез рассчитывать на взаимность. По странной иронии судьбы, именно сейчас Тацуя был искренен.  
  
Он ничего не мог здесь поделать, разве что раздобыть Ацуши какой-нибудь титул повыше рыцарского. Он вздохнул, обхватил пальцами подбородок Ацуши, заставил запрокинуть голову. Тацуе тоже хотелось сделать ему больно: разбить лицо до крови или ударить словами — задеть слабое место. Тацуя никогда не обращался с Ацуши как с простолюдином, ни словом, ни делом не дал понять ни ему, никому другому во фригольде Араки, что он — Ши — недосягаемая для них вершина мира фей. Почему со своими друзьями из Дома Гвидион Ацуши вел себя иначе?  
  
— Баронство или графство? — задумчиво произнес Тацуя, глядя на Ацуши сверху вниз.  
  
— Ты о чем, Муро-чин? — спросил тот, повел головой, пытаясь освободиться, но Тацуя держал его крепко.  
  
— Во что ты меня оцениваешь, спрашиваю, — ласково объяснил он.  
  
Глаза Ацуши потемнели, губы дрогнули, но не проронил ни слова. Кажется, Тацуя попал верно, и он решил закрепить успех:  
  
— Для того, чтобы трахать меня, тебе достаточно рыцарского титула. Но, может, уже пора перейти на другой уровень отношений. Что тебе для этого нужно? Баронство или графство?  
  
Ацуши сжал ладонь Тацуи, его щеки залила неестественная бледность, делающая его кожу при электрическом освещении почти человеческой.  
  
— Тебя заносит, Муро-чин, успокойся. — Голос его прозвучал глухо, почти угрожающе. Еще чуть-чуть надавить, и равнодушная, флегматичная маска разлетится вдребезги. — Пожалуйста, — Ацуши особо выделил это слово. Он убрал руку Тацуи от своего лица, но продолжал его держать. Ладонь Тацуи почти полностью умещалась в его.  
  
Тацуя первым отвел глаза.  
  
— Я спать, — сказал он будничным тоном, словно ничего не произошло.  
  
Ацуши кивнул. Повернулся к ноутбуку, завел браузер и потянулся к рассыпанным по столу леденцам.  
  
— Королевство, — сказал он, когда Тацуя уже заворачивался в одеяло.  
  
— Что? — переспросил он, поднимая голову с подушки.  
  
Свет был погашен, и лицо Ацуши освещал только мерцающий экран. Вместо ответа Ацуши захлопнул крышку ноутбука, и комната погрузилась в темноту.  
  
Когда-то людские королевства были рассыпаны по всему миру, а королей и королев было не счесть. Кто только не садился на престолы смертных: военачальники, мелкие дворяне, крестьяне и даже кухарки, которым посчастливилось стать женами императоров. В мире фей титул «король» носили только Ши.


	7. 2 ноября, вторник. Касамацу

Юкио остановился перед школьными воротами. Он провел здесь три года своей жизни — учился, играл в баскетбол, сдавал экзамены, дружил, влюблялся, торжествовал и плакал — но никогда еще белые здания Кайджо не вызывали у него такого трепета.  
  
Он поежился. После Хэллоуина — Самайна? — стремительно холодало, лужи на асфальтовой дорожке блестели в свете фонарей, высаженные вдоль центральной аллеи клены роняли крошечные алые листочки. Нужно было идти: если расписание не изменилось, то вечерняя тренировка скоро закончится.  
  
По дороге к спортивному залу Юкио не встретил ни души, только кое-где светились окна. Темные силуэты появлялись на фоне желтых прямоугольников, жестикулировали, беззвучно обращаясь друг к другу. Это было похоже на театр теней, и приходилось напоминать себе, что сейчас он не в мире фей. Тонкая фигура у окна вскинула руки, словно исполняя танцевальное па, и Касамацу вспомнил, как он смотрел на окна Такеучи.  
  
Внутри спортивного комплекса было так же тихо, как и снаружи. Шаги Юкио отдавались гулким эхом, и только у дверей спортзала чувство пустоты отступило. Из-за неплотно прикрытых створок доносились выкрики игроков, стук мяча, скрип кроссовок по паркету. Юкио помедлил, прислушиваясь — ему почему-то хотелось убедиться, что Кисе там, среди остальных. Некстати вспомнилось вчерашнее утро.  
  
Кисе действительно забыл все, что происходило ночью. Проснувшись рядом с Юкио, он несколько минут потрясенно хлопал глазами; долго спрашивал, что произошло. Он казался растерянным и смущенным, и Юкио не знал, как его утешить и ободрить. В конце концов, не выдержав очередного вопроса о том, не случилось ли чего-то непристойного, Юкио заявил, что Изуки Шун из Сейрин переспал с Момои Сацуки. После этого растерянным и смущенным выглядел уже не только Кисе, но и Изуки, случайно услыхавший их разговор.  
  
— Так ты правда ничего не помнишь? — спросил тогда Юкио, и ему вдруг сделалось очень горько от того, что для Кисе все исчезло: объятия на маленькой темной кухне, и разговор на берегу озера, и почти-признание Юкио, и их почти-поцелуй.  
  
Кисе покачал головой:  
  
— Нет, семпай. Так всегда бывает в Самайн. Ты тоже забудешь, когда чары спадут.  
  
— И когда они спадут? — Юкио закусил губу, пытаясь справиться со страхом и какой-то детской обидой: как могут эти феи вот так запросто забирать его самые дорогие воспоминания?  
  
— Не знаю, семпай. Когда мы выйдем из фригольда. Или вечером. Или завтра утром. Пойдем. Мне пора в школу, а тебе — в университет. Опоздаем еще.  
  
Он вывел Юкио все той же аллеей, только теперь тыквы не ухмылялись — они печально смотрели Юкио вслед и болезненно кривили рты. Уже в обычном мире Кисе остановился и пытливо вгляделся Юкио в лицо, словно ждал, не спросил ли Юкио, где они и как тут оказались.  
  
Юкио спросил о другом.  
  
— Я позвоню тебе вечером?  
  
— Нет, — сказал Кисе и отвел взгляд. — Знаешь, у меня… Я занят вечером, так что, наверное, лучше я тебе. Да. Так будет лучше.  
  
Они расстались на автобусной остановке. Юкио поехал к метро, а оттуда домой, просто потому, что идти на занятия он был не в состоянии, а Кисе пешком пошел в школу. Он сказал, что знает короткий путь.  
  
Юкио ждал звонка весь вечер — Кисе так и не позвонил. А весь следующий день Юкио ждал, когда исчезнут воспоминания — но он по-прежнему все помнил. И ему непременно нужно было увидеться с Кисе.  
  
Собравшись с духом, Юкио толкнул дверь спортзала — и чуть не шарахнулся в сторону. На него мчался упитанный коричневый кролик. Ухоженная шерсть лоснилась, длинные уши хлопали по спине в такт прыжкам. У самого порога кролик затормозил.  
  
— Ну? — раздраженно бросил он Юкио. — Что встал, как вкопанный?  
  
— Извините, — пробормотал Юкио. То, что кролик заговорил, неожиданным образом расставляло все по своим местам. Обычному кролику в Кайджо делать было абсолютно нечего, а вот говорящему — почему бы и нет?  
  
Кролик страдальческим жестом прикрыл морду лапкой, и Юкио торопливо посторонился. В конце концов, если такой важный господин спешит, как же можно стоять на пути? Юкио бочком протиснулся в зал, повернул голову — и встретился взглядом с Такеучи.  
  
Он был все тот же, что и позапрошлой ночью: невысокий, с каштановыми волосами, в бордовом жилете. Разве что туфли сегодня оказались попроще, без золотых пряжек. Юкио застыл, не зная, как начать разговор. К счастью, за него все решил Такеучи.  
  
— Хватит, парни, — крикнул он и хлопнул в ладоши. — На сегодня все. Кисе, подойди-ка на пару слов.  
  
Юкио тоже хотел подойти, но его уже заметили ребята из команды и обступили плотным кольцом. Второгодки и третьегодки — парни, которых он еще застал — наперебой расспрашивали про учебу и про университетскую баскетбольную команду, делились собственными новостями. Юкио улыбался и отвечал, но если бы кто-то попросил его повторить сказанную несколько секунд назад фразу, он не вспомнил бы ни единого слова. Все, что волновало его — это Кисе, который стоял поодаль и о чем-то разговаривал с Такеучи.  
  
Наконец Юкио оставили в покое: Хаякава командным голосом приказал всем отправляться в раздевалку.  
  
— Может, посидим где-нибудь, а, семпай? — предложил он напоследок.  
  
— Я только на минутку заглянул.  
  
Они ушли; последним вышел Такеучи. На пороге его поджидал тот самый коричневый кролик. Юкио проследил, как за ними закрылась дверь.  
  
— Там говорящий кролик, — зачем-то поделился он, хотя Кисе наверняка и сам это знал.  
  
— Да. — Оказывается, Юкио не заметил, как Кисе подошел. Теперь он стоял совсем рядом. — Семпай, ты ведь…  
  
— Вижу тебя. И все помню.  
  
Кисе закусил губу. Юкио чувствовал жар, исходящий от его тела, вдыхал его запах, и от этой близости кружилась голова, как никогда раньше.  
  
— Семпай, — тихо начал Кисе, — ты ведь…  
  
— Не забуду, — твердо произнес Юкио.  
  
— Что-то важное произошло, да? — сказал Кисе. Это был не вопрос.  
  
— Я люблю тебя. — Юкио всегда думал, что не сможет произнести этих слов. Что они застрянут во рту, встанут поперек горла — а они взяли и выскочили наружу, как будто он просил передать ему соевый соус или спрашивал о погоде.  
  
Кисе вздохнул, тяжело и судорожно. Это было похоже на всхлип, но он не плакал — он просто стоял и смотрел на Юкио широко распахнутыми глазами. Наверное, он не знал, что ответить.  
  
— Я люблю тебя, — повторил Юкио. — И я… я сказал тебе об этом тогда, на пирсе. А ты не стал меня целовать. Сказал, что забудешь.  
  
В груди заныло, кровь застучала в висках. На Юкио накатила паника. Кто знает, вдруг то, что случилось в Самайн, ничего не значит? Вдруг Кисе и не хотел ничего вспомнить? Вдруг он разрушил все этим своим дурацким признанием? Каждая новая мысль причиняла новую боль, и Юкио почувствовал, что еще немного — и он не сможет ее больше терпеть.  
  
И в тот самый момент, когда ему показалось, что он вот-вот сделает какую-нибудь глупость: развернется и уйдет или поцелует Кисе, тот наклонился и поцеловал его сам.  
  
Губы у Кисе были настойчивые и мягкие. Юкио совершенно некстати вспомнил, что никогда раньше не целовался; он знал только теорию — выучил ее по фильмам и сайтам в Интернете. Зато Кисе не сомневался в том, что надо делать. Он обхватил затылок Юкио ладонью, не давая отстраниться, притянул к себе. Колени у Юкио подогнулись. Он обнял Кисе в ответ и не увидел — почувствовал мелькнувшую на губах улыбку. Кажется, Кисе хотел именно этого. Юкио прижался сильнее, ответил на поцелуй, сначала неуверенно, а потом все больше входя во вкус. Сердце бешено стучало, и от него по телу расходился жар. Кисе скользнул пальцами по волосам, спустился ниже — по позвоночнику до самой поясницы. Юкио тряхнуло. В груди давило и распирало, там словно распускался огненный цветок. В ушах зашумело, глаза Кисе расплывались золотом. Юкио понял, что у него стоит, что он прижимается стояком к бедру Кисе, и это было здорово и стыдно одновременно. От того места, где лежала ладонь Кисе, по телу прокатилась волна, выломала чистым, обжигающим удовольствием. Оно скручивалось тугими спиралями в животе — а потом взрывалось, растекалось по телу восторгом, терпким, сладким, рядом с которым меркло все, что Юкио испытывал раньше. И это повторялось раз за разом. Может целую вечность — а может, всего пару секунд. Юкио повис на руках Кисе, вцепился в ткань футболки — единственную осязаемую, по-настоящему реальную вещь. Мышцы сводило спазмами, волны, от которых только что было так хорошо, причиняли боль. В первый момент она растворилась в желании, Юкио был готов терпеть что угодно, только бы чувствовать, как Кисе его обнимает. Потом перед глазами потемнело уже не от возбуждения. Юкио почувствовал, как падает, проваливается в пустоту, холодную и темную.  
  
— Семпай! — коротко вскрикнули где-то наверху.  
  
И Юкио отпустило. Сознание вернулось, но тело не слушалось: он висел на руках Кисе безвольной куклой. Трясло и знобило, но вместе с тем воспоминания о наслаждении, ярком и прежде немыслимом, будоражили кровь.  
  
— Ох, семпай, прости, — пробормотал Кисе и подтащил Юкио к скамейке, на которую он свалился, словно мешок с тряпьем. — Я хотел как лучше… Сейчас отпустит, полежи пока, а я переоденусь, хорошо? Я быстро!  
  
Он наклонился, чмокнул Юкио в щеку и исчез из поля зрения. Хлопнула дверь. Юкио попытался приподняться, чтобы посмотреть Кисе вслед, но обессилено повалился обратно. Из тела словно вытащили все кости. Больше Юкио не пытался шевелиться; он просто лежал на скамейке, разглядывая отштукатуренный потолок спортзала, и вспоминал свой невероятный первый поцелуй. О том, каково окажется испытать нечто большее, думать было немного боязно.  
  
Он понятия не имел, сколько провалялся вот так; наконец зал перестал качаться над ним, и Юкио рискнул сесть. Его не затошнило, и он счел это добрым знаком. Сил хватило даже на то, чтобы взглянуть на часы — и Юкио с изумлением обнаружил, что лежит здесь уже час.  
  
Кисе давно должен был переодеться и зайти за ним. Юкио поднялся; его все еще слегка штормило, но беспокойство, грызущее изнутри, было куда сильнее головокружения.  
  
Что-то стряслось.  
  
Пошатываясь, он добрался до раздевался. Навстречу попались двое припозднившихся первогодок. Они проводили Юкио удивленными взглядами, но ничего не сказали. Авторитет капитана, пусть и бывшего, был непререкаем.  
  
Юкио подождал, пока они свернут за угол, и потянул за дверную ручку. Та поддалась с неожиданной легкостью, и Юкио чуть ли не нос к носу столкнулся с Кисе, который как раз выходил в коридор.  
  
— Семпай, прости, мне надо срочно идти, — сказал Кисе. Взгляд его был жестким, вокруг рта наметились резкие складки; в правой руке он сжимал телефон — так сильно, что пластиковый корпус, казалось, вот-вот треснет. — Встретимся позже.  
  
Таинственное шестое чувство подсказало: нельзя отпускать Кисе просто так. Он взволнован и наделает глупостей. Юкио заступил ему дорогу.  
  
— Что произошло?  
  
— Это тебя не касается.  
  
— Послушай, — начал Юкио, тщательно подбирая слова, — я понимаю, почему ты ничего не рассказывал мне раньше. Я не знал, кто ты такой. Теперь знаю. Ну?  
  
Кисе молчал, очевидно взвешивая все «за» и «против». Юкио шагнул ближе, снизу вверх заглянул ему в лицо.  
  
— Пожалуйста, — тихо произнес он. — Вдруг я смогу помочь?  
  
Кисе коротко вздохнул.  
  
— Ладно, — сдался он. — Идем. По дороге все объясню.  
  
Они вышли из школы. К удивлению Юкио, Кисе зашагал в сторону железнодорожной станции. Такой банальный способ передвижения плохо вязался с волшебными существами, и все же они прошли через турникеты и остановились на платформе. Поезд в сторону Токио прибывал через шесть минут.  
  
— Семпай, ты помнишь того мужчину из Минато Мирай? — спросил Кисе. Он беспокойно переминался с ноги на ногу, словно они опаздывали; поглядывал то на информационное табло, то на пути.  
  
— Парня, которого сбила машина? Твоего знакомого? Да. Он тоже был… феей?  
  
Кисе покачал головой.  
  
— Нет. Он был человеком, Мечтателем. Его звали Танака Шинджи, он был фотографом. Очень талантливым фотографом, мы с ним работали вместе над несколькими фотосессиями. И над ним провели Рапсодию.  
  
Юкио молчал. Кисе не нуждался сейчас в наводящих вопросах.  
  
— Мы пришли из человеческих фантазий, семпай. Ваши мечты, страхи, песни и сказки, добрые или злые, подарили нам жизнь, и с тех пор мы живем, питаясь этой энергией. Она называется Глэмор, и она нужна нам как воздух. — Кисе горько усмехнулся и добавил: — Вот только современный мир — плохое место для фей.  
  
Он смотрел на железнодорожное полотно, а Юкио смотрел на него. На платформе из бетона и металла стоял рыцарь, словно сошедший с красочных картинок. Он выглядел неуместно и чуждо, и на мгновение Юкио показалось, что пространство вокруг него изгибается, ощетинивается краями стальных конструкций, железных шпал и экранами информации. Загрохотали колеса прибывающего поезда, воздух задрожал, собрался тугими волнами вокруг Кисе. Юкио испугался, что они пройдут сквозь него, и Кисе исчезнет, рассеется, как дым. Но ничего такого не произошло.  
  
Двери вагона с шипением открылись, пропуская их внутрь.  
  
— Никто больше не верит в фей, — продолжал Кисе. — Люди вообще мало во что верят. Мечтать становится неприлично, творчеством надо зарабатывать, даже лунную программу американцы свернули! Людям больше не нужны ни феи, ни звезды. Поэтому нам так дороги те, кто еще способен творить и фантазировать. Это наши Мечтатели. Люди, которых мы поддерживаем и вдохновляем, а они позволяют нам существовать, даже не зная о том, кто мы такие. Наше благополучие зависит от вашего.  
  
Кисе говорил, глядя в окно, за которым проносились огни города. Вагон был почти пуст, только у самого выхода что-то читал с планшета мужчина средних лет, похожий на банковского служащего.  
  
— Так записано в наших Законах — у каждого человека есть право на мечту. Смертные должны видеть грезы, и никто не в праве отбирать их. Мой Дом, Лиам, считает так же. Правда, некоторые феи думают, что лучше загнать вас обратно в каменный век, туда, где мы питались вашими страхами и ночными кошмарами, которые легко забирать.  
  
Юкио сухо сглотнул. В вагоне было тепло и светло, а за стеклом ночь легла на поля пригородов. И в темноте — теперь он знал это наверняка — могло водиться что угодно.  
  
— И кто, например, хочет нас загнать в каменный век? — спросил Касамацу. Он уже запомнил названия Лиам и Гвидион, но подозревал, что Домов фей должно было быть гораздо больше.  
  
— Дом Балор. — На лице Кисе отразилась явная неприязнь. — В Японии их почти нет, надеюсь, ты никогда не встретишь никого из них. Они отвратительны. Считают себя истинными королями фей и людей.  
  
Юкио кивнул. Ему тоже не хотелось встречаться с теми, кто держит людей за скотину.  
  
— Так вот, можно силой забрать у человека то, что он порождает своими грезами — Глэмор. Это называется Опустошение. Для смертных это болезненный процесс, он способен вогнать в депрессию. Но он не смертелен. Человек может восстановиться после такого, а может и нет, поэтому Опустошение запрещено Законом. Чем меньше людей, способных поддержать нашу жизнь, тем хуже для всех. Еще есть ритуал, который называется Рапсодия. Кто-то из фей выбирает Мечтателя — и начинает вдохновлять его, накачивать Глэмором, как наркотиком. И Мечтатель творит, не может остановиться, выкладывается на все сто — и создает лучшую работу в своей жизни. Настоящий шедевр. После него он не создаст больше ни единой вещи — и это если выживет и не сойдет с ума. В лучшем случае дело закончится тяжелым неврозом. Большая часть тех, над кем провели Рапсодию, погибают. Накладывают на себя руки. После такого невозможно жить дальше. И это — ужасно.  
  
Юкио снова кивнул. Только теперь он начинал понимать, что на самом деле испытал Кисе в тот вечер в Минато Мирай.  
  
— Одна Рапсодия — это страшное преступление, — продолжал Кисе. — А в Японии за последние несколько дней их было целых три.  
  
Он вытащил телефон и протянул Юкио. Экран ожил, на дисплее высветился интерфейс приложения Фейсбука. Юкио недоуменно уставился на ленту. Забавные картинки в духе стимпанка, рецепт пирожного, фотография чьей-то младшей сестры… и сообщение от Сакурая Рё: «Сегодня двое моих друзей-мангак покончили с собой, прыгнув с крыши. Светлая память». Больше ничего не было: ни картинки с венком и свечкой, ни фотографий погибших, перечеркнутых траурной ленточкой, и от этого минимализма становилось еще горше и больней.  
  
Юкио забрал мобильник у Кисе, открыл комментарии. Люди соболезновали, ужасались, выспрашивали, что произошло. Сакурай отвечал вежливо и скупо. Да, это друзья из клуба. Они были замечательные. Так много работали последние дни. Рисовали что-то потрясающее. Акико была такая талантливая.  
  
В носу защипало.  
  
— Сакурай… — сказал Юкио. Голос был хриплым. — Он же учится в Академии Тоо.  
  
— Он — Мечтатель Аомине, — ответил Кисе. — Это он мог бы стать жертвой, а Гвидион даже не шевелятся!  
  
— А ты разговаривал с ними об этом?  
  
— Да, я ходил вчера к Козо Широгане.  
  
— Широгане? — Имя звучало знакомо. — Разве не так звали твоего тренера в средней Тейко?  
  
Кисе кивнул.  
  
— Все верно, он мой бывший тренер. И он Ши из Дома Гвидион, граф Утренней Звезды. Он когда-то собрал нас всех вместе. Поколение Чудес — его заслуга.  
  
Мягкий электронный голос объявил следующую станцию, и Кисе поднялся. Они вышли на крошечной станции на полпути между Токио и Иокогамой. За маленьким павильоном, в котором можно было спрятаться от непогоды или слишком яркого солнца, начиналась открытая платформа, огороженная сеткой. Чуть поодаль виднелись двухэтажные домики, выкрашенные кремовой краской и окруженные садами. Респектабельный пригород на границе двух префектур.  
  
— Что ты собираешь делать? — спросил Юкио.  
  
— Пойду к графу и напомню о расследовании. Это произошло на его территории, он обязан это остановить!  
  
— Ты уверен? Ты ведь был там только вчера, — мягко напомнил Юкио. — Что, если они просто не успели ничего предпринять?  
  
Кисе упрямо покачал головой.  
  
— Это Рапсодия! — повторил он так, как обычные люди говорят: «Это жестокое убийство». Впрочем, по сути своей Рапсодия и была жестоким убийством. — Они не могут вот так взять и закрыть на нее глаза.  
  
Он был взвинчен и зол, и Юкио многое отдал бы, чтобы пойти с ним, но интуиция подсказывала: едва ли получится.  
  
— Тебе придется остаться здесь, — продолжал Кисе. — Прости, семпай. Это владения Гвидион, а не дом Генты. Там не жалуют смертных.  
  
Юкио проводил его до выхода с платформы и вернулся в павильон. На душе было неспокойно, но все, что Юкио мог сейчас — это ждать и надеяться, что Кисе не натворит глупостей. Интересно, что непоправимого можно совершить в мире фей? Юкио сел на деревянную скамейку, вытянул ноги и постарался ни о чем не думать.  
  
Электронные часы над станцией отсчитывали время; поезда прибывали и отправлялись. Когда из очередной электрички вышли Мидорима и Такао из Шутоку, Юкио даже не удивился. Стоило ожидать чего-то в этом духе.  
  
Кожа и волосы Мидоримы отливали зеленым, на лбу красовались небольшие рожки, не чета витым рогам Изуки. Он был одет в расшитую бисером тунику и оказался выше себя-человека — никак не меньше двух с половиной метров, и, чтобы выйти из вагона, ему пришлось согнуться почти пополам. На этом, впрочем, различия заканчивались. Перед Юкио стоял почти тот же Мидорима, которого он привык видеть на баскетбольной площадке. По крайней мере, суровый взгляд и решительное выражение лица остались теми же. В руке Мидорима держал секиру с черненым лезвием и деревянным древком, которое покрывали узоры из листьев и побегов. Это было забавно: Кисе рассказывал, что Мидорима вечно таскал что-то с собой, от плюшевых медведей до розовых синтезаторов. Даже в мире фей он не менял своих привычек.  
  
С Такао, одетым почти так же, как и обычные люди — разве что покрой куртки показался Юкио чересчур авангардным — было сложнее. Черты лица неуловимо изменились; лоб и скулы были покрыты шерстью, а между растрепанных волос проглядывали круглые звериные ушки. Он напоминал какое-то животное, но Юкио не мог сообразить, какое именно. Он уставился на Такао — Такао уставился на него в ответ, а потом ткнул Мидориму локтем в бок:  
  
— Смотри, Шин-чан, это же Касамацу-сан, бывший капитан Кайджо!  
  
Мидорима поправил очки забинтованными пальцами и сдержанно кивнул; Такао, напротив, широко улыбнулся и помахал рукой. Пальцы заканчивались черными подушечками.  
  
— Енот? — наконец сообразил Юкио.  
  
Такао моргнул; улыбка, словно приклеенная, застыла у него на лице.  
  
— Значит, Касамацу-сан, вы нас видите, — сказал Мидорима и удобнее перехватил секиру. Лезвие блеснуло в свете электрических ламп.  
  
Кажется, стоило объясниться.  
  
— Меня зачаровали, — сказал Юкио и заработал два удивленно-недоверчивых взгляда.  
  
Мидорима с Такао переглянулись.  
  
— Вот как, — произнес Мидорима. — И кто же это был?  
  
— Не знаю.  
  
Такао присвистнул:  
  
— Шин-чан, ты слышал…  
  
— Разумеется, — оборвал его Мидорима и смерил грозным взглядом. Такао проглотил остаток фразы. — В таком случае, Касамацу-сан, позвольте спросить, как вы очутились здесь? Вас привело какое-то дело?  
  
В его голосе сквозила такая явная неприязнь, что становилось ясно — на дружеское расположение можно не рассчитывать. Юкио прикинул, как лучше соврать, и наконец решил сказать правду. Это выглядело безопаснее всего. Кто их знает, этих фей, что они сделают, узнав об обмане?  
  
— Я приехал сюда вместе с Кисе и сейчас жду, когда он вернется, — ответил он и, не удержавшись, указал на секиру: — А это — талисман дня?  
  
Такао сдавленно хрюкнул и сложился пополам от смеха; щеки Мидоримы приняли совершенно невероятный болотно-бурый оттенок — кажется, Юкио посчастливилось своими глазами увидеть, что происходит, когда к зеленой коже приливает кровь.  
  
— Если угодно, то можно назвать и так, — процедил Мидорима. — Что же касается вас, Касамацу-сан, то должен сказать, вы поступили весьма благоразумно, оставшись здесь. В наших владениях вам делать нечего. А теперь — прощайте.  
  
Ответить Юкио не успел: Мидорима круто развернулся и зашагал к выходу. Такао, все еще хихикая, бросился за ним.  
  
Юкио вздохнул и поднялся на ноги. Разговор определенно не удался, и ему хотелось пройтись, стряхнуть неприятное впечатление. Юкио дошел до дальнего конца павильона, постоял немного, глядя на рельсы, развернулся — и чуть не налетел на Такао.  
  
Тот широко улыбнулся, обнажая острые верхние клыки, и хлопнул Юкио по плечу.  
  
— Ну ты и отжег с этим талисманом дня! Даже у меня бы так не получилось.  
  
Юкио вытянул шею и оглядел платформу: Мидоримы видно не было. Такао вернулся один. Не то чтобы Юкио стало от этого спокойнее. Даже человеком Такао Казунари вызывал у него массу подозрений, что уж говорить о Такао-енотовидной фее.  
  
— Я не хотел оскорбить Мидориму-сана, — осторожно начал Юкио. — Это вышло случайно. Я принесу ему свои извинения, как только снова увижу.  
  
— Да ладно, — отмахнулся Такао и заговорщицки зашептал: — На самом деле это и есть талисман дня, мини-глобус, прикинь? Охо Аса велела ему таскать с собой земной шар! Вот Шин-чан и таскает. Уйму времени по утрам тратит, чтобы совместить свою секиру и новый талисман.  
  
— Как интересно.  
  
— Ага! — кивнул Такао. — Честно, я бы многое отдал, чтобы посмотреть, как он фехтует глобусом.  
  
Он качнулся, перекатываясь с пятки на носок, огляделся по сторонам; издал торжествующее восклицание, заметив автомат с напитками. Юкио следил за тем, как Такао закидывает монеты в прорезь и водит пальцем по табло, выбирая бутылку. Он колебался между обычной колой и диетической.  
  
— А ты, я вижу, уже собираешься обратно? — заметил Юкио. Общество Такао тяготило его, и не терпелось остаться одному.  
  
— Кто, я? — переспросил Такао. — Ну что ты, я просто решил составить тебе компанию. Скучно, наверное, болтаться на станции?  
  
Он нажал на кнопку; где-то в недрах автомата загрохотали механизмы, и бутылка вывалилась в кармашек. Такао поднял ее и коротко хмыкнул, взглянув на этикетку.  
  
— Ну надо же, как по заказу, — сказал он и протянул колу Юкио. На красном поле латиницей было написано «Рёта». — Хочешь, возьми себе?  
  
От участливого тона у Юкио засосало под ложечкой.  
  
— Ты за него беспокоишься, наверное, — продолжал Такао. — Я б на твоем месте точно беспокоился… Слушай! А хочешь, я проведу тебя во фригольд?  
  
Юкио опешил. Здравый смысл твердил ему — почему-то голосом Мидоримы — что не следует принимать предложение. Ему нечего делать во владениях фей, тем более, что его уже дважды предупреждали туда не соваться. Такао сощурился, верно угадав причину его сомнений.  
  
— Да брось, — протянул он. — Никто и не заметит, что ты там был. Ты только одним глазком посмотришь на своего Рёту, и все, выведу тебя обратно. — Такао шагнул ближе, наклонился, так что между их лицами оставалось не больше нескольких сантиметров. — В общем, если ты никому не скажешь, то я тоже буду молчать. Ну? Идет?  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Ты просто не подумал как следует, — улыбнулся Такао, выпрямился, похлопал себя рукой по бедру; удары сложились в быстрый короткий ритм. — Соглашайся.  
  
В груди болезненно сжалось. Юкио сглотнул, опустил глаза; взгляд упал на бутылку колы, которую Такао все еще держал в руке. Выписанное на красном поле имя «Рёта» бередило душу; белые буквы качались из стороны в сторону. Волнение сменилось накатывающей паникой. Юкио боялся за Кисе так, что был готов броситься, не разбирая дороги, туда, куда он ушел.  
  
— Ты со мной что-то сделал? — шепотом спросил Юкио.  
  
— Ты о чем? — удивился Такао. — Я тебе просто предложил выяснить, как у Кисе дела, больше ничего!  
  
Это не дом Генты, вспомнил Юкио, но то был всего лишь голос разума. В этих владениях все не так, говорил он. Нельзя идти.  
  
Беспокойное сердце считало по-другому.  
  
— Ладно, — согласился он. — Пойдем. Только быстрее.  
  
Такао повел его улицами и переулками, петляя по пригороду. То ли дорога в самом деле была такой сложной, то ли — что вернее — он не хотел, чтобы Юкио запомнил маршрут. Примерно через полчаса жилые дома закончились, и они вышли к шоссе, тянувшемуся через поле. Здесь кружить было негде, и Такао повел Юкио вдоль обочины. Мимо время от времени проезжали машины, обливая их светом фар. В эти секунды Юкио видел лицо Такао, и ему казалось, что тот улыбается.  
  
Над полями поднимался туман, под куртку забиралась сырость; впереди расстилалось все то же поле и бесконечная лента дороги. В душе шевельнулись нехорошие подозрения. Что, если Такао просто выбирает место поглуше? Накануне вечером Юкио успел почитать в Интернете про европейских фей. Это не сильно ему помогло: даже пересмотрев кучу статей, он по-прежнему не понимал, что с ним произошло и как теперь обращаться с Кисе и Такеучи. Но одно Юкио усвоил твердо. Встреча с феей не сулила простому смертному ничего хорошего.  
  
Исключением для Юкио был только Кисе. От Такао же стоило ожидать чего угодно.  
  
Юкио уже собирался спросить, далеко ли им еще идти, но тут Такао потянул его в сторону неприметной тропы, уходящей от дороги. Они прошли по полю, путаясь в клубах тумана, который неприятно напоминал туман перед домом Генты в Самайн, пару десятков метров. Юкио стало не по себе. Шум проезжающих машин доносился все глуше, и в тот момент, когда он открыл рот, чтобы сказать, что он возвращается, мир вокруг изменился.  
  
Черная ночь, давно наступившая в Токио и Иокагаме, сменилась сумерками. Тусклый серый свет окутывал холмы, горизонт терялся в сизой дымке. Вокруг стояла звенящая, почти торжественная тишина, и только где-то далеко шумел прибой: тяжелые штормовые волны бились об отвесные скалы. На одной из таких скал виднелся силуэт замка, словно сошедшего с картинок из книги сказок.  
  
— С ума сойти, — потрясенно пробормотал Юкио. Вдали сверкнула молния, на мгновение озарив мощные каменные стены и остроконечные башни. Тут действительно все было по-другому: по сравнению с этой крепостью поместье Такеучи выглядело скромным деревенским домом.  
  
— Что, нравится? — Такао хлопнул его по плечу. — Идем! Вблизи он еще лучше.  
  
Они поднялись к замку. Ветер дул все сильнее, и Юкио попытался представить, каково сейчас в этой каменной громаде. Сыро ли? Холодно? Хватает ли тепла, которое дает огонь, разведенный в каминах, и гуляют ли сквозняки по темным галереям? Ему вспомнилась кухня Такеучи, теплая и уютная, пахнувшая изюмом и сушеными травами. Есть ли в этом замке такое же место?  
  
Во внутреннем дворе, больше напоминавшем каменный колодец, скучали несколько фей. Один напоминал лисицу, второй — хорька; еще двоих Юкио не сумел разглядеть. Завернувшись в плащи, они разговаривали и курили длинные глиняные трубки. Хорек заметил Юкио и привстал, нахмурившись — похоже, так же, как и у Такеучи, обычные люди были здесь редкими гостями. Такао быстро подмигнул хорьку и приложил палец к губам.  
  
— Все в порядке, — шепнул он Юкио, — это свои, они не выдадут. Тоже паки.  
  
Юкио кивнул, сделав мысленную пометку расспросить Кисе о видах фей. Кто такие паки, он понятия не имел. Такао остановился под резной аркой портала и потер подбородок.  
  
— Все должны быть в Рыцарском зале, — сказал он. — Так что веди себя тише воды, ниже травы. Все понял?  
  
— Да.  
  
Шаги гулким эхом отражались от стен, блики от витражных стекол ложились на пол многоцветной мозаикой. Из ниш на Юкио смотрели рыцарские доспехи, а прекрасные дамы на гобеленах передавали друг другу цветы и стрелы и печально качали головами.  
  
— Сюда, — махнул рукой Такао и толкнул обитую медью дверь.  
  
В первый момент Юкио увидел только спины фей, толпящихся у входа. Кое-кто расположился вдоль стен, но все равно держался поближе к выходу. Юкио повезло — большинство из них были невысокого роста, и он мог видеть поверх их голов.  
  
Сначала зал показался огромным. Такое впечатление создавалось из-за сводчатых окон от пола до белого оштукатуренного потолка. За ними уже наступила ночь, и в стеклах, как в зеркале, отражался зал. В высоких напольных вазах стояли букеты цветов, которых Юкио никогда не видел. На длинных цепях, перекинутых через деревянные балки, висели люстры, уставленные по кругу свечами. Они и камин у стены освещали зал, желтые блики плясали на отполированных темных плитах пола. Стены были наполовину задрапированы зеленой тканью с золотой вышивкой, а над ней висели щиты, расписанные замысловатыми гербами. На мгновение Юкио замер, потрясенный открывшейся перед ним красотой, но в следующую секунду все мысли об убранстве вылетели у него из головы.  
  
Посреди зала стоял Кисе. Подбородок был вздернут, кулаки сжаты; вокруг волнами расходилась аура ледяной ярости. Обычно так Кисе встречал принципиальных соперников на баскетбольной площадке — только сейчас речь шла не об игре.  
  
Забыв, как дышать, Юкио пробрался сквозь толпу в зал; его вытолкнули почти в первый ряд. Напротив Кисе стоял рыцарь, в котором Юкио опознал Акаши Сейджуро. Как и все остальные феи, которых он видел, Акаши был похож на европейца. Черты лица стали почти идеальными, словно над его внешностью поработал неведомый художник, изо всех сил стремившийся к совершенству. Видимо, все выходцы из средней Тейко были связаны с миром фей.  
  
Юкио наклонился вперед и огляделся. У дальней стены на небольшом возвышении стояло деревянное кресло с высокой спинкой, над ним тоже висел щит, но побольше. Он был зеленый, в верхней его части красовалась золотая птица, раскинувшая крылья, а на нижней — белая ладонь с золотой восьмиконечной звездой. С одной стороны трона стояла девушка, полностью облаченная в железный доспех. Длинная черная коса, переплетенная разноцветными лентами, спускалась на грудь, у бедра висел меч. Лицо ее было Юкио незнакомо, зато он знал девушку по другую сторону трона. Это была Момои. Она в ужасе смотрела на Кисе и Акаши. Сам же трон занимал молодой человек с золотыми волосами и усталым взглядом, и Юкио стоило немалого труда узнать в нем Широгане Козо. На фотографиях в баскетбольном ежемесячнике Широгане представал седым и старым, изможденным не столько прожитыми годами — ему было слегка за пятьдесят, как дяде Юкио, веселому и моложавому — сколько долгой тяжелой болезнью. Момои повернула голову и что-то негромко сказала графу. Тот качнул головой; стало видно ухо, длинное и острое, как у эльфов из «Властелина колец». «Ши», — вспомнил Юкио нужное слово. Широгане приподнялся, словно собираясь встать, но ладонь Момои легла ему на плечо, принуждая сесть обратно.  
  
Юкио скользнул взглядом по пестрой толпе, теснившейся в зале. Немного в стороне от трона, у окна, опирался на свою секиру Мидорима. Юкио на секунду стало его жаль. Должно быть, непросто быть феей-великаном в Японии. Мидорима наверняка постоянно задевает головой люстры. В паре шагов от него показался Мурасакибара; он был еще выше ростом.  
  
Двое рогатых сатиров по соседству возбужденно толкали друг друга локтями; кажется, они считали, что попали на увлекательное представление.  
  
— Смотри, смотри, — шепнул один, — они сейчас подерутся?  
  
— Нет, — мотнул головой второй. Его острые рога промелькнули в опасной близости от горла Юкио. — Смотри туда.  
  
Юкио и сатир, жаждавший драки, одновременно повернули головы в сторону высокого камина. Рядом с ним со скучающим видом опирался на стену Аомине. Теперь все члены Поколения Чудес были в сборе. Или нет? Кажется, кого-то недоставало, но Юкио никак не мог сообразить, кого именно. Аомине тем временем почесал подбородок и тоскливо огляделся по сторонам. Похоже было, что он хочет уйти отсюда, но не знает, как выскользнуть незаметно. Ссора двух его друзей не производила на него впечатления.  
  
— Аомине всегда знает, когда будет драка, — пояснил сатир. — Сейчас он уверен, что Кисе и лорд Акаши разойдутся миром.  
  
Лорд, мысленно повторил Юкио. Акаши, спокойный и величественный, в самом деле держался с королевским достоинством. Длинное алое одеяние, как с картинок по европейскому средневековью — Юкио насмотрелся вчера таких в Интернете — подчеркивало осанку; на пальце поблескивал массивный перстень с желтым камнем.  
  
— Рёта, — Акаши не повышал голос; в том не было нужды — стальные ноты, проскальзывавшие в тоне, и без того вызывали дрожь, — я жду от тебя благоразумия и терпения.  
  
Он говорил так, словно это он, а не Широгане, сидел на троне.  
  
— И не подумаю, — резко ответил Кисе. — В графстве Утренней Звезды было совершено еще одно преступление, и я пришел о нем рассказать! Вы обязаны меня выслушать.  
  
— Ни я, ни граф не станем сейчас заниматься твоим делом, — отрезал Акаши. — Ты в своей жалости к смертным забываешь о делах своего народа.  
  
— Я помню о своем народе, а вот мой народ, похоже, забыл о том, что Закон должен исполняться.  
  
Акаши запрокинул голову; губы тронула улыбка, но улыбка жестокая. Воздух в зале похолодел и задрожал. Он словно давил на грудь и одновременно распирал легкие. Юкио стало не по себе. Он покосился на своих соседей: сатиры медленно пятились, разинув рты. Даже без драки Ши умели произвести впечатление.  
  
— Я правильно понял, Рёта? — Тембр сделался низким, звук отдавался по всему телу. От него ныли зубы и ломило виски. Акаши в человеческом облике умел обращаться с собеседником так, что трудно было противиться его воле, а в мире фей он и вовсе ошеломлял. — Клятвопреступник, нарушивший Закон, требует его соблюдения от других? Да это просто нелепо.  
  
Он развернулся и зашагал к трону. Разговор был окончен.  
  
Кисе отшатнулся, словно Акаши его ударил.  
  
— Но, Сейджуро… — растерянно начал он. Акаши даже не обернулся.  
  
В толпе зашушукались, слышались возгласы одобрения и возмущения. Симпатии зрителей разделились, хотя группа поддержки Акаши, кажется, была больше.  
  
Юкио понял, что все это время не дышал, и торопливо глотнул воздуха. По лбу градом катился пот, будто это не Кисе, а он сам только что стоял посреди зала лицом к лицу с Акаши. Он вытер рукавом мокрое лицо и отступил. Нужно было убираться отсюда, и как можно скорее: только сейчас Юкио в полной мере понял, что мир фей — не место для обычного человека. Он повертел головой, отыскивая Такао в толпе — пусть немедленно выведет его обратно в человеческий мир.  
  
Но Такао нигде не было. Вместо этого на плечо Юкио легла тяжелая жесткая рука.  
  
— Касамацу-сан, — ледяным голосом произнес Мидорима, — каким образом вы здесь очутились? Объяснитесь немедленно.  
  
Все, что мог Юкио, это беспомощно открывать и закрывать рот. Он понятия не имел, когда Мидорима успел его заметить — а главное, как теперь оправдываться.  
  
— Я… Меня…  
  
— Правильно ли я понимаю, — Мидорима сверлил его взглядом изумрудно-зеленых глаз, — что вы тайно последовали за нами и обманом проникли в замок графа Широгане?  
  
Феи вокруг оборачивались на его громовой голос; один из сатиров в восторге всплеснул руками — представление продолжалось. Юкио с ужасом понял, что теперь на сцене очутился он сам.  
  
— Я вынужден взять вас под стражу, Касамацу-сан.  
  
— Отпусти его! — через толпу к ним проталкивался раскрасневшийся Кисе. — Он со мной.  
  
По залу прокатился дружный вздох. Феи переглядывались и перешептывались.  
  
— Рёта, — раздался негромкий вкрадчивый голос, — так ты привел во владения графа смертного?  
  
Акаши Сейджуро стоял в одном шаге от Юкио. В разноцветных глазах плясал недобрый огонь. Кисе стремительно обернулся, напрягся; замер между Юкио и Акаши, готовый держать удар.  
  
И тут, наконец, Юкио справился с охватившей его немотой.  
  
— Такао! — выдохнул он. — Кисе не при чем, меня провел Такао.  
  
Теперь все смотрели на Мидориму. Тот кашлянул, поправил очки: кажется, он испытал неловкость. В любой другой ситуации Юкио от всей души бы ему посочувствовал — нет ничего хуже, чем краснеть за друга — но сейчас речь шла о том, чтобы выбраться отсюда и не подставить Кисе сделанной глупостью. Юкио понять не мог, как он вообще согласился сунуться во владения Широгане  
  
— Да, — произнес Мидорима. К его щекам опять прилила кровь — на сей раз это была краска стыда, — скорее всего, это так. Казунари мог это устроить.  
  
— Пожалуйста, Шинтаро, — тон Акаши был ледяным, — проследи, чтобы твой Неблагой друг впредь был осторожнее в шутках, которые он устраивает в чужом доме. И проводи нашего смертного гостя к выходу.  
  
Он развернулся и зашагал прочь; полы алого одеяния развевались в такт ходьбе.  
  
— Касамацу-сан, прошу вас, следуйте за мной.  
  
— Я и сам могу его вывести, — резко заметил Кисе. — Спасибо, Шинтаро, твоя помощь не требуется.  
  
Это не произвело на Мидориму ни малейшего впечатления.  
  
— Сейджуро сказал мне проводить гостя к выходу из фригольда. А тебе, Рёта, не следовало бы так сближаться со смертными и зачаровывать их. Тогда всей этой неловкой ситуации удалось бы избежать.  
  
На секунду Кисе задохнулся. Услышанное настолько возмутило и оскорбило его, что он потерял дар речи. Должно быть, в следующую секунду он, и без того взведенный ссорой с Акаши, оскорбил бы Мидориму в ответ — но Юкио успел воспользоваться форой.  
  
Он больно сжал запястье Кисе, потом выступил вперед.  
  
— Я приношу вам свои извинения, Мидорима-сан. — Он низко поклонился, согнувшись почти пополам. Из этой позы Юкио видел колени Мидоримы и лезвие опущенной вниз секиры. — Мне жаль, что я своим поведением невольно поставил вас в неудобное положение. И также прошу извинить мое неуважительное поведение на станции. Я буду признателен, если вы проводите меня до выхода.  
  
Когда Юкио распрямился и заглянул Мидориме в лицо, в глубине зеленых глаз мелькнуло что-то, похожее на одобрение. Мидорима жестом пригласил их следовать за собой. Уже в дверях Юкио обернулся, обводя зал прощальным взглядом — и заметил маленькую фигуру, замершую в тени.  
  
И тогда Юкио вспомнил, кого же из Поколения Чудес не хватало на сегодняшней церемонии — и кто был рядом с ним в Самайн, в тот вечер, когда все началось.  
  
Куроко Тецуя.  
  
Внутренне содрогаясь, Юкио сунул руку в карман — под пальцами оказался прохладный гладкий пластик. Брелок в виде маленького баскетбольного мяча, о котором Юкио успел позабыть во всей этой кутерьме. Его затрясло.  
  
Мидорима проводил их до границы фригольда, церемонно поклонился Кисе. Тот ответил тем же, хотя Юкио видел: он по-прежнему кипит от злости.  
  
Еще один шаг — и они пересекли черту, отделяющую владения фей от реального мира. Под ногами зачавкала грязь, вдалеке гудели машины и светились огни пригорода. Над головой от горизонта до горизонта раскинулось огромное звездное небо. Кисе взял Юкио за руку и повел за собой через поле к дороге.  
  
— Подожди, мне нужно кое-что сказать, — позвал Юкио, и Кисе тут же остановился.  
  
Куроко Тецуя, мысленно сказал Юкио, меня зачаровал Куроко Тецуя — но когда он пытался произнести это вслух, язык словно прилипал к гортани.  
  
Тоже колдовство.  
  
Юкио открывал и закрывал рот, чувствуя себя совершенно по-дурацки.  
  
— Что случилось, семпай? — встревожено спросил Кисе.  
  
И Юкио сдался.  
  
— Прости, — сказал он.  
  
Кисе понял его извинение по-своему.  
  
— Я испугался за тебя. Что произошло? Ты ведь не пришел бы по своей воле. Как Такао тебя заставил?  
  
Его голос звучал устало и глухо, и сердце Юкио сжалось. Занятый мыслями о Куроко, он забыл, какие неприятности доставил Кисе. Юкио рассказал о том, что случилось на станции. Кисе слушал, беспокойно хмурясь.  
  
Когда Юкио закончил, он задумался и потребовал рассказать заново, не опуская ни единой детали.  
  
— Вот ублюдок! — выпалил он, когда Юкио, подробно описывая все движения Такао, вспомнил о ритме, который тот отбивал ладонью. — Я подозревал, что он заколдовал тебя! Чертовы паки, от них можно ждать чего угодно. Никогда не верь им, никогда ничего не бери ни у одной феи, не ешь и не пей, что они дают, пока я или какой-нибудь тролль не скажем, что это безопасно.  
  
Предупреждение запоздало. Юкио уже взял заколдованный брелок из рук Куроко. Он сжал его в кулаке, чтобы показать Кисе, и не смог этого сделать.  
  
Юкио стало не по себе. Получалось, что любая фея могла заморочить ему голову, заставить делать все, что ей захочется. Прогулка во враждебный фригольд теперь выглядела невинной шалостью. Что, если в следующий раз кому-то из волшебных существ захочется, чтобы он прыгнул с моста?  
  
— Так значит, я ничего не смогу сделать, если кто-нибудь в следующий раз захочет меня заколдовать? Может, есть какие-нибудь амулеты или талисманы? — спросил он, вспомнив прочитанный когда-то фэнтези-роман. Там были разные артефакты для того, чтобы защитить главного героя.  
  
Но, видимо, на роль главного героя он не годился. Кисе чуть слышно вздохнул и ничего не ответил. Он снова взял Юкио за руку, и они пошли в сторону станции. Электричка должна была пройти через сорок минут. Они как раз успевали взять билеты.  
  
Платформа пустовала. Кисе сказал, что обычно здесь толпится много фей, дожидаясь поезда, но сейчас все наверняка обсуждали Кисе и Акаши. А еще зачарованного смертного, который таинственным образом проник во Владение графа.  
  
Кисе выглядел гораздо лучше, чем когда уходил из фригольда. Юкио оставалось только удивляться, как быстро он приходит в себя и забывает неприятности. Сам он так не мог. Он раз за разом прокручивал в голове свою встречу с Куроко, потом разговор с Такао, и понимал, что совершенно бессилен против чар.  
  
Кисе почувствовал его состояние: наклонился, встревоженно заглянул в глаза. Его лицо оказалось так близко, что можно было поцеловать его, если чуть-чуть подтянуться. Золотые глаза мягко мерцали в электрическом свете. Это тоже было колдовство, но против такого Юкио ничего не имел.  
  
Они целовались, пока вдалеке не загудела электричка. В первый момент Юкио с опасением вспомнил, как прошлый раз его унесло в спортзале, свой восторг и падение в темноту. Но Кисе прошептал, касаясь горячими губами его уха, что все понял и не будет пока использовать чары. От этого тихого слова «пока» по коже Юкио поползли мурашки.  
  
Те несколько минут, пока он держал Кисе в объятиях, а тот обнимал его в ответ, Юкио был счастлив.  
  
Электричка гостеприимно распахнула перед ними двери. Они устроились подальше от других пассажиров. Кисе снова казался обеспокоенным, словно успел надумать что-то неприятное, пока искал место в вагоне.  
  
— Семпай, — со вздохом начал он, и Юкио убедился, что речь пойдет о чем-то нехорошем. — Я про твой вопрос, можно ли как-то защититься от колдовства фей.  
  
Юкио нетерпеливо кивнул.  
  
— На самом деле ты можешь сделать так, чтобы зачаровать тебя было сложно или невозможно. Но это билет в один конец. — Кисе горько усмехнулся, а в глазах промелькнула такая тоска, что Юкио решил сразу отказаться от такого способа, если даже одна мысль о нем делает Кисе больно. Он открыл рот, чтобы сказать об этом, но Кисе поднял руку, призывая его молчать.  
  
— Однажды это может спасти тебе жизнь. Лучше пусть ты будешь переполнен Банальностью, чем мертв, — сказал он. — Мы ведь существуем тогда, когда в нас верят. Или хотя бы верят в возможность невозможного. Неверие ни во что за пределами уже известного человеку мы называем Банальностью. Она отравляет Грезу и рассеивает чары. Все, что тебе нужно, чтобы справиться с феей, это перестать в нее верить и сказать: «Я не верю».  
  
— И все? — удивился Юкио. Это звучало слишком просто. — Это подействует?  
  
— Подействует, — пообещал Кисе. — Но ты должен искренне считать, что и я, и Самайн, и вот эта дорога тебе приснились. Ничего не было и больше не будет.  
  
— Больше не будет, — эхом повторил Юкио. — Почему?  
  
— Потому что я тоже фея, семпай, — напомнил Кисе. — И если ты хочешь избавиться от одного из нас, то придется избавляться от всех сразу. Твоя Банальность подскочит до уровня, когда мне будет тяжело находиться рядом с тобой. Чем ее больше вокруг меня, тем опаснее. Я ведь тоже не хочу исчезнуть.  
  
Юкио задохнулся. Получается, он может невольно убить Кисе, если у него подскочит эта Банальность. Пока он с ужасом обдумывал эту мысль, тот поспешил его успокоить:  
  
— Я не буду падать замертво, не пугайся, — засмеялся он, но смех был невеселый. — Мое смертное тело будет дышать, ходить, улыбаться. Разговаривать с тобой, как прежде. Я буду просто Кисе Ретой из Кайджо, а ты останешься моим семпаем. Но я не уверен, что ты захочешь. Тебе не понравится то, что ты будешь видеть.  
  
Его голос дрогнул. Юкио смотрел на Кисе, сидящего напротив, словно тот собирался исчезнуть прямо сейчас. Ему было все равно, острые у него уши или обычные, человеческие; красив ли он настолько, что перед ним падают все девчонки или все люди, которые могут его видеть. Он не хотел, чтобы Кисе перестал быть собой. Он не хотел его терять.  
  
Юкио поднял руку и погладил Кисе по щеке. Он не стал говорить, что никогда не воспользуется этим способом. Он просто сказал:  
  
— Я буду осторожен.


	8. 2 и 3 ноября, ночь со вторника на среду. Куроко

— Сейджуро! — крикнул Тецуя, расталкивая взволнованную толпу.  
  
Смертный во фригольде вызвал нешуточный переполох; казалось, все обитатели замка пришли в движение — феи собирались в кружки и тут же расходились, громко удивлялись, взмахивали руками. В этой суматохе непросто было не потерять Акаши из виду. Тот двигался к выходу, и замковая прислуга спешила убраться с его дороги. Он должен был слышать, что Тeцуя его зовет, но даже не обернулся.  
  
Тецуя бегом преодолел два лестничных пролета и едва не налетел на Акаши. Тот остановился у арки, ведущей в жилое крыло.  
  
— Что случилось, Тецуя? — спросил он. Судя по резкому тону, он еще не до конца отошел от разговора с Кисе. Его губы были сжаты в жесткую линию; он сложил руки на груди, всем видом показывая, что не настроен обсуждать произошедшее.  
  
На кого угодно это подействовало бы как надо — но только не на Тецую  
  
— Тебе не кажется, что ты перегибаешь палку с Рётой? — Он не стал ходить вокруг и около. — Он все-таки наш друг, мы выросли вместе, ты не сможешь никого заставить забыть об этом. И не сможешь заставить Рёту вести себя так, как тебе хочется.  
  
— Я и не собираюсь никого заставлять забывать о нашей дружбе, и тем более давить на Рёту, — возразил Акаши. Его взгляд неожиданно смягчился, уголки губ опустились, придав лицу печальное выражение. — Пожалуйста, не делай из меня злодея из подростковых романов. Я всего лишь хочу, чтобы соблюдался Закон. Если мы будем применять его избирательно и делать исключения для тех, кого любим, как мы сможем править? Кто будет доверять нашим решениям?  
  
Все верно. За шестьсот лет Гвидион ни капли не изменились. Акаши говорил, то, что должен был сказать Благой правитель: Закон ставится выше собственных желаний, иначе это будет первым шагом на Неблагую сторону. Кого интересуют смягчающие обстоятельства или причины поступков? Тем более Акаши, которой сам побывал на той стороне, и теперь должен раз за разом доказывать приверженность Благому кодексу.  
  
Он попробовал зайти еще раз, но с другой стороны:  
  
— Вы унижаете Дом Лиам не потому, что так велит Закон.  
  
Акаши кивнул.  
  
— Не поэтому, но потому, что Закон был нарушен Домом Лиам, — сказал он.  
  
— Да вы даже не помните, за что изгнали их, — тихо, но выделяя каждое слово произнес Тецуя. Он всегда начинал злиться, когда вспоминал о том, как судят Благие Дома. Они просто выместили на Лиам злость и страх от наступающей катастрофы мира фей. Наказали за то, что те уже тогда покровительствовали людям. А потом забыли о причине.  
  
— Мы, Тецуя. Ты ведь тоже судил их, — мягко поправил его Акаши, и в его голосе зазвучали угрожающие нотки. — Пусть Туманы скрывают нашу память, но Изгнание должно было поддержать большинство Домов. Если это произошло, значит, они носят клеймо клятвопреступников не просто так. Какая разница, за что именно?  
  
Тецуя отвел взгляд.  
  
Бесполезно. Потрясающая уверенность в своей правоте. Их невозможно переубедить. Они даже не будут слушать.  
  
Тецуя лишний раз утвердился в мысли, что ему не стоит полагаться на Гвидион и тем более открывать себя. Если они все еще не простили Лиам, то про Бомайн и говорить нечего.  
  
— У тебя слишком доброе сердце, Тецуя. Ты не сможешь уберечь друзей от опасностей и боли, даже если очень хочешь, — назидательно сказал Акаши, прервав молчание. Он словно говорил с ребенком Ши: мягко, но твердо объяснял законы мира фей. — Позволь им принять свою судьбу.  
  
Он будто прочитал в сердце Тецуи его стремление и пытался уберечь от ошибки.  
  
— Нет, — упрямо сказал Тецуя. Пусть он не может убедить Акаши в своей правоте, он все равно предотвратит то, что будет.  
  
Даже в одиночку.  
  
— Подумай над моими словами, — на прощание сказал Акаши. И Тецуе осталось только смотреть ему вслед.  
  
Сверху послышались шаги, Тецуя обернулся, ожидая увидеть кого-нибудь из прислуги, решившей вернуться к работе вместо того, чтобы обсуждать ссору Ши и появление смертного во фригольде. Но по лестнице спускался Аомине. Он присел на вторую снизу ступеньку.  
  
— Ты слышал наш разговор, — сказал Тецуя.  
  
Аомине молча кивнул, уперся локтями в колени. Он был без оружия, и это, как ни странно, успокаивало.  
  
— У вас с Рётой плохой день, — заметил он.  
  
Пришло время Тецуе молча кивать.  
  
— Почему вам с Сейджуро не живется мирно? — поинтересовался Аомине. Тецуя тоже хотел бы знать ответ на этот вопрос. Аомине, по-видимому, и не рассчитывал на него. — Знаешь, в его словах есть смысл.  
  
Тецуя вскинул голову, удивленный и уязвленный. Аомине был последним, за исключением Кагами, от кого он ожидал перехода на сторону Акаши.  
  
— Дайки! — воскликнул он укоризненно.  
  
— Дай я объясню, — махнул рукой Аомине. — Мы с Тайгой прочесали наши земли в Иокогаме, сам понимаешь, ничего не нашли. Рёта хочет, чтобы мы все бросились на поиски Опустошителей. Я предлагал провести рейд по всем Неблагим сообществам, но Тайга где-то выучил новое слово «презумпция невиновности». И что мы должны делать?  
  
Тецуя знал, где Кагами выучил новое слово. Но звучало оно не «презумпция невиновности», а «Тацуя Химуро». Тот не хотел рисковать отношениями с названым братом. Если Химуро узнает, что Кагами устроил допрос кому-то из Неблагих только потому, что тот — Неблагой, опять разорвет отношения. И в этот раз уж точно навсегда. Нет, Кагами не пойдет на это даже ради Кисе.  
  
— Ты же знаешь, что новые жертвы из того же клуба мангак, что и Сакурай, — напомнил Тецуя.  
  
Аомине неопределенно мотнул головой.  
  
— За Сакураем мне присматривать проще, — ухмыльнулся он. Глаза его недобро блеснули. — Я его вижу каждый день на тренировках. Если начнет слишком зависать со своими рисунками, успею остановить.  
  
На самом деле Сакураю едва ли что-то угрожало. Только безумец связался бы со смертным, который входил в ближний круг общения кого-то из Поколения Чудес. Широгане собрал и воспитал круг рыцарей, с которыми мало кто мог сравниться во всем герцогстве.  
  
— Не понимаю, почему ты так завелся, — продолжил Аомине. — Тебя ведь беспокоят не Рапсодии, а Рёта?  
  
— Рапсодии меня тоже беспокоят, — мрачно сказал Тецуя. — Но то, что вы хотите сделать с Рётой, беспокоит меня больше.  
  
Аомине засмеялся, поднялся на ноги и подошел к Тецуе. Пришлось запрокидывать голову, чтобы смотреть ему в лицо.  
  
— Чтобы сделать что-то с Рётой, его надо еще достать, а он сам кого хочешь достанет. Даже я не стал бы всерьез с ним ругаться. Не понимаю, что с тобой происходит в последнее время, — добавил он.  
  
Тецуя прикусил язык, чтобы не поделиться с Аомине видением и своими страхами. Он не имеет права перекладывать на кого-либо бремя будущего. Однажды Тецуя уже обратился к другу за помощью — и это обернулось еще большей бедой.  
  
— Я не хочу никого терять, — признался Тецуя. Как он ни старался, его голос дрогнул.  
  
Аомине нахмурился, с него мигом слетели лень и вальяжность. Он выпрямился, собрался, будто опасность угрожала прямо сейчас.  
  
— Не знаю, чего ты себе надумал, но я никогда не причиню вреда Рёте, — медленно произнес он.  
  
Наверху послышался стук деревянных башмаков по каменным ступеням, следом затопала еще пара ног. Из зала, наконец, начали расходиться. Аомине посмотрел наверх. Между его бровей залегла глубокая складка. Он положил руку на плечо Тецуи и наклонился, заглядывая в глаза.  
  
— Даю слово, Тецу. Я не причиню ему вреда.  
  
Тецуя кивнул, принимая сказанное. Аомине не произносил клятву, но для него было делом чести сдержать слово. Тецуя не знал, правильно ли поступил, приняв такое обещание. На душе стало муторно.  
  
Он вышел во двор. Голова гудела от множества голосов, духоты комнат, всеобщего возбуждения и суеты. Небо расчистилось, крупные, не по-осеннему яркие звезды рассыпались узором, повторяющим рисунок созвездий над Шотландией. Тецуя несколько раз глубоко вдохнул прохладный, влажный воздух. Порог освещался факелами, воткнутыми по обе стороны от двери. Тецуя сделал шаг в тень. Мимо, не заметив его, прошли два пака и направились в сторону ворот. Должно быть, хотели успеть на ближайшую электричку. Тецуе тоже пора было возвращаться. Стоило поспешить за паками, чтобы не ехать в одиночку, но тут Тецуя услышал голос Кагами, а вскоре из темноты появился и он сам в компании Химуро. Они пока не видели Тецую. Если реплики Кагами было слышно, то Химуро говорил тихо, и разобрать суть их разговора было невозможно. Тецуя поймал себя на мысли: ему не нравится, что Химуро зачастил в Токио. С одной стороны, он радовался за Кагами, которому наконец удалось наладить отношения с близким человеком. С другой, Тецуе хотелось бы держать Химуро подальше от Дома Гвидион. Он даже предположить не мог, что у того на уме.  
  
Химуро был Ши Дома Лианнан и, как все Ши этого Дома, был невероятно красив, обаятелен и обладал хорошими манерами. Их Неблагое наследие не вызывало раздражения, как у фоморских ублюдков Балор, а придавало им своеобразное очарование. Химуро легко заводил друзей и приятелей как среди аристократии, так и среди простолюдинов. Большинство Домов не принимали Лианнан всерьез, не видя угрозы в его утонченных и дружелюбных детях. Но Дом Лианнан, хотя и потерял былое могущество, не просто так назывался Домом Шипов. Сочетание притягательности, хитрости, изворотливости и непостоянства в пристрастиях делало их опасными противниками, а некоторые из их бойцов по силе не уступали даже бойцам Гвидион и Фиона.  
  
Тецуя не знал, чье влияние на Кагами сейчас сильнее: его или Химуро. Но, соблюдая осторожность, он бы поставил на Химуро, а тот не захочет, чтобы Кагами брался за дело Опустошителей. На какое-то мгновение Тецуя даже предположил, что это Химуро проводит Рапсодии — он знал о древнем проклятии их Дома: если Ши Лианнан не проводили Рапсодий, то начинали стремительно стареть, — но отбросил эту мысль. Химуро бы не стал этого делать в пределах графства Утренней Звезды как раз из-за опасности столкнуться с Кагами. Да и поймать Лианнан было почти невозможно.  
  
— Что-то случилось? — Химуро первым заметил его. Он посмотрел на освещенные окна замка. Видимо, они с Кагами заметили суету или слышали обрывки разговоров прислуги.  
  
— Это внутреннее дело Дома, — получилось слишком резко, Тецуя не хотел грубить в ответ на обычный вопрос, но интерес, проявленный Химуро, заставил его нервничать.  
  
— Да, понимаю, прости, — кивнул Химуро. В его глазах загорелся нешуточный интерес. Тецуе оставалось только надеяться, что это обычное любопытство.  
  
— Ты уже уходишь? — спросил Кагами. — Дай мне несколько минут, и поедем вместе. Я только попрощаюсь.  
  
— Прости, Тайга, меня ждут дома, — произнес Тецуя, делая шаг к воротам. Он не сомневался, что если они поедут вместе, Химуро тоже набьется в компанию и уж точно не упустит случая разузнать как можно больше. — Обещал маме вернуться пораньше, а вместо этого задержался.  
  
Кагами колебался секунду — за последние дни они едва перекинулись парой фраз, и он, должно быть, скучал — но все же махнул рукой:  
  
— Конечно, иди. Увидимся завтра в школе.  
  
Тецуе стало горько. Кагами был еще одним другом, с которым он не мог поделиться своими страхами.  
  
— До завтра, — сказал он и слегка поклонился Химуро: — До свидания, Тацуя.  
  
Он надеялся успокоиться и подумать по дороге к электричке, но стоило ему переступить границу Владения, как за спиной послышался знакомый голос:  
  
— Тецуя, постой! Не беги так, пойдем вместе.  
  
Его догоняла Момои. Поравнявшись с ним, она тряхнула головой и перевела дух, а затем быстро взяла Тецую под локоть. Тонкие теплые пальцы грели даже сквозь ткань, а сама Момои выглядела одновременно смущенной и решительной.  
  
Тецуя не стал отнимать руку. Момои всегда заботилась о молодых Гвидион и о нем самом, ничего не прося взамен — так почему бы не порадовать ее хоть немного?  
  
Некоторое время они шли в молчании: внимательно смотрели то под ноги, то вперед, на дорогу, переступали кочки и ямки. Момои дышала глубоко и размеренно, словно выполняла какое-то упражнение. Пыталась совладать с собой.  
  
— Трудный выдался вечер, — наконец произнесла она и подалась вперед, заглядывая Тецуе в глаза.  
  
— Да, — откликнулся он.  
  
— Знаешь, я… — Момои запнулась, то ли подбирая слова, то ли решая, не сменить ли тему. — Мне так грустно от этого. От того, что Рёта от нас отдалился. Ты не думай, я не осуждаю его, просто… Иногда мне кажется, что лучше бы он не приносил клятву Дому Лиам.  
  
Тецуя не ответил.  
  
— Мы все отдаляемся друг от друга, — горько сказала Момои. Прядь волос выбилась из-за уха, скрывая ее лицо. — Рёта половину времени проводит с простолюдинами и смертными, Ацуши служит Дому Фиона. Да и ты, Тецуя… Как же так? Разве мы не друзья?  
  
— Конечно, друзья, — откликнулся Тецуя. Он мягко сжал ее руку, помогая перебраться через неглубокую канаву, за которой начиналась обочина шоссе. — Просто у каждого из нас — своя дорога.  
  
Сама того не зная, она — так же, как и Акаши — била по больному. Если бы Тецуя не считал молодых Гвидион друзьями и не привязался бы к ним так сильно, то в средней Тейко он не стремился бы во что бы то ни стало вернуть их на Благую сторону. И, поняв, что не может справиться сам, не позвал бы на помощь Огивару. Тецуя стиснул зубы, отгоняя воспоминания. «Наша школа скоро играет с Тейко, — сказал тогда Огивара. — Очень удачно. Пообщаюсь с Поколением Чудес после матча. Может, я смогу увидеть, что толкнуло их на Неблагую сторону. С этим и будем работать».  
  
— Ерунда! — неожиданно резко бросила Момои. Она заступила ему дорогу, и огни пригорода за ее спиной сливались в мутное зарево. — Вместе Поколение Чудес гораздо сильнее, чем по-одиночке.  
  
Да, вместе они были сильны. Поколение Чудес должно было стать самой мощной боевой силой в герцогстве. Они растоптали Огивару сначала на баскетбольной площадке, а затем — после матча. Акаши, принявший Неблагую сторону, был по-настоящему страшен.  
  
Огиваре потребовалось несколько недель, чтобы оправиться физически — но душевные раны так и не затянулись, и Неблагая сторона поглотила его тоже. Тецуя остался один.  
  
Даже когда в Герцогство прибыл Кагами ап Гвидион, а его друзья вернулись, и круг Поколения Чудес, казалось, был восстановлен, Тецуя чувствовал, что не может больше доверять своим друзьям.  
  
— Тецуя! — Звонкий голос Момои вырвал его из омута дурных мыслей. — Неужели ты думаешь, что если тоже отвернешься от Сейджуро, как и Рёта, то что-то выиграешь?  
  
— Пойдем, — вместо ответа произнес Тецуя и сам взял ее за руку. — Если я верно помню расписание, то скоро должен быть перерыв между электричками. Не хотелось бы застрять на станции, верно?  
  
Он вернулся домой глубоко за полночь, бесшумно поднялся по лестнице к себе в комнату. Свет зажигать не стал, рухнул на кровать, даже не раздеваясь. За окном темнота постепенно сменялась серым рассветом. По карнизу застучали капли, ветки клена, росшего во дворе, царапнули стекло. Ниго, растянувшийся на коврике у окна, настороженно повел ухом, поднял голову и зевнул, обнажив огромные клыки. Тецуя тоже хотел спать, но за ночь произошло слишком много событий, и все их нужно было хорошенько обдумать.  
  
Кажется, он впервые видел Кисе в такой ярости. Обычно его чувства были яркими, но неглубокими, насколько это возможно для Ши. Прежде его сердце трогало лишь соперничество с другими Ши: Аомине или Кагами. Но, похоже, Кисе действительно был сыном своего Дома не только по происхождению, но и по духу. Жестокость, которую кто-то из фей проявлял к людям, не давала ему покоя.  
  
Теперь Тецуя видел, где пройдет линия раскола между ним и Домом Гвидион. И Кисе, и Ши из Гвидион трактовали закон о Праве мечты одинаково. Они расходилось во взглядах на то, в каких случаях этот закон нужно соблюдать. Пока Широгане или Акаши не почувствуют, что их чести что-то угрожает, они не станут искать Опустошителей — это трудное и долгое дело. А их чести ничего не угрожает до тех пор, пока слухи не начнут распространяться за пределы владения графа. На сколько хватит терпения Кисе, прежде чем он захочет обратиться к кому-то еще из правителей Герцогства Пылающих Кленов? Но Кисе никто этого не позволит.  
  
Тецуя напряженно всматривался в белеющий в полутьме потолок. Кое-что он уже успел сделать для того, чтобы предотвратить катастрофу. Касамацу неплохо освоился в Грезе, нужно было только дождаться, когда он придет к Тецуе за ответами.  
  
Оставалось надеяться, что Касамацу не будет слишком долго тянуть со встречей.  
  
Сам Тецуя собирался выяснить, кто и зачем проводит Рапсодии. Каждый раз жертвы были выбраны так, что Кисе непременно о них узнавал. Тецуя не верил в совпадения. Удар был направлен на Дом Гвидион, оружием выбран Кисе, но кто стоит за кулисами этой постановки?  
  
Тецуя сполз с кровати на пол. Рассвело настолько, что уже можно было различить очертания книжного шкафа напротив. До того, как прозвенит будильник, который должен разбудить его в школу, оставалось еще минут сорок, в лучшем случае час. Тецуя вздохнул и подтянул колени к груди. Пытаться вызвать видение в таком состоянии бесполезно, а ему просто необходима была еще какая-нибудь зацепка.  
  
Ему нужна была помощь.  
  
Тецуя вытащил мобильник из кармана джинсов, посмотрел на список контактов. Он медленно листал телефонную книгу, пока под пальцем не загорелось имя Шигехиро Огивары. Тецуя быстро отложил телефон — пока соблазн набрать номер не стал слишком велик.  
  
Тецуя ткнулся лбом в колени, в носу защипало. Иногда он ненавидел собственное происхождение, иногда благословлял его. А иногда, как сейчас, хотел, чтобы хоть кто-нибудь еще, кроме Теневого Двора и Дома Балор, вспомнил о Доме Бомайн. Не о том, как фей-провидцев предавали огню и мечу, а о том, сколько побед принес им всем Дом Бомайн и скольких бед помог избежать.  
  
Он просидел так, пока в коридоре не зажегся свет и не хлопнула дверь в комнату бабушки.  
  
— Как думаешь, Ниго, — рассуждал Тецуя, переодеваясь в школьную форму, — куда можно деть прорву Глэмора, полученного от трех Рапсодий, даже если мы считаем, что их было всего три? Одну можно переварить, две, но три за такой промежуток времени? Это верное сумасшествие. Нужно искать или безумных фей, или тех, кто может сохранить Глэмор. Я не верю, что ему позволили просто так рассеяться. Кто-нибудь обязательно заметил бы такой выброс.  
  
Тецуя пригладил еще влажные волосы. После того, как он сунул голову под холодную воду, спать больше не хотелось, а мысли приобрели кристальную ясность.  
  
— Поэтому у нас с тобой два варианта, — рассуждал он, и Ниго заинтересованно поднял голову. — Магия или техника. Я пока не знаю, кто из чародеев Герцогства может сделать артефакт для сохранения Глэмора. А, может, его вообще привезли из Конкордии или Европы. Поэтому сначала стоит потрясти нокеров.  
  
Тецуя говорил бодро, хотя внутренности скручивало в узел, когда он думал, к кому придется обращаться за помощью. Безусловно, нокеров стоило уважать за выдающееся мастерство и проницательный ум, невзирая на скверный характер. Но Макото Ханамия был для Тецуи отдельным, исключительным случаем, когда личная неприязнь говорила сильнее голоса разума.  
  
Контакты Ханамии долго искать не пришлось. Он был зарегистрирован в твиттере; на аватарке стояла фотография человеческого облика. Переступить через собственную гордость оказалось очень тяжело. Личное сообщение Тецуя отправил только у ворот школы. Ответ пришел почти сразу: улица, номер дома и время. Больше ничего. Только деловое отношение.  
  
Тецуя не обманывал себя тем, что Ханамия продолжит в том же духе. Нокер не может не ударить в слабое место.


	9. 3 ноября, среда. Касамацу

— Сегодня снова не идешь на занятия? — спросил Кавахара. Не то чтобы Юкио собирался с ним это обсуждать, просто Кавахара заметил, что сосед уходит из дома налегке. Сумка с учебниками осталась валяться у дверей комнаты. — Санада обещал устроить опрос сегодня, будут потом неприятности с пересдачей.  
  
— Ничего, разберусь, — откликнулся Юкио, завязывая шнурки. Ему сейчас не было никакого дела до опросов и профессора Санады.  
  
Разговор с Кавахарой, тем не менее, напомнил, что нужно предупредить о своем отсутствии. По дороге на вокзал Юкио отправил несколько смс-ок: старосте группы, капитану баскетбольной команды и хозяйке маленького книжного магазинчика, где он подрабатывал вечерами. Староста ограничился скупым «ОК». Хозяйка вежливо уточнила, придет ли Юкио завтра. «Если пропустишь еще одну тренировку — можешь вылететь из стартового состава!» — написал капитан. Юкио было все равно. Даже если бы ему пригрозили, что он вылетит не только из стартового состава, но и из команды в придачу, он все равно не повернул бы назад.  
  
Он ехал на тренировку совсем другого баскетбольного клуба.  
  
Конечно, Юкио не мог знать наверняка, но Айда Рико была настоящей фанаткой своего дела. Наверняка в Сейрин были утренние тренировки, и Юкио собирался попасть на одну из них.  
  
Ему позарез нужно было поговорить с Куроко Тецуей.  
  
Уже подходя к спортзалу, он понял, что не ошибся: изнутри доносились крики и стук мечей о паркет. Гомон мужских голосов перекрывал тонкий девичий: Айда распекала кого-то из игроков. То ли пас не вышел, то ли дриблинг не задался, то ли что-то еще — Юкио так и не понял. Глубоко вдохнув, он толкнул дверь.  
  
Юкио помнил о том, что Изуки — сатир, с рогами и копытами вместо ступней, а Куроко Тецуя — зачаровавший его Ши. Он думал, что готов к тому, чтобы увидеть команду Сейрин.  
  
Оказалось, что нет.  
  
Прямо напротив двери стоял мальчик, в лице которого фантастическим образом перемешались черты человека и бурундука: нос и лоб были покрыты темной шерстью, глаза окружали светлые пятна. В руках, до локтей покрытых рыжеватой шерстью, он держал мяч. Когда Юкио вошел, маленькие овальные уши испуганно дернулись, и только тогда Юкио узнал в нем Фурихату. Рядом стоял Коганей — большая темная кошка. Паки, сообразил Юкио, такие же, как Такао. За спиной Коганея маячила фигура Митобе, пугающая и темная: согбенные плечи, бледная, почти прозрачная кожа, печальные глаза, окруженные темными кругами. Под кольцом разговаривали сатир Изуки и Кагами Тайга — сияющий Ши.  
  
Юкио мотнул головой, приводя мысли в порядок. Неважно, сколько здесь странных существ — он пришел только к одному из них. К Куроко Тецуе.  
  
Он огляделся, отыскивая Куроко — тот стоял у скамейки с бутылкой воды в руке. Юкио решительно шагнул вперед, но стоило моргнуть, и Куроко исчез. Похоже, он не хотел разговаривать с Юкио. Или, по крайней мере, не хотел разговаривать с ним при всех.  
  
Юкио перевел дух, соображая, что же делать дальше, и тут за спиной раздался тихий голос Айды Рико:  
  
— Только не оборачивайся.  
  
Конечно же, он обернулся.  
  
Позади стоял, ощерив клыки, огромный снежно-белый волкодав. В холке он доходил Юкио до груди, а кроваво-красные глаза смотрели прямо ему в лицо. Волкодав медленно качнулся вперед и низко, угрожающе зарычал.  
  
Юкио почувствовал, как по спине потек липкий холодный пот. Он не сомневался: этой псине ничего не стоило перегрызть ему горло.  
  
— Это… — просипел он. — Это…  
  
— Это Ниго, — сказала Айда. Ее голос был совершенно спокоен.  
  
— Ниго?! — почти взвизгнул Юкио. Тот маленький щенок, который помещался в спортивную сумку — на самом деле волкодав?  
  
— Да, Ниго, — ответила Айда. — Не кричи так, пожалуйста. Он не укусит. Ниго — добрый пес, и Куроко его хорошо воспитал. Он не нападет без приказа хозяина.  
  
Ниго лег на пол, не сводя с Юкио недоброго взгляда.  
  
— А ты… — запинаясь, начал Юкио, — ты его… их всех… ты их тоже?..  
  
— Да. Я их вижу.  
  
Он вгляделся в ее лицо, выискивая неземную красоту или звериные черты, но ничего не нашел. Ее лицо, руки и ноги были лицом, руками и ногами человека.  
  
— Но ведь ты — не фея, — произнес он, не уверенный, утверждение это или вопрос.  
  
Айда улыбнулась.  
  
— Нет. Я — дитя феи. Мои родители — сатиры.  
  
Она приподняла густую челку, и под ней, на чистом высоком лбу, Юкио увидел пару рожек. Они были маленькими и изящными, и казались удивительно хрупкими — не то, что витые рога Изуки и Момои. Юкио безотчетно потянулся, чтобы дотронуться до них; Айда не возражала.  
  
Так значит, Сейрин — команда фей. Ни одного человека.  
  
— Эй, ты! — заорали с другого конца зала. — Ты что, спятил, ты что вытворяешь?! А ну руки от нее убрал.  
  
Нет, похоже, один все-таки был. Хьюга Джунпей. Юкио торопливо отдернул руку и на всякий случай уточнил:  
  
— А Хьюга?..  
  
— Обычный смертный, — ответила Айда. — Папа хочет, чтобы я больше общалась с люди. Раньше смертных было двое, а потом в Теппее пробудилась фея.  
  
Юкио хотел спросить, кем теперь стал Киеши, но не успел: пылающий гневом Хьюга уже оказался рядом. Кажется, он собирался изо всех сил защищать честь прекрасной дамы.  
  
— Ты вообще что тут забыл? — неприязненно поинтересовался он. — Ты же больше не капитан Кайджо, а за какую-то университетскую команду играешь, так чего пришел?  
  
Он рассуждал так, словно учеба в университете была главным прегрешением Юкио, и на это даже ответить было нечего. Айда кашлянула, привлекая к себе внимание.  
  
— Касамацу-кун зашел ко мне, — объявила она и отодвинула Хьюгу в сторону. Жест был обыденный и привычный: она знала, как справиться со своим капитаном. Опешивший Хьюга покорно дал ей пройти. — Парни, что встали? Продолжайте отрабатывать передачи, я сейчас вернусь.  
  
— Это как же вышло, что у вас, фей, капитан — обычный человек? — спросил Юкио, когда они вышли в коридор.  
  
Айда оперлась о подоконник и пожала плечами:  
  
— Теппей его назначил, а мы все послушались Теппея. Он всегда был особенный, в нем было мало Банальности. Мы думали, что он — просто такой невероятный человек. Мечтатель. А он оказался одним из нас. Алекс Гарсия увезла его в Конкордию… В Америку.  
  
— Почему именно Алекс? Кто она?  
  
— Тролль. Тролли — самые честные и благородные из фей, нельзя придумать наставника лучше. Теппей вернется зимой.  
  
Юкио кивнул.  
  
— А ты, похоже, совсем не удивлена тем, что я в курсе, — заметил он. Странное дело: обычно разговоры с девушками у Юкио не ладились, но сейчас он ни разу не запнулся. Возможно, потому, что Айда не была обычной смертной девушкой. Она была ребенком феи.  
  
— Конечно, — ответила Айда. — Изуки еще в понедельник рассказал, как ты появился у Такеучи на Самайн. А сегодня с утра Фурихата доложил о твоих приключениях у Широгане. Ты уже научился их различать? Изуки — сатир, а Фурихата — пак. Коганей тоже. Богганов ты тоже видел. Митобе — слуаг, поэтому он почти не разговаривает. Слуаги — они все такие, молчаливые, себе на уме и любят, когда вокруг никого. Угораздило же его родиться в семье, где еще восемь детей. Еще есть эшу, но их в Японии почти не встретишь. Они никогда подолгу не оседают на одном месте. Нокеры, они делают механизмы, только характер у них мерзкий. Ханамия — нокер. Я кого-то забыла… А, точно! Красные шапки. Гопота, держись от них подальше.  
  
— Зачем ты мне это все рассказываешь?  
  
Она слабо улыбнулась.  
  
— Мы с тобой в одной лодке, Касамацу. Люди, соприкасающиеся с миром фей, находятся в вечной опасности. Неважно, зачарованные это вроде тебя, или дети фей, как я. Все мы ходим по краю пропасти, в любой момент каждый из них, — она кивком указала на закрытые двери спортивного зала, — может сбросить нас вниз.  
  
Юкио сглотнул вязкую горькую слюну; ему захотелось возразить ей, что это не так. Что есть Кисе — и Кисе никогда не причинит ему вреда, не столкнет в пропасть. Но он молчал.  
  
— Ладно, — сказала Айда. — Слушай, а в самом деле — зачем ты пришел?  
  
Ответ на этот вопрос, конечно, стоило придумать заранее — еще тогда, когда Юкио только собрался на тренировку Сейрин. И все-таки он застал Юкио врасплох. Сказать, что пришел к Куроко, он не мог: тот ясно дал понять, что просто так разговаривать не станет.  
  
— Да… — начал Юкио.— Я… Я к Изуки пришел.  
  
— А-а, — протянула Айда, и тон у нее был какой-то чересчур понимающий. — Что, Самайн у Такеучи, да? Сейчас позову.  
  
Изуки вывалился из зала через несколько секунд. Вид у него был всполошенный.  
  
— Э-э-э… Привет, — сказал он и подозрительно сощурился, будто мог таким образом прочитать мысли Юкио. Изуки можно было понять: он наверняка гадал, зачем понадобился.  
  
— Привет, — ответил Юкио. Он понятия не имел, что теперь говорить. — Слушай, я тут…  
  
— Если ты про Самайн у Генты, — решительно перебил Изуки; голос его был бравурным, а щеки заливала краска, — то тут, э-э, тут, в общем, такое дело… Я просто… Как бы это объяснить?..  
  
— Я объясню, Шун.  
  
Они оба вздрогнули и круто обернулись: рядом стоял Куроко. Он, как всегда, подошел незаметно. У Юкио наконец появилась возможность хорошенько рассмотреть его в обличии феи. Он уже привык, что все знакомые выглядели как европейцы и что цвет их глаз и волос становился ярче, насыщеннее, иногда доходя до неестественного. Куроко казался выточенным из ледяной глыбы, в нем не было теплых, солнечных красок. Глаза, похожие на прозрачный голубой лед, смотрели спокойно и внимательно. Волосы у Куроко были светлые, длинные, собранные в низкий хвост на затылке.  
  
— О, да? — сказал Изуки с явным облегчением. — Объяснишь? Ну тогда, получается, я не нужен?  
  
— Не нужен, Шун, можешь возвращаться на тренировку.  
  
Изуки умчался прочь с такой скоростью, словно боялся, что они передумают, и Юкио остался один на один с Куроко. Тот неторопливо поправил напульсник.  
  
— Доброе утро, Касамацу-семпай. Рад вас видеть.  
  
Вместо ответа Юкио вытащил из кармана брелок в виде баскетбольного мяча; повесил на палец, повел брелоком в воздухе, чтобы Куроко его как следует рассмотрел. Маленький пластиковый мяч выглядел совсем обычным — только как будто чуть-чуть светился изнутри.  
  
Губы Куроко дрогнули в подобии улыбки.  
  
— Совершенно верно, Касамацу-семпай. Все так и есть, — ответил он на незаданный вопрос. — Я зачаровал вас, и это произошло в Самайн, четыре ночи тому назад.  
  
Внутри что-то оборвалось; Юкио сжал кулак, стиснул зубы, стараясь не выдать волнения. Он не сомневался, что именно Куроко — виновник, но не рассчитывал, что тот признается так просто.  
  
Юкио разжал пальцы, взглянул на брелок, лежавший на ладони.  
  
— Что будет, если я это потеряю? — спросил он.  
  
— Вы перестанете нас видеть, Касамацу-семпай, и забудете все, что с вами произошло. Поэтому лучше не теряйте его.  
  
Куроко рассуждал спокойно и ровно, словно объяснял, как пользоваться микроволновкой, и от этого спокойствия у Юкио ломило виски и сводило зубы. Он чувствовал себя игрушкой в чужих руках. Куклой, которую сняли с полки, чтобы рассмотреть, и случайно сломали.  
  
— Зачем это все? — перебил он. — Зачем я понадобился? Это чтобы посмеяться над Кисе? Не придумали ничего лучше, да?  
  
Глаза Куроко опасно блеснули. Юкио вспомнил, что не стоит злить Ши — и тут же понял, что гнев феи его больше не пугает. Он сам был слишком зол.  
  
— Так что же, Куроко-кун?  
  
— Вы проницательны, Касамацу-семпай. Вы верно поняли, что первопричина — это Кисе. Вы ошиблись только со знаком. Я хочу не навредить Кисе, а помочь ему.  
  
— Так помоги, — предложил Юкио. Ему не нравилось, что Куроко темнит, использует его вслепую. Пока что он не верил ни единому слову.  
  
Куроко едва слышно вздохнул.  
  
— Я не могу выступить на стороне Рёты открыто.  
  
— Неужели? — фыркнул Юкио. — Тогда позволь, я открою тебе секрет, фея. Я — обычный человек. Я вообще ничего не могу.  
  
Злость закипала внутри: он вспоминал вчерашнюю сцену во фригольде. Вместо того, чтобы помочь и поддержать, он только подставил Кисе — подставил только тем, что был зачарованным смертным.  
  
— Это не так, — ответил Куроко. — Вы можете гораздо больше меня, Касамацу-семпай. Рёта слушает то, что вы ему говорите. Как тогда, на площадке, неделю назад — вы помните? Или когда вы играли в одной команде. Он… — Куроко на мгновение запнулся, подбирая нужное слово, — привязан к вам. Просто будьте всегда на его стороне. Поддержите, когда он падет духом. Остановите, когда он захочет очертя голову ринуться в бой.  
  
Это было то, что Юкио мечтал услышать почти два года. Что Кисе ценит его. Слушает его. Но в устах Куроко даже эти слова отдавали горечью.  
  
— Каким же образом я смогу его остановить, если мне нельзя появляться в ваших фригольдах?  
  
— Ну почему же — нельзя? — возразил Куроко. — Думаю, у Генты вас примут. Я знаю, он вас ценит даже как человека. А что касается Широгане… От него Рёте лучше держаться подальше — как и от молодых Гвидион. Аомине, Кагами, Акаши.  
  
— Неужели? — хмыкнул Юкио. — Как странно. Я думал, что Кисе, Аомине и Кагами — друзья. Уже нет? Или в мире фей все по-другому? Кстати, ты забыл посчитать еще одного молодого Гвидион. Себя. Может, нам с Кисе стоит держаться подальше от тебя, Куроко-кун?  
  
На мгновение по лицу Куроко пробежала тень, но он тут же совладал с собой.  
  
— Это было бы мудрым решением, Касамацу-семпай, — откликнулся он. — Оберегайте Рёту ото всех, кто кажется вам опасным, и от меня — в том числе.  
  
— Отлично. Меня это устраивает, — фыркнул Юкио, но Куроко словно не заметил подколки.  
  
— Поверьте мне, это не сложно. Просто делайте то, что вы делали всегда. Вам, наверное, кажется, что если он теперь выглядит по-другому, то и внутри стал другим? Это не так. Он все тот же Кисе Рёта, которого вы знали. И вы нужны ему.  
  
Он смотрел Юкио в глаза и видел, казалось, его душу. Воспоминания, надежды, чувства, мечты. Все как на ладони. Юкио не нашелся, что ответить.  
  
— До свиданья, Касамацу-семпай, — сказал Куроко. — И помните: я тот, к кому вы можете прийти, если случится беда.  
  
Юкио раскрыл рот, чтобы поспорить, но в этот момент дверь спортзала распахнулась, и на пороге появился Кагами.  
  
— Долго ты еще? — набросился он на Куроко. — Я уж думал, вы тут уснули! Пошли, тренер вне себя.  
  
Он не обращал на Юкио ни малейшего внимания; продолжая ругаться, Кагами затащил Куроко в зал, и все, что оставалось Юкио, это таращиться на захлопнувшуюся дверь.  
  
А еще — раз за разом прокручивать в голове разговор с Куроко.  
  
Юкио сунул брелок обратно в карман. Он сбережет эту вещь — точно так же, как сбережет и Кисе, и неважно, что для этого потребуется. Вытащив мобильник, он набрал знакомый номер.  
  
Кисе не отвечал, и Юкио уже знал, что это означает. Кисе сейчас в землях фей. Юкио глубоко вдохнул, сосчитал до десяти, заставил себя остановиться и мыслить логически, хотя больше всего хотелось помчаться на поиски.  
  
Конечно, он не знал, сколько фригольдов находится в Токио и Канагаве; их могли быть десятки. Но Кисе явно бывал в двух: у Широгане и у Такеучи. К Широгане после вчерашнего он вряд ли направится, значит, остается фригольд в Иокогаме. Даже если его там не окажется, Такеучи, в отличие от токийских фей, подскажет, где его найти.  
  
Юкио бросился на вокзал.  
  
Сад встретил его пронизывающим ветром и изморосью, прибившей траву. Листья окончательно облетели, и голые остовы деревьев чернели на фоне бесцветного зимнего неба. Розы по-прежнему пышно цвели, не обращая внимания на холод, но даже их яркие краски, казалось, потускнели.  
  
В саду копались два молодых боггана. Они укрывали кусты гортензий еловыми лапами. На месте трех кустов уже возвышались аккуратные еловые пирамиды, и сейчас богганы возились с четвертыми. Когда Юкио проходил мимо, они подняли головы.  
  
— Гента в кабинете, — сказал один — как будто дружелюбно.  
  
Должно быть, Такеучи оставил своим подопечным инструкции на его счет.  
  
— Спасибо, — сказал Юкио. Захотелось сделать им приятное, и он кивнул на ельник: — Здорово получается.  
  
Богганы заулыбались — похвала, даже такая простая и безыскусная, им польстила. Кажется, у Юкио появились друзья.  
  
Кабинет Такеучи располагался в задней части дома. Девушка-слуаг любезно проводила Юкио, на прощание шепотом пожелав удачи. Он толкнул тяжелую дубовую дверь.  
  
Такеучи сидел в кресле у камина, насупившись и листая какую-то толстую тетрадь. Ее страницы были исписаны мелким убористым почерком; кое-где на полях виднелись пометки цветными чернилами, но сути их Юкио разобрать не мог. Две или три таких же валялись на столе у высокого окна.  
  
Здесь было мирно и уютно; ноги утопали в толстом мягком ковре, огонь бросал рыжеватые отблески на корешки расставленных в шкафу томов. Юкио стало неловко за то, что он вот так врывается, нарушает теплый, пахнущий старым деревом и прелыми осенними листьями покой.  
  
— Что-то ты к нам зачастил, — заметил Такеучи и отложил тетрадь. На обложке крупными буквами значилось «Книга расходов и приходов».  
  
— Добрый день, — ответил Юкио, стойко выдерживая его взгляд. — Я ищу Кисе.  
  
— Кисе, значит, — повторил Такеучи. — И зачем он тебе?  
  
Юкио облизнул губы. Подобрать нужные слова оказалось неожиданно сложно.  
  
— Я просто хочу, чтобы с ним все было в порядке. Вы же знаете. Так было всегда.  
  
— Знаю, — согласился Такеучи. — Потому и волнуюсь за вас обоих. Ладно, Юкио, идем.  
  
Юкио проглотил неожиданное обращение по имени — кажется, в мире фей было так принято — и пошел следом за ним. Они миновали маленький холл — Такеучи мимоходом вытащил меховую накидку из одного из сундуков и кинул Юкио — и вышли в сад через заднюю дверь.  
  
— Ты знаешь, как путешествуют феи? — спросил Такеучи, шагая по извилистой тропинке вдоль берега озера.  
  
— Да, знаю. Они садятся в электричку на центральном вокзале.  
  
Такеучи рассмеялся.  
  
— И так тоже, — сказал он. — Но у нас есть и другие способы, быстрее и удобнее. Существуют тропы, которые соединяются разные места в наших владениях. Троды. В моем фригольде таких несколько, один ведет в Акиту, во фригольд Масако.  
  
Он говорил так, словно Юкио должен был знать, о ком идет речь. Потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы сообразить: Масако — это Араки Масако, тренер Йосен. Неужели все феи в Японии обожают баскетбол?  
  
— Рёта заходил незадолго до тебя, — продолжал Такеучи, — и собирался в Акиту. Возможно, тебе повезло, и он еще не ушел. Ага! Вот и он! Рёта!  
  
Высокая фигура стояла перед двумя огромными валунами. С одной стороны они были серые и гладкие, с другой поросли мхом. Разумеется, север мог быть где угодно.  
  
— Эй, Рёта! — снова позвал Такеучи, и Кисе обернулся.  
  
— Семпай? — удивился он. — Ты что тут делаешь?  
  
Юкио шагнул вперед. Разговор с Куроко придал ему храбрости и напомнил, что Кисе может быть хоть трижды феей — но для Юкио он все равно остается кохаем. Кохаем, которого надо удержать от глупостей.  
  
— Нет, — решительно перебил Юкио. — Что ты тут делаешь? Ты вообще-то в школе должен быть, так с чего это вдруг ты намылился в Акиту?  
  
Кисе поджал губы, решая, рассказывать или нет, но, должно быть, вид у Юкио был достаточно грозный. Кисе сдался.  
  
— Хочу поговорить с Тацуей Химуро.  
  
— С Химуро из Йосен? И что ты с ним решил вдруг обсудить? Да вы же с ним едва знакомы!  
  
— Нет, семпай, — покачал головой Кисе, — мы знакомы лучше, чем ты думаешь. Он — Неблагой Ши.  
  
— И что?  
  
Кисе едва заметно вздохнул и покосился на проход между валунами; по всему было видно, что он мечтает ускользнуть туда как можно быстрее, но Юкио не собирался отпускать его без объяснений.  
  
Или, вернее — вообще не собирался отпускать.  
  
— Ладно, — сказал Такеучи, — вы тут сами уж разберитесь, а у меня — дела. Шун какую-то ерунду в домовых книгах понаписал.  
  
Юкио и Кисе одновременно кивнули. Шун и домовые книги сейчас интересовали их обоих меньше всего на свете.  
  
— Так что там с Химуро? — напомнил Юкио. — О чем ты собрался с ним разговаривать?  
  
— О Рапсодиях.  
  
— Вчерашней беседы с Акаши тебе не хватило?  
  
Кисе посмотрел на него в упор, и Юкио невольно вспомнилась аура холодной ярости, разливавшаяся вчера по Рыцарскому залу. Возможно, злить фею действительно было не самой лучшей идеей, даже если эта фея — твой кохай.  
  
Увы, отступать уже было поздно.  
  
— Ну? — требовательно произнес Юкио и для пущей убедительности скрестил руки на груди. Грозный вид призван был замаскировать страх.  
  
— Ты ведь не дашь мне просто уйти? — безнадежно уточнил Кисе.  
  
— Не дам.  
  
— Я думаю, что Рапсодии проводит Химуро.  
  
— Что? — изумился Юкио. — С чего ты взял?  
  
— Я уже сказал тебе, он принадлежит Неблагому Двору. Неблагие чаще проводят Опустошение, они по-своему читают Законы.  
  
— Но он же не единственный Неблагой во всей Японии! Почему бы тебе не начать подозревать Такао, например? По-моему, идеальный кандидат.  
  
Услышав имя Такао, Кисе улыбнулся — впервые за весь их разговор.  
  
— Здорово он все-таки над нами пошутил, верно, семпай? Такао — мастер на такие проделки. Но Рапсодии — это не он. Во-первых, Шинтаро глаз с него не спускает, а во-вторых, Рапсодии открыто начались только что. Их проводит кто-то из тех, кто прибыл сюда недавно. Если не считать нескольких эшу, которые один день в Токио, а на следующий — уже в Найроби или Рейкьявике, и у которых просто нет времени на такой длительный ритуал, приезжих только двое. Это Тайга и Тацуя Химуро.  
  
Непривычное «Тайга» царапнуло слух, но Юкио уже понял: такое обращение значило, что Кисе говорит о Кагами-фее. Для Кагами-школьника и соперника в баскетболе предназначалось привычное «Кагами-ччи».  
  
Юкио с сомнением покачал головой. Рассуждения Кисе звучали складно, но ему определенно не хватало доказательств.  
  
— А если ты ошибаешься?  
  
— Я не ошибаюсь, — твердо ответил Кисе. — Я чувствую: это он. Я всегда знал, что с ним что-то не так. Доверься моей интуиции, семпай.  
  
— Ладно, — согласился Юкио, — доверюсь. Но ты возьмешь меня с собой.  
  
Кисе снова улыбнулся, и на этот раз его улыбка была ясной и яркой.  
  
— Конечно, возьму, — ответил он и протянул Юкио руку.


	10. 3 ноября, среда. Химуро

Лист бумаги был разделен на три колонки. В первой Тацуя написал имена игроков, которые в любом случае выходят на площадку: он сам, Ацуши и Лю Вэй. Во второй были те, кого он хотел бы видеть в команде — они показывали неплохие результаты на тренировках и прошлых играх. Из них же формировалась скамейка запасных на выездных мероприятиях. Третья была отведена для тех, кого Тацуя не считал безнадежными, но брать в игру пока не стал бы. Завтра он собирался согласовать список с Араки. Или сегодня вечером, если удастся заглянуть во фригольд.

Тацуя постучал ручкой по парте. Над головой зашуршал пакет, запахло сырными чипсами. Ацуши тоже было интересно, из кого Тацуя набирает основной состав на Зимний Кубок, но он ни за что бы не признался в этом открыто. Тацуя улыбнулся.

— Ямада неплохо показал себя на Межшкольных. — Он ткнул ручкой в имя во второй колонке. — Как думаешь, берем на Кубок?

— Мне все равно. — Ацуши тут же отвернулся и зарылся в пакетик с чипсами. — Не хочу об этом думать.

Тацуя пририсовал стрелочку от Ямады к первой колонке. Ацуши одобрил его выбор. Если бы он не хотел видеть этого игрока на площадке, он бы дал это понять.

Перемена подходила к концу, в класс постепенно возвращались ученики.

— Ладно, я пойду, — сказал Ацуши и свернул опустевший пакетик.

— На следующей перемене спрошу Лю Вэя, что он думает о Ямаде.

Ацуши покачал головой. Он не вмешивался в то, как Тацуя управляется с командой. Наверное, он даже порадовался, что капитаном стал Ши. Подчиняться смертному или другому простолюдину ему не нравилось, не важно, о чем шла речь: о сражении или о баскетболе. Правда, демократические методы Тацуи он не одобрял, хотя и не протестовал открыто.

В класс вернулся Лю Вэй, едва заметно кивнул Тацуе и Ацуши и прошел к своему месту у окна. Для Тацуи до сих пор было загадкой, почему в Японии тот решил присоединиться к ним, а не к местным волшебным существам. Жизнь и общество европейских фей отличались от жизни и общества фей Китая, Японии, да и всей Азии, как небо от земли. В мире европейских фей царила жесткая сословная иерархия, в то время как их азиатские сородичи жили почти в анархии. Иногда правила и регламенты, определявшие поведение Ши и простолюдинов, ставили Лю Вэя в тупик, но, похоже, загадочные европейские кузены были ему интересны. По крайней мере, их быт и уклад он изучал с большем рвением, чем японскую культуру. Пожалуй, стоило посоветовать ему на каникулах съездить в Канагаву, посмотреть на табор Генты Такеучи — самое большое сообщество простолюдинов, в котором главенствовала демократия.

Прозвенел звонок, ножки стульев заскребли по полу. Тацуя открыл конспект, сделанный на прошлом уроке. Савада-сенсей обещал устроить быстрый опрос по пройденной теме.

— Здесь Кисе, — неожиданно сказал Лю Вэй.

— Что? — переспросил Тацуя, не уверенный, что расслышал все правильно.

— В ворота только что вошел Кисе, — повторил Лю Вэй.

Тацуя выглянул в окно. По дорожке к дверям здания шел Рёта Кисе, а следом за ним Юкио Касамацу.

— Да что вам здесь, медом намазано? — процедил Тацуя сквозь зубы. Он ни на секунду не поверил, что Кисе ищет Ацуши. Они общались не слишком близко, да и обо всех делах и встречах Ацуши Тацуя знал.

— Я сейчас вернусь, — бросил он Лю Вэю и вылетел из класса.

Нет, не может быть, чтобы Кисе узнал, что Химуро взялся за выполнение «просьбы» Акаши. А даже если узнал, то что он мог предъявить? Тацуя не делал ничего, что противоречило морали Благих.

Он бегом спустился по лестнице; поскользнулся и едва не упал на последней ступеньке. Миновал холл, заставленный шкафчиками для обуви. Мысли метались в голове. Нет, Кисе не мог прийти из-за поручения Акаши. Не мог: гордость не позволила бы ему объявить во всеуслышание, что он обо всем знает.

Тацуя остановился перед закрытой дверью школы, чтобы выровнять дыхание и придать лицу доброжелательное выражение. Теперь он был уверен: в Акиту Кисе привело какое-то другое дело. Возможно, не стоило так подрываться и бежать навстречу. Можно было послать сообщение Ацуши, раз уж они были товарищами. Тацуя потер переносицу. Связаться с Ацуши Кисе мог и без посредников.

В любом случае, он сейчас узнает, что заставило Кисе прогулять школу.

— Добрый день, — Тацуя улыбался, спускаясь с крыльца. — Я могу помочь?

Кисе остановился, не дойдя до него нескольких метров. Его лицо казалось застывшей маской. Это было на него не похоже: обычно эмоции Кисе читались, словно открытая книга. Впрочем, Тацуя никогда не видел его в действительно серьезных ситуациях. Он перевел взгляд за спину Кисе. В шаге от него, за левым плечом, стоял Касамацу. Он смотрел настороженно, руки сунул в карманы куртки, шарф подтянул повыше. Одет он был не по местной погоде, значит, добирались тродом. Тацуе все это совершенно не нравилось. Кисе торопился настолько, что рискнул вести смертного через Грезу.

— Я искал тебя, — сказал Кисе, и тон его не предвещал ничего хорошего.

Тацуя кивнул. Чего-то в этом духе он и ожидал. Касамацу за спиной Кисе шевельнулся; он рассматривал Тацую во все глаза. Еще бы! Тацуя готов был спорить, что он и одеждой, и манерами здорово отличался от Благих фей из Гвидион, с которыми Касамацу успел познакомиться накануне.

— Это ты проводишь Рапсодии? — в лоб спросил Кисе.

В первый момент Тацуя задохнулся. А потом засмеялся, сначала тихо, потом все громче. Слезы брызнули из глаз. Это не могло происходить с ним. Так не бывает. Неужели у него на лбу написано: провожу Рапсодию каждый месяц почти десять лет? Или у Широгане это последняя модная шутка, что к нему второй раз за неделю приходят с такой догадкой?

Кисе мигом растерял всю холодность и теперь выглядел озадаченным. Он, конечно, ждал любой реакции, от возмущения до вызова на дуэль, но к тому, что Тацуя будет почти пополам сгибаться от хохота, оказался не готов.

На самом деле Тацуе было совсем не весело. В смехе проскальзывали истерические нотки, он слышал их, но остановиться не мог. Он зажал рот ладонью, чтобы не привлекать внимание школьных сотрудников.

Позади едва слышно хлопнула дверь. Боковым зрением Тацуя заметил могучую фигуру Ацуши.

— Муро-чин, Кисе-чин, что здесь происходит? — протянул тот.

Тацуя резко замолчал. Минуту назад, когда они стояли тут втроем, ситуация была паршивой — но сейчас, с приходом Ацуши, дела пошли хуже некуда. Сейчас Кисе расскажет про Рапсодии, а Тацуя понятия не имеет, есть ли у него доказательства! Да, он был осторожен, он не оставлял следов, и если Акаши мог просто узнать каким-то невероятным образом о проклятье Дома Лианнан, то Кисе не походил ни на интригана, ни на шпиона. Вообще ни на кого, кто бы пользовался головой для того, чтобы выведать чужие тайны.

Но удача была слепа и редко играла на стороне Тацуи.

По шее сползла капелька пота, руки стали ледяными, а внутри клокотали злость и ярость. Сейчас он был готов убить Кисе голыми руками — но упустил момент.

— Я думаю, Химуро может проводить Рапсодии. Что ты об этом знаешь? — сказал Кисе прежде, чем он успел раскрыть рот.

Тацуе показалось, что земли под ногами больше нет. Он летел в бездонную черную пропасть. Сердце глухо и размеренно бухало в ушах, тело окаменело.

— Ацуши, — помертвевшими губами прошептал он, чувствуя, как кровь отливает от лица.

Взгляд Ацуши потемнел, как темнеет небо перед грозой; лицо исказилось от гнева. Они были вместе долго — достаточно долго, чтобы Тацуя знал, каков Ацуши, когда злится. Сегодня он впервые видел Ацуши в ярости.

И это было страшно.

Воздух вокруг Ацуши становился плотнее, словно мощь его тела, обычно скрытая, высвободилась и давила на пространство вокруг. Тацуя почувствовал, как волосы на затылке становятся дыбом. Он невольно сделал шаг назад, но не отвел взгляд. Это было бы равносильно признанию своей вины, а Тацуя еще не потерял над собой контроль.

Ацуши повернулся к Кисе, спустился по ступеням. Его движения были медленными, плавными, но Тацуя не знал, что могло бы его остановить.

— Почему? — отрывисто спросил он, приближаясь к Кисе. — Почему, Рёта?

Тацуя затаил дыхание. Сейчас гнев Ацуши был направлен на Кисе, но в любой момент мог повернуться против него самого. Интересно, Кисе даст ему убить Тацую после того, как своими руками подставил под удар? И справятся ли они вдвоем без оружия с разъяренным троллем? Ответ был очевиден: они даже не успеют использовать что-то из Искусств.

Ацуши опасно нависал над Кисе. Касамацу, побледнев, шагнул к ним. Он тоже был напуган, только его страх отличался от страха Тацуи: Касамацу боялся не Ацуши, он боялся, что Ацуши навредит Кисе. Тот, не оборачиваясь, выставил руку, запрещая подходить.

— В Токио и Иокогаме проведены три Рапсодии. Одна пришлась на субботу, тридцатое октября, еще две случились вчера. В эти дни Химуро был в Токио. До того, как он появился, мы долгие годы не сталкивались с этим ритуалом. Он мог это сделать. — Кисе сделал ударение на слове «мог». Он намекал, что Тацуя, Неблагой, ничего не имел против Опустошений.

Ни один суд не принял бы таких доказательств. Кисе просто попал пальцем в небо.

— Я все время был с ним, пока Тацуя находился в городе! — прорычал Ацуши. Он стоял спиной к Тацуе, но даже так было видно, как сжимаются огромные кулаки, как вздрагивают плечи от с трудом сдерживаемой злости. Не будь Кисе его старым знакомым, он бы здорово пострадал. Непонятно было одно: почему Ацуши так взбесился? Обвинение было смехотворным, если не знать про зависимость Ши Лианнан от Глэмора. — И в субботу, и вчера я не отходил от него, пока мы не оказались во фригольде Широгане. Тебе нужно поискать кого-то другого.

— Ты даешь слово, что Химуро все время находился под твоим присмотром? — кажется, Кисе тоже испугался этой вспышки ярости, но отступать не собирался. То ли он настолько хорошо знал товарища, то ли был настолько храбрым, что это граничило с глупостью.

— Да, я даю слово, что у Тацуи не было возможности совершить то, в чем ты его обвиняешь, — произнес Ацуши твердо.

И его слову нельзя было не верить.

Над школьным двором повисла неестественная тишина. Было слышно, как Кисе выдохнул. Хотел ли он, чтобы преступником в самом деле оказался Тацуя? Впрочем, это было уже неважно.

— Прости, — сказал Кисе. Он обращался и смотрел только на Ацуши. — Я ошибся. Мы уходим.

Теперь выдохнул уже Касамацу. На его лице отразилось облегчение от того, что драки удалось избежать.

— Нет, — отрезал Ацуши и сделал шаг в сторону, открывая им дорогу к школьным дверям. Кисе распахнул глаза, когда понял, чего от него хотят.

Он смотрел на Ацуши, и его глаза раскрывались все шире: на смену одному осознанию приходило другое. Кисе понял, что на самом деле значит этот жест.

Понял это и Тацуя.

— Я прошу прощения, что несправедливо обвинил тебя в преступлении, — сказал Кисе официальным тоном, но было видно, что ему на самом деле жаль.

— Я понимаю причины твоих подозрений и прощаю, — не менее официально заявил Тацуя. Если Кисе был искренен, то Тацуя — нет. Он просто не хотел доставлять неудобства Ацуши.

С Кисе он разберется сам.

Когда Кисе и Касамацу вышли за ворота школы, Ацуши повернулся к нему.

— Ты ведь не имеешь отношения к Рапсодиям, не так ли, Тацуя? — спросил он.

Тацуя улыбнулся. Губы сами собой растягивались все шире и шире, пока не заболело лицо. Заныли щеки, лопнула едва зажившая трещика. Тацуя словно увидел себя со стороны: безумный взгляд, жуткий неестественный оскал, словно у сумасшедшего клоуна.

Это была странная реакция на боль.

Сердце неровно трепыхалось в груди. Тацуя понял вдруг, как устал: бороться за чужую любовь, бояться, что потеряет Ацуши. Как получилось, что именно к нему Тацуя привязался так сильно?

— Конечно, нет. — Это был худший ответ из двух возможных, но Тацуя выбрал его. Он знал: пройдет неделя, месяц, год, правда откроется — и тогда Ацуши возненавидит его за этот обман.

Сердце Ацуши было огромным, таким же, как и он сам. Он мог бы простить измену; наверное, он даже мог бы понять, почему Тацуя проводит Рапсодии.

Ложь Ацуши не простит никогда.

И все же Тацуя выбрал ложь. Пусть год, месяц или даже неделя — он был согласен на любой срок. Тацуя готов был на все, чтобы вырвать у судьбы еще немного счастья.

Лицо Ацуши смягчилось, из глаз ушла опасная темнота. Кажется, он даже опять немного ссутулился, плечи опустились.

— Я так рад, Муро-чин, — признался он и осторожно коснулся локтя Тацуи. — Пойдем в класс, а то будут неприятности.

Тацуе хотелось кричать. На деревянных ногах он последовал за Ацуши. В тепле школьного коридора закололо окоченевшие руки. Оказывается, Тацуя замерз и даже не почувствовал этого.

— Ацуши, подожди, — попросил он. Голос срывался.

Просторный холл был пуст, звук шагов глухо отражался от стен. Электрические лампы горели теплым желтым светом. Ацуши стоял, облитый им, как гигантское каменное изваяние. Тацуя обнял его, прижавшись лбом к груди. Ацуши был горячим; знакомый запах кружил голову. Тацуя провел ладонями по спине, ощущая напрягшиеся стальные мышцы, забрался под вязаный кардиган. Между ними теперь оставалась единственная преграда — тонкая ткань рубашки.

— Муро-чин, нас могут увидеть, — предупредил Ацуши. — Не думаю, что директор одобрит наше поведение.

С места он так и не сдвинулся.

Тацуя сильнее стиснул зубы. По лицу катились слезы, и он не пытался остановить или стереть их.

— Плевать, — выдохнул он.

Ацуши над головой пробормотал короткую детскую считалку задом наперед: он призывал Искусства, чтобы укрыть их от чужих любопытных взглядов. Теперь, даже если мимо пройдет кто-то из смертных, он не обратит на них внимания.

«Что же ты наделал. Что же ты наделал», — повторял Тацуя про себя.

Ацуши мягко гладил его по плечам, и от этой ласки, купленной такой дорогой ценой, сердце рвалось из груди.


	11. 3 ноября, среда. Куроко

Дверь открыла мать Макото Ханамии. Старица, она до сих пор не потеряла сноровку, и к ней по-прежнему охотно общались с заказами. Ханамию это злило: он считал, что давно превзошел мать в мастерстве.

Она смерила Тецую колючим, жестким взглядом и поклонилась:

— Добрый день, господин Куроко. Зашли к Макото? Я провожу вас.

Ее тяжелое платье сложной геометрической формы было расшито золотыми и серебряными листьями, в ушах покачивались длинные ажурные серьги, украшенные самоцветами. Все, как любили нокеры. Ханамия тоже был щеголем — но, следуя духу модернистов, он предпочитал не традиционные одеяния, а модные наряды из последних коллекций дизайнеров Мира Осени, которые тоже, тем не менее, использовали сложный замысловатый крой. В умении одеваться нокеры не уступали Ши.

Где-то в глубине квартиры звучала музыка — четвертый концерт Рахманинова; пахло ароматическими палочками. Изуми Ханамия провела Тецую по залитому ярким светом коридору.

— Как поживает господин Киеши?

— Все благополучно, спасибо. Он по-прежнему в Конкордии, проходит свое обучение. Алекс — одна из лучших наставниц.

Он искоса взглянул на нее. Возможно, после его ухода она все передаст сыну — или забудет о разговоре, как только Тецуя исчезнет из виду. Изуми остановилась и постучала в одну из наглухо закрытых дверей.

— Макото, к тебе пришли, — крикнула она и отступила. Дела сына ее не касались.

Тецуя вежливо кивнул в ответ и нажал на ручку. Дверь оказалась не заперта.

В мастерской Ханамии царил полумрак; окна были зашторены так, что внутрь не проникало ни единого луча солнца. На столе у противоположной стены горела лампа, мягко мерцал монитор компьютера, светились какие-то волшебные механизмы. Тецуя шагнул внутрь, осторожно пробираясь через нагромождение деталей и машин — то ли наполовину собранных, то ли разобранных. Почти все они были химерическими; обычный человек, заглянув к Ханамии, обнаружил бы пустую комнату.

Ханамия сидел на рабочем месте и с помощью лупы изучал какую-то микросхему. Тецуя вспомнил фотографии его смертного облика: в нем едва-едва проступали черты феи. Ханамия-нокер был красив гротескной и трогательной красотой печального клоуна. Щеки и нос алели на фоне неестественно бледной кожи, темные, без малейшего отлива и блеска волосы напоминали солому. При виде Тецуи он отложил лупу.

— Что угодно?

Тецуя не сомневался, что Ханамия ненавидит его — так же, как он ненавидит любого Ши, а, может, и всех фей скопом, — но с заказчиками из аристократии нужно обращаться хотя бы немного уважительно.

— У меня к тебе дело, Макото.

Ханамия улыбнулся, не разжимая губ.

— Мне не нужны механизмы, — продолжал Тецуя. — Мне нужна информация. В последнее время кто-то заказывал у тебя или у твоих соплеменников контейнер для хранения Глэмора. Я хочу знать, кто это был.

Улыбка Ханамии стала чуть шире. Губы раздвинулись, ряд мелких острых зубов блеснул в свете лампы.

— Конечно, я все тебе расскажу, Тецуя. Назову всех, без утайки. — Он смотрел ласково и с сочувствием, будто в самом деле понимал, как важно для Тецуи и всего мира фей это знание — и вдруг расхохотался. — Ты ведь это хотел услышать, да? Какой же ты идиот. Слыхал когда-нибудь про тайну заказа?

Вежливый прием, оказанный Изуми, усыпил бдительность Тецуи, и он позабыл, насколько нокеры неприятны в общении. Интересно, когда среди смертных Ханамия ведет себя как воспитанный юноша, он делает это из спортивного интереса или тренирует силу воли?

— Я готов заплатить, — спокойно ответил Тецуя.

— Нет. Плевал я на твою плату. Я не собираюсь посвящать тебя в наши дела. Понадобится машина — приходи, а сейчас проваливай.

Тецуя и не подумал уходить. Вместо этого он приблизился к столу.

— Чего бы ты хотел, Макото? Подумай. Сейчас ты можешь просить у меня чего угодно — такой шанс выпадает раз в жизни.

— Чего угодно? — Ханамия склонил голову набок и взглянул на Тецую с новым интересом. Должно быть, прикидывал, что может получить, или думал, как бы поинтереснее послать. Ханамия постучал подушечками пальцев по губам. — Секс, — сказал он.

Его темные глаза были непроницаемы, как матовое стекло. Кажется, в них не отражался даже свет настольной лампы.

— Хорошо, — без запинки откликнулся Тецуя. — Когда и где?

Ему больших усилий стоило сохранить невозмутимое выражение лица. А вот Ханамия так не смог. Он дернулся, лицо исказилось в недовольной гримасе. Тецуя возблагодарил всех сплетников на графской кухне за множество ненужных, как ему когда-то казалось, сведений о нокерах. Секс, требуемый от Ши в уплату за работу, был либо замаскированным отказом, когда посылать прямым текстом неудобно, либо высшей ставкой, после которой можно выторговать нечто потрясающее. Только молодые и глупые нокеры действительно рисковали связываться с Ши.

Ханамия был молод, но совсем не глуп.

— Я пошутил, — хрипло объявил он. — Убирайся.

— Тогда давай я предложу свою цену, — сказал Тецуя.

— Неужели? И что же у тебя есть такого особенного, чем ты хочешь со мной поделиться?

Тецуя задумчиво смотрел ему в глаза, словно теперь он размышлял, как подать свое предложение. Пауза, повисшая в разговоре, была долгой, очень долгой; Тецуя тянул ее столько, сколько мог, разжигая любопытство Ханамии. Когда тот уже оказался на пределе, Тецуя сделал то, что настрого запрещал ему Огивара.

Он сказал:

— Предсказания.

— Предсказания? — фыркнул Ханамия. В смешке соседствовали изумление и издевка. — Нахрена мне предсказания от библиотекаря из Гвидион?! Что мне с ним делать? Написать на закладке? Или повесить на холодильник? И ты уверен, что это будет предсказание, а не чей-нибудь афоризм? Тецуя, я перечитал не меньше книг, чем ты.

— Предсказание от Гвидион тебе и в самом деле ни к чему, — согласился Тецуя.

Он знал, что рискует, что ставит на кон не просто свою тайну, а свою жизнь. Если Ханамия принадлежит к Теневому Двору, то Тецуя не проживет и половины дня. Темные феи, стоящие за Неблагим Двором, откроют на него охоту.

Благой и Неблагой Дворы — две стороны одной души феи, выражение ее философии и устремлений. Противостояние между ними — отражение вечного спора между летом и зимой, светом и тенью, традицией и прогрессом. Пусть Тецуя не любил своих Неблагих собратьев, но без них общество фей было обречено на упадок и гибель. Как без Благих — на хаос и самоуничтожение.

Но долгие столетия в тени обоих Дворов вызревала третья сила — Теневой Двор, стоящий за самыми ужасными событиями в истории смертных и фей. Сейчас, когда Греза ослабла, Темные были на пике могущества и готовились, наконец, освободить фоморов ото сна.

Немногие из фей знали о существовании третьего Двора, а еще меньше подозревали о его истинных целях. Дом Бомайн единственный, кроме Дома Балор, стоявшего на стороне фоморов, никогда не сомневался, что Теневой Двор существует. Бомайн предупреждали своих союзников об опасности — и потерпели неудачу. Но даже лишившись всего, они продолжали противостоять Теневому Двору, поэтому их преследовали и будут преследовать, пока последний из Дома не исчезнет с лица земли.

Задолго до этой встречи Тецуя напряженно размышлял, может ли Ханамия быть агентом Теневого Двора. Скверный характер еще не значит желания выпустить в мир совершенное зло, тем более Ханамия не так уж выделялся среди сородичей.

Нокеры были единственными из фей, для кого Дворы означали не жизненные принципы, а политические пристрастия. Нет, Ханамия был слишком умен, осторожен и независим, чтобы связываться с Темными.

— Я могу рассказать, почему предсказание, полученное от меня, стоит больше, чем ты со всеми потрохами и игрушками. — Тецуя обвел взглядом детали механизмов и микросхемы, разложенные по мастерской в порядке, ведомом одному хозяину.

Глаза Ханамии расширились, он словно ощупывали лицо Тецуи; он не отвечал ни «да», ни «нет». Тецуя знал, что сумел разбудить в нем любопытство, но достаточно ли оно сильно, чтобы Ханамия выдал своих? Дело было не только в его дурном характере — всплыви такое среди других нокеров, и у Ханамии были бы серьезные неприятности.

— Ладно, — наконец произнес Ханамия. — Я готов выслушать твою тайну. Только не рассчитывай, что после этого я соглашусь.

— Ты сохранишь мою тайну? — спросил Тецуя.

Ханамия улыбнулся одними губами.

— Если ты хочешь потребовать от меня клятвы, то я готов, — легко согласился он.

— Клятвы для тебя пустой звук, — возразил Тецуя. — Я хочу потребовать выполнения гейса.

— Ты думаешь, твой маленький грязный секрет стоит такого? — засмеялся Ханамия, но Тецуя видел, что он заинтересован.

— Ты не пожалеешь, даю слово, — пообещал он.

Ханамия снова погрузился в размышления. Ему не хотелось, чтобы Тецуя с помощью чар навязал ему свою волю через гейс, но желание узнать, чем же тот настолько дорожит, оказалось сильнее. Ханамия махнул рукой, соглашаясь.

— Мой Дом — это Дом Бомайн. Ты не расскажешь об этом никому ни прямо, ни косвенно. — Греза услышала слова Тецуи, и если Ханамия решит нарушить гейс, его ждет жестокая расплата.

Ханамия сглотнул; завозился, стряхивая оцепенение. Гейс, наложенный Тецуей, ему не нравился, но он не возражал — в конце концов, это было одно из условий сделки. Он сморгнул; его губы беззвучно шевельнулись, выговаривая незнакомое имя, на лице вспыхнуло недоверие. Тецуя мог бы поклясться: на секунду Ханамия решил, что его водят за нос, и вся тайна — выдумка. К счастью, Ханамия был слишком проницателен, чтобы действительно в это поверить.

— Бомайн, — повторил он уже вслух и потянулся к клавиатуре.

— Там ты ничего не найдешь, — предупредил Тецуя. — Впрочем, если хочешь, можешь поискать информацию о Втором крестовом походе.

Ханамия метнул на него быстрый взгляд и застучал по клавишам. Тецуя видел, как его зрачки мечутся из стороны в сторону — скользят по строкам отсканированного старинного фолианта. Как и все нокеры, Ханамия любил знать, где у вещей — и людей — слабые места. Интуиция подсказывала ему, что имя «Бомайн» — слабое место Тецуи. Можно было не сомневаться: Ханамия сумеет отыскать правду.

Прошло довольно много времени, прежде, чем он снова заговорил.

— Один из Домов действительно участвовал во Втором крестовом походе. Вот только… Не могу найти, может быть, Лиам…

— Нет, — откликнулся Тецуя. — Не Лиам. Это были мы, Ши из Дома Бомайн.

Ханамия хмурился; мелко подергивался уголок рта. Он что-то знал, где-то слышал — и теперь память, запертая Искусствами, возвращалась. Полог Молчания, наброшенный на разум простолюдинов, истрепался гораздо сильнее, чем у Ши. Нужно было только чуть подтолкнуть к нужной мысли, немного приподнять край.

Но то, что первое окажется на виду, не всегда может сыграть на руку. Лицо Ханамии исказилось от злости и отвращения. Он впервые за все время разговора поднялся из-за стола. Его глаза яростно сверкнули. Тецуя не ожидал от него такой реакции.

— Убийцы, — выплюнул Ханамия, и Тецуя вздрогнул, пошатнулся, как от удара. Почему первым, что должно было всплыть в памяти Ханамии — приговор, вынесенный Дому Бомайн? — Вы убивали холодным железом.

Тецуя прикрыл глаза. Он не думал, что слышать это вновь будет так больно. Убийство химерическим оружием считалось тяжелым преступлением. Фея на время оказывалась вырванной из своего мира, но при удачном стечении обстоятельств могла вернуться. Смерть от холодного железа — это смерть навсегда. Это худшее, что может сделать кто-то из фей со своим сородичем.

Но Ханамия мог вспомнить только часть правды. Суть преступления — о том, как один из Ши Бомайн решил, что холодное железо не убивает фей, но освобождает и отправляет на новый путь — была скрыта от него. Даже если бы Тецуя захотел этим поделиться — а он не хотел, — то все равно бы не смог. Его уста, так же, как и уста его предшественников, были скованы клятвой хранить эту тайну.

— Не все из нас, — медленно проговорил Тецуя, когда смог совладать с голосом. — Но это к делу не относится.

— Еще как относится, — прошипел Ханамия.

Теперь он смотрел на Тецую иначе. Если раньше это была неприязнь из-за различий в мировоззрении и понятиях о хорошем и плохом, то сейчас он смотрел так, будто это Тецуя был здесь плохим парнем. И Ханамия не желал иметь с ним дел, потому что он был слишком плох даже для него.

Это открытие выбило почву из-под ног Тецуи. Он всегда чувствовал моральное превосходство не только над Ханамией, но и над любым представителем Неблагого Двора, да и над многими из Благого. Но, оказывается, на него тоже можно смотреть вот так: с презрением во взгляде. И нельзя сказать, что без причины.

Тецуя облизал пересохшие губы.

— И что ты предлагаешь? — уточнил он.

— Выставить тебя вон, — фыркнул Ханамия, но за словами последовали другие действия. Он отошел к стеллажу за спиной, порылся на полках и вернулся с маленькой коробочкой. Откинув деревянную крышку, он показал Тецуе содержимое. На дне, выстланном серой тряпкой, лежала толстая железная игла. Пятна ржавчины покрыли тусклую поверхность. Холодное железо. У Тецуи мурашки поползли по коже. Он поднял глаза; Ханамия едва заметно качнул головой. Он хотел убедиться, что Тецуя не темная тварь, выползшая из древних глубин.

— А что, если у меня есть и вторая тайна? — едко поинтересовался Тецуя. — И я не накладывал гейса ради ее сохранения.

— Я готов рискнуть, — ухмыльнулся Ханамия. Когда-нибудь любопытство доведет его до беды.

Интересно, что бы он сделал, окажись Тецуя в самом деле фоморским выродком? Хотя даже среди фей были те, кто тоже не боялся холодного железа. Ши Дома Балор берегла кровь фоморов, которая, пусть и разбавленная, по-прежнему текла в их жилах. Впрочем, Тецуя точно не мог оказаться Балор — все Ши этого Дома страдали от неизлечимого недуга или увечья. Тецуя же был абсолютно здоров.

Он аккуратно, двумя пальцами левой руки поднял иглу и положил на ладонь. Рука дрогнула, он едва удержался, чтобы не скинуть иглу на пол. От нее шел холод такой силы, что обжигал, как раскаленный металл. По коже поползли черные линии. Тецуя стиснул зубы. Его била дрожь. Ханамия с интересом наблюдал за его реакцией. Вряд ли он когда-нибудь решался испытать действие холодного железа на себе. Оно — воплощенная Банальность — разрушало не тело, а саму душу. Страх исчезнуть, раствориться навсегда затопил с головой. Тецуя бросил иглу на стол, и она покатилась к Ханамии. Тот резко отдернул руку, словно к нему подползла ядовитая змея.

— Хорошо, — медленно произнес Ханамия, подцепив иглу пинцетом. Он не смотрел на Тецую, его взгляд был обращен внутрь, словно он что-то решал про себя. — Хорошо, твоя взяла, будет тебе информация, а ты в обмен принесешь мне три предсказания. Три, понял? И чтобы ни одним меньше. А еще мне нужна твоя кровь. Кровь и три предсказания. Вот мои условия.

Он нагло уставился на Тецую, словно ожидая отказа.

— Зачем тебе моя кровь? — спросил Тецуя. Вот это требование ему совсем не понравилось. На кровь фей всегда найдутся покупатели, не связанные с ними родством. Для некоторых вампиров она была чем-то вроде наркотика, вызывающего сильные галлюцинации. Среди оборотней могли найтись те, кто передаст ее в своем сообществе старым врагам Ши. Маги использовали кровь фей в своих ритуалах.

— Продам кому-нибудь из Потомков Фенрира, чтобы выследил тебя по ней и сожрал. Так никто не узнает, какую сделку мы заключили, — засмеялся Ханамия.

Тецуя не оценил шутку. Оборотни, за исключением одного клана Фианна, не были друзьями фей. Не все из них были врагами, но ненависть клана Фенрира к Ши была плохим поводом для смеха. Многие погибли от их зубов и когтей.

— Ладно, это для меня. Дальше моей мастерской не пойдет, разве что в изделиях, — пояснил Ханамия.

Тецуя молча протянул руку. На таких условиях пусть берет столько крови, сколько захочет, лишь бы эта кровь стала последней, которая прольется в Герцогстве Пылающих Кленов.

Ханамия пошарил в ящике стола и вытащил жестяную коробку; со стеллажа за спиной снял несколько склянок: три пустые и одну полную, до краев залитую какой-то прозрачной жидкостью. Он откупорил пробку, и в нос ударил острый характерный запах — внутри был камфорный спирт.

— Закатай рукав, — велел он.

Тецуя послушался. На светлой коже ярко проступали синие вены. Ханамия схватил его запястье и повернул так, как ему было удобно. Пальцы у Ханамии были длинные, жесткие, испещренные мелкими ожогами и шрамами. Он старался даже случайно не коснуться следа от холодного железа. Ханамия надорвал одноразовые бумажные упаковки, вытащил шприцы и иглы. Он протер спиртом руку Тецуи, перетянул выше локтя. Движения были сноровистыми и уверенными. Иголка вошла в вену легко; Тецуя почти ничего не почувствовал. Ханамия набрал полный шприц, отложил в сторону; взял следующий. Он определенно собирался выкачать из Ши столько крови, насколько хватит пустых склянок.

— Теперь проваливай, — сказал Ханамия, закупорив третий пузырек и быстро начертив на нем пальцем какой-то символ. — Я сам найду тебя, когда узнаю что-нибудь.

Тецуя вышел, не прощаясь. До входной двери он добрался сам.


	12. 4 ноября, четверг. Химуро

Тацуя сел в метро на станции «Асакуса». Приближался час пик, было людно и душно — Тацуя терпеть не мог токийское метро в это время суток, но даже такая неприятность не омрачала его настроение.

Он только что встречался с Мориямой Йошитакой, бывшим атакующим защитником Кайджо.

После событий вчерашнего дня Тацуя пришел к выводу, что стоит активнее взяться за поручение Акаши и выполнить его как можно скорее. Не хватало только, чтобы Кисе продолжил свое расследование Рапсодий и выяснил ненароком, что за последние два года их было гораздо больше трех.

По одной раз в месяц. Все — в префектуре Акита.

Тацуя поежился, вспоминая взгляд Ацуши и его тихий спокойный голос: «Ты ведь не имеешь к этому отношения, не так ли?». Уже за одно это стоило разобраться с Кисе. Никто не имел права вот так являться и ронять в душу Ацуши семена сомнений.

Вечером Тацуя обдумал, что делать дальше. С Тайгой он уже говорил и надеялся, что заставил его хотя бы вспомнить, что Кисе принадлежит к Дому, чьи дружба и клятвы мало чего стоят.

Сам же Кисе в последнее время везде таскался со своим смертным бывшим капитаном, и Тацуя решил, что не лишним будет разузнать подробности их отношений. Он нашел в социальных сетях аккаунт Мориямы, отправил несколько комментариев, потом — личное сообщение. Слово за слово, и через двадцать минут Морияма, в начале с трудом сообразивший, с кем разговаривает, уже предложил встретиться. Он учился где-то в Токио, и Тацуя сказал, что как раз завтра будет там по делам.

Они встретились, выпили кофе в Старбаксе, обсудили выпускные экзамены: для Мориямы все было позади, Тацуе только предстояло это испытание. Поговорили о будущем Зимнем кубке.

— Кайджо ведь вошли в четверку в прошлом году? — сказал Тацуя, старательно делая вид, будто это только что пришло ему на ум.

Вскользь оброненной фразы хватило, чтобы Морияма ударился в воспоминания, и через пять минут он уже рассказывал о баскетбольном клубе своей старшей школы. Турниры, тренировки, групповые свидания, на которые они ходили всей командой. О них Морияма говорил с особой охотой, и глаза его мечтательно туманились. Свидания постоянно устраивал Кисе, и Тацуя с интересом слушал подробности. Что-то из этого потом непременно можно будет использовать.

Касамацу тоже нашлось место в историях о Кайджо. Они с Мориямой давно дружили, даже собирались поступать в один институт, но в последний момент Морияма передумал. Увы, про отношения Касамацу с Кисе он ничего не знал.

Тацуя еще немного посидел для приличия, спросил о том, сумел ли Морияма устроиться на какую-нибудь подработку, и распрощался, сославшись на поезд по расписанию. Сейчас, проталкиваясь сквозь сутолоку, Тацуя думал, что неплохо бы потолковать с Изуки. Уж больно много времени Кисе проводил во фригольде Генты Такеучи и слишком тесно общался с простолюдинами. Кому, как не Изуки, знать подробности? Вот только какой подход к нему выбрать? Вытянуть нужную информацию из Благого сатира будет сложнее, чем из обычного смертного. Тем более он слышал, что Изуки совсем не прост, и его пророчат едва ли не в наследники Такеучи.

Он протиснулся к краю платформы и остановился у защитного ограждения. На низких белых дверцах, разъезжавшихся в разные стороны, чтобы впустить и выпустить пассажиров, горело электронное табло. Надпись сообщала, что поезд вот-вот прибудет, и Тацуя поднял голову, всматриваясь в темноту туннеля. Сбоку, рядом с ограждением, мелькнуло разноцветное пятно, отчего-то показавшееся смутно знакомым. Тацуя повернулся.

В нескольких шагах от него стоял Лео Хаяси и разглядывал рельсы, и его пестро выкрашенные волосы падали на лицо неопрятными клоками.

В груди поднялось беспокойство. Тацуя успел выучить расписание Хаяси не хуже своего собственного: через полтора часа у того значилось выступление в клубе. Хаяси нечего было делать на станции «Асакуса» одноименной линии токийского метро.

Что-то пошло не так — и нужно было немедленно выяснить, что именно.

Тацуя уже познакомился с Хаяси — знакомство, пока что шапочное, состоялось на следующий день после памятного разговора с Сейджуро Акаши. Хаяси оказался нервным, немного истеричным и очень, очень талантливым. Настолько талантливым, что Тацуя все-таки испытал сочувствие, вкладывая в Хаяси Глэмор. Однако, когда он видел суженные зрачки и руки, покрытые следами уколов — Хаяси не скрывал своего пристрастия к наркотикам — то сочувствие проходило. Тацуя вспоминал, что этот человек давно убил себя сам.

Пока что они разговаривали друг с другом всего-то один раз, два дня назад, но сейчас это шапочное знакомство оказалось очень кстати — оно давало Тацуе возможность подойти и поздороваться. Он двинулся с места, но из туннеля показался поезд, и нахлынувшая толпа оттерла их с Хаяси друг от друга.

Тацуя выругался сквозь зубы. Ничего, все в порядке. Он доберется до Хаяси, когда они зайдут в вагон.

Вот только Хаяси не собирался садиться в поезд. Он замер на мгновение, не обращая внимания на толкавших его людей, а затем развернулся и зашагал к эскалатору. Тацуя бросился следом.

Хаяси шел уверенно и твердо, и все же в его походке было что-то странное. Он словно превратился в игрушечного солдатика, который вышагивает на марше. Колени почти не гнулись, руки болтались взад и вперед в такт ходьбе, спина была напряженной и прямой. Он поднялся на эскалатор, и Тацуя встал несколькими ступенями ниже. Их разделяло двое человек. Вытянув шею, Тацуя мог разглядеть разноцветные волосы Хаяси. Он не обратил на это внимания прежде, но сейчас был уверен: кричащие пестрые краски потускнели.

Весь Хаяси потускнел. Как будто… Как будто в нем больше не было ни капли Глэмора. Но такое ведь не могло произойти?

Хаяси прошел через турникеты, повертел головой, выискивая указатели, и направился к переходу на линию Гинза. Тацуя попытался вспомнить, какие станции есть на этой ветке, но это, конечно, было бесполезно: Хаяси мог снова пересесть через несколько станций или выйти и дальше ехать на автобусе. Нельзя было потерять его из виду.

Они спустились на станцию. Здесь защитных заграждений не было, и люди держались подальше от края платформы. На табло загорелось сообщение о подходящем поезде, отблески фар упали на отделанную плиткой стену. Хаяси остановился посреди станции и замер, как будто не зная, что делать дальше. Это был шанс. Тацуя прибавил шагу; все, что ему оставалось, это окликнуть Хаяси.

Он уже набрал воздух в легкие — и в этот момент Хаяси, оттолкнув с дороги старушку с холщовой сумкой, бросился под поезд.

Раздался вопль, глухой звук удара, запоздалый скрежет тормозов. Старушка, успевшая приподняться на локте, беспомощно осела на пол. Она качала головой и зажимала рот ладонью.

Тацуя смотрел прямо перед собой. Через стекло он видел, как люди в вагоне, удивленные резкой остановкой, беспокойно переговариваются друг с другом. Кусочки паззла постепенно складывались в единое целое. Опустошение. Самоубийство.

Рапсодия.

Кто-то провел еще одну Рапсодию. Кто-то провел Рапсодию на Мечтателе Тацуи.

Он развернулся и, остервенело работая локтями, протолкался к выходу — ему срочно нужен был глоток воздуха. Горло сдавило спазмом. В голове теснились догадки и обрывки мыслей. Неужели случайность? Или кто-то хочет подставить его, Тацую? Но кто? Неужели Акаши?

Тацуя выбрался на поверхность; согнулся пополам, ухватившись за столб с указателем. Кое-как отдышавшись, он вытащил мобильник и нашел номер Кисе Рёты.

Кажется, настал момент, чтобы пересмотреть свое отношение к происходящему. Вместо того, чтобы топить Кисе, нужно было помочь ему как можно скорее найти настоящего виновника — пока никто не свалил на Тацую те Рапсодии, которые он не совершал.

Он нажал кнопку набора.

— Кисе? Привет, это Тацуя Химуро. Как продвигается твое расследование? Правда? Отлично. Рад за тебя. Знаешь, я вовсе не держу на тебя зла за вчерашнее. И даже, пожалуй, мог бы рассказать тебе кое-что интересное о Рапсодиях. С чего вдруг? Дело в том, что один мой знакомый диджей только что бросился на рельсы на станции «Асакуса» линии Гинза. Он был Опустошен. Так что? Где встретимся?


	13. 4 ноября, четверг. Касамацу

— Санада передал, что ты можешь прийти и сдать ему материал сегодня, после занятий, — сказал Кавахара, и Юкио потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы вспомнить, кто вообще такой этот Санада.

Мир людей казался бесконечно далеким и зыбким; единственным, что было по-настоящему реально, стал мир фей.

— Спасибо. Но не сегодня.

Они сидели на кухне; Кавахара завтракал лапшой быстрого приготовления, Юкио пил кофе. Капсулы для кофеварки почти закончились. В любой другой день Юкио сделал бы пометку в телефоне, что нужно купить еще; сегодня эта мысль скользнула по краю сознания и исчезла.

Кавахара нахмурился. Он был, в сущности, неплохим парнем и к Юкио относился по-доброму: давал списывать и одалживал деньги, звал с собой на вечеринки, когда думал, что сосед скучает. Иными словами, всегда помогал, чем мог — и теперь беспокоился за Юкио совершенно искренне.

Вот только даже искренние доброта и беспокойство Юкио сейчас были ни к чему.

— Спасибо, Кавахара-кун, я с Санадой сам разберусь. Не волнуйся.

— С работой и университетской командой уже разобрался? — словно невзначай поинтересовался Кавахара.

Юкио промолчал. В конце концов, это было его личное дело, где работать и как играть в баскетбол.

— Опять пропадешь на весь день? — спросил Кавахара, так и не дождавшись ответа. — Слушай, Касамацу-кун, может, у тебя проблемы какие? Ты расскажи, вместе что-нибудь…

— Я сегодня дома, — оборвал его Юкио и поднялся из-за стола. — Не волнуйся. Все в порядке, Кавахара-кун.

Он поставил грязную чашку в раковину и вышел; оказавшись в своей комнате, запер дверь и сел за стол. Включенный ноутбук чуть слышно шумел вентилятором. Юкио шевельнул мышкой, и монитор проснулся; возникла веселая яркая картинка — берег моря с песком и пальмами. Несколько минут Юкио бездумно смотрел на безмятежный пейзаж. Как хорошо было бы уехать с Кисе в такое место — где есть солнце, море и пляж, и нет погибших людей, чью смерть нужно расследовать.

Вчерашнее столкновение с Химуро и Мурасакибарой доказало Юкио: Кисе действительно нужно защищать, и в первую очередь — от самого себя. Если он продолжит вот так врываться к людям и обвинять их в преступлении, полагаясь на одну интуицию и смутные догадки, то попадет в беду. Что будет, если в следующий раз он столкнется с кем-то, кто не учился с ним в одной школе? Юкио прекрасно видел, что только старое знакомство не дает Мурасакибаре — огромному, ростом выше двух с половиной метров и с сиреневой кожей Мурасакибаре — порвать Кисе в клочья.

Увы, схватить Кисе в охапку и увезти на какой-нибудь маленький остров в Индийском океане Юкио не мог — а значит, оставалось только одно. Помочь Кисе найти настоящего убийцу.

Юкио вытащил стопку чистой бумаги, отобрал три листа. Написал заголовки: Танака Шинджи, Исикава Акико и Сугимото Шузо. Тридцатидвухлетний фотограф, который бросился под машину в Минато Мираи, и двое старшеклассников из клуба начинающих мангак, взявшихся за руки и шагнувших с крыши. Несколько секунд Юкио смотрел на имена. В скупых черточках иероглифов были зашифрованы чужие жизни, и ему предстояло разгадать этот шифр. Узнать, о чем мечтали эти люди, кого любили, к чему стремились — и за что их лишили будущего. От этого делалось странно и страшно. Юкио глубоко вздохнул и потянулся к клавиатуре.

На первый взгляд, между первой жертвой и двумя последними не было ничего общего: возраст, образ жизни, увлечения — все разное. Даже погибли они в разных городах: Танака — в Иокагаме, Исикава и Сугимото — в Токио. И все же Юкио знал — чувствовал — между ними должна быть связь. По кратким объяснениям Кисе он понял, что жертв для Рапсодии ищут и выбирают, нельзя схватить первого попавшегося человека с улицы. А раз так, то личность того, кто делает выбор, непременно должна проявиться.

Юкио набрал в поисковике имя Исикавы Акико. Он не знал, почему выбрал именно ее. Может быть, потому, что она была единственной девушкой; или самой младшей из троих; или потому, что от ее улыбки на фотографиях в горле вставал ком. Юкио надеялся, что с двумя другими будет не так тяжело.

Ее страницы в соцсетях обрушились на него нестерпимой печалью. Уже мертвая, она продолжала смеяться на снимках и видеозаписях, шутила в постах, рассказывала о планах на зимние каникулы. Все, что оставалось живым — плакать и спрашивать друг друга, как и почему произошла беда. Юкио стиснул зубы, отмотал назад ленту новостей. Ему нельзя было горевать об Исикаве Акико — он должен был искать.

Он прочитал все записи в Фейсбуке за последние несколько месяцев; нашел и изучил ее твиттер и инстаграм. Акико было семнадцать. Раньше она носила косы, но летом остригла волосы. Ей шло. Она обожала фотографировать еду, особенно рамен, и рисовала сенен-мангу. Что-то про внеземные цивилизации и первый контакт — она любила американских фантастов шестидесятых годов прошлого века. А еще — диснеевских принцесс. Белль даже пыталась косплеить, но вышло не очень похоже. Ей нравилось петь караоке, и она состояла в школьном клубе радиолюбителей. Она и Сугимото туда затащила — он был ее парнем. Никто не сомневался, что они поженятся.

Юкио поднялся, вышел на кухню. Сделал себе еще кофе. Он не знал, что окажется важным — и поэтому старался запомнить все подряд. Делал пометки, рисовал схемы. Просто читал. Утром Исикава Акико была для Юкио посторонним человеком — сейчас он знал про нее так много, что казалось, будто они были друзьями. Могли бы стать друзьями. И от того, что кто-то жестоко и грубо отобрал у Юкио саму возможность этой дружбы, на душе становилось горько и муторно.

Пока тарахтела кофемашина, он написал сообщение Кисе. Тот, к счастью, ответил быстро: «Все хорошо, семпай, я в школе». Юкио поставил таймер на телефоне на полтора часа, забрал чашку и вернулся к компьютеру.

Следующим был Сугимото. На год старше Исикавы, оценки похуже, два прокола в левом ухе. Отважный неформал, фанат сериалов о Шерлоке и братьях Винчестерах. Он много читал, японскую и почему-то русскую литературу, рисовал иллюстрации к новеллам Агутакавы. Очень любил свою Акико. В оба клуба, и рисовальный, и технический, пошел ради нее. Таймер на мобильнике сработал, когда Юкио разглядывал последние рисунки Сугимото. На картинках были феи: маленькие, прелестные и крылатые. Ничего общего с настоящими.

«Я на биологии, — написал Кисе в ответ на новое сообщение. — Еще два урока, а потом тренировка». Юкио переставил таймер еще на полтора часа. Он надеялся, что если Кисе снова сорвется и бросится, очертя голову, в неприятности, он обнаружит это вовремя.

Оставался последний — Танака, самый простой и сложный одновременно. К своим тридцати с лишним годам он уже был достаточно знаменит. Про него писали специализированные сайты, в обзорных статьях мелькали подробности жизни и биографии, была даже страничка на Википедии. Танака родился на Окинаве, с отличием окончил школу, три года проучился на астрофизика. Потом бросил — ушел в фотоискусство. В юности у него получались чудесные пейзажи, ближе к тридцати — такие же чудесные портреты. Он много снимал, для души и за деньги, участвовал в конкурсах и сотрудничал с известными модельными агентствами. Среди последних работ Юкио попалось даже несколько снимков Кисе. Еще Танака любил путешествовать, катался на горном велосипеде и коллекционировал винтажные открытки.

Пару раз Юкио отвлекался, чтобы сделать еще кофе и проверить, как там Кисе. У Кисе все было в порядке. К семи часам капсулы закончились. Юкио сделал последний глоток и откинулся на спинку стула, размышляя о трех жертвах.

В семь часов сорок две минуты жертв стало четверо. «Лео Хаяси бросился под поезд на станции „Асакуса“ линии Гинза, — написал Кисе. — Хочу узнать подробности, потом — сразу к тебе». Юкио тут же перезвонил:

— Я с тобой. Где встретимся?

— Нет, семпай, тебе долго добираться, — ответил Кисе. — Я уже на вокзале, через полчаса буду в Токио.

Юкио выругался про себя: все-таки прошляпил. Кисе собрался куда-то один.  
— Как ты узнал так быстро? Этот Лео Хаяси — он что, тоже чей-то знакомый?

— Да. Химуро позвонил, я еду на встречу с ним.

— Химуро?!

— Все нормально, семпай, я же извинился вчера. Он хочет помочь. Обещаю, все будет в порядке. Я приеду к тебе, как только смогу.

Он отключился; несколько секунд Юкио слушал тишину в трубке, а потом набрал в поисковике имя «Лео Хаяси». На экране высветились ссылки на статьи, страницы на Фейсбуке и Твиттере, фанатские сайты. Юкио кликнул по первой попавшейся, пробежал глазами первые строчки: «Лео Хаяси, новая суперзвезда на небосклоне клубной музыки, даст в ноябре несколько перфомансов в Аките. Начинавший диджеем на радио, сейчас Хаяси — один из самых популярных молодых музыкантов». Надо было читать дальше, но Юкио слишком устал за день — и потому не смог. Он откинулся на спинку стула и потер виски, раз за разом перечитывая ввод к статье. Несколько перфомансов в Аките — так как же он оказался в Токио? Зачем приехал на встречу к своей смерти?

Юкио встал, прошелся по комнате; потом выбрался на кухню и вымыл грязные чашки. Снова заперся. В девять часов из прихожей послышался шум — Кавахара вернулся домой. Он разговаривал с кем-то по телефону и смеялся. От Кисе вестей не было.

Пару раз Юкио пытался до него дозвониться, но Кисе сбрасывал вызов. Это тревожило все сильнее. Около одиннадцати раздался звонок в дверь. Юкио не сдвинулся с места — Кавахара сам откроет своим приятелям.

Через минуту Кавахара постучал к нему:

— Эй, Касамацу-кун? Тут к тебе пришли.

Юкио сорвался с места и распахнул дверь: за спиной Кавахары стоял Кисе.

— Привет, семпай, — сказал он и вяло улыбнулся.

Юкио посторонился, пропуская его в комнату; благодарно кивнул Кавахаре. Кисе плюхнулся на незастеленную кровать и уставился в окно.

— Как прошло? — спросил Юкио.

Кисе неопределенно пожал плечами.

— Химуро рассказал много интересного, — ответил он. — Он много знает о Рапсодиях, но я не стал расспрашивать его, откуда. А ты как?

Юкио махнул рукой в сторону ноутбука.

— Чувствую себя детективом из сериалов. Читаю про всех этих людей и ищу, что между ними может быть общего.

Кисе поднял голову.

— Ты все делаешь правильно, семпай, — сказал он. — Химуро сказал, что всех Мечтателей, выбранных для Рапсодии, если нужно получить как можно больше Глэмора, должно что-то объединять. Какая-то черта, или занятие, или место, которое близко фее. Вообще это было бы логично. Обычно просто чьих-то Мечтателей тоже объединяет общее занятие.

Вместо ответа Юкио протянул ему стопку исписанных листов. Жизнь Исикавы, Сугимото и Танаки, уложенная в схемы и сокращения.

— Я перерыл весь Интернет, между ними ничего общего. Я даже начал думать, что все просто, и дело в том, что они работали с изображениями, но потом ты написал про Хаяси, а он — музыкант.

Кисе медленно листал записи.

— Они использовали технику, — сказал он. — Вот тут у Сугимото — веб-манга. У Танаки был фотоаппарат, у Хаяси — микшер.

— Исикава рисовала только на бумаге.

— Но она была в кружке радиолюбителей. И Сугимото тоже. Они там наверняка что-то конструировали. А Хаяси сам собрал свой нынешний пульт, Химуро рассказал.

Надо же, мелькнуло у Юкио в голове, как много Химуро знает о каком-то залетном диджее. Но додумывать эту мысль до конца он не стал — были вещи поважнее.

— Зато Танака ничего не конструировал, это я тебе гарантирую! Разве что приборы во время лабораторных работ собирал, пока институт не бросил. Я знаю его биографию лучше своей собственной, знаю даже, что его вторую собаку звали Тоторо, в честь персонажа Миядзаки, и что порода у нее была — йоркширский терьер! — Он вскочил и со стоном схватился за голову. Факты, имена, названия, обрывки чужих жизней теснились в голове, и казалось, что для самого Юкио там места уже не останется. — Не могу больше! Это нереально, они слишком разные! Слишком!

— Семпай, — задумчиво позвал Кисе, и Юкио с обидой понял, что тот его даже не слушал, — а что такое астрофизика?

— Ну, это физика всяких небесных тел, — начал он не очень уверенно и снова наклонился к ноутбуку. Вряд ли Кисе сейчас интересовали подробности, но привычка быть семпаем требовала знать все и уметь ответить на любой вопрос.

— Если физика — значит, какая-то техника, — рассуждал Кисе. — Получается, они все связаны с техникой… Может быть, Рапсодии проводит кто-то из нокеров? Из всех фей они сильнее всех связаны с техникой. Они — и еще Дом Дугал, но их почти нет в Японии. А вот нокеры… Ханамия?

Юкио пробежал глазами статью про астрофизику в Википедии. Физические свойства астрономических объектов, химический состав, спектральный анализ. Юкио понятия не имел, что такое спектральный анализ.

— Почему — Ханамия?

— Ну, он точно Неблагой.

— Ты уже подозревал одного Неблагого, — огрызнулся Юкио. — Помнишь, чем дело закончилось? Подумай еще!

Он раздраженно уставился на фотографию какой-то соседней галактики, прокрутил страницу вниз. Принцип Доплера, электромагнитные лучи, волны. Он сам не знал, зачем это читает — пока не дошел до следующего абзаца.

Радиоволны.

— Кисе, — позвал он. — Это не просто техника. Это — радио, радиоволны. Вот то, что их связывает.

— Радио? — озадаченно переспросил Кисе и замолчал. Юкио обернуться. Лицо Кисе на его глазах превратилось в бледную маску. Глаза стали похожи на темные провалы. — Я знаю, кто из нас увлекается радио, — мертвым глухим голосом произнес Кисе. — Это Козо Широгане.

Между ними повисла тишина, густая, тяжелая. Не вздохнуть. Козо Широгане, правитель волшебных владений; тот, кто восседал на троне и за кого, не колеблясь, пойдут в бой остальные феи. Если Кисе обвинит Широгане в преступлении, одними извинениями дело не обойдется. Его сотрут в порошок. Отчаяние свернулось в животе тугим холодным узлом. Зачем, зачем он только взялся за это расследование?!

— Любительское радио — его хобби, — сказал Кисе и неожиданно засмеялся. Как будто все это было шуткой. Сценой из ситкома. Как будто никто не умирал — и никто не убивал. — Он вечно возился с ним. А когда мы были младше, он иногда и нам показывал, как все это работает. Было интересно. А еще в Токио половина фригольдов его.

Он смеялся все громче, запрокинул голову к потолку. Юкио потянулся к нему:

— Кисе…

Смех оборвался на высокой истеричной ноте.

— Я должен… — начал Кисе, и холодный ком внутри Юкио лопнул, разлетелся по телу тысячей жалящих игл.

— Что ты должен, кретин?! — заорал он, вскакивая на ноги: — Ничего ты не должен! Даже не вздумай, ты понял, не вздумай!

— Нет! — рявкнул Кисе. Он тоже вскочил; лицо исказилось от гнева, волны холодной ярости окатывали Юкио с ног до головы — но он не боялся Кисе.

Он боялся только за Кисе.

— Ты не понимаешь! — кричал Кисе. — Что ты знаешь о моем мире? Он предал нас всех. Я должен остановить его.

Он бросился к двери, но Юкио преградил ему дорогу, с силой ударил в грудь, заставляя снова упасть на кровать. Задыхаясь, Кисе вскинул голову. На скулах играли желваки, воздух со свистом вырывался сквозь сжатые зубы.

— Не смей ходить туда один, — зашипел Юкио. — Он убьет тебя, ты, идиот, вот и все, чем закончится твое «должен»! Пойди к Такеучи, поговори с ним.

— Ни за что, — мотнул головой Кисе. — Он — простолюдин, а это дело Ши! Я не пойду к нему — и тебе запрещаю. Не смей ничего ему говорить.

— Хорошо, не ходи к Такеучи, обратись к кому-то еще! Расскажи сперва Мидориме или… — Юкио хотел назвать Аомине, но прикусил язык: в голове всплыло предупреждение Куроко. И слова: «Если случится беда, я тот, к кому вы можете прийти». — Или к Куроко. Посоветуйся с ним!

Кисе отмахнулся:

— Тецуя? Да что он может сделать?! Семпай, он всего лишь библиотекарь Широгане. Чем он может помочь?

— Хорошо. Тогда останься, подумай. Остынь немного, в конце концов! Послушай, Кисе, давай решать утром на свежую голову.

Разумеется, он не слушал: смотрел сквозь Юкио, кусал губы.

— Акаши, — сказал Кисе. — Поговорю с Акаши, он скажет, что делать.

Тут уже пришла очередь Юкио кричать «нет». И дело было не только в предупреждении Куроко. Акаши Сейджуро он не доверял, даже когда тот был обычным школьником, а не бароном из Дома Гвидион. После той ссоры во фригольде Юкио окончательно решил, что от него нужно держаться подальше.

— Но почему? — Кисе даже на мгновение успокоился, моргнул удивленно.

— Он мне не нравится, — хмуро сказал Юкио.

— Но, семпай… — попробовал возразить Кисе.

— Подумай еще, — настаивал Юкио. — Неужели во всей Японии тебе больше не к кому пойти?

Кисе задумался, потер переносицу. Кажется, он действительно начал соображать спокойнее.

— Момои. Я пойду к ней, — решил Кисе. — Она — сатир, конечно, но зато один из советников Широгане. Она хорошо его знает и наверняка придумает, как быть.

Его невозможно было остановить.

— Я пойду с тобой, — безнадежно сказал Юкио. Он уже знал, что Кисе откажется.

— Нет. На этот раз — нет. Никто не станет обсуждать дела графства при смертном. Жди меня, семпай. Я скоро вернусь.

Юкио не собирался отпускать его так просто, но Кисе одним неуловимым движением оказался рядом, коснулся губами лба Юкио — и он застыл, не в силах пошевелиться. Безвольно и безмолвно, словно каменное изваяние, он наблюдал, как Кисе выходит из комнаты; слышал, как тот обувается и закрывает за собой входную дверь. Щелкнул замок, раздались торопливые шаги на лестнице, а Юкио стоял, хотя все его существо стремилось броситься следом.

Он не знал, сколько времени провел вот так; когда колдовство спало, часы на ноутбуке показывали двадцать пять минут второго. Кисе ушел почти полтора часа назад. Юкио вытер испарину, выступившую на лбу. Стараясь не думать о том, что могло случиться за это время, он дрожащими руками вытащил телефон. Открыл записную книжку, нашел нужный контакт. Чудом было уже то, что у Юкио нашелся этот номер телефона — кажется, обменивались с Сейрин всей командой в прошлом году. Сейчас это было уже неважно.

Важно было только то, насколько быстро Куроко возьмет трубку.


	14. 4 ноября, четверг. Куроко

Воздух в раздевалке был тяжелым, спертым; пахло потом, резиной и железом. Из маленького приоткрытого окна под потолком тянуло сквозняком и недавно прошедшим дождем. Усталость растекалась по мышцам горячим свинцом. У Тецуи было одно желание — лечь на пол и заснуть. В преддверии Кубка Рико гоняла их так, что к концу тренировки он не чувствовал ни рук, ни ног. А голову словно набили теплой, мягкой ватой. Тецуя медленно завязывал шнурки на кроссовках и думал, как пойдет по мокрой, холодной улице домой. А там его поджидали несделанное задание по биологии, заваленный текст по физике и эссе на свободную тему по литературе. С последним проблем не было, Тецуя уже знал, что будет писать, обдумал, пока разминались перед тренировкой. Во время самой тренировки он мог думать только о мяче: перехватить, поймать, отдать пас.

Во время игры он хотел думать только об игре.

В крайнем случае, еще об учебе, о домашних делах. Он обещал матери помочь с подготовкой к бабушкиному дню рождения, бабушке — принести из библиотеки новую книгу. Мысли о пророчестве и Рапсодиях он задвинул подальше. Пока он не узнает что-то еще, бесполезно гадать и строить гипотезы.

— Эй, Куроко, ты еще долго? — в дверях показалась голова Хьюги. Он выключал свет в зале и проверял, все ли ушли.

— Да, сейчас, семпай, — вздохнул Тецуя, нехотя поднялся и взвалил спортивную сумку на плечо. — Прости, что задерживаю тебя.

Хьюга только отмахнулся и затянул потуже шарф. Тецуя видел, что он на самом деле торопится, но жалеет своего вымотавшегося игрока. На душе потеплело, и даже мерзкая погода за окном перестала казаться настолько мерзкой.

Тецуя огляделся, проверяя, не забыл ли чего-нибудь на лавке или под лавкой, и потянулся к выключателю. В этот момент с потолка на тонкой белой нити спустился паук.

Он был величиной с половину ладони. Металлические лапки с острыми когтями проворно перебирали в воздухе. Округлое тело состояло из узких, плотно пригнанных, заходящих друг на друга пластин. Красные глаза светились недобрым огнем. Паук остановился, покачиваясь, у лица Тецуи. Это было послание от Ханамии.

Тецуя протянул руку, чтобы взять паука, но тот угрожающе щелкнул жвалами, светлыми и заточенными до бритвенной остроты. С Ханамии сталось бы еще и смазать их каким-нибудь ядом. Тецуя попробовал схватить паука за спину, но тот шустро перевернулся, и жвалы снова щелкнули в опасной близости от пальцев Тецуи.

«Да что за игры?» — разозлился он, пытаясь без особого успеха цапнуть паука за заднюю лапу. Он уже прикидывал, что можно использовать как сачок. Может быть, свернуть шарф?

— Куроко, ты чем там занимаешься? — Тецуя совсем забыл про Хьюгу, который наблюдал за его сражением с невидимым соперником. — Выключатель тебя не укусит, жми кнопку.

— Сейчас, семпай, — пообещал Тецуя. Его неожиданно осенило. Он протянул руку и позволил пауку куснуть себя за палец. На пол упала капля крови, жвалы паука окрасились красным. На мгновение он перестал шевелиться, глаза потемнели, словно он отключился, а потом загорелись ярким зеленым огнем.

Будь Тецуя один, он бы хлопнул себя по лбу и обозвал дураком. Конечно же, Ханамия должен был принять все возможные меры предосторожности, чтобы информация не попала в чужие руки, и даже любезно сообщил об этом Тецуе цветом глаз паука. Интересно, что было бы, если бы Тецуя попытался поймать его, как и хотел, в шарф? Что-то подсказывало: он бы лишился рук. Не было ничего лучше, чем закодировать механизм допуска на кровь Тецуи. В отличие от облика и голоса, ее невозможно подделать, а образцы находились только у Ханами и самого Тецуи. И знали об этом только они двое.

Тецуя схватил паука и ударил кулаком по выключателю. Раздевалка погрузилась в темноту, и только из коридора сочился тусклый серый свет. Тецуя не мог дождаться момента, когда останется один. В руках у него было имя преступника или того, кто сможет на него вывести. Усталость как рукой сняло, Тецую немного потряхивало от нетерпения и страха.

Они расстались с Хьюгой у ворот школы, Тецуя сказал, что ему срочно нужно домой и бросился бегом в сторону остановки. Он почти чувствовал удивленный взгляд Хьюги, направленный ему в спину.

Остановка пустовала, мимо проезжали автомобили, разбрызгивая грязь из-под колес на тротуар. Тецуя бросил сумку на скамейку и раскрыл ладонь. Паук мирно лежал на руке, помаргивая зелеными глазами. Тецуя надавил на округлую спину в поисках потайной кнопки или чего-нибудь, что поможет открыть машинку. Металлические пластинки с тихим шелестом разъехались, едва он провел по брюшку пальцем. Внутри лежал маленький свиток. Тецуя осторожно достал его. На желтоватом пергаменте острыми буквами было латиницей написано одно имя «Козо Широгане». Едва глаза Тецуи пробежали по строчке, пергамент вспыхнул обжигающим пламенем, и через мгновение на ладони осталась кучка пепла. Тецуя бездумно ссыпал ее себе под ноги и рухнул на автобусную скамейку, закрыв лицо руками.

Он не помнил, как добрался домой, как поздоровался с семьей, переоделся, сел ужинать.

За столом Тецуя вяло ковырял палочками в пиале с рисом: ему нужно было проглотить хотя бы половину, чтобы не беспокоить родных. Он сказал, что очень устал на тренировке, поэтому с расспросами никто не приставал. Ели в молчании. Тецуя чувствовал бы себя виноватым, если бы не два слова на свитке Ханамии.

«Козо Широгане».

Тщательно пережевывая сухой рис, он смотрел, как забавные маскоты популярной торговой сети придерживали лапками углы календаря на холодильнике. Пару месяцев назад их начали давать в подарок в супермаркете, если покупка тянула на определенную сумму — тогда-то мама и решила их собирать. От мохнатых пластиковых зверюшек, чем-то напоминающих паков, мысли перетекли к несделанным урокам. Делая маленькие глотки обжигающе горячего чая, Тецуя думал, что план эссе надо переделать, тогда будет немного меньше работы. Он чувствовал себя так, словно его на короткое время опустили в жидкий азот. Сильнейший холод заморозил кожу, мышцы и кровь, поэтому ни единой эмоции не отражалось на лице, его не выдавали дрожащие руки или суетливые движение. Но глубоко внутри Тецуя был вне себя от ярости. Он был зол, он был в отчаянии, он чувствовал себя преданным, он не верил Ханамии и верил одновременно. Этот клубок эмоций, противоречивых, раздирающих душу в клочья, нужно было унять, прежде чем делать какие-то выводы.

Он поднялся из-за стола, коротко поблагодарил за ужин, извинился перед бубушкой и матерью, что снова не может помочь им, выдержал суровый взгляд отца и направился в свою комнату.

В коридоре Ниго хрустел кормом, но тоже вяло, больше по привычке. Он чувствовал настроение хозяина и ждал беды. Волкодав готов был защищать его от врагов и чудовищ, но то, что случилось, нельзя было перекусить мощными клыками.

Проходя мимо, Тецуя опустил руку на голову пса.

— Останься, — попросил он. — Не ходи за мной.

Тецуя вытряхнул из сумки спортивную форму, засунул ее в стиральную машинку, разложил на столе учебники. Делать уроки он не собирался. За последние несколько дней его оценки просели, но пока не слишком заметно. Внутренний голос подсказывал, что оценки — это последнее, о чем ему стоит волноваться.

Он выкатил баскетбольный мяч из-под кровати, куда его загнал Ниго, сунул в сумку и вылез в окно. Родители ложились спать рано, до утра его никто не хватится.

Площадка, на которой Тецуя начинал играть, находилась в двух кварталах от дома. Поле было огорожено забором-сеткой, продранной в нескольких местах, щит давно покосился. Свет от единственного фонаря разбивался в лужах на асфальте.

Тецуя взял мяч и бросил в кольцо. Промах.

Тецуя не мог безоглядно доверять Ханамии. Что подтвердило бы его слова?

Стук мяча тонул в плотном, влажном воздухе. Эхо увязало в нем, как в патоке. Знакомые, годами отработанные движения приводили мысли в порядок. Место, где Тецуя провел множество счастливых часов, дарило покой и уверенность.

Настроение и самочувствие Широгане уже несколько дней, а то и недель вызывало опасения. Тецуя ругал себя за то, что упустил из виду события во Владении за последний месяц. Происходящее с Широгане никого не удивило. Тот был очень стар по меркам фей. Он не первый десяток лет балансировал между безумием и Банальностью, умудряясь оставаться сильным правителем, но рано или поздно одна из чаш должна была перевесить.

Тецу выдохнул, облачко пара рассеялось у лица. Он вывел мяч на штрафную линию и бросил. Мяч ударился о щит, завертелся на ободе кольца. Свалился в другую сторону. Тецуя поймал его у края площадки и снова бросил.

Времени у Широгане оставалось совсем чуть-чуть. Наследника он выбрал давно, но на днях неожиданно все переиграл, отдав графство Тецуе вместо Акаши, не заботясь о политических последствиях. Это было не похоже на него, значит, он всерьез ждал нападения, когда все внутренние дрязги в Доме отойдут на второй план. Ши Гвидион постоянно грызлись за власть не только с другими Домами, а еще и между собой, но когда на горизонте появлялся общий враг, трудно было найти Дом сплоченнее.

Тецуя прогнал мяч по площадке, обводя воображаемых соперников. Нырнул под руку одного, увернулся от второго и сделал пас. Прутья сетки жалобно завибрировали. Мяч покатился к большой луже, и Тецуя едва успел его поймать.

Глэмор, видимо, нужен для того, чтобы отражать нападение, и Тецуя не должен был узнать о его происхождении. Что-то заставило Широгане торопиться настолько, чтобы переступить через Закон и собственную совесть. Тецуя не сомневался, что недомогание графа — это последствия душевных страданий. Широгане был Благим настолько, чтобы чтить Кодекс больше жизни. Но недостаточно, чтобы ставить Кодекс выше безопасности своих земель.

Тецуя разбежался и прыгнул, забрасывая мяч в кольцо.

Он мог доверять словам Ханамии. Козо Широгане проводил Рапсодии на своих землях. Но кто стоял за ним? Широгане не пошел бы на это сам. Кто руководил его действиями, дергая за ниточки страха, долга и безнадежности? Широгане и Кисе — фигуры на доске, главные в этой игре, но лицо игрока было скрыто.

Тецуя узнавал руку Теневого Двора.

Он подобрал мяч и вернулся домой.

Видения приходили к нему не только во сне или в самый неудобный момент, их можно было вызвать. Тецуя был не силен в медитации и специальных предсказаниях, у него было мало опыта, а обучение закончилось быстро и довольно болезненно. Возможно, порою даже Момои превосходила его в этом искусстве. Но договор есть договор, вряд ли Ханамие было просто найти нужного мастера-нокера и заставить его говорить. Тецуя понял, что не хочет думать, как Ханамия убедил его выдать имя заказчика.

Тецуя вытянулся на кровати, положил рядом блокнот и карандаш. Огивара использовал для концентрации руны, вырезанные на гальке. Тецуя тоже искал, что может стать для него таким же отражением нитей полотна Судьбы, но лучше всего было покрутить карандаш, лечь, погрузиться в дрему и держаться на грани сна и яви так долго, как возможно. Ниго, цокая когтями, подошел и сел рядом, готовый охранять тело хозяина, пока душа скользит по запутанным линиям полотна судьбы Ханамии.

В полночь Тецуя отправил сообщение в твиттер Ханамии с вопросом, как переслать предсказания. Ответ пришел почти сразу — Ханамия пришлет за ними кого-нибудь, нужен только адрес и точное место, где они будут лежать. Тецуя скрутил три маленьких свитка и положил на подоконник. Рядом было еще одно предсказание, запечатанное в конверт. В углу были поставлены дата и время, когда его нужно будет вскрыть. Это был жест доброй воли со стороны Тецуи.

А потом стены комнаты качнулись, пол ушел из-под ног. Тецуя уцепился за подоконник, чтобы не упасть. На стекло с подсыхающими каплями дождя упали новые брызги, потекли темными ручейками вниз к рукам Тецуи. Это была кровь. За окном больше не гнулся от ветра старый клен и не темнел соседский забор. С той стороны горел камин в библиотеке графа, а на полу, среди разбросанных книг и вырванных листов, спиной к Тецуе копошилась отвратительная тварь. На темно-сером костлявом теле блестели отсветы каминного огня. Ее длинные конечности что-то загребали перед собой. Суставы казались неестественно раздутыми, ряд позвонков выпирал из-под тонкой кожи, как маленькие гребни дракона. Лысый череп был вытянут, острые уши формой напоминали уши Ши. Тварь словно почувствовала взгляд и обернулась. Круглые, навыкате, глаза, похожие на студенистую массу, залитую в глазницы, встретились с глазами Тецуи. Тварь осклабилась, узкие губы обнажили два ряда желтых неровных клыков; морда и грудь ее были перепачканы кровью. Она поднесла ко рту кусок чего-то темного, влажно блестящего, и впилась в него зубами. Тецуя посмотрел ей за спину и отпрянул от окна с криком ужаса.

Она пожирала Широгане.

Его привел в чувство звонок. Телефон тихо вибрировал в кармане джинсов. Тецуя дрожащими руками вытащил его. Тонкий корпус скользил в пальцах. Кое-как Тецуя открыл крышку.

— Да, — прохрипел он, не узнавая собственного голоса.

— Куроко-кун? — видимо, Касамацу тоже не узнал его.

— Да, — снова повторил Тецуя. — Это я. Что-то случилось?

— Я не знаю, должен ли я говорить тебе об этом, но у меня больше нет вариантов, к кому обратиться. Кисе запретил звонить Такеучи, но ничего не сказал про тебя.

— Пожалуйста, говори.

— Убийца Широгане, — выпалил Касамацу и замолчал, ожидая реакции.

До Тецуи медленно доходило сказанное. Он все еще лежал, глядя в плавающий над ним потолок. Он и так знал, что Рапсодии проводит Широгане. И тут яркой вспышкой пришло осознание: если об этом говорит Касамацу, значит, Кисе тоже в курсе.

— Рёта! — закричал он, приподнимаясь на локте. — Где Рёта?! Ты отпустил его?

За стенкой тихо стукнуло, должно быть, своим криком он разбудил бабушку. Но можно было не беспокоиться: она не пойдет проверять. Родители давно привыкли, что их сын кричит по ночам, когда его мучают кошмары.

— А что я мог сделать? — рявкнул в трубку Касамацу. — Запереть его в ванной? Он пошел к Момои Сацуки, — добавил он уже тише.

Тецуя выдохнул. У него еще оставалось время, чтобы предотвратить трагедию. Момои очень разумна. Она не пустит Кисе к Широгане.

— Как он? — спросил Тецуя.

— Плохо, — ответил Касамацу. — Я никогда не видел его настолько злым. Когда они собачились с Акаши, это были цветочки.

Тецуя кивнул сам себе.

— Спасибо, Касамацу-семпай, я найду Рёту до того, как он сделает непоправимое, — пообещал он.

— Я могу помочь? — спросил Касамацу с надеждой, Тецуя не хотел ее разрушать, но Касамацу действительно сейчас был бесполезен.

— Жди его, — сказал он. И Касамацу положил трубку.

Тецуя сразу же набрал номер Момои. Длинные гудки в трубке заставили сердце биться сильнее, но они закончились сигналом, что телефон абонента недоступен. Тецуя застонал в отчаянии. Он потратит кучу времени, прежде чем доберется до нее, даже если возьмет такси. Взгляд упал на входящий вызов от Аомине. Они сегодня говорили после уроков. Точно. Он живет рядом с Момои и может проверить, дома ли она, и если там Кисе, то задержать его, пока не приедет Тецуя.

Звонить Аомине пришлось долго. Тецуя мерил шагами комнату, раз за разом нажимая кнопку вызова. Ниго лежал на кровати, положив голову на лапы, и следил за ним встревоженным взглядом.

Наконец в динамике раздался сонный голос.

— Тецу, — протянул Аомине, зевая. — Что случилось?

— Пожалуйста, — быстро сказал Тецуя, — посмотри, дома ли Момои. И нет ли у нее Рёты.

Аомине задумчиво промычал в трубку.

— Думаешь, нам стоит об этом знать? — уточнил он.

— Да! — выкрикнул Тецуя. — Пожалуйста, не спрашивай ни о чем. Если он там, задержи его, как хочешь, но дождитесь меня.

— Сделаю, — после короткого молчания ответил Аомине, проглотив все вопросы. — Жди звонка.

Он перезвонил через двадцать минут, показавшиеся Тецуе вечностью. Все это время он просидел, глядя на экран телефона, на котором чудовищно медленно минута сменялась минутой.

— Ее нет дома, — сказал Аомине. — И Рёта был у нее.

Сердце Тецуи рухнула куда-то в живот.

— Как ты узнал? — спросил он.

— Тецу, — Аомине даже не пытался скрыть обиду в голосе, — я же не совсем деревянный и кое-что умею. Ее вещи нашептали, что Рёта был в комнате.

Тецуя снова посмотрел на время — два часа ночи. Последняя электричка давно ушла, должно быть, Кисе и Момои успели на нее. А ему придется ловить попутку на трассе.

— Дайки, они уехали во Владение, — сказал он.

— Ты можешь сказать, что происходит? — спросил Аомине.

Тецуя снова почувствовал непреодолимое желание все ему рассказать. Происходило что-то, по сравнению с чем жизнь самого Тецуи имела мало значения. Но прежде чем он решился, Аомине уже продолжил:

— Ладно, я понял. Нам надо туда, а мне ничего не спрашивать.

— Да, спасибо, — ответил Тецуя.

— Оружие брать? — Это был страшный вопрос, но еще страшнее было то, что Аомине спрашивал совершенно серьезно.

— Да, — после колебаний сказал Тецуя. — Ты помнишь свое обещание?

— Помню, — буркнул Аомине.

Они с Кагами, оба в доспехах и полностью вооруженные, заехали за Тецуей через полчаса.

— Не знал, что ты умеешь водить машину, — сказал Тецуя с заднего сидения Форда. Форд принадлежал отцу Кагами, и он вряд ли бы обрадовался, если бы узнал, что сын взял машину без спросу.

— Я же вырос в Америке, там водить умеют даже домашние собаки. — Кагами поймал взгляд Тецуи в зеркале заднего вида. — Но права не успел получить, поэтому если нас остановят, с полицейскими будешь говорить ты.

Он говорил об этом уже в десятый раз, и Тецуя в десятый раз согласился. Обычно служители закона бывали просто переполнены Банальностью, и зачаровать их было сложно. Из всех троих только Тецуя мог без особых потерь убедить такого смертного, что карточка из метро — его водительское удостоверение, и за рулем сидел он, а не тот бугай под два метра ростом.

Кагами вел осторожно и не слишком уверенно. Еще в самом начале он предупредил, что у него давно не было практики, да и в Америке он ездил только с отцом или Химуро.

— На следующем повороте поворачивай налево. — Аомине уставился в экран смартфона с открытой гугл-картой. В этом путешествии он был за штурмана. Пусть не самого лучшего, но для первого раза он, на неподготовленный взгляд Тецуи, справлялся неплохо. Хотя Кагами на этот счет имел другое мнение:

— Куда поворачивать? Не видишь, здесь двойная сплошная!

Аомине вытянул шею и посмотрел в окно со стороны водителя.

— Если ты не повернешь здесь, мы сделаем крюк и потеряем время, — недовольно сказал он.

— Если я поверну, то серьезно нарушу правила, — огрызнулся Кагами. Он вел, крепко держась за руль обеими руками. Его плечи и спина были напряжены так же, как в тот раз, когда он решал тест по математике. Тецуя давно научился читать его состояние и эмоции по затылку.

— Сильнее, чем езда без прав? — поинтересовался Аомине.

— Слушай, ты, если не заткнешься, сам поведешь, — рявкнул Кагами. — Развернусь, когда будет разрыв, а потом вернусь к твоему гребаному повороту.

Видимо, ответ Аомине удовлетворил. Он сел ровно и провел пальцем по экрану. Салон опять осветился тусклым холодным светом.

Тецуя никогда не думал, что так сложно выбираться из Токио на машине. Хорошо, что была глубокая ночь, и дороги пустовали. Он прислонился виском к холодному стеклу.

Кагами тоже не стал требовать от него ответа, зачем ему так срочно понадобилось во Владение. Только посмотрел долго и пристально, наверное, пытаясь понять, во что Тецуя ввязался.

От такого молчаливого доверия делалось страшно. Тецуя не знал, куда ведет своих друзей, и что ждет их в конце пути. Не лучшее качество для будущего правителя и просто отвратительное для друга.

От мерного покачивания клонило в сон. Кагами наконец выбрался на трассу, ведущую к Иокогаме, и прибавил скорость. Аомине покрутил радио и нашел какую-то радиоволну.

Тецуя нашарил огрызок карандаша в рюкзаке и пытался погрузиться в дремоту, чтобы вызвать видение о Кисе, но в темноте, за границей яви, копошились только уродливые твари, а глаз желтой луны смотрел на них с небес.

Они оставили машину на краю поселка и бегом бросились к тропе во фригольд.

Яркий дневной свет ударил по глазам, едва они пересекли черту между Миром Осени и Грезой. С моря дул сильный ветер, принося запах соли и йода. Владение было почти пусто, ночью в середине недели сюда мало кто заглядывал. Тецуя почти физически чувствовал, как утекает время.

Задыхаясь, они ворвались в замок и кинулись на второй этаж.

Момои испуганно обернулась, когда они втроем вывалились в коридор перед дверью библиотеки. Ее щеки заливала мертвенная бледность, волосы растрепались и висели неопрятными сосульками. Она держала в руках наполовину обнаженный меч, принадлежавший Кисе.

— Что вы здесь делаете? — потрясенно выдохнула она.

— Где Рёта? — потребовал ответа Тецуя. Он подошел к ней и мягко положил ладонь на ее холодные пальцы, сжимающие рукоять. — Отдай его мне.

Момои, помедлив, отпустила меч, и он упал в руки Тецуе.

— Рёта говорит с графом, — глухо сказала она.

Из-за двери не доносилось ни звука, но это просто чары глушили все, что происходило внутри.

— Давно? — уточнил Тецуя.

Момои нервно дернула плечом, показывая, что не знает точно.

— Он отдал мне оружие, прежде чем войти, — сказала она.

У Тецуи вырвался вздох облегчения. Значит, они действительно могут только говорить. Поколебавшись всего мгновение, Тецуя потянул на себя ручку. Дверь оказалась заперта.

Момои засмеялась неприятным горьким смехом, Аомине и Кагами переглянулись и потянулись за оружием. Но выбить эту дверь не смог бы даже зачарованный таран. Тецуя ударил кулаком по доскам из мореного дуба.

— Ваша Светлость! — закричал он.

Пусть чары не позволяли слышать, что творится внутри, но то, что происходит в коридоре, в библиотеке было слышно прекрасно. В первый момент все оставалось по-прежнему: запертая изнутри дверь, растерянные лица Аомине и Кагами, бледная Момои, переводящая взгляд с одного из них на другого.

В следующий миг дверь распахнулась, и Тецуя едва успел отскочить, чтобы не получить по лбу.

На пороге стоял Кисе. Он тяжело дышал; лицо исказилось от гнева, а взгляд был пустым, словно у куклы. В стеклянных глазах отразился огонь светильников, вкрученных в стену. Как деревянный, Кисе переступил порог и, только столкнувшись с Тецуей, моргнул, стряхивая оцепенение. Обвел нечитаемым взглядом собравшихся у библиотеки товарищей. Никто не шелохнулся. Перемена, случившаяся с Кисе, пригвоздила их к месту.

— Рёта. — Тецуя первым пришел в себя, наверное, потому, что ждал чего-то подобного. Тот ничего не ответил, забрал оружие у него из рук и, не говоря ни слова, направился к лестнице.

Кагами сделал шаг, преграждая ему дорогу. Потрясение на его лице сменилось жалостью.

— Тайга, нет, не трогай его, — крикнул Тецуя.

Сейчас Кисе был взведенной пружиной: чуть тронь, и она ударит со всей вложенной в нее силой. Что бы ни случилось между ним и Широгане, этого уже не исправить.

Кагами замешкался, и Аомине с силой дернул его за рукав, оттаскивая с дороги. Сам он выглядел так, словно искал, с кем бы скрестить меч. Едва Кисе прошел мимо, он кинулся к открытой двери.

— Какого хрена, Ваша Светлость?

Тецуя увидел Широгане, стоящего к ним спиной.

— Я изгнал Рёту из своих земель, — прозвучал его пустой голос. — Он больше не может появляться во фригольдах, принадлежащих мне.

Тецуя едва сдержал вздох облегчения. Ноги не держали, и он прислонился спиной к стене. Сейчас это было лучшим, что Широгане мог сделать для себя и своего Дома. У Тецуи будет время, чтобы вычислить, кто из агентов Теневого Двора за всем стоит.


	15. 5 ноября, пятница. Куроко

— Не может быть, как ты умудрился промахнуться с такого расстояния? — распекала Рико Кагами, уперев кулачки в бока. Она грозно смотрела на него снизу вверх, челка ее воинственно топорщилась, а взгляд мог дробить камни. — Да что с вами такое? — этот вопрос она адресовала уже Тецуе, который на тренировке даже не пытался делать вид, что играет и раздает пасы. Мяч летел куда угодно, только не в руки сокомандников. В зале неожиданно стало тихо. Хьюга нервным жестом поправил очки и сурово посмотрел на Кагами и Тецую, потом нашел свою жертву — Изуки, который мало того, что опоздал, так еще и раздавал мячи так, словно намеревался убить пасом кого-нибудь. В первую очередь тех же Кагами и Тецую.

Едва растрепанный и запыхавшийся Изуки ввалился на площадку, Тецуя понял, что тот знает про Кисе. Они не были друзьями и даже не общались вне фригольда Такеучи, но простолюдины в независимых сообществах крепко держались друг за друга, особенно против Ши, тем более против Гвидион. И если Кисе, вопреки происхождению, там признавали за своего, то его обиду Изуки воспринял как личную.

Несколько раз Тецуе чудом удавалось избежать столкновения с ним на площадке. Изуки никогда не фолил, играл аккуратно против любого противника, но в этот раз как с цепи сорвался. Тецуя даже представить не мог, что бесконфликтный и сдержанный Изуки может так разозлиться. Он ловил на себе его сердитый взгляд, и сердце болезненно сжималось.

Тецуя, озабоченный внутренними делами Дома и судьбой Кисе, забыл, что дела Ши всегда на виду; что Дом — это не только аристократическая верхушка, но и множество паков и богганов, троллей и сатиров, которые верой и правдой служат ему. Как они отнесутся к изгнанию Кисе, сложно было предсказать. Его любили за легкий характер и веселый нрав. Широгане не сможет оправдаться перед подданными, а его молчание породит слухи один хуже другого и здорово подорвет доверие к нему. Не станут ли события прошедшей ночи основой для раскола Дома изнутри?

Резкий окрик Хьюги вывел Тецую из задумчивости. Кажется, капитан впервые на его памяти орал на Изуки.

— Это что за игра? Я тебя за такую игру дальше раздевалки не пущу, будешь мыть полы до выпуска!

Изуки мрачно слушал. Он наверняка понимал, что Хьюга прав, но не мог перебороть неприязнь к Ши. Это чувство, всегда тлевшее в душах простолюдинов, невзирая на стороны и политические фракции, сейчас разгоралось в Изуки все сильнее.

От свистка Рико зазвенело в ушах. Она дула, пока не кончился воздух в легких. Она пыталась казаться суровой и твердой, но Тецуя видел ее испуг и растерянность. Рико заметила, что происходит, но не понимала, почему, как и все остальные. Кто еще из его команды отвернется от них с Кагами, когда узнает о том, что они ни за что отказали кому-то из фей в святом праве каждого на убежище от Банальности мира людей? Ответственность за дела Широгане падет на всех Ши Дома.

— Так, хватит. На сегодня тренировка закончена! — объявила Рико. — К завтрашнему утру чтобы все решили свои проблемы и пришли играть, а не маяться дурью на площадке. — Она обвела тяжелым взглядом команду, чуть дольше задержавшись на Кагами, Изуки и Тецуе.

— Да, тренер, — послышался нестройный хор голосов.

Тецуя первым выскочил из раздевалки. Ему нужно было подумать в одиночестве. Кагами не возражал — ему тоже было о чем подумать.

Ноги несли его в сторону баскетбольной площадки, где он играл вчерашней ночью. Улицы в это время были полны народа. Смертные возвращались с работы к семьям, забегали в магазины и выходили нагруженные пакетами с едой. В их домах горел теплый электрический свет, работал телевизор, передавая новости или серию дорамы. Они беспокоились о невыполненных заданиях на работе и взятых кредитах, переживали из-за низкой зарплаты или сломавшейся машины. Тецуя скользил в этой толпе, как рыба в мутной, грязной воде. Волны Банальности захлестывали с головой. Смертное тело защищало Тецую, но ее тонкие ручейки все равно просачивались внутрь, касались души, как разъедающие капли кислоты, которые однажды могут превратиться в мощный поток и растворить без остатка того, кто был Ши Дома Бомайн, оставив пустую смертную оболочку.

Тецуя свернул в переулок, где было меньше людей. Он хорошо знал этот район и собирался выйти на площадку со стороны своей улицы. Небо со вчерашнего дня расчистилось, луна бледным расплывшимся пятном висела у него над головой. Над высокими заборами темнели ровно подстриженные кроны деревьев и крыши домов.

Короткий пронзительный вой поднялся в небо, качнул небосвод, вцепился волчьими когтями в сердце Тецуи, требуя исполнения древних клятв.

— Нет, только не это, — простонал Тецуя, против воли бросаясь туда, откуда слышался крик. Кто-то из оборотней Фианна попал в беду и звал на помощь своих родичей-фей.

Тецуя бежал, не разбирая дороги. Призыв сам вел его к нужному месту. Мелькали повороты, улицы, витрины магазинов. Тецуя выбежал на дорогу и чуть не попал под колеса машины. Полный мужчина за рулем выпучил глаза, когда Тецуя проскочил перед капотом.

— Ниго, — звал Тецуя шепотом, — Ниго, скорее.

Перед ним вырос забор пустующей автостоянки. За сеткой в свете фонарей стоял оборотень. Его серо-зеленая шкура пошла буграми и пузырилась, толстые кожные складки наползали одна на другую. С гротескно вытянутой морды капала розоватая пена. В нос ударил отвратительный запах разложения и химикатов. Под лапами зверя лежал волк поменьше. Коричневая шкура была изодрана в клочья, живот превратился в кровавое месиво. Поверженный волк повернул голову к Тацуе. В ярко-зеленых глазах застыли ужас и боль, в приоткрытой пасти белели обломки зубов.

— Помоги, — прохрипело в голове оцепеневшего Тецуи.

Нужно было бежать отсюда, бежать как можно быстрее. Фианна уже не помочь, а клятвы не требовали погибать ради их исполнения. Тецую ждала настоящая смерть: клыки и когти оборотня уничтожат человеческое тело. Этот враг ему не по силам. Тецуя узнал Танцора Черной Спирали из самого безумного и жестокого клана оборотней.

Фианна смотрел на Тецую умоляющим взглядом.

Первое, что Тецуя сделал, прежде чем оборотень сообразил, что у него новый противник, попробовал зачаровать его. В Грезе мало кто мог справиться с феей, но чары рассеялись, словно перед Тецуей был воплощенный кусок Банальности. Уродливый оборотень поднял на него безумные глаза и залился отрывистым воем, больше похожим на смех. У него была защита от Искусств, воздействующих на разум. В арсенале оставались только чары, работающие в реальном мире. Тецуя ухватился за сетку, вскарабкался наверх, зажмурился и прыгнул. За короткое мгновение, пока его ноги не коснулись земли, он обратился к своей истинной сущности, призвав ее в Мир Осени.

Сражаться с Танцором Черной Спирали должен не школьник семнадцати лет, а воин-Ши.

Тецуя вытащил длинный стилет.

Оборотень опустил голову и бросился вперед, его движение было мощным, стремительным. Расстояние до Тецуи он мог преодолеть за пару секунд. В действительности ему потребовалось в три раза больше. Время изменило свой ход; Тецуя успел разглядеть траекторию прыжка оборотня и уклониться от него. Лезвие стилета прошло по толстой шкуре горла, не оставив и следа. Тецуе вспомнились обломанные зубы оборотня Фианна. Черная Спираль развернулся, его зубы щелкнули рядом с плечом Тецуи, но ему снова удалось замедлить время и разорвать расстояние быстрее, чем двигался оборотень. Стилет вошел в глазницу наполовину, дальше Тецуя без замаха протолкнуть его не смог, как и не сумел вытащить обратно. Истошный вой разнесся по округе. Черная Спираль мотнул головой, захрипел, уцелевший глаз вспыхнул безумным красным огнем.

Тецуя бросился прочь так быстро, как мог. И тут через забор автостоянки перемахнул белый пес. С коротким рыком Ниго бросился на Черную Спираль, который почти настиг его хозяина. Тецуя обернулся. Пес и оборотень катались по земле, раздирая друг друга зубами и когтями. Белую шкуру Ниго пачкали пятна крови. Химерический пес оказался в Мире Осени в тот же момент, когда в него вышел сам Тецуя — его хозяин.

Ниго заскулил высоко и жалобно; его тело подбросило в воздух, он отлетел в сторону от Черной Спирали и упал на бок. Со шкуры оборотня стекали зловонные ручейки в тех местах, где зубы Ниго ее пробили, попав в места укусов Фианна. Пес снова поднялся, его мотало из стороны в сторону. Черная Спираль прыгнул. Они столкнулись в воздухе с громким рыком. Оборотень подмял Ниго под себя, но сомкнуть на его горле зубы не успел: Тецуя с криком бросился к ним. Ниго не был для него обычной боевой химерой, он был ему другом. Из глазницы Черной Спирали все еще торчал стилет. Если вогнать его глубже, он достанет до мозга. Тецуе нужно, чтобы Ниго хотя бы на короткое мгновение удержал оборотня.

Огромная тень выросла сбоку от Тецуи, когда он был почти рядом с Черной Спиралью. Мощный удар свалил его с ног, он упал набок, перекатился, чтобы встретить новую опасность.

— Не сходи с ума, — строго сказал Мидорима, поправил очки и переложил секиру из одной руки в другую.

Тецуя ошарашено смотрел, как он, взявшийся ниоткуда, опускает оружие на голову оборотня. Тяжелое лезвие скользнуло по гладкому черепу. Ниго воспользовался замешательством противника, чтобы с новой силой вцепиться ему в горло. Черная Спираль взвыл, отпустил пса и отскочил подальше от Мидоримы. Оборотень не собирался отступать, он просто вышел на новую позицию для атаки. Черная кровь стекала по морде, капала на асфальт.

— Не мешай, собака, — велел Мидорима Ниго. Тецуе почему-то показалось, что эта просьба относилась и к нему.

Вспыхнули руны на вороненой стали секиры, Мидорима поднял ее перед собой. Черная Спираль был быстрее тролля, Тецуя едва успевал следить за его движениями. Но Мидорима был достойным противником: его удары, невероятные по своей силе, пробивали бронированную шкуру. Черной Спирали всего несколько раз удалось достать Мидориму. Он рвал клыками руки, в которых тот держал оружие, понимая, что тяжелая секира его убьет. Мидорима не отступал. Ни разу не случалось такого, чтобы тролль, пока был жив, выпустил оружие. Все, что оставалось Тецуе — это с ужасом наблюдать за смертельной схваткой. Он не мог вмешаться — боялся навредить Мидориме, не говоря уж о том, что тот не простил бы непрошеную помощь.

Тецуя подбежал к полумертвому Фианна. Тот дышал мелко, поверхностно, кровь глянцевой лужей растеклась вокруг. Тецуя упал на колени прямо в нее, поднял тяжелую мохнатую голову. Глаза оборотня уже заволокла мутная пелена. Он доживал последние секунды. Горло перехватило, Тецуя сглотнул комок. Он никогда не встречал раньше дальних родичей, но видеть, как тяжело умирает Фианна, было невыносимо. У Тецуи не было никакой возможности облегчить его страдания перед смертью, кроме как погрузить в грезы. Но едва он начал плести чары, в голове прозвучало короткое «нет».

— Предупреди своего герцога, что трод закрыли… — продолжил Фианна, но закончить не успел. Оглушающая тишина обрушилась на сознание Тецуи. Оборотень был мертв.

Неожиданно Черная Спираль заскулил, как обычная собака. Тецуя обернулся. Уродливая шкура стекала на землю, как подтаявшее желе. От зловония защипало глаза. Под бронированным покровом оказалась обычная волчья шерсть, тоже серо-зеленая, но редкая, с крупными проплешинами. Мидорима радостно вскрикнул и опустил оружие на хребет.

Через минуту на земле лежала туша, изрубленная на куски. Тецуя подбежал к Мидориме и подхватил секиру, выпавшую из его рук. Древко было липким и скользким от крови.

— Ты за этим хотел меня видеть? — спросил Мидорима, пристально глядя сверху вниз. Зеленые глаза блеснули за стеклами очков.

— Что? — переспросил Тецуя. Он попытался осмотреть раны, нанесенные клыками оборотня, но Мидорима прежде хотел поговорить.

— Твой друг передал, что ты срочно ждешь меня здесь, и что тебе нужна помощь. Мне пришлось уйти с занятий раньше, чтобы успеть ко времени. Если ты хотел подраться с оборотнем, то стоило сказать мне об этом лично и предупредить заранее. — Мидорима был очень недоволен и считал нужным высказать свое неодобрение.

— Какой друг? — с трудом выговорил пораженный Тецуя.

Мидорима отвел глаза, поджал губы, словно ему было неприятно об этом говорить.

— Не помню его имени. Кажется, Огивара, — нехотя произнес он все еще глядя в сторону, как будто стыдился чего-то. Наверное, так оно и было. Мидорима, хотя и не участвовал в развлечениях друзей, но знал о них и не пытался остановить.

Тецуя выдохнул, мотнул головой, не веря ушам.

— Огивара? Он сообщил тебе?

Почему Огивара не предупредил его самого?

— Потому что ты не брал трубку. Так он мне сказал, — ответил Мидорима на незаданный, но очевидный вопрос.

Тецуя вспомнил, что никто ему сегодня не звонил, хлопнул по карману, где обычно держал телефон. Мобильника не было, и в сумке его тоже не оказалось.

Мидорима тем временем вернулся в человеческий облик. Полученные раны не отразились на смертном теле, они остались на облике феи, но болели все равно и были не менее опасны. Тецуя чувствовал себя виноватым. Если повреждены суставы, связки или нервы тролля, Мидорима может и в человеческой жизни получить проблемы с руками. Если он не оправится, Тецуя никогда себе этого не простит.

— Прости меня, — тихо сказал он. — Это из-за меня ты пострадал.

Мидорима смерил его взглядом, глаза сверкнули, как кристаллы зеленого льда.

— Ты говоришь глупости. Не ожидал от тебя такого. — Холод в его голосе был такой же, как в глазах.

Тецуя вовремя прикусил язык, чтобы не извиниться второй раз, уже за само извинение. Общаться с троллем — все равно что ходить по минному полю. Их характер был таким же тяжелым, как камни, из которых по легенде они родились. Гордость, чувство долга и справедливости, а еще собственные понятия о чести, которые они распространяли и на окружающих, делали их почти невыносимыми в общении, но самыми надежными и преданными из фей. Недаром паки так любили прятаться за их спинами после неудачных шуток.

Пока они заматывали руки Мидоримы обрывками одежды Тецуи, зазвонил телефон.

— Не бери, — сказал Тецуя, бинтуя укус под локтем.

Раны были рваные, глубокие, шрамы останутся навсегда. Хорошо, если на клыках оборотня не было яда. Мидорима бледнел с каждой минутой все больше, на лбу выступила испарина. Тецуя видел, что он не сжимает зубы от боли только потому, что на него смотрят.

— Это Казунари, — возразил Мидорима и полез в карман. — Слушаю, — ровным тоном сказал он. — Нет, меня сегодня не будет, не успею. Передай Мияджи-семпаю, пожалуйста. Что? Я не слышу. Он сам мне хочет что-то сказать?

Мидорима едва заметно вздрогнул, когда Тецуя неосторожно дернул его руку, затягивая узел.

— Хочешь, я поговорю с ним? — одними губами предложил он. Тецуя слыхал, что характер младшего Мияджи был еще тяжелее, чем у старшего; он держал железную дисциплину и гонял своих так, что Рико могла бы поучиться у него жесткости и бескомпромиссности. До того, как Тецуя встретил братьев Мияджи, он не представлял, что у кицуне может быть такой суровый характер.

Мидорима мотнул головой, прислонился затылком к забору и прикрыл глаза.

— Добрый вечер, семпай, — вежливо сказал он. — Я прошу прощения, что пропустил тренировку без предупреждения. Постараюсь в следующий раз сообщить заранее. У меня появились срочные дела. Да, они были важнее Зимнего Кубка. Нет, я не шучу. Да, я все понимаю. Еще раз простите.

Мидорима нажал на отбой, но телефон тут же опять зазвонил.

— Казунари? Что ты хотел? — На лице Мидоримы промелькнула тень страдания, и, кажется, дело было вовсе не в зубах Черной Спирали. — Что значит, где меня искать? Со мной все в порядке. Перестань кричать, пожалуйста, ты всех напугаешь.

Мидорима неожиданно замолчал. Тецуя видел, как постепенно вытягивается его лицо, округляются глаза от удивления. Видимо, провести Такао у него не получилось.

— Это был Танцор Черной Спирали, — признался Мидорима и на мгновение отнял трубку от уха, пережидая первую, самую бурную реакцию. Тецуя слышал пронзительный голос Такао, но слов разобрать не мог. — Нет, мне не отгрызли ногу, всего пара укусов. Ничего серьезного. Говори медленнее, при чем тут Такеучи? А хотя… Да, ты прав. Спасибо. Нет, приезжать не надо, со мной Тецуя Куроко. Хорошо, я буду звонить каждые полчаса.

Мидорима наконец повесил трубку и тяжело вздохнул.

— Мне нужно в Иокогаму, — сообщил он.

Тецуя молча кивнул.

Они выбрались со стоянки через забор. Ниго бесшумной тенью следовал за хозяином. На асфальте остались лежать два изуродованных человеческих тела. У полиции будет много работы.

К счастью, до вокзала удалось добраться без приключений, и даже экспресс в Иокогаму прибыл через три минуты — как по заказу. В вагоне почти не было свободных мест. Тецуе кое-как удалось усадить Мидориму. Тот сразу отвернулся и уставился в темное окно, в котором было видно только его собственное лицо и отражение вагона.

По дороге на вокзал он рассказал, почему Такао настоял, чтобы Мидорима обратился к Такеучи. Тецуе всегда казалось странным, что богган управляет такой большой территорией, и что многие свободные таборы, в том числе логова троллей, признают его право на решение спорных вопросов. Систему, в которую Такеучи объединил сообщества простолюдинов, правильнее было бы назвать конфедерацией. Он пользовался непререкаемым авторитетом в силу возраста, прошлых заслуг и железной преданности идеалам равенства. Эти идеалы он вынес из войны Соответствия, десятилетия назад гремевшей по всему миру между Ши и простолюдинами.

— Сколько-сколько ему лет? — переспросил Тецуя, когда Мидорима сказал, что Такеучи-богган был военно-полевым медиком в Пятом пехотном полку троллей в Конкордии.

— Тогда он был Юношей, вот и считай, — пожал плечами Мидорима.

Тецуе только и оставалось хлопать глазами, но теперь хотя бы было понятно, зачем они едут в Иокогаму. Если кто-то в Герцогстве Пылающих Кленов и мог без последствий вылечить Мидориму, то только богган, лечивший десятки троллей во время войны. И еще Тецуя понял, откуда у всех жителей его табора такая неприязнь к Ши.

Прежде он никогда не бывал во фригольде Такеучи. На центральной аллее, засаженной розами — Тецуя узнал сорта из питомника Диксона — собрались добрых две трети обитателей поместья. Они во все глаза смотрели на раненого тролля, Ши Гвидион, перепачканного кровью, и химерического волкодава, ни с того ни с сего пожаловавших в их обитель. На крыльце стоял, скрестив на руки груди, Изуки.

— Что вы здесь забыли? — резко спросил он.

— Шинтаро ранен, — ответил Тецуя. Он старался, чтобы голос звучал как можно мягче — они оба были здесь всего лишь просителями. Такеучи запросто мог им отказать. — Нам нужна помощь Генты Такеучи.

Изуки фыркнул; по лицу было видно, что он собирается отправить их к Широгане и графским лекарям, но тут за его спиной раздались шаги.

— Шун, принеси-ка инструменты, — приказал Такеучи, и Изуки не посмел ослушаться. — А вы проходите. Посмотрим, что стряслось.

Он усадил Мидориму в кресло у огня, размотал импровизированную повязку; нахмурился, изучая рану. Не дожидаясь расспросов, Тецуя рассказал о Танцоре Черной Спирали. Некоторые подробности он опустил, про последние слова оборотня Фианна и вмешательство Огивары, которое спасло ему жизнь, но Такеучи, к счастью, не стал допытываться до деталей. Изуки принес маленький кожаный саквояж с инструментами, таз с теплой водой, бинты и салфетки, и Такеучи принялся промывать укусы.

— Собаку отправь домой, — велел он между делом. — С ним все будет в порядке, он сам залижет свои раны.

Ниго успел улечься рядом и, услышав, что о нем говорят, поднял голову и вопросительно взглянул на хозяина. Тецуя кивнул, подтверждая команду.

— Шун, — окликнул Такеучи, — принеси маковой настойки нашему гостю.

Мидорима открыл было рот, чтобы воспротивиться, но под строгим взглядом Такеучи промолчал. Изуки тоже молчал, хотя видно было: множество слов, большая часть из которых — сердитая ругань, так и распирают его изнутри. Он исчез в недрах дома и вернулся со стаканом; Мидорима залпом выпил его содержимое и закрыл глаза. Вскоре его дыхание стало ровнее и глубже — дурман начинал действовать.

— Отлично, — пробормотал Такеучи себе под нос, — теперь можно зашивать… Иди, Шун, ты больше не нужен, спасибо. Так что там у вас случилось с Рётой?

Размякший в тепле и покое, Тецуя не сразу понял, что вопрос обращен к нему.

— С Рётой, — протянул он, пытаясь выгадать немного времени.

— Да, с Рётой, — подтвердил Такеучи, умело орудуя иглой. — Почему Широгане изгнал его из своих владений? Что за преступление он совершил?

Он клал стежки легко и сноровисто, словно всегда только тем и занимался, и не было никакого перерыва и мирной жизни. Тецуя молчал, глядя на тонкую блестящую нитку.

— Значит, никакого, — подытожил Такеучи. — Что же, так я и предполагал. Как ты думаешь, Тецуя, помнит ли граф Широгане о том, что в Законах написано о Праве на убежище? Каждый из нас, если только он не совершил тяжелого преступления, имеет право укрыться во фригольде, а Широгане отказал Рёте в этом праве. И как же прикажешь нам всем это понимать?

Тецуя отвел глаза. Упрек был справедлив, и что сказать в оправдание Гвидион, он не знал.

— Ну, вот и все, — объявил Такеучи. Он сложил инструменты в саквояж и встал, хлопнув себя по коленям. — Пусть теперь отдохнет немного. Когда проснется, мы проводим его до станции. Можешь не волноваться за друга, Тецуя.

— Спасибо.

— И за Рёту тоже, — добавил Такеучи. — Я всегда приму его у себя. Пожалуй, я даже немного этому рад. Мне давно хотелось, чтобы Рета перебрался ко мне.

Тецуя кивнул и поднялся. Он понимал, зачем Такеучи свой собственный Ши с неконфликтностью Лиам и выучкой Поколения Чудес Гвидион. Война показала, что какими бы прекрасными бойцами ни были простолюдины, Ши превосходили их в умении вести войну. В конце концов, на протяжении бесчисленных столетий их основными занятиями были политика, война и любовь.

Такеучи проводил его до дверей.

— Благодарю вас за помощь.

— Не за что. Это мой долг — лечить завоевавшихся троллей, — откликнулся Такеучи и чуть слышно вздохнул — должно быть, вспомнил про Масако Араки. Поговаривали, что в юности он был в нее влюблен, но какая же пара из боггана и тролля? — Заходи еще, Тецуя.

Тецуя уставился на него, удивленный предложением.

— Шун рассказывал мне о тебе, — продолжил Такеучи. — Сейчас он зол на всех Ши Гвидион скопом, как и многие в моем таборе, но прежде он всегда говорил о тебе с уважением. Ты не таков, как другие аристократы, верно? Не отвечай, Тецуя, просто помни: если станет невмоготу — приходи. Мои двери для тебя открыты.

Глаза защипало, в горле встал ком. Тецуе потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы справиться с накатившей слабостью.

— Спасибо, Гента, — ответил он. — Я могу задержаться еще немного? Я слышал, что из вашего фригольда есть трод, который ведет во фригольд Араки. Скажите, я могу послать ей записку?

Пожалуй, стоило поскорее все-таки передать герцогу последние слова Фианна.


	16. 5 ноября, пятница. Касамацу

Юкио ждал всю ночь — сидел за столом, сжимая кулаки, и смотрел в пол. Голова была тяжелой, глаза слипались, но он не позволял себе заснуть. В окна заглянул рассвет — Кисе так и не вернулся.

Юкио выбрался на кухню, поискал капсулы для кофе, но нашел только пустую коробку. Кавахара ел свою быстрорастворимую лапшу, запивая фруктовым соком, и сочувственно следил за поисками.

— На занятия сегодня пойдешь? — спросил он.

Юкио налил себе воды из-под крана и ушел, не отвечая. Какое ему было дело до занятий, если Кисе не вернулся?

Сегодня сообщений отправлять не пришлось. И хозяйка, и капитан написали ему сами. Хозяйка — что переведет зарплату Юкио на его банковскую карточку и что он может больше не приходить, а капитан — что в стартовом составе его заменит Абэ.

Около десяти утра пришла смс от Кисе: «Я в школе». Юкио долго смотрел на нее, пытаясь увидеть за символами, что случилось, как тот себя чувствует, и все ли у него в порядке.

Он пытался дозвониться, но Кисе не отвечал. Хотел поговорить с Куроко, но тот был недоступен. К Такеучи он даже не подумал обращаться, помня запрет.

Юкио продолжал сидеть за столом и смотреть в пол. Утешал себя мыслью, что если Кисе в школе, то ничего страшного не произошло. Он вспоминал, как ругал его за опоздания на тренировки, за сон на парте или в раздевалке. Кисе не возмущался, смеялся или отводил глаза. Должно быть, это тяжело — жить две жизни одновременно.

Кавахара ушел в институт; вернулся днем, оставил вещи и ушел на работу. У Юкио работы больше не было, можно было никуда не идти. В половине девятого Кавахара вернулся совсем.

Кисе не приходил и не звонил.

К Кавахаре заглянули приятели, заказали пиццу. Позвали и Юкио — он отказался. Кавахара не настаивал. Они что-то обсуждали и громко смеялись. Около половины одиннадцатого они разошлись, а еще через несколько минут раздался звонок в дверь. Забыли что-то, наверное, рассеянно подумал Юкио, и тут же неведомое шестое чувство подбросило его и толкнуло в прихожую. Он выскочил, опередив Кавахару, и распахнул дверь.

На пороге стоял Кисе.

Юкио знал этот взгляд, видел его на баскетбольной площадке, когда Кисе случалось проигрывать в важных матчах — когда больше не было сил, чтобы держаться самому.

— Привет, семпай, — сказал он, и его голос был болезненно надломлен.

Он сделал шаг вперед, его повело — и Юкио больше не думал, просто действовал. Делал то, что делал всегда: бросился к нему и подхватил. Обнял за плечи, притянул к себе, и Кисе судорожно всхлипнул, обнимая Юкио в ответ.

— Я устал, — признал он едва слышным шепотом. Кисе никогда раньше не жаловался, и Юкио впервые не знал, как ему помочь. Он молча гладил Кисе по спине, разбирал спутавшиеся волосы. Позади изумленно крякнул Кавахара, и это напомнило Юкио о том, что нельзя торчать в коридоре вечно. Он потянул Кисе на себя, втащил в комнату и захлопнул дверь. Кисе опустился на край кровати, медленно, словно во сне, снял куртку и размотал шарф, кое-как затянутый на горле. Юкио забрал у него одежду и снова выскочил в коридор. Там Кавахара завязывал ботинки.

— Я, пожалуй, у Юми сегодня заночую, — сказал он. Юкио понятия не имел, что именно Кавахара подумал, увидев недавнюю сцену, но вполне могло статься, он был недалек от истины. — Ты звони, Касамацу-кун, если что.

— Спасибо, — ответил Юкио и побежал обратно к Кисе.

Тот все так же сидел на кровати, бессильно уронив руки на колени. Когда Юкио вошел в комнату, он поднял взгляд.

— Я думаю, что Рапсодий больше не будет, — произнес он. — А мы больше не станем изображать детективов. Вот и все. Конец.

Юкио замер на пороге, не зная, как реагировать. Это была хорошая новость, но Кисе почему-то не радовался.

— А еще я больше не буду жить во владениях Широгане, — продолжил Кисе фальшиво-бодрым тоном. — Переберусь к Генте, уже договорился с ним.

Юкио хватило ума, чтобы не спрашивать, почему. Кисе сам расскажет, когда переживет случившееся, а сейчас ни к чему бередить раны. Ему просто нужно немного времени, чтобы оправиться. Но видеть его настолько подавленным было невыносимо. Юкио в этот момент ненавидел все общество фей. Была бы его воля, сравнял бы с землей весь фригольд Широгане. Он постарался подавить злость. В таком состоянии он Кисе не помощник.

Юкио подошел, встал напротив Кисе, соображая, как можно его поддержать или приободрить. Вздохнул и присел на корточки напротив, взял его руки в свои — пальцы у Кисе были ледяные: то ли замерз, пока шел от остановки до дома, то ли все еще нервничал.

— Я могу остаться у тебя сегодня? — спросил Кисе. Он смотрел серьезно и выжидающе, словно Юкио мог отказать. Тот закатил глаза:

— Дурацкий вопрос. Только родителям скажи, а то будут волноваться.

— Уже сказал. — По губам Кисе скользнула тень улыбки. Кажется, его начало отпускать.

Юкио поднялся, собственное нервное напряжение требовало выхода:

— Пойду сделаю чего-нибудь горячего, а то заболеешь еще, — засуетился он. — Если хочешь, можешь пойти в душ. Полотенце вон там, на верхней полке.

Наверное, это было глупо — рассуждать о том, что фея может подхватить простуду, но травмы они получали совершенно реальные. Юкио вышел на кухню; вспомнил, что капсул для кофемашины как не было, так и нет, пошарил по ящикам. К счастью, в одном из них нашлась позабытая пачка чая в пакетиках. За стенкой шумела вода.

Пока Кисе мылся, Юкио навел порядок в комнате. Выключил, наконец, ноутбук, работавший почти двое суток, собрал разбросанные вещи, перестелил постель. Как раз вскипел чайник. Юкио заварил чай, понюхал получившийся напиток — аромат был далек от изысканности и тонкости, обещанных на упаковке — и решил, что сойдет. И уселся ждать.

— А неплохо ты устроился, семпай, — раздался за спиной голос Кисе. — Я вчера даже и не разглядел толком.

На Кисе ничего не было, только полотенце опоясывало бедра. Волосы потемнели от влаги и налипли на лоб. Кисе прошлепал босыми ногами к столу, взял кружку и улыбнулся.

Юкио ни на мгновение не поверил этой улыбке.

— Можешь не притворяться, — буркнул он. — Мне все равно, что у тебя с лицом.

Кисе вздохнул, уселся на табуретку и подпер кулаком щеку.

— Ты беспокоишься за меня. Это беспокоит уже меня. И так по кругу. Кто-то должен остановиться первый, — рассудительно сказал он.

Юкио оставалось только качать головой.

— Постелю тебе в моей комнате, так тебе будет удобнее, — сказал он, поднимаясь. — Кавахара ушел, думаю, он не будет против, если я займу его… Что? — Юкио осекся, поймав взгляд Кисе. Тот смотрел на него, как будто он сморозил совершенную глупость. Возможно, так оно и было.

Кожа у Кисе была прохладная и гладкая. Как шелк, скользнул избитый оборот в голове у Юкио — но сейчас он был к месту. Только самые нежные ткани, самые яркие самоцветы, самые дорогие вещи приходили в голову при взгляде на Кисе. Ладони Юкио скользили по плечам и спине, замирали у края полотенца. Он старался не касаться пушистой кромки: стоило только мельком подумать, что под ним у Кисе ничего нет, как начинали гореть щеки и уши. Они ввалились в комнату, едва не задев зарядку от ноута, протянутую на полу. Когда Юкио почувствовал под коленями жесткий край кровати, он запаниковал.

— Подожди, — пробормотал он. — Я должен сказать… — Дыхание сбоило, фразы получались короткие и глупые. Кисе потянул его за волосы на затылке, заставив запрокинуть голову и открыть шею, поцеловал место, где под кожей бешено стучал пульс. Но Юкио собирался закончить, что начал. — Да послушай ты…  
— Семпай, — простонал Кисе. Он отпустил его волосы и посмотрел неожиданно серьезно. — Я все о тебе знаю. Просто доверься мне.

Юкио застыл, соображая, что ему сказали. Действительно, он столько раз доверялся Кисе, можно и сейчас. Юкио кивнул, и в тот же момент Кисе подножкой опрокинул его на кровать. Навис сверху, улыбаясь, и в этой улыбке было все: нежность, предвкушение и азарт. Юкио обхватил его руками за шею и потянул на себя. Ему хотелось научиться целовать Кисе так, чтобы у того тоже подгибались колени и земля уходила из-под ног. Но пока до самого Кисе ему было далеко.

Когда Кисе разорвал поцелуй, в комнате стало тихо, будто ее накрыли стеклянным куполом. Тревоги, суета, холод осенней погоды казались далекими и нездешними. Воздух ощущался горячим и плотным, окутывал тело ласковым коконом. Юкио вдохнул длинно, прерывисто, в ушах зашумело.

— Это снова твои чары? — спросил он.

Кисе не касался его, как тогда в спортивном зале. Просто смотрел сверху вниз, уперев руки по обе стороны от головы. И от его прямого, откровенного взгляда волоски на руках становились дыбом. Юкио понял, что Кисе сейчас не изучает его — вместо этого он позволяет смотреть на себя, без всей шелухи и условностей мира людей и мира фей. Тоже доверяясь. Здесь не было никаких чар.

Юкио сглотнул. В голове теснилась куча обрывочных мыслей, но каким-то чутьем он понимал, что Кисе не оценит, если он снова начнет болтать. Неловкость и смущение мешались с решимостью. Юкио не собирался лежать бревном, даже несмотря на то, что тело казалось неуклюжим и чужим. Он положил ладонь Кисе на плечо, провел по груди, неотрывно глядя в лицо. Рука замерла на твердом, подтянутом животе, и Кисе перехватил ее, мягко направляя вниз. Шершавая ткань полотенца обожгла пальцы. Лицо Кисе озарила лукавая улыбка; он потянул руку Юкио еще ниже, под махровую ткань. Полотенце упало на кровать. Кисе торопливо скинул его на пол и уселся на бедра Юкио, выпрямился, давая рассмотреть себя: золотые волосы, в которых сейчас путался свет от лампы, золотые глаза, затененные густыми ресницами, широкие плечи, сильные руки. Под светлой кожей прорисовывались крепкие мышцы. Ровный, блестящий от смазки член прижимался к животу. У Юкио перехватило дыхание. Ему казалось, что в жизни нет и не может быть ничего естественнее, чем смотреть на Кисе. Чем быть с Кисе.

Юкио чувствовал себя так, словно вся кровь в теле прилила к паху. Внутри от груди до горла собирался сухой жар. Он вырывался сбитым коротким дыханием, плавил мозги. Хотелось стать как можно ближе, почувствовать Кисе кожей. Юкио приподнялся, потянул футболку через голову. Кисе тут же просунул ладони под ткань, поглаживая живот. Юкио вздрогнул от прикосновений, обхватил Кисе руками и прижался всем телом. Сердце стучало так, что Кисе должен был это чувствовать. Горячий член Кисе прижимался к его собственному через ткань штанов. Юкио застонал, вскинул бедра и почувствовал, как вздрогнул Кисе.

— Юкио, — прерывистое дыхание опалило висок. От звука собственного имени, произнесенного тихим шепотом, потемнело в глазах. — Я так давно хотел… вот так… с тобой.

Больше он ничего не говорил, его губы скользнули по шее, к плечу. Юкио не смог произнести такое же признание вслух, но был уверен, что Кисе и так все знает. Мысль о том, что этого могло не случиться, приводила в ужас. Если бы не Самайн, Юкио так и не признался бы. Радость, искренняя и чистая, такая, как никогда прежде, затопила сознание: они же теперь вместе. Юкио засмеялся, потянул Кисе на себя. Они целовались, пока хватило воздуха. Юкио гладил Кисе по спине, сжимал пальцы на ягодицах, шалея от собственной смелости.

Кисе плавным, текучим движением скользнул ниже, поднял глаза. Взгляд у него был такой же поплывший, как, наверное, у самого Юкио. На губах играла загадочная, немного рассеянная улыбка. Он подцепил резинку на штанах, царапнув кожу ногтями. Юкио тряхнуло. Дрожащими руками он помог стащить штаны вместе с трусами, сжал свой член под головкой. В животе словно закручивалась тугая спираль. Юкио поджал губы, сдерживая стон, поднял взгляд на Кисе. Тот смотрел, как недавно Юкио, и, кажется, этот взгляд, жадный и ласковый одновременно, чувствовался острее, чем прикосновения.

— Рёта, — почти простонал Юкио. Кисе снова уселся на него, только в этот раз между ними не было преграды из ткани. Юкио стиснул зубы, уставился в стену, пытаясь переждать бешеный стук в ушах. Прохладные пальцы коснулись его щеки, Кисе заставил повернуть голову обратно. Он хотел, чтобы Юкио смотрел на него сейчас. Его глаза потемнели, скулы тронул легкий румянец, Кисе дышал глубоко, ровно. Неожиданно он наклонился к самому лицу Юкио, коротко поцеловал его в губы — тот даже не успел ответить — и выпрямился. Прогнулся немного в пояснице, завел руку за спину. Юкио схватил воздух ртом, перед глазами вспыхнуло белым, как при взрыве световой бомбы. Он подался к Кисе, но тот легким толчком опрокинул его обратно. Юкио осталось только смотреть и чувствовать, как Кисе медленно опускается на него, не отводя глаз. Огромный мир сузился до его взгляда, до жаркой тесноты. Юкио втянул воздух со всхлипом, сжал кулаки. Ему хотелось податься навстречу Кисе, и было страшно сделать что-то не так. Сделать больно. Он замотал головой по подушке, избавляясь от противоречивых ощущений.

— Юкио, — мягко позвал Кисе, заставляя снова повернуться. Он протянул руку к его лицу, но Юкио перехватил ее, прижался губами к костяшкам пальцев, перевернул, тронул синюю жилку на запястье. Кисе ахнул, мышцы внутри него плотнее сжали член Юкио, и тот вскрикнул, с силой сжал пальцы на запястье. Ему не хотелось, чтобы все заканчивалось так позорно быстро. Кисе тихо засмеялся, и Юкио отпустило напряжение. Кисе было хорошо с ним.

Словно зачарованный, он следил, как Кисе двигается на нем, как ходят под гладкой кожей мышцы. По венам словно пустили горячий металл, и он выжигал тело изнутри, выступал капельками пота, вырывался хриплым дыханием. Юкио не мог сказать, сколько это продлилось, вряд ли долго. Кисе опустился на него полностью, тело свело короткой сладкой судорогой, и Юкио даже ничего не успел сказать. Кисе опустил ресницы, с приоткрытых губ слетел тихий вздох.

— Рёта, — пробормотал Юкио, испугавшись, что тому неприятно. Кисе поднял затуманенные глаза. На мгновение показалось, что он даже не видит Юкио, но потом он плавным движением поднялся и, наклонившись, коснулся щекой щеки.

— Ты всегда слишком переживаешь за меня, семпай.

Его стоящий член прижимался к животу Юкио, и тот, проглотив все, что хотел сказать, просунул руку между их телами. Кисе сдавленно охнул и подался вперед. Ему хватило нескольких движений, чтобы кончить. Он положил голову на плечо улыбающегося Юкио и замер — впрочем, ненадолго.

Через пару минут Кисе встрепенулся.

— Тебя твой сосед не убьет, если я еще раз схожу в душ? — спросил он.

— Как-нибудь разберусь с Кавахарой, — махнул Юкио. — Иди.

Кисе тут же слез с кровати и, подобрав сброшенное на пол полотенце, исчез за дверью.  
Юкио упал обратно на подушку. Он никак не мог понять, что кажется ему более невероятным: что его кохай оказался феей, пришедшей чуть ли не из средневековья, или что он теперь встречается с Кисе.

— Пойду посмотрю, что у тебя есть в холодильнике, — совершенно обыденно заявил Кисе, выйдя из душа, и засмеялся. — С утра не ел ничего!

Юкио вспомнил, что тоже ничего не ел с утра — причем со вчерашнего. Желудок тут же болезненно свело.

— У меня шаром покати, — признался он. — Разве что у Кавахары упаковка лапши найдется, но нехорошо брать. Он хватится — а мы сожрали.

— Давай закажем что-нибудь, — беспечно предложил Кисе. — Деньги у меня есть!

Юкио думал недолго: следом за Кавахарой вспомнились его приятели, которые сегодня принесли пиццу. Пиццерия была в соседнем доме и работала круглые сутки, специально для студентов-полуночников, которые снимали квартиры и комнаты в этом районе. Вот только доставка по ночам не работала.

Он поделился с Кисе, и тот тут же вскочил:

— Ерунда какая, сейчас сбегаю!

— Я с тобой! — вырвалось у Юкио прежде, чем он сообразил, что говорит. Ведет себя, будто Кисе опять собирается к Широгане или еще куда похуже.

Кисе тоже это понял. Он вскинул брови и расхохотался:

— Не бойся, семпай, ничего со мной не произойдет на соседней улице! Я мигом, а ты чайник пока поставь.

Он торопливо одевался. Юкио тоже вылез из постели, натянул штаны и футболку. Еще раз объяснил, где находится пиццерия; закрыл за Кисе дверь и, зевая, поплелся на кухню — ставить чайник. Не успел он набрать воды, как в дверь позвонили.

— Что, все-таки деньги забыл? — поинтересовался Юкио, отпирая замок, и опешил, увидев, кто стоит на лестничной клетке: — Ты? А ты здесь как?..

Ему не ответили.

Он попятился; опомнившись, попытался захлопнуть дверь — та не поддалась, стала вдруг свинцовой. Страх, животный, иррациональный и от того невыносимый, вцепился в глотку, в голове заметались обрывки мыслей: сопротивляться, сражаться, сказать «не верю»… Юкио открыл рот, чтобы произнести заветные слова — и не сумел.

Кисе, его любимый, солнечный Кисе, сейчас заказывал пиццу в маленькой пиццерии за углом, и Юкио не мог от него отказаться, неважно, какую цену придется заплатить за эту верность.

А потом наступила темнота.


	17. 5 и 6 ноября, ночь с пятницы на субботу. Химуро

— Ерунда какая-то, — недовольно заметил Ацуши. — Ну глупость же. С чего он вдруг в нее влюбился? Не понимаю. Она даже не такая уж и красивая. Муро-чин, ну серьезно. Что в ней такого красивого?

Тацуя прикрыл рот ладонью, чтобы спрятать смех. Ацуши все равно заметил, надулся и захрустел сырными палочками. Они смотрели «Красотку», и он отчаянно не понимал тонкости американской культуры.

— Ну, она непосредственная, — нашелся Тацуя. — И добрая. У нее доброе сердце.

Ацуши вздохнул, поставил фильм на паузу и снял ноутбук с колен.

— Тебе, конечно, виднее, — пробубнил он. Именно таким: ленивым, немного сонным и недовольным, но все равно родным, Тацуя любил его больше всего. — Сок закончился, пойду вниз, куплю.

Не удержавшись, Тацуя притянул его за шею и чмокнул в губы.

— Не застревай там. Поздно. Араки поймает — шею намылит, скажет, что нам давно спать пора.

— Ага, — кивнул Ацуши, сунул в один карман деньги, а в другой мобильник, и вышел.

Тацуя откинулся на подушку и заложил руки за голову. Сейчас он был по-настоящему счастлив.

Ацуши в самом деле не стал задерживаться. Не прошло и десяти минут, как за дверью послышались его шаги. Тацуя видел, что он уже взялся за ручки двери — и в этот момент у Ацуши зазвонил телефон.

— Слушаю, — раздался голос Ацуши, как всегда спокойный и ровный, но что-то в этом «слушаю» заставило все внутри Тацуи перевернуться. — Что-то случилось?

Дальше стало не разобрать: Ацуши отошел от двери. «Что-то случилось?» — повторил Тацуя про себя. Да, что-то случилось. Таким тоном, ленивым, но с явно различимыми нотами осторожности, Ацуши разговаривал только с феями из владений Широгане. Но кто мог ему звонить? Аомине или Куроко? Они почти не общались. Мидорима? Он занят своими делами, что бы ни произошло, он не стал бы обращаться к Ацуши. Момои? Тоже вряд ли. Насколько Тацуя знал, у них не ладились отношения.

Значит, остается только Сейджуро Акаши.

Тацуя сглотнул, поднялся на ноги. Действительно, он расслабился, успокоил себя тем, что выиграл немного времени. Но он нарушил договор с Акаши, пусть даже они не скрепляли его официально. Все из-за Кисе. Интересно, как Акаши узнает обо всем так быстро? Тацуя сам удивился холодности и собранности своих мыслей. Наверное, он просто пережил все заранее, чтобы в нужный момент не дать чувствам повести себя.

Из нижнего ящика прикроватной тумбочки он вытащил револьвер, повертел в руках. Мягко зажглось и погасло клеймо мастера из Дома Дугал, сделавшего ему оружие. Тацуе было противно от себя. Когда Ацуши обнимал его этой ночью, он думал, что можно противопоставить ему в схватке.

Нельзя было встречать разъяренного тролля безоружным, даже если этот тролль — Ацуши. Он убрал руку с револьвером за спину, чтобы оружие не сразу бросалось в глаза. Он не верил, что все получится решить миром, но стоило хотя бы попытаться.

Хлопнула дверь, и он, вздрогнув, вскинул голову. Напротив стоял Ацуши. Он казался спокойным, даже расслабленным, по лицу нельзя было прочесть ни единой эмоции.

— Ты обманул меня, Тацуя, — тихо произнес он, и Тацуя понял: лучше бы он кричал.

Ярость, холодная и безграничная, заполнила комнату. Тацуя почти видел ее: гигантскую смертоносную волну, готовую обрушиться на него.

— Я только что говорил с Сейджуро, — продолжал Ацуши, — и он сказал, что ты проводишь Рапсодии. Не те три, о которых говорил Рёта. Другие. По одной в месяц на протяжении многих лет. Это так?

Он двинулся вперед, и Тацуя стиснул зубы. Он крепко сжимал револьвер за спиной. Ему нечего было сказать в свое оправдание. Второй раз ложь не сработает.

Он не понял, как Ацуши оказался прямо перед ним, схватил за ворот футболки и приподнял над полом. В его глазах плескались безумие и гнев.

— Ты мне хоть слово правды сказал за все это время? — прорычал он, сжимая пальцы.

Ворот все сильнее врезался в горло, Тацуя сглотнул с трудом, запрокинул голову, чтобы смотреть в лицо Ацуши. Нужно было что-то ответить. Сказать, что это была единственная ложь между ними. Но кто поверит единожды солгавшему?

Переговоры Тацуя провалил. Он поднял револьвер; дуло уперлось под подбородок Ацуши. По темному стволу пробежали блики от лампы, спусковой крючок был отполирован сотнями прикосновений. Оружие служило Тацуе верой и правдой, не раз спасая в безнадежных ситуациях.

Таких, как эта.

Ацуши оскалил зубы, став похож на зверя. Пальцы второй руки легли на горло Тацуе. Он перебьет ему трахею одним движением, и хорошо, если смертное тело не пострадает.

При таком раскладе они оба проигрывали: Тацуя нажимает на курок и задыхается на полу, глядя на выбитые мозги Ацуши. И это воспоминание останется с ним навсегда, если кто-то вложит в него достаточно Глэмора, чтобы вернуть к жизни.

Тацуя уронил руку. Револьвер с глухим стуком упал на пол. Он не будет стрелять.

По лицу Ацуши прошла болезненная гримаса, он сжимал пальцы все сильнее. Тецуя хватал ртом воздух, но больше не мог сделать ни единого вдоха, легкие просто разрывались внутри. Взгляд заволокла красная пелена, он дернулся, инстинктивно вцепился в руку Ацуши. Из глаз брызнули слезы. Он не собирался просить пощады, просто умирать оказалось тяжелее, чем он думал.

И тут его отпустили. Он упал и попытался отдышаться. Комната вертелась со страшной силой, пол ускользал из-под ног и ладоней.

— Я пойду к Лю Вэю, — раздался над головой голос Ацуши. — Попрошу завтра поменяться комнатами.

Тацуя оперся на кровать, подобрал револьвер и кинул на подушку. Упал лицом в покрывало, горло саднило, руки дрожали.

— Прости меня, — прошептал он, зная, что Ацуши уже его не услышит. — Прости меня, я не мог иначе. Не мог.

Ацуши вернулся довольно быстро. Должно быть, проблем с Лю Вэем не возникло. Он улегся на свою кровать и достал учебник. За пятнадцать минут, которые они провели в молчании, Ацуши не перевернул ни одной страницы.

На тумбочке завибрировал мобильник. В этом была какая-то ирония: разговаривать по телефону через несколько минуту после того, как ты чуть не расстался с жизнью. Тацуя протянул руку и ответил на звонок.

— Химуро, добрый вечер, — раздался в трубке знакомый голос. — Это Рёта Кисе.

— Добрый вечер, Кисе — сипло откликнулся Тацуя. Он был спокоен и вежлив. Он весь превратился в сгусток ненависти.

Ненависти к Акаши, который использовал, а потом растоптал его. Ненависти к Кисе, который вынудил его лгать. Ненависти к миру смертных и к миру фей.

Ненависти к самому себе. Он поднялся и вышел в коридор.

— Прости, что беспокою так поздно, — продолжал Кисе, и сквозь помехи на линии Тацуя разобрал, что его голос дрожит. — Но мне не к кому больше обратиться.

Что-то произошло. Что-то ужасное, раз Кисе звонит в три часа ночи своему Неблагому собрату, которого он видел от силы десять раз в жизни.

— Дело в том, что… Дело в том… Юкио…

Он судорожно вздохнул, и Тацуя превратился в слух.

— Его зачаровали, не понимаю, что это за колдовство. Что-то из темных Искусств.

Тацуя, не скрываясь, рассмеялся. Ну вот, опять он главный специалист по всему плохому, хорошо, что не главный подозреваемый. Кисе на том конце судорожно вздохнул, но трубку не бросил.

— Химуро, пожалуйста, помоги ему, — попросил он.

Тацуя осекся. Теперь он действительно поверил, что с Юкио Касамацу произошло что-то по-настоящему страшное, если Кисе готов проглотить гордость. Но Тацуя тут при чем? Он повернулся к двери, намереваясь закончить разговор. Ему хватало своих проблем, чтобы еще разгребать чужие. Его любимый только что едва не убил его, потому что Тацуя соврал тогда, когда этого делать было нельзя.

— Кисе, — начал Тацуя и замолчал. Кажется, он начал понимать, что происходит. У них у обоих был один враг. — Кисе, скажи, пожалуйста, ты любишь своего смертного?

В трубке послышался удивленный вздох.

— Да, — после некоторого колебания ответил Кисе.

— Мне нужна хорошая фотография места, где ты находишься, — сказал Тацуя. — Если ты в помещении, сделай снимок рядом с домом и напиши адрес. И никуда не отходи от смертного, я скоро буду.

— Сейчас пришлю, — ответил Кисе.

Тацуя все еще ненавидел его, но Акаши он ненавидел сильнее. У него не было сомнений в том, что это он ударил по ним обоим. В их слабое место.

Тацуя ворвался в комнату, схватил револьвер, засунул его за спину, сверху накинул куртку. Пока шнуровал ботинки, пришла фотография от Кисе. На ней был какой-то пешеходный переход, угол кирпичного дома и невысокий заборчик, отделяющий проезжую часть от пешеходной. Внизу приписан адрес.

Тацуя поднялся и случайно встретился взглядом с Ацуши. В сиреневых глазах на мгновение мелькнула тревога — а может быть, Тацуе только показалось. Он не успел разглядеть наверняка: почти сразу Ацуши снова уткнулся в книгу, которую не читал.

Тацуя вышел из двери и отправился в Иокогаму.

Дорога до квартиры Касамацу заняла около получаса. Дверь оказалась не заперта. Тацуя толкнул ее и, не разуваясь, кинулся в комнату.

На первый взгляд все было в порядке. Касамацу сидел на стуле у стола, Кисе стоял перед ним. И только присмотревшись, Тацуя понял, что не так.

Взгляд Касамацу, пустой и бессмысленный, был устремлен в никуда; руки безвольно повисли вдоль тела, на лице застыло выражение ужаса.

Кисе обернулся, услышав шаги за спиной.

— Что с ним? — хрипло произнес он. — Что это, ты знаешь? Как его вернуть?

Тацуя медленно подошел, заглянул в пустые глаза. Касамацу дышал, но это было единственным признаком жизни. Даже веки не опускались. Еще пара часов — и роговица пересохнет. Тацуя чувствовал следы Искусства, похожего на то, которым смертных погружают в грезы. Но это было не оно, даже Кисе смог бы его распознать. Сходство в проявлениях — не значит сходства в сути. Грезы не убивают, они создаются не для этого. Касамацу совершенно точно был близок к смерти. Тацуя взял его за ледяную руку. Пульс зашкаливал, еще немного — и сердце не выдержит такой нагрузки. Он потряс его за плечо.

— Я все сделал, чтобы его разбудить, — глухо сказал Кисе за его спиной. — Это не сон.

— Мне не знакомо это Искусство, — признался Тацуя, — Мне жаль, но этот смертный обречен, если только ты прямо сейчас не найдешь очень сильного чародея. Обратись к своему лорду. Самое меньшее — это его уровень. Или спроси Акаши, что он думает по этому поводу.

Тацуя поднялся и отошел к окну. Он не хотел видеть, что последует за его словами. По-хорошему, нужно было сейчас оставить Кисе одного, дать возможность проститься со своим смертным, пока тот еще дышит. Но когда он уже собрался попрощаться, то почувствовал за спиной выброс Глэмора. Тацуя развернулся, одновременно смещаясь в сторону. Он напрягся, завел руку за спину, доставая оружие — Кисе мог и крышей поехать от горя.

Но Кисе не собирался на него нападать. Он улыбался страшной, сумасшедшей и в то же время какой-то радостной улыбкой, а его тело просто светилось от непонятно откуда взявшегося Глэмора — Кисе не проводил Опустошение, Тацуя почувствовал бы. Почти сразу свечение погасло, вернее осталось только в глазах Кисе, ставших из теплых золотых почти желтыми, отчаянными. Кажется, именно так Благие шагают на другую сторону?

— Ты рехнулся? — выпалил перепуганный Тацуя. — Что это было?

— Клятва, — пояснил Кисе, и его взгляд смягчился, когда он посмотрел на Тацую. — Я убью своего лорда. Греза меня услышала.

Невозмутимый и собранный, он поднял брошенную на пол куртку, отряхнул и вышел в коридор. А пораженный Тацуя остался один на один с умирающим Касамацу. Прыгнуть обратно в Акиту он уже не мог, надо было найти подходящего Мечтателя и пополнить запас Глэмора.

Он бросил последний взгляд на Касамацу. Выражение безграничного страха на лице напоминало о днях, когда никакие законы не запрещали использовать смертных, как заблагорассудится феям. Нужно было сообщить о случившемся Араки. Это не Опустошение, это гораздо хуже.

Тацуя вышел на улицу, огляделся, решая, в какую сторону лучше пойти. Адреналин, заставлявший его двигаться все это время, покидал кровь, и на смену ему приходили усталость и боль. Тацуя знал: эта боль, тягучая, невыносимая, отныне и навсегда станет его вечным спутником. Чувствовал ли Кисе то же самое?

Тацуя прикрыл глаза, потер переносицу. Хотелось лечь и уснуть — но все же надо было добраться до Араки. Была глубокая ночь, транспорт уже не ходил. Можно поискать смертного, а можно — фригольд Такеучи. Он все равно собирался когда-нибудь на него посмотреть, так почему не сейчас? Если тебе разбили сердце, самое время совершить маленькую увеселительную прогулку.

Размышляя, Тацуя завернул за угол. Ночная темнота шелохнулась, стала плотнее, и из нее вышел громадный волк. Толстая шкура, покрытая складками и буграми, выглядела больным панцирным наростом на его теле. Он опустил голову и утробно зарычал, слюна потекла из приоткрытой пасти на асфальт. Тацуя сделал шаг назад, потом еще один и еще. Пока за спиной не раздалось точно такое же низкое предупреждающее рычание. Два Танцора Черной Смерти — это много даже для него.

— Нельзя предавать тех, кому служишь, Тацуя, — сказал голос за спиной, знакомый голос, отозвавшийся холодной дрожью во всем теле. — Благие нам не друзья и не союзники в этом мире.

Тацуя вытащил револьвер из-под куртки. Его смерть оказалась настойчивой дамой. Она твердо решила добиться сегодня своего.

— Я никогда не служил Теневому Двору, — выплюнул сквозь зубы Тацуя, призывая свой истинный облик в Мир Осени.

Первой Черной Спирали, который прыгнул на него, он вышиб мозги через разинутую пасть. Тацуя успел заметить удивление в стекленеющих глазах оборотня. Похоже, тот не рассчитывал нарваться на настоящую пулю, нападая на фею в беззащитном смертном теле.

Тацуя перепрыгнул через свалившуюся под ноги тушу, повернулся, выстрелив не глядя во второго. Пуля застряла в толстой бронированной шкуре, ни на секунду не замедлив стремительного движения оборотня. Химуро упал навзничь, сбитый с ног тяжелым ударом. Острые кривые зубы пропороли кожаную куртку, сомкнулись на предплечье левой руки, которой Тацуя едва успел защитить горло. Безумные глаза были напротив лица, гнилостная вонь из пасти обожгла ноздри. Тацуя закричал, чувствуя, как сильнее сжимаются челюсти, выстрелил в упор прямо между зубов оборотня. В лицо брызнула кровь, полетели ошметки плоти. Тацуя изо всех сил толкнул придавившее его тело и вскочил на ноги, бросился в сторону дороги. В спину ему летел дикий вой ярости и боли.

Оказавшись под проводами, Тацуя перебросил револьвер в левую, раненую руку, но не смог удержать — оборотень разорвал мышцы и сухожилия. Тацую трясло от боли и страха. Черная Спираль убьет оба его тела. Тацуя не хотел умирать, только не в зубах фоморской твари. Он поднял правую руку, призывая весь Глэмор, который у него остался. Оборотень был рядом, присел, готовый к смертельному прыжку. Массивные челюсти были разворочены выстрелом, с них лилась кровь и пена. Суженные красные глаза обжигали ненавистью. И в этот момент сверху посыпались голубые и рыжие искры, затрещали провода. Черная гибкая удавка охватило горло оборотня потащила в сторону от Тацуи. Электрический разряд проходил сквозь вздрагивающее тело. Тацуя упал на колени, нашарил выпавший револьвер. У него было несколько секунд, прежде чем Черная Спираль освободится. Он задержал дыхание. Прицелился. В ушах зазвенело пронзительно и тонко. Он плавно нажал на курок, и череп оборотня разлетелся, запачкав кирпичную стену и асфальт под ней. Бугристая шкура пошла пузырями и стекла, открыв мертвое человеческое тело.

Тацуя уперся кулаком в землю, встал на одно колено. Его мотало, волны Банальности, ставшей невыносимой, омывали со всех сторон. Он больше не мог удерживать истинный облик в Мире Осени.

— Хорошая работа, Тацуя, — сказал Акаши, останавливаясь перед ним. Тацуя поднял взгляд. Первое, что он увидел, было холодное железо — длинный штырь, похожий на строительную арматуру, который тот сжимал в голой руке. Ледяной, жалящий холод коснулся самого существа. Тацую накрыл ужас, не похожий ни на что, испытанное до этого. Полное растворение. Смерть окончательную, без надежды на возвращение когда-либо — вот что несло холодное железо. Акаши смотрел на него сверху взглядом, в котором мешались безумие, гнев и презрение к жалкому существу, корчащемуся от боли и страха у него в ногах. Он больше не скрывался, позволив своей сущности вырваться на волю.

— Неплохая для имиджмейкера, — ухмыльнулся Тацуя. Он встал. Земля уходила из-под ног, ночное небо водило хоровод в колодце кирпичных сцен. Два оборотня поплатились жизнями за то, что недооценили противника. Тацуя всегда верно рассчитывал свои силы. — Убивать бешеных тварей у меня получается лучше, чем создавать репутацию.  
Он поднял оружие.  
Лицо Акаши словно осветилось изнутри, губы изогнулись в торжествующей, сумасшедшей улыбке-оскале. Совершенное дитя своего Дома.


	18. 5 и 6 ноября, ночь с пятницы на субботу. Куроко

Дома пришлось выдержать серьезный разговор с родителями. У них были причины сердиться. Мало того, что Тецуя забыл телефон, так еще и пришел едва ли не ночью. Они волновались. Тецуя думал, что было бы с ними, не приди Мидорима ему на помощь. Ночной звонок из полиции, опознание его изуродованного тела в морге, долгое расследование, которое ни к чему бы не привело. Как долго еще он сможет держаться на границе двух миров? Рано или поздно ему придется сделать выбор, с кем он останется, как бы ни было тяжело отказываться от тех, кого любишь.

Тецуя извинился, потом еще раз и еще, пообещал, что будет внимательнее, будет предупреждать заранее. Он говорил, выдавая приготовленные фразы — было время настроиться, пока он возвращался из Иокогамы. В душе зрела радость, что он подумал обо всем заранее: едва Тецуя переступил порог родного дома, из головы выветрились все мысли, кроме одной.

Тецую ждал севший телефон, а на нем сообщения от Огивары.

Наконец его отпустили. Мама ушла разогревать остывший ужин, а Тецуя бросился в свою комнату. Ниго, свернувшийся у окна, поднял голову, зевнул, обнажив огромные клыки, и Тецую передернуло от воспоминаний о клыках Черной Спирали. Пес выглядел уставшим, но почти здоровым. Его химерическое тело поглотило большинство ран, полученных от оборотня.

— Спасибо, — сказал ему Тецуя, крепко обняв за шею. Густой мех защекотал ноздри. Ниго опять громко зевнул у него над плечом. Он жил для того, чтобы защищать хозяина, и не понимал, что же сделал такого особенного.

Телефон нашелся на столе под кучей учебников. Тецуя поставил его на зарядку и полез во входящие сообщения. Их было шестнадцать: три смс от Огивары с просьбой срочно перезвонить, три от него же о непринятых звонках, один звонок от Мидоримы, один от Касамацу, все остальное — от родителей. Тецуя подкатил стул к столу, сел и взял телефон обеими руками.

Они с Огиварой не разговаривали почти два года, и оба, должно быть, сильно изменились за это время. Тецуя нажал на кнопку вызова.

Гудки шли долго; он думал, что Огивара уже не возьмет трубку.

— Привет, — раздался знакомый голос.

Сердце забилось где-то в горле; Тецуя набрал в грудь воздуха.  
— Привет, — сказал он и замолчал. Перед глазами была пробковая доска с записками, напоминаниями и расписанием уроков и тренировок. Тецуя скользил взглядом по строчкам, словно там можно было отыскать подсказку, что говорить дальше. Огивара терпеливо ждал. Наконец Тецуя произнес: — Ты спас меня.

— Нет. — Короткое слово прозвучало как удар хлыста. — Не спас.

— Но Мидорима… — попробовал возразить Тецуя. Он чувствовал, как его начинает трясти, кончики пальцев похолодели. Что за видение было у Огивары?

— Тецуя! — воскликнул Огивара. Он никогда не умел сдерживать эмоции, какими бы они ни были. Хотя бы в этом он остался прежним. — Ты ввязался в такие события, в которых Черная Спираль — досадная помеха, ничего не значащий эпизод. Зачем ты это сделал? Я же учил тебя действовать со стороны.

— Что ты видел? — перебил его Тецуя. Огивара молчал; он не понимал, не мог понять, что заставило Тецую вмешаться. Отчаяние и бессилие когда-то толкнули Огивару на Неблагую сторону, фатализм и отказ от борьбы стали его принципами. Не стоило даже терять время, пытаясь объяснить что-то тому, кто смотрит на мир по-другому. — Что ты видел?! — закричал Тецуя.

— Твое будущее, идиот, — рявкнул Огивара.

— Что меня ждет? — вырвалось у Тецуи. Он не должен был этого спрашивать, но он тоже боялся. Боялся смерти, своей и друзей, Теневого Двора и его агентов, боялся неудачи и собственных видений. Ему было страшно, что и он не выдержит и отвернется от долга, чтобы спасти разум и душу.

— Ты откажешься от того, что делаешь, если я расскажу?

Это были условия его сделки, которые Тецуя не мог принять.

— Нет, — ответил он.

Огивара не стал убеждать его: им обоим было понятно, что Тецуя зашел слишком далеко, чтобы сворачивать.

— Тогда тебе лучше не знать, — произнес Огивара после короткого молчания.  
— Меня ждет провал? — Тецуя все-таки попробовал еще раз.

— Расплата, — ответил Огивара.

— Ты больше ничего не скажешь мне? — тихо спросил Тецуя.

— Нет, ты все равно ничего не изменишь.

Тецуя не верил словам Огивары. Именно поэтому он не мог обратиться к нему за помощью: в своих видениях тот не находил путей для победы.

— До свидания, — сказал Тецуя.

— Прощай, — отозвался Огивара. — Ты проложил для себя путь. Осталось пройти его до конца.

Тецуя какое-то время сидел, накрыв телефон ладонями. Тихо жужжала настольная лампа, бросала желтый круг на тетради и книги. Беспокойно шевелился Ниго. За дверью послышались шаги, потом короткий стук в дверь.

— Тецуя, иди ужинать, — позвала мама.

— Спасибо, сейчас приду. — Голос звучал незнакомо, слишком спокойно для того, что Тецуя чувствовал.

Он принес поднос с ужином в комнату. Никто не возражал. Отец все еще злился на него, бабушка легла спать, а матери было все равно, где он ест, лишь бы доел все.

— Иди сюда. — Тецуя позвал Ниго и сунул ему чашку с рисом и креветками, а сам вернулся за стол. Сегодня произошло много событий, и они должны были лечь новыми деталями в картину происходящего. Тецуя чувствовал, что близок к разгадке.

Он не сомневался в том, что кто-то манипулировал и Широгане, и Кисе. Широгане убедили в том, что ему нужно собрать как можно больше Глэмора за счет Рапсодий, но жертвы выбирались так, чтобы Кисе мог о них узнать. Возможно, не все жертвы попались ему на глаза, но это уже не имело значения. Кто-то хорошо представлял слабости обоих: стремление защитить свои владения у Широгане и стремление защитить людей у Кисе. Их сталкивали между собой. Но с какой целью? В памяти всплыли окровавленные знамена Дома Гвидион на берегу и мертвый Широгане. Зачем, зачем кукловоду нужна была кровь на мече Кисе?

Чтобы подстроить такое, требовалось немало усилий. Даже сейчас, узнав про преступления Широгане, Кисе оставил оружие, прежде чем говорить со своим графом. Он скорее обратится к герцогу или графу другого Дома, чем пойдет на убийство.

Тецуя поднялся, походил по комнате. В коридоре свет был погашен: должно быть, родители легли спать. Он собрал грязную посуду и отнес на кухню. В окно светил уличный фонарь, светлая дорожка падала от самого подоконника до двери. Тецуя хотел помыть за собой тарелку, но тут его осенило: он же совершенно забыл спросить Касамацу, откуда они узнали про Широгане. Самому Тецуе пришлось иметь дело с Ханамией, а к кому мог обратиться Кисе? Может, это был и был агент Теневого Двора?

Он вернулся в комнату и набрал Касамацу. Тот не отвечал, и Тецуя забеспокоился: он не хотел, чтобы зачарованный им смертный пострадал. По плану он не должен был ввязываться в дела Кисе так сильно. Если бы Тецуя знал об их чувствах, он нашел бы другой способ поддержать Кисе. Смертные возлюбленные — слабое место Ши. Хорошо, что про их отношения знали только в таборе Такеучи, да и то единицы. Если утром Касамацу не возьмет трубку, Тецуя пойдет проверять, все ли в порядке.

Он скользнул взглядом по корешкам книг на полке, почесал Ниго между ушами. Разум был чист, и на этой чистой доске сама собой возникла разгадка, до смешного простая.

Кукловоду нужна была именно смерть Широгане, а не позор и заключение, которые все равно бы нанесли непоправимый ущерб репутации Дома в Японии, по единственной причине: Широгане знал, кто им манипулирует. Даже если он не понимал, что его толкают к краю пропасти, он все равно знал, кто искал ему жертв и кто уговаривал защитить владения таким страшным способом.

Если клинок, убивший Широгане, будет держать кто-то из Лиам, то суд над ним постараются провести как можно тише и быстрее, без лишнего внимания. Гвидион постараются замолчать свой позор, а за Ши из Дома Лиам некому вступиться и заставить провести настоящее расследование. На молодых Гвидион, если кто-то из них останется на стороне Кисе, у стариков всегда найдется управа. Хорошая, проверенная временем комбинация. Лиам не раз выступали козлами отпущения в чужих преступлениях.  
Тецуя откинулся на спинку кресла, закинул руки за голову. Пока он был доволен ходом своих мыслей. Предатель находился в числе приближенных к Широгане, его способы ясны, но какова настоящая цель? Нет, убийство Широгане — это тоже способ, одна из частей замысла. Зачем нужно ослаблять Дом Гвидион? Неужели и правда готовится нападение на Герцогство Пылающих Кленов?

Пришло время вложить в мозаику новые кусочки. Умирающий Фианна говорил, что трод в Конкордию кто-то закрыл. Наверняка Черная Спираль убил его из-за этой информации, если допустить мысль, что они не просто случайно встретились.

Тецуя схватил карандаш, засунутый в учебник вместо закладки, нервно покрутил его в пальцах, неосознанно пытаясь вызвать видение. Где-то на краю сознания ворочалась мысль, которую он никак не мог ухватить. Он достал чистый лист бумаги, чтобы записать все идеи.

Что-то объединяло троды фей и оборотней из клана Танцоров Черной Спирали.

Дом Балор.

Хрустнул сломанный карандаш.

От лица Тецуи отхлынула кровь, руки задрожали. Он невидящим взглядом уставился в стену. Конечно же, Дом Балор. Они охраняли троды и были в союзе с Черными Спиралями, двенадцать оборотней этого клала охраняли лорда Дома в его подводной крепости. И они же имели самые тесные связи с Теневым Двором.  
Тецую трясло от злости. Рядом находился кто-то из этих больных ублюдков, а он даже не понял! Для Ши этого Дома невозможно скрыть свое происхождение. У каждого из них есть увечье или болезнь — наследие их предков-фоморов — которые не спрячешь чарами и не исправишь механикой или медициной. Ши Дома Балор всегда на виду. Как же он просмотрел его?

— О нет, — в ужасе прошептал Тецуя.

Как он позволил привязанностям настолько ослепить себя?

Дом Балор всегда на виду. Они на удивление честны для Неблагих фей. Не их вина, что никто не принимает их всерьез, когда они заявляют о себе или своих планах.  
Акаши не мог скрыть свое увечье. Тецуя просто не понял, что изменения в поведении — не смена сторон, а душевный недуг.

Акаши вел себя с другими, и феями, и людьми, как полноправный правитель. Тецуя не захотел поверить, что это не игра, не юношеская блажь. Нет Дома, чье происхождение можно назвать более благородным, чем Балор. Они вели родословную сразу от двух королевских линий. Гвидион — потомки бандита — плебеи по сравнению с ними.

Акаши, неназванный наследник, как никто другой был близок к Широгане. Тецуя сам не допускал мысль, что кто-то из его друзей может на самом деле оказаться врагом.

Тецуя снова взял телефон. Винить себя он будет позже, сейчас он должен был остановить Акаши, раз уж позволил тому зайти так далеко.

Он задумался, кому может раскрыть эту тайну. Не слишком ли долго злоупотреблял он доверием Кагами и Аомине, не открывая сути происходящего? Как он вообще может доказать свои слова?

Взгляд упал на левую руку. Ожог от холодного железа еще не прошел, хотя и не причинял неудобства. Ханамия оказался гораздо умнее его: он ничего не принимал на веру и не обманывался внешним обликом и поведением. Холодное железо не ранит детей фоморов. Тецуе не составит труда доказать, что Акаши не тот, за кого себя выдает.

Телефон Кагами был недоступен, как и телефон Аомине. Тецуя набрал Момои, но та тоже была вне зоны действия сети, как Мидорима. Кисе не брал трубку.

От предчувствия скорой беды сжалось сердце: они все были в Грезе. Часы показывали начало пятого, скоро пойдут электрички. Нужно было спешить.

— Ниго, — коротко сказал Тецуя. Пес понял все без объяснений, поднялся и оскалил зубы, готовый рвать на части любого, на кого укажет хозяин.

Тецуя успел к первой электричке. На перроне стояли несколько человек. Они кутались в шерстяные шарфы и грели руки о стаканчики с кофе. На школьника с собакой никто не обратил внимания. Тецуя занял место у входа, спиной к вагону. Состав тронулся. Мелькнули за окном огни Токио.

Тецуя увидел ярко освещенный Рыцарский зал. Огонь в камине жарко полыхал, бросал алые отсветы на гранитные плиты. В зале собрались почти все рыцари и кое-какая прислуга. Одни тревожно переговаривались, другие — молчали и растеряно оглядывались по сторонами, словно пытаясь понять, что они тут делают в такое время. Трон у стены с гербом пустовал. На ступенях сидела уродливая тварь с серым телом и острыми ушами. Она подперла морду кулаком и дремала.

Аомине, облаченный в полный доспех, ходил мимо нее, хмурился и держался за рукоять меча. Чуть поодаль стоял мрачный Кагами, не сводивший с Аомине глаз. Он тоже был готов к бою.

В зал вошел Мидорима. Осмотрел зал, поправил очки и нетвердой походкой направился к Акаши у окна.

Светильники, развешанные по стенам, мерцали то ярче, то слабее.

Вагон дрогнул, двери с шипением открылись, впуская новых людей на одной из станций в пределах города. Тецуя захлопал глазами, не сразу поняв, где он находится — слишком неожиданным стало видение. Отвернувшись, Тецуя начертил на стекле квадрат — теперь никто не захочет присесть рядом с ним.

Видение показало то, что Тецуя и без того знал. Все собираются во Владении. Тецуя взглянул на часы — ехать оставалось еще двадцать минут. Нужно было использовать это время, чтобы отдохнуть хоть немного, иначе он мог просто свалиться, не добравшись до замка. Стоило подремать, очистить изможденный разум, но волнение и нервное напряжение не давали этого сделать. Тецуя то открывал, то закрывал глаза и больше не понимал, где находится.

Двери зала распахнулись, на пороге появился Кисе, и вместе с ним в замок ворвались стылый ветер и запах дождя. Огни светильников дрогнули, отразились в его широко открытых стеклянных глазах, заметалось пламя в камине. Алые отсветы, словно брызги крови, легли на каменный пол. Рыцари, как один, повернулись к Кисе. Широгане, уже сидевший на троне, поднялся. Тварь рядом с ним пошевелилась, схватила за руку длинными пальцами с раздутыми суставами.

— Я запретил тебе появляться в своих землях. — Голос Широгане разнесся под сводами.

Кисе шагнул вперед. Доспех прикрывало небесно-голубое сюрко с серебряной вышивкой — цвета Дома Лиам.

— Твое слово ничего не стоит, Козо Широгане, — сказал Кисе. — Ты дал мне слово, что не тронешь моего смертного, пока я молчу о твоих Рапсодиях.

По залу пронесся вздох изумления. Он был похож на ропот прибоя на пляже у замковой скалы. Зашуршали богатые ткани одежд, зазвенело железо доспехов и оружия.

— Ты нарушил его, — тихий голос Кисе показался громче крика.

На бледном лице Широгане отразилось изумление, он вскинул руку, призывая к молчанию.

— Рёта, пожалуйста, поверь мне, я не трогал твоего смертного и не давал такого приказа, — сказал он.

— Я тебе не верю, — слова Кисе звучали как приговор. В его руке был короткий клинок грубой работы: толстый, со слишком сильным скосом. Он тускло и опасно мерцал в волшебном свете зала фей. Холодное железо затаилось, ожидая, когда его пустят в ход и напоят досыта чужой жизнью.

Первым опомнился Кагами.

— Это правда? — спросил он, делая шаг к Кисе.

Аомине, напротив, обернулся к Широгане:

— Зачем ты это сделал?!

Ни один из них им не ответил.

За спиной Кисе рыцари Широгане, трое мужчин и две женщины, выстроились полукругом, обнажив оружие. Клинки их мечей были направлены в пол, на лицах застыла растерянность. Они ждали приказа своего лорда. Кагами переводил глаза с одного соратника на другого, но никто не встретился с ним взглядом. Аомине не смотрел на рыцарей. Он все еще надеялся на ответ Широгане.

Толпа простолюдинов расступилась, пропуская Мидориму. Из рыцарей Гвидион до того в стороне оставались только он и Акаши. Мидорима тяжелым шагом направился к Кисе, его никто не останавливал. Лицо его, словно высеченное из камня, оставалось бесстрастно, черты обозначились резче. Темный взгляд был устремлен в пространство.

Кисе обернулся.

— Ты мне никогда не нравился, Рёта. — Слова Мидоримы падали веско и глухо. Он взялся за свою секиру обеими руками. Губы Кисе дрогнули, но он промолчал. Бросил быстрый взгляд на Кагами с Аомине, потом на Мидориму. Тот повернулся к нему спиной и указал на удивленных рыцарей: — Но сейчас иди. Можешь не оглядываться. Я отказываюсь от клятв графу Широгане.

— Рёта, стой! — Аомине выставил правую руку вперед, показывая, что у него нет оружия.

— Пропусти меня, пожалуйста, — попросил Кисе. Впервые за время, пока он находился в Рыцарском зале, на его лице отразились прежние живые эмоции: печаль, мольба и вместе с тем решимость.

Аомине покачал головой.

— Я не могу. Остановись. Если он виновен, его надо судить. Его накажут и без тебя.

Запрокинув голову, Кисе рассмеялся весело и страшно. Убрал нож из холодного железа. Глубокая складка между бровей Аомине разгладилась, он выдохнул и сделал шаг назад. Кагами, напротив, не сдвинулся с места. Вместо того, чтобы отступить, он сильнее стиснул пальцы на рукояти меча, и в этот момент Кисе вдруг замолчал, словно кто-то оборвал пленку с записью.

— Да ладно, расскажи кому-нибудь другому о том, как судит ваш Дом. Пропустите. — Кисе больше не просил.

Кагами бросил на Широгане взгляд, полный ненависти, и встал плечом к плечу с Аомине.

Кисе улыбнулся печально и мягко, снял с пояса серебряную маску и закрыл лицо. Три меча вылетели из ножен одновременно.

— Молодой человек, молодой человек, вам плохо? — Кто-то тряс Тецую за плечо. Он поднял голову. Оказывается, он сидел, согнувшись и спрятав лицо в ладонях. Над ним стоял пожилой мужчина в очках с тонкой оправой. От мутных старческих глаз во все стороны разбегались глубокие морщинки, которые бывают только у очень веселых людей.

— Нет, простите, — пробормотал Тецуя. Его ладони были мокрыми от слез.

Мужчина какое-то время постоял рядом, но убедившись, что Тецуя не будет просить помощи, ушел в другой конец вагона.

— Они же убьют друг друга, — прошептал он и обнял Ниго за шею. Мысль о том, что он вынудил Аомине пообещать не причинять Кисе вреда, приводила в отчаяние. — Он дал слово. Он же будет только защищаться.

Электронный голос объявил следующую остановку, это была станция Тецуи. Он поднялся и пошел к двери. За стеклом была кромешная темнота. Едва створки разъехались, Тецуя выскочил на перрон и побежал в сторону фригольда. Ниго белой тенью несся рядом.

Сталь звенела о сталь, крики разносились под сводами зала. Дом Гвидион раскололся, и друзья убивали друзей. Мертвые и раненые падали на пол, мешая живым. Мидорима сдержал обещание: никто не мог пройти мимо него, чтобы ударить Кисе в спину. Тот сражался один против двоих. Доспехи, сделанные мастерами-нокерами, еще держали удары.

Кисе нырнул под руку Кагами, открывшись на мгновение — но этого мгновения могло бы хватить.

— Дайки! — заорал Кагами, но Аомине так и не обрушил меч на голову Кисе.

Он пошатнулся, когда Кисе выпрямился; его глаза остекленели, меч со звоном выпал из ослабевших рук. Он прижал ладонь к шее: сквозь пальцы струей ударила кровь. Аомине медленно опустился на колени и завалился набок.

— Дайки! — снова закричал Кагами.

— Дайки! — закричал Тецуя и открыл глаза. Он стоял на коленях в холодной грязной жиже, в которую превратилась дорога. На темном небе рисовалась еще одна тень, темнее и глубже. Замок.

Тецуя бежал; задыхался, падал и снова вставал и бежал. Замок приближался слишком медленно.

— Ниго, иди, — велел Тецуя псу, и тот одним крупным прыжком оказался далеко впереди.

Лестничные пролеты показались Тецуе бесконечными. Он ворвался в рыцарский зал в тот момент, когда Кисе нырнул под руку Кагами.

— Дайки! — два крика слились в один, когда Аомине упал на каменный пол.

Тецуя остановился посреди бойни. Никто не обратил на него внимания, кроме пары фей. Акаши стоял у окна, там же, где и был в начале видений Тецуи. Он наблюдал за происходящим с едва заметной улыбкой, которая стала шире, когда он встретился с Тецуей взглядом. Акаши кивнул ему, словно предлагал оценить финал разыгранной им драмы. Тецуя закричал, обхватив голову руками.

Он проиграл.

В этот момент Греза пришла в движение, коснулась сердца Тецуи, замелькали перед глазами образы, звуки, запахи: шелест прибоя, соленый ветер, задувающий в распахнутые окна замка, густая трава на склонах холмов волновалась под ветром.

Широнане был мертв. Греза отдала Тецуе власть над фригольдом.

С лица Акаши сползла улыбка, будто кто-то плеснул водой на картину из акварели. Теперь улыбался Тецуя. Криво, болезненно, но губы сами собой раздвинулись в стороны.

Игра еще не закончилась. Широгане подарил Тецуе еще несколько минут.


	19. 5 и 6 ноября, ночь с пятницы на субботу. Касамацу

Здесь не было света, и цвета тоже не было — одна темнота и чернота, все ее оттенки. Темнота дышала и всхлипывала, в глубине ее шевелились неведомые существа. Юкио ступал по ней, его ноги утопали в вязкой черной жиже, сперва по щиколотку, потом по колено. Тьма и холод окружали его, давили, кусали лицо и руки. Он поднимал ладони, чтобы защитить лицо, но чернота просачивалась сквозь пальцы, забивала нос, затекала в глаза. От нее нельзя было укрыться.

Он вдруг понял, что бос, и там, в глубине, что-то рвет и режет нагие ступни. Каждый шаг отдавался болью, но он продолжал идти. Остановиться было слишком страшно. Жижа, черная и блестящая, словно чернила или нефть, обхватила его бедра — и тогда он увидел то, что было сокрыто на глубине.

Тела.

Мертвые, полуразложившиеся тела. Они смотрели на него черными провалами глаз, разевали уродливые рты, обтянутые ошметками плоти; они смеялись и хватали Юкио за щиколотки. Ласкали и гладили, рвали и ранили. Тянули все глубже и глубже.

Он закричал, дернулся, и зловонные темные волны захлестнули его. Ударили в грудь и в спину, окружили коконом.

— Спасите, — прохрипел Юкио. — Спасите… Помогите мне…

Он тонул, и мертвые лица плыли совсем рядом с его лицом. Костлявые руки обнимали его, покрытые язвами губы прижимались к его губам. Спасения не было.

Юкио вытянул руки в последней отчаянной попытке, и — о чудо — под ладонями оказалась твердая почва. Он уцепился за нее, обдирая пальцы, ломая ногти до крови. Подтянулся, выполз на берег — такой же зловонный и черный, как и болото, встал на четвереньки. Теперь под ногами был песок; темный, жгучий, он разъедал кожу, впивался в ладони и колени. Юкио поднес руки к лицу и завыл в ужасе: куски мяса опадали с ладоней, обнажая кости. Чернота качалась над ним и смеялась, наслаждаясь его беспомощностью.

Он поднялся на ноги и пошел, сам не зная куда, не представляя, где он и как отсюда выбраться. За ним шли по пятам, и он чувствовал: то — толпа мертвецов. Он хотел бежать и упасть одновременно, хотел обернуться — и смотреть только вперед. Он не знал, на каком по счету шаге они догонят его разорвут его на куски.

— Помогите, — умолял он, но не было ни ответа, ни проблеска света, — спасите меня…

Он попытался вспомнить, как он попал в этот ад, и не смог. Внутри было пусто и черно — так же, как и снаружи. Лишь один из миров был реален — тот, по которому он брел без цели, где его терзали и мучили.

Темнота изрыгала из себя чудовищ. Огромные насекомые щелкали жвалами у лица Юкио, капали слизью на его плечи. Бесформенные твари, подобные клубам ядовитого дыма, кружили над головой. Они накрывали его, и Юкио задыхался. Рот наполнялся кровью. Она стекала по подбородку, лилась на грудь — не красная, но все такая же черная, и он давился рыданиями. Боль и страх распирали его изнутри, ребра выламывали грудную клетку. Юкио опускал взгляд и видел обломки костей, гладкие и блестящие, торчащие прямо из его нутра. На них, словно на жердочки, садились птицы и мухи, клевали и ели его плоть.

Он не мог идти дальше и упал, и земля поглотила его. Едкий песок забивал уши и ноздри, кандалами сковывал запястья и лодыжки. Юкио затягивало все глубже. Его хоронили заживо.

Юкио захлебывался криком и песком.

А потом все начиналось сначала — в мертвой вязкой жиже.

Он умирал. Его убивали — раз за разом, и никто не приходил на помощь. Он был один. И в тот самый момент, когда он был готов остановиться, когда почти поверил в то, что никогда не выберется из череды кошмаров, перед глазами вспыхнул свет.

Кисе.

За пределами темноты и ужаса ждал Кисе. Внезапно, словно кто-то щелкнул выключателем, Юкио вспомнил, как Кисе натягивал куртку у него в прихожей, как смеялся, как целовал на прощанье. Он ведь ушел за пиццей, он должен был вернуться с минуты на минуту — и обнаружить, что Юкио исчез.

Он будет напуган, наверное, он же может наделать глупостей. Нужно вернуться и сказать, что все хорошо, что с Юкио все хорошо.

Что они теперь вместе.

Юкио отчаянно забарахтался. Он должен был выбраться во что бы то ни стало, должен был раскопать свою земляную могилу, куда погружался в сотый, тысячный раз. Он напряг руки, копнул раз, другой — и вдруг ощутил под пальцами пустоту.

Он стоял в глубоком узком колодце, и сверху, через квадратный портал, лился тусклый серый свет.

— Рёта! — крикнул Юкио. — Рёта, подожди, я вылезу сейчас! Рёта!

Он ухватился за стенки. Под пальцами крошились черепки, комья земли и осколки костей; ладони ныли. Юкио не обратил на это внимания, только мимоходом взглянул на руки: на коже не осталось ни следа от прежних ран. Упираясь ногами и спиной, он полез наверх.

Выход был высоко, и Юкио карабкался целую вечность. Он срывался, падал, снова поднимался; хватался за земляные стенки, обдирал ладони и ступни об осколки и острые камни. Он не собирался сдаваться.

Кисе ждал где-то там, наверху.

Наконец Юкио удалось подняться. Он выбрался наружу, упал на землю, пытаясь отдышаться. Над головой кружили, обнявшись, солнце и луна, желтые звезды вспыхивали и гасли на сером небосводе. Юкио поднялся; вокруг, сколько хватало глаз, расстилалась равнина, исчерченная спиралями дорог. По дорогам скользили тени; пели птицы и плакали женщины в темных одеждах. Нужно было идти дальше.

Он шел и шел, и звезды падали ему под ноги, разгораясь холодным голубым пламенем. Дороги переплетались и путались, и ни одна из них не вела к Кисе.

Юкио не отчаивался.

Он сошел с дороги — и очутился в лесу. Кроны деревьев переплетались у него над головой, образуя древесный потолок; с каждым шагом лес становился все гуще, ветки хлестали по лицу. Юкио продирался сквозь заросли, прикрывая лицо руками, но на лбу и щеках все равно оставались кровоточащие рубцы. Ветка ударила по глазам, потом еще и еще. Юкио прижал ладони к лицу — а когда отнял, ничего не увидел.

Он ослеп.

Лес кончился. Юкио ощутил ветер, соленый и влажный, услышал голоса.

— Рёта! — позвал он. — Я ищу Кисе Рёту!

Ему ответили на незнакомом языке, взяли за руки, повели куда-то.

— Рёта, — говорил он. — Я люблю Кисе Рёту…

Ему давали еду и воду, заводили в дома и снова выводили на улицу. Юкио слышал чужие разговоры, но забывал их, едва выходил за порог. Холод сменялся жарой, дождь — снег. Юкио не знал, сколько прошло времени. Наверное, годы. Он позабыл все слова, кроме одного — имени Кисе, но ему так ни разу и не ответили.

— Рёта, — звал он, — Рёта, Рёта…

До тех пор, пока чей-то голос не спросил:

— Кто ты такой?

— Я — Касамацу Юкио, — ответил он. — Я люблю Кисе Рёту.

Говоривший засмеялся. Смех был густым и бархатным, он ласкал и баюкал, и впервые за время странствий Юкио понял, до чего он устал. Тело налилось тяжестью, голова упала на грудь, а трава под ногами сделалась вдруг такой мягкой. До чего хотелось лечь и уснуть — но Юкио упрямо стоял на ногах.

— Умойся с дороги, — предложили ему.

Юкио протянул руки — и они погрузились в воду. Он сложил ладони чашечкой, набрал воды и плеснул на лицо. Выколотые глаза защипало — и в следующий миг Юкио снова увидел свет и краски.

Над ним была бездонная синева неба, вокруг — зелень деревьев и трав, напротив — его неведомый прежде собеседник.

Он был рогат и статен; троном ему служило древесное дупло, короной — лунные отблески. В правой руке его покоилось кольцо, левую оплела змея. Он походил на человека и на фею одновременно — и не походил ни на того, ни на другого.

Он улыбался.

— Тебе нравятся твои новые глаза? — спросил он.

Молодой и старый, красивый и безобразный, он был повелителем этого места, и это знание само собой зародилось в душе Юкио. За спиной его клубились туманы, и Юкио верил — где-то в этих туманах путь, который приведет к Кисе.

— Отпусти меня, — просил он. — Отпусти меня к моему Рёте.

Хозяин склонил голову набок, посмотрел на Юкио пристально. Глаза его были синими, словно бездонное море, и карими, словно кора вековых дубов, а змея покачивалась и шипела.

— Я не могу, — сказал хозяин. — Отсюда нет выхода.

Юкио шагнул ближе. Тонкие сизые струйки оплели его ноги, и в них таился нежный запах роз — волшебных роз из сада Генты.

— Эти глаза хороши, — произнес Юкио. — Спасибо тебе за них. Но если я не увижу Рёту, они мне ни к чему. Отпусти меня.

— Я рад, что тебе нравится, — откликнулся хозяин. — Но, раз они тебе не нужны, я заберу их назад.

— Забери. Возьми, что хочешь. — Юкио остановился, облизнул пересохшие губы. У него ничего не было — так что же он мог предложить? — Возьми душу, или что вы там забираете. Прими меня в рабство, отправь меня обратно к мертвецам. Только, пожалуйста, дай мне увидеть Рёту. Дай убедиться, что с ним все хорошо, что он не попал в беду, что о нем позаботятся. Я хочу обнять его в последний раз. И тогда я вернусь.

— Нет.

— Прошу тебя. — Юкио не желал сдаваться.

Он останется здесь, он будет просить столько, сколько потребуется.

— Нет, — ответил хозяин.

— Я не отступлюсь.

Хозяин вновь рассмеялся. В смехе слышалось карканье ворон и звон серебра.

— Хорошо. Я услышал твои слова. Иди, — сказал он и указал кольцом на туман. — Иди, раз ты так хочешь. Попробуй найти выход.

И Юкио шагнул в бездну.

Туман окутал его, обступил со всех сторон, оплел руки и ноги. В ушах зазвучал голос хозяина:

— Иди. Найди своего Рёту и вернись, когда придет срок.

Туман рассеялся — и Юкио очутился в своей комнате.

Он сидел на стуле рядом с компьютерным столиком. Все было по-прежнему: ночь за окном, не застеленная кровать, на которой они с Кисе занимались любовью, полоска света из прихожей. Юкио поднял глаза: часы показывали начало пятого.

Он думал, что бродил по иному миру десятилетия, а прошло всего лишь два часа. Из груди невольно вырвался вздох облегчения. Кто знает, может, Кисе и вернуться-то не успел. Мало ли. Очередь, или пиццу долго готовили. Сейчас он позвонит в дверь, Юкио встретит его, и все будет в порядке.

Юкио попытался вдохнуть. Воздуха отчаянно не хватало, за грудиной болело и ныло, словно он бежал десятки километров без продыху. Сердце билось устало и неровно, трепыхалось в груди, как полумертвая рыба. Влажная футболка липла к телу, по спине стекали ручейки холодного пота.

Он поднялся, потер шею — и тут взгляд упал на коробку с пиццей, валявшуюся на полу. Сердце пропустило удар.

— Рёта? — испуганно крикнул Юкио. Никто не ответил.

Значит, Кисе все-таки был здесь. Юкио бросился к телефону, дрожащими руками нашел Кисе в записной книжке и нажал кнопку вызова. Из-под сбитого одеяла послышалась веселая мелодия.

Юкио почувствовал, как кружится голова и холодеют ладони. Кисе ушел, ушел так поспешно, что даже забыл мобильник. До него теперь не дозвониться. Беда.

Будет беда.

Он выскочил в коридор, схватился за куртку; вспомнил, что собрался бегать по городу в пижамных штанах, и помчался переодеваться. Через две минуты, застегивая на ходу джинсы и рассовывая по карманам ключи и проездной, он вывалился на лестничную клетку. Бегом спустился вниз. На предпоследней ступеньке нога подвернулась; он упал — и тут же вскочил снова.

Юкио вылетел на тихую темную улицу. В голове стучал единственный вопрос: куда бежать? Куда бежать?! К Генте? К Широгане? Может быть, к Куроко? Куда, куда мог пойти Кисе?

Он повернул голову — и увидел две знакомых фигуры. Мурасакибара, огромный и высокий, протянул руки к прижавшемуся к стене Химуро. Вот только с Химуро что-то было не так. Юкио сощурился, пытаясь разобраться в странной сцене, и в следующий момент заорал:

— Стой! Не трогай! Это его убьет!..

Химуро был пригвожден к стене двумя длинными железными прутьями. Один пробил плечо, другой торчал из живота. Его голова бессильно свесилась на грудь, темные волосы полностью скрывали лицо. Под ноги ему уже натекла кровь, и Юкио не понимал, чья она: смертного тела или феи. Или железные штыри пробили сразу оба тела?

Мурасакибара застыл; огромные ладони замерли в миллиметре от верхнего прута — если бы не окрик Юкио, он бы уже его вытащил.

— Не прикасайся! — рявкнул Юкио. — Нельзя вытаскивать ничего из раны, это убьет его, он истечет кровью!

Глаза Мурасакибары сверкнули в темноте.

— Нет! — рыкнул он, глухо и низко. — Холодное железо — вот что его убивает!

Юкио уже был рядом, он видел, как по шее Химуро ползут уродливые темные рубцы, похожие на следы от ожогов, кисти рук почернели, как будто в теле растекался яд. Химуро дышал хрипло, поверхностно; на бледных губах выступила черная кровь. Юкио с ужасом понял, что тот все еще в сознании. Воспоминания о собственных мучениях в кошмарах затопили разум. Горло перехватило, Юкио с трудом сделал еще один вдох.

— Я должен убрать их, — прохрипел Мурасакибара, и голос его был полон боли. — Тацуя…

Юкио огляделся: в нескольких метрах от них валялись два изуродованных тела. У одного была снесена половина черепа, и на мостовую вытекла сероватая кашица мозгов; второй осел, привалившись к низкой ограде — шею его перетягивал провод. На асфальте повсюду была кровь.

Химуро дорого отдал свою жизнь.

— Звони в скорую, — приказал Юкио, оставив при себе вопрос, что произошло. С пугающей ясностью он осознал, что фею уже не спасти. Оставался лишь шанс сохранить хотя бы его смертную оболочку.

Мурасакибара понял его правильно. По огромному телу пробежала дрожь, из горла вырвалось рыдание. В этот момент Химуро открыл глаза. Невидящий взгляд был направлен внутрь. Сперва Химуро не издал ни звука, слышались только короткие выдохи. Юкио видел, как тот мучительно пытается произнести хотя бы слово.

— Ацуши… — простонал он. — Ацуши… Слушай.

Юкио отступил и чуть не споткнулся: под ногами лежал револьвер. На вороненом металле играли серебром листья и ветви с шипами. Белая костяная рукоять была заляпана кровью. Оружие Химуро?

Мурасакибара наклонился, чтобы не потерять ни слова, и Юкио увидел, что он дрожит. Огромное тело содрогалось в беззвучном плаче.

— Балор… — Юкио едва разобрал слово, произнесенное Химуро. — Акаши Балор…

Мурасакибара потрясенно ахнул.

Дом Балор. Юкио уже слышал это имя. Вот только в кошмары Юкио погрузил не Акаши. Это была Момои Сацуки. И она не была ни Ши, ни сатиром. Юкио затошнило от воспоминания, когда она показалась в истинном облике: темно-серое тело было обтянуто тонкой, словно пергамент кожей, конечности казались вывернутыми, суставы — раздутыми. К лысому черепу плотно прилегали длинные острые уши, во рту блестели желтые клыки. Ни Айда, ни Кисе не предупреждали его об этих существах.

Кошмары затягивали вновь, стоило только вспомнить о них. Юкио с трудом перевел взгляд с асфальта под ногами на Мурасакибару. Тот вытащил маленький топорик из-за пояса из замахнулся, чтобы опустить его на голову Химуро.

— Что ты делаешь?! — выкрикнул Юкио. Не рассуждая, он подобрал револьвер, чтобы остановить обезумевшего от горя тролля, но Мурасакибара посмотрел на него совершенно осмысленно, только на лице застыло страдание.

— Даю Тацуе шанс выжить, — ответил он.

Химуро больше не шевелился; его колени подогнулись, и он просто висел на железных штырях, воткнутых в кирпичную кладку через его тело. Мурасакибара закусил губу, стиснул пальцы на рукояти топорика сильнее. Секунды утекали, как вода сквозь песок — или как жизнь из тела Химуро. Мурасакибара любил его. Кисе рассказал об этом, когда они два дня назад добирались домой из холодной Акиты.

Юкио представил, что было бы с ним, если бы это он был на месте Мурасакибары и смотрел, как умирает Кисе.

Юкио сделал шаг и оказался на расстоянии вытянутой руки от Химуро. Он никогда раньше не держал в руках оружия, но, кажется, знал о нем больше, чем хотел. Хаякава все уши прожужжал про пистолеты и револьверы. У него была куча книг и иллюстрированных альбомов с огнестрельным оружием.

Химуро поднял взгляд. Его лицо, белое с темными провалами глаз, как на гравюрах, словно отпечаталось на сетчатке. На мгновение Юкио показалось, что он летит в пустоту. Рукоять револьвера засветилась под рукой.

Грохнул выстрел.

Нажать на курок оказалось неожиданно легко. Легче, чем смотреть на чьи-то страдания.

Волшебный облик Химуро рассеялся, как туман под солнцем. Ши из Дома Лианнан был мертв. Юкио видел только раненого подростка.

Мурасакибара отступил от обмякшего тела Химуро, полез за телефоном, чтобы вызвать скорую. По его лицу текли крупные слезы, но он полностью владел собой.

— Как я могу найти Кисе? — спросил Юкио. — Он не взял с собой мобильник.

— Во Владении Широгане, — ни секунды не колеблясь ответил Мурасакибара.

— Я могу это взять с собой? — Юкио поднял револьвер, из которого убил Химуро.

Мурасакибара смерил его тяжелым взглядом и кивнул.

— Пусть тебе повезет, и ты успеешь, — сказал он.

Юкио со всех ног бросился на вокзал.


	20. 5 и 6 ноября, ночь с пятницы на субботу. Куроко

Тецуя развернулся и вышел из зала. Он знал, что Акаши последует за ним.

Коридоры замка были пусты, светильники на стенах едва разгоняли плотную, густую темноту, сочившуюся из всех щелей. Тецуя шел, касаясь холодного камня стен, которые были ему домом все это время. Приветствовал и прощался. Позади слышались быстрые, легкие шаги двух пар ног. Кто-то еще, кроме Акаши шел следом.

Библиотека встретила его молчанием, запахом старых книг и игрой пламени — сердца фригольда, дающего ему жизнь. На столе лежала раскрытая книга, стоял поднос с чашкой и чайником, словно тот, кто был здесь, только что вышел и собирался вернуться с минуты на минуту. Тецуя подошел и повернул томик. На пожелтевших страницах рыцари убивали друг друга, их мертвые тела, сваленные друг на друга, высились огромными курганами. «Битва на реке Камлан», — прочитал Тецуя надпись под гравюрой. Одно из самых сокрушительных поражений Дома Гвидион, нашедшее отзвук даже в человеческих легендах.

Тацуя обернулся.

На пороге стояли Акаши и Момои.

— Сацуки, — вырвалось у Тецуи. Конечно же, вот кто еще играл на стороне Акаши, вот кто собирал для него информацию, кто влиял на Широгане, и кого Тецуя просто не замечал, потому что кто может быть безобиднее сатира?

Момои склонила голову к плечу, светлые пряди соскользнули с плеча, открыв острые уши, как у Ши. Она поправила волосы рукой. Суставы пальцев были неестественно раздуты, и к горлу Тецуи подкатила тошнота. Он узнал в Момои черты твари, являвшейся к нему в видениях.

— Тецуя, — произнесла она, и от ее голоса подогнулись колени. Тецуя присел на край стола, чтобы не упасть. — Так значит, Широгане отдал титул тебе?

Они так и стояли в дверях, не торопясь заходить — дистанция как будто их устраивала. В самом деле, зачем делать лишние шаги, если можно уничтожить противника, едва ли поведя бровью? Тецуя сглотнул: от их спокойной медлительности ему делалось не по себе.

— Все так, — откликнулся он. Страх вдруг схлынул, словно волна, оставив взамен себя безудержное истерическое веселье. Видел ли Огивара, прозревая будущее, что он, Тецуя, будет вот так болтать с фомором?

Акаши запрокинул голову. Уродливый левый глаз, желтый, словно луна из видений Тецуи, сверкнул упоенной ненавистью.

— Хорошая шутка судьбы. Тецуя ап Бомайн, граф Дома Гвидион.

Самообладание Тецуи дало трещину, ему огромного труда стоило остаться неподвижным и казаться равнодушным.

— Как давно ты знаешь про меня? — Ему действительно было интересно. Ненависть двух Домов — двух полюсов мира фей — друг к другу была безгранична.

— Всегда. Мы всегда знаем, когда вы рядом, под какой бы личиной вы ни скрывались. Мы выходим на ваш след и уничтожаем все, что дорого вашим сердцам.

И он засмеялся страшным безумным смехом — но не прошло и секунды, как Акаши умолк. Его лицо изменилось; тело дернулось, словно кто-то невидимый потянул за ниточки — плечи расслабились и обмякли, левая рука легла на грудь. Когда он заговорил, голос тоже звучал по-другому.

— Прости, Тецуя. Боюсь, тебе придется умереть — но если ты сам отдашь право владения, то твоя смерть будет безболезненной и быстрой.

Он как будто превратился в кого-то другого — или же был кем-то другим всегда. В теле Сейджуро Акаши жили двое, и эту болезнь невозможно было излечить.

— Так что же, Тецуя? — продолжал Акаши — Ты отказываешься?

Он моргнул, и его черты вновь преобразились, стали резче и злее. Момои, сложив руки за спиной, краем глаза наблюдала за переменой. Акаши медленно поднял руку. Он использует Искусства, неожиданно понял Тецуя. Те самые, которые едва не свели с ума Огивару — только теперь Акаши дойдет до конца.

Дверь в библиотеку по-прежнему была открыта, и за спинами Акаши и Момои Тецуя видел пустой замковый коридор. Пустота росла и ширилась, поглощала все то, к чему стремился Тецуя — и чего так и не смог достичь. Неужели это и была его расплата? Как во сне, он оттолкнулся от стола, сделал шаг вперед, протягивая руки своим врагам, словно отдавая себя в их власть.

Акаши и Момои одновременно шагнули ему навстречу.

Дверь захлопнулась, щелкнул замок. В библиотеке повисла оглушительная тишина — и только спустя бесконечно долгое мгновение Тецуя понял, что все-таки выиграл этот раунд.

— Добро пожаловать в вечность, — сказал он.

Акаши повернулся, дернул ручку, но она не поддалась.

— Что за игры, Тецуя? — спросил он, и глаза его яростно сверкнули.

— Никаких игр, — качнул головой Тецуя. — Игры подошли к концу.

Момои ударила в дверь кулаком, но доски не поддались даже фомору. Широгане много десятилетий укреплял это место — последний рубеж обороны на случай войны. И все нити заклинаний, вложенных в стены, дерево и железо были в руках Тецуи.

На скулах Акаши заиграли желваки, ярость во взгляде мешалась с безумием. Он чуял беду, хотя и не знал еще, в чем ее суть. Момои была проницательнее: она молчала, глядя на тяжелые петли.

Она уже почти догадалась.

— Открой дверь, — приказал Акаши.

Пришло время Тецуе улыбнуться со сдержанным торжеством и пригласить полюбоваться видом. Он указал себе за спину, туда, где за высокими окнами мелькал калейдоскоп цветов и картинок. И не было никакой дороги, уходящей в холмы.

— Отсюда нет выхода, — мягко сказал Тецуя, словно объяснял очевидное ребенку-Ши. — Нашего фригольда больше нет. Есть только эта комната и мы. А, еще есть книги.

Он повернулся и на ватных ногах обогнул стол, уселся в кресло Широгане и придвинул к себе книгу, перелистал ее в начало. И только потом поднял глаза на застывших Момои и Акаши.

— Можете взять себе что-нибудь. Вечность будет долгой.

Они вместе приблизились к Тецуе и встали по обе стороны от него. Греза за стеклами текла и менялась каждое мгновение, наполняя комнату разноцветными бликами. Тецуя положил ладони на стол, с удивлением отметив, что руки больше не дрожат.

Два — один. Это совсем неплохой счет, пусть и не баскетбольный.


	21. 5 и 6 ноября, ночь с пятницы на субботу. Касамацу

Пятнадцать минут, которые Юкио ждал первую электричку, показались ему вечностью. В вагоне он не садился, хотя скамейки были пустыми. Ему казалось, что так он теряет время, и потому всю дорогу он простоял, держась за поручень, и смотрел на проплывающие за окном районы.

Наконец электричка остановилась на нужной станции. Он выскочил, миновал знакомый павильон. Тот пустовал — наверное, было еще слишком рано для фей. Юкио торопливо зашагал по пригороду. Он поворачивал наугад, вглядывался в указатели и молился чужим неведомым богам о том, чтобы выбрать нужное направление.

Через двадцать минут ему удалось выбраться на шоссе, и тогда он пустился бегом. За грудиной опять заныло. В лицо бил холодный осенний ветер, редкие машины на мгновение освещали дорогу перед ним и тут же исчезали впереди. Юкио остановился, уперся ладонями в колени. Где-то здесь нужно было сворачивать.

Он огляделся, выискивая хоть какой-то ориентир, но поле выглядело совершенно одинаково до самого горизонта. Юкио сжал кулаки. Он прошел уже столько дорог, пока искал Кисе — не может же быть, чтобы ему пришлось остановиться здесь. Сзади загудел тяжеловоз, и он сошел на обочину, пропуская машину. На секунду свет фар облил светом место, где он стоял, и Юкио заметил тропу. Тонкая, едва заметная, она вела через поле, и он побежал по ней.

Под ногами хлюпала грязь, шум просыпавшегося шоссе становился все тише и тише, а в груди давило все сильнее. Ему пришлось перейти на шаг — он боялся, что иначе вовсе не сумеет дойти.

Юкио не сразу понял, что оказался в землях фей. Прежде переход всегда бывал заметен, теперь одна темнота сменилось другой. По мелочам — соленому запаху, тишине, хрусту прибитой инеем травы — он догадался, что попал во Владение Широгане.

Сверкнула молния, разбив небо на осколки, и Юкио увидел темный силуэт замка на холме.

— Рёта, — прошептал он, — подожди, я уже скоро… Совсем скоро…

Ноги подгибались, но Юкио заставил себя двигаться. Задыхаясь, он поднялся к крепостной стене — замковые ворота оказались открыты. Памятуя о том, как Такао привел его сюда в прошлый раз, Юкио ждал, что ему встретится кто-то из прислуги, но все как будто исчезли. Внутренний двор был пуст и темен, и даже факелы, укрепленные на стене, не могли разогнать мрак.

Он вошел внутрь. Дамы на гобеленах роняли слезы, рыцарские доспехи печально склонили головы. Кроме них, на первом этаже никого не было. Все в Рыцарском зале, догадался Юкио.

Надежда густо настоялась на боли и страхе, и этот пряный коктейль толкнул Юкио в спину, заставил почти взлететь по лестнице. Из Рыцарского зала доносились крики и звон мечей. Не помня себя, не дыша, не чувствуя, Юкио переступил порог.

Рыцарский зал, ослепивший его своей торжественной красотой несколько дней назад, сейчас превратился в место кровавой бойни. Первым, кого увидел Юкио, был Кагами Тайга. Он стоял на коленях рядом с раскинувшимся на полу Аомине. Вокруг, убитые и раненные, лежали другие рыцари Широгане, а еще тролли, сатиры, паки. Кто-то стонал, иные лежали неподвижно.

Сам граф упал рядом со своим троном, гранитные плиты под ним потемнели от крови, черной и густой. Из груди торчал клинок. Холодное железо, понял Юкио, пошатнулся, схватился за грудь. В душе поднялась страшная догадка о том, кто убийца.

— Где ты? — выдохнул Юкио и, наконец, увидел того, кого искал.

Кисе держали трое фей; окровавленный меч валялся у его ног. Услышав оклик, он поднял голову — и рванулся вперед.

— Юкио! — крикнул он, и в этот миг чары рассеялись.

Волшебного замка не стало, как не стало волшебных угодий вокруг него. Растаяли окна и стены, расписные щиты и тяжелые драпировки. Исчезли свечи и тонкий запах благовоний, ветер больше не дул с моря и прибой не ударялся о скалы. Вокруг раскинулось грязное осеннее поле, чуть сбоку темнели прогнившие стены какого-то деревянного строения, возможно, заброшенной фермы. Мгновение царила тишина — а потом ее пронзил чей-то горестный вопль.

Через секунду плакальщиков было двое, потом — трое. Кагами закрыл лицо руками. Где-то протяжно завыл Ниго. Вокруг Юкио стенали и выли, но он не мог разделить общего горя.

У него было свое собственное.

— Рёта, Рёта! — закричал он и кинулся к Кисе.

Его поймали за рукав, швырнули назад, и Юкио упал в холодную грязь. Перед ним возник Такеучи.

— Нет, — покачал он головой. — Тебе туда нельзя. Прости, Юкио. Ты опоздал.

Юкио вскочил, рванулся прочь — и снова налетел на преграду. Такеучи двигался проворно и держал крепко. Кто-то подоспел ему на помощь: Юкио скрутили, заломили руки за спину.

— Пустите! Пустите меня к нему! Рёта!

— Пожалуйста, — устало попросил Такеучи, — не надо. Если бы мог, сам бы тебя к нему отвел, но — не могу.

Он посторонился, и Юкио обнаружил, что Кисе уже не было. Вырываться больше не имело смысла, и он обессилено повис в чужих руках. Неподалеку Кагами поднялся на ноги.

— Где Тецуя? — произнес он. — Кто-нибудь видел Тецую?

Ему ответил нестройный хор голосов: нет, Куроко никто не видел. Кажется, он появился в Рыцарском зале, но тут же исчез. Вместе с ним исчезли еще двое: Сейджуро Акаши и Сацуки Момои. Фригольд пал, и все обитатели его оказались в реальном мире, кроме них троих.

Они остались в Грезе.

— Куда его увели? — спросил Юкио. Он думал, что говорит спокойно и четко, но с губ слетал надтреснутый, дрожащий стон. — Где он, Гента? Когда я его увижу?

Такеучи вздохнул и покачал головой. С минуту он молчал, а затем обратился к кому-то поверх головы Юкио:

— Отведи его домой, Шинтаро.

Юкио поднял взгляд: его держал Мидорима. По правую руку от него стоял Такао и беззвучно плакал, размазывая слезы по лицу. Юкио высвободился из рук Мидоримы, пригладил волосы, одернул куртку. Сейчас ему ничего не скажут — пускай. Он подождет.

Он будет ждать столько, сколько потребуется.

— Все в порядке, я сам, — сказал он Мидориме, сделал шаг и чуть не упал. Мидорима молча подставил локоть, чтобы он оперся, и на этот раз Юкио не стал отказываться.

Они повели его через поле. Почти несли — Юкио едва переставлял ноги. В груди болело так, что казалось, сердце вот-вот разорвется на части; по спине тек холодный липкий пот. На станции люди в ужасе оборачивались и перешептывались у них за спиной, в вагоне Юкио уступили место — неслыханное дело. Он не хотел садиться, но Мидорима толкнул его на сиденье и долго благодарил вставшего мужчину.

В Иокогаме Мидорима спросил его адрес, затем поймал машину у вокзала. Они с Юкио сели сзади, Такао устроился на переднем сиденье.

— У меня нет денег, — сказал Юкио. — Нечем будет заплатить.

— Это неважно, — откликнулся Мидорима.

Он собирался использовать чары на смертном водителе. Юкио это не нравилось, но возражать не нашлось ни сил, ни желания. Он прислонился виском к стеклу, глядя на просыпавшийся город и устало массируя грудь.

Водитель высадил их у нужного дома и уехал. Юкио мог бы поклясться: едва свернув на соседнюю улицу, он забыл, что вообще подвозил кого-то, и недоуменно озирался по сторонам, не представляя, как его занесло в этот район. У подъезда было тихо, и даже кровавые пятна на асфальте успели замыть. Интересно, вяло подумал Юкио, как там Химуро? То, что осталось от Химуро. Хотя бы смертное тело выжило?

— Второй этаж, — сообщил он Мидориме. Тот кивнул и обхватил Юкио поперек груди, помогая взбираться по ступенькам: лифта в доме не было.

На промежуточной площадке они услышали, как кто-то гремит ключами. Кавахара вернулся от своей подружки и теперь, насвистывая, отпирал дверь. Он был бодр и весел, хотя и слегка помят. Они с Юми наверняка отлично развлеклись ночью.

— Кавахара-кун, — окликнул Юкио, и тот обернулся.

На мгновение они застыли в молчании. Кавахара таращился на Юкио так, словно видел монстра из кинолент. Рот раскрылся, глаза едва не вылезли из орбит.

— Охренеть, — прохрипел Кавахара. — Каса…мацу-кун, ты… С тобой… С тобой что такое? Ты вообще?.. Врача! Вызвать врача?!

— Не стоит, — покачал головой Юкио. Он представил, каким его сейчас видит Кавахара: растрепанным, бледным, с ног до головы в грязи. Стало неловко. — Все хорошо.

Онемевший Кавахара отошел, позволяя им пройти в квартиру. На пороге Юкио церемонно поклонился своим спутникам:

— Благодарю вас за помощь, Мидорима-сан, Такао-сан.

Они поклонились в ответ. Юкио проследил, как они спускаются с лестницы, повернулся к стоящему в прихожей зеркалу — и понял, что же так потрясло Кавахару.

Его волосы, угольно-черные прошлым вечером, теперь стали серыми, словно их присыпало снегом. За прошедшую ночь — за уместившиеся в ней годы — Юкио поседел.


	22. Эпилог

**Четыре года спустя**

Мидорима остановил его в коридоре:

— У меня результаты твоего обследования.

— Привет, — ответил Юкио. — Не знал, что ты проходишь здесь практику. Разве тебе не рано еще? И почему здесь, а не в Токио?

Мидорима недовольно поджал губы, привычным жестом поправил очки. В правой руке он держал свою секиру, и Юкио невольно задумался над тем, как в клинике относятся к тому, что их практикант везде таскается с талисманами дня. Возможно, вскоре Мидориме все-таки придется изменить привычкам и использовать другой объект для того, чтобы накладывать на него чары. Батончики Мурасакибары, маленькие и незаметные, которые ничего не стоило заткнуть за пояс, были отличным выходом.

Поддавшись любопытству, Юкио вытащил фотоаппарат и взглянул на Мидориму через экран. Техника послушно показала человеческий облик: молодого врача в белом халате с парой расписанных палочек для еды в руке. Подмышкой он придерживал историю болезни Юкио — тонкую папку с желтоватой обложкой. Эта вещь была единственной в облике Мидоримы, которую Юкио видел и без помощи техники. На самом деле, Юкио не должен был видеть как раз мир фей — но почему-то видел. Первые недели после трагедии он ждал, что способность пропадет сама собой, но она никуда не девалась. Тогда он пошел к Генте. Тот ответил, что подобное иногда случалось в древние времена, и теперь это у Юкио — на всю жизнь.

— Главврач клиники — старый друг моего отца, — объяснил Мидорима. — Меня устроили сюда по знакомству. Непросто, конечно, совмещать с учебой, но я справляюсь. Отойдем?

Не дожидаясь ответа, он развернулся и зашагал прочь. Длинная светло-зеленая туника развевалась в такт шагам, остро заточенное лезвие поблескивало в свете люминесцентных ламп. Мидорима свернул и остановился у кулера.

— Я хотел поговорить с тобой раньше врача, хотя, возможно, это запрещено правилами. У тебя — признаки застарелого инфаркта. По-видимому, ты перенес его на ногах.

Он замолчал, смотрел странным выжидающим взглядом из-за очков, в уголках губ появилась горькая складка. Они с Юкио оба знали, когда случился этот инфаркт.

Юкио прислонился затылком к стене. Он ожидал чего-то в этом духе — последнее время он явно сдавал. На той неделе сердце прихватило прямо на разминке, и тренер университетской команды приказал ему немедленно отправляться в больницу на обследование. Юкио и самому не хотелось свалиться за несколько месяцев до защиты диплома.

Мидорима рассуждал о профилактических мерах и новых анализах. Нужно было еще что-то проверить, за чем-то понаблюдать, соблюдать режим, отказаться от избыточных нагрузок… Он больше не возвращался к причине. Той ночью вообще произошло слишком много страшных событий.

Юкио закрыл глаза, вспоминая, как уводили Кисе. А когда открыл, то понял: Мидорима молчит. Ждет ответа на какой-то вопрос.

— Извини, задумался, — сказал Юкио.

— Ты все еще его ждешь? — спросил Мидорима и, не рассчитывая, как видно, на ответ, добавил не терпящим возражений тоном: — Я сегодня заканчиваю в восемь. Встретишь меня у выхода.

Юкио кивнул. За минувшие четыре года он слишком много общался с Мурасакибарой и выучил назубок: с троллем лучше не спорить.

Мидорима вышел из клиники ровно в пять минут девятого; кивнул Юкио и сделал знак следовать за собой. Они проехали несколько остановок на автобусе, потом пересели; еще минут через десять вышли и пошли пешком вдоль ярко освещенного проспекта. Витрины магазинов были украшены тыквами, бутафорской паутиной и летучими мышами — близился Хэллоуин.

С некоторых пор Юкио ненавидел этот праздник.

Мидорима резко свернул, и они оказались в неприметном грязном переулке. Пахло отбросами, ноги скользили на каком-то мусоре, и Юкио изо всех сил всматривался в асфальт, чтобы не упасть. Когда он поднял голову, прямо перед ним горела яркая вывеска «У Ниго». Кто-то на свой лад чтил память Куроко Тецуи.

Юкио вытащил фотоаппарат. На экране возникла старая, рассыпающаяся халупа. Отличное место для бара, куда вечером заглядывают выпить волшебные существа. Обычный человек сюда ни за что не сунулся бы по доброй воле.

Мидорима толкнул дверь; над головой звякнул колокольчик.

— А сам он где? — поинтересовался Юкио, заходя в теплое, украшенное все теми же вездесущими тыквами помещение. С потолка свисала свечная люстра, пахло воском и табачным дымом.

— Тайга взял, — ответил Мидорима, безошибочно угадав, о ком спрашивает Юкио. — Нет, Тайга не ждет. Просто взял себе собаку.

Юкио кивнул. Наверное, Кагами все-таки ждал, иначе ни за что не согласился бы забрать к себе огромного ирландского волкодава, которого прежде терпеть не мог.

— Когда становится совсем невмоготу, он отдает Ниго Дайки на недельку-другую. Ты не знал, наверное? В Дайки снова пробудилась фея, все в порядке. Его Рёта поразил химерическим клинком.

Он двинулся вперед. Юкио старался не отставать: ему совсем не нравились взгляды, которыми его награждали завсегдатаи-феи. Возможно, с открытия этого бара он стал первым смертным посетителем. К счастью, общество Мидоримы спасало от излишнего внимания. Никто в здравом уме не стал бы приставать к гостю тролля.

За стойкой оказался Такао. Он весело улыбался двум девушкам-сатирам и ловко смешивал коктейли.

— Подумать только, кто зашел! — воскликнул он, заметив Юкио. — Касамацу-кун! Какими судьбами?

— Мидорима-сан пригласил. — Юкио устроился на высоком барном табурете и предупредил на всякий случай: — Только не вздумай надо мной подшутить. Ты понял? Смотри, я тебя даже за спиной твоего тролля найду.

Такао осклабился:

— Конечно-конечно! Как ты мог подумать, Касамацу-кун? Да я бы никогда! Так обойтись с другом Рёты Кисе. Кстати! Ты ведь слышал последние новости, да?

— Нет, — оборвал Юкио. — И предпоследние тоже не слышал. Никакие. И слушать не хочу.

Такао недоуменно хлопнул глазами и уставился на Мидориму. Тот пристроил секиру рядом с собой и принялся протирать очки.

— Касамацу ждет, когда Рёта вернется, — просто сказал он и посмотрел на Такао в упор.

— Что? Все еще? — недоверчиво переспросил Такао, потом посмотрел на Юкио со смесью жалости и недоумения.

— Казунари, — громыхнул Мидорима, — оставь его в покое, тебе все равно не понять.

По лицу Такао прошла едва уловимая тень, но он тут же закатил глаза, изображая усталость.

— Да куда уж мне, — покачал он головой.

Юкио почувствовал себя в безопасности: отныне и впредь ему не скажут здесь ничего, что лишило бы его надежды. Ни единого слова о Кисе.

Такао поставил перед ним стакан, кинул, не спрашивая о заказе, пару кубиков льда и плеснул янтарной жидкости.

Юкио вспомнил наставление Кисе: «Никогда ничего не бери ни у одной феи, не ешь и не пей, что они дают, пока я или какой-нибудь тролль не скажем, что это безопасно». Он покосился на ближайшего тролля. Мидорима кивнул, и Юкио сделал глоток. К его удивлению, это оказался коньяк.

— Кагами получил титул графа Утренней Звезды, — сообщил Такао.

Юкио оперся локтями о стойку. Мысли вновь вернулись в прошлое. Уже по прошествии нескольких лет он узнал от Мурасакибары, что феи его допрашивали. Вызнавали, кто и как зачаровал его, кто отправил его бродить по кошмарам и как он сумел вернуться. Возможно, рассказ Юкио — и последние слова Химуро, которые Мурасакибара передал сородичам — спасли Кисе жизнь. А возможно, и не спасли. Юкио старался об этом не думать. Просто ждал.

Потом память о допросах стерли — но воспоминания о Кисе оставили, и за это Юкио был бесконечно благодарен волшебному народу.

Обычная полиция его тоже допрашивала. Дело было громким: бывший тренер школьной баскетбольной команды мертв, трое его учеников пропали без вести. Да еще неопознанные тела иностранцев, страшные ранения Химуро. В полиции понимали, что это все части одного дела. Куроко, Момои и Акаши искали несколько месяцев, но не нашли и следа. Юкио залпом опрокинул стакан.

— …так что же, один все-таки ускользнул? — спрашивал Такао у Мидоримы, и Юкио вынырнул из омута воспоминаний.

Мидорима кивнул; пальцы отбивали по деревянной стойке сердитую дробь.

— В последнее время этих тварей все больше, — сказал он. — И они сильнее. Это тоже началось тогда.

Тогда. С падения фригольда Широгане.

— Налей мне еще, — попросил Юкио.

Мурасакибара никогда не говорил о том, что в Герцогстве Пылающих Кленов не все благополучно. Впрочем, они с Мурасакибарой вообще не обсуждали дела фей.

Такао снял бутылку с зеркальной стойки.

— На островах полно злых химер, — сказал он, хотя Юкио ни о чем не спрашивал. — Даже тролли не всегда с ними справляются. Так что будь осторожен, Касамацу-кун. Ты нас видишь — значит, ты тоже в опасности.

Все было так, как когда-то сказала ему Айда Рико. Они, смертные, соприкоснувшиеся с миром фей, ходили по краю пропасти. Юкио покосился на секиру. Возможно, он не настолько беззащитен, как думает Такао, у него ведь тоже есть химерическое оружие. Мурасакибара так и не забрал револьвер Химуро. Скорее всего, он просто не мог заставить себя взять в руки пистолет, из которого был убит его любимый. А может, надеялся, что когда-нибудь Химуро вернется — и сам заберет у Юкио свою вещь.

При этом к тому, кто совершил роковой выстрел, Мурасакибара питал неожиданно теплые чувства. Возможно, то была благодарность — Юкио не представлял себе, что стало бы с Мурасакибарой, доведись ему самому спустить курок. А возможно, сочувствие к человеку, у которого та же беда.

Юкио допил свой коньяк и поднялся.

— Спасибо. Мне пора.

— Заглядывай, — ответил ему Мидорима. — Это заведение Такао, я тут тоже часто бываю. Здесь тебе всегда будут рады.

Юкио коротко поклонился ему и вышел. Он думал о револьвере Химуро — и еще о том, что в мире фей у него остались друзья.

**Восемь лет спустя**

— Он живет в шкафу! — говорила Рин, округлив глаза. Она была ужасно похожа на отца — только глаза мамины. — Честно-честно, дядя Юкио, Сакура тоже его видела!

Юкио погладил ее по голове. Ей было шесть, ее младшей сестре Сакуре — на два года меньше. Они обе еще верили в фей.

Они обе еще видели фей.

— Он вас напугал? — спросил Юкио, и Рин быстро-быстро закивала.

В комнату вошла Хироми, их мать. Морияма все-таки нашел девушку своей мечты — и не стал тянуть с женитьбой ни месяца. Годы неудач на любовном фронте сделали его осмотрительным, и он не собирался упускать счастье, само приплывшее в руки. Им с Хироми было всего по двадцать лет, Юкио позвали свидетелем на свадьбу. Через несколько месяцев Хироми забеременела. Ей, конечно, пришлось бросить учебу, но она не жаловалась: муж любил ее и ребенка, с деньгами проблем не было. Сперва помогали родители, а потом Морияма устроился на хорошую работу. В двадцать три Хироми родила вторую дочь. Морияма расстроился, хотя старался не подавать виду. Он хотел мальчика, чтобы отдать в баскетбольную секцию, но на третьего ребенка у них не хватало средств. Возможно, позже, когда Морияма получит повышение — сейчас он работал менеджером среднего звена в какой-то крупной строительной компании.

Он был воплощенной Банальностью. Жил по строгому распорядку, читал только сводки новостей и не верил ни во что, кроме годовых отчетов и банковских чеков.

Раз в месяц, в память о старой школьной дружбе, он обязательно звал Юкио на ужин — и Юкио соглашался. Не ради Мориямы — ради его девочек.

Они были Мечтателями.

— Рин, не приставай к дяде Юкио! — сердито велела Хироми. — Ну-ка, о чем я тебе говорила? Нет у вас в шкафу никаких монстров. Извините ее, Касамацу-сан. Слишком много мультиков, вот у нее и разыгралось воображение.

Рин крепче прижалась к Юкио, в ее глазах блеснули слезы — он один ей верил.

— Все в порядке, — ответил Юкио. — Она совсем меня не беспокоит, к тому же, я пришел слишком рано. Можно сказать, что Рин не дает мне скучать.

Шла Золотая неделя, первого мая Морияма собирал у себя всю старую команду Кайджо. Юкио специально пришел на час раньше, чтобы провести немного времени с девочками. Это оказалось как нельзя кстати — похоже, у малышек в комнате завелась злобная химера. Он поднялся и подхватил Рин на руки:

— Ну что, покажешь мне, в каком шкафе живет монстр?

Рин с восторгом обхватила его за шею, Хироми нахмурилась, но ничего не сказала. Не в ее правилах было перечить друзьям мужа — пусть даже таким, как Юкио. Небритым, седым в двадцать семь лет, в поношенном плаще, прямиком из «7 Eleven», где он работал кассиром в ночную смену.

С Рин на руках Юкио поднялся на второй этаж, в спальню девочек. Половицы тихо поскрипывали под ногами, дом вздыхал и охал. В комнате Рин указала на шкаф-купе, занимавший целую стену.

— Там, на антресолях, — шепотом объяснила она.

Юкио кивнул и поставил ее на пол; вытащил из-за пояса револьвер и медленно подошел к шкафу. Внутри было тихо, но это еще ничего не значило. Химера, почуяв его, вполне могла затаиться. Он выждал несколько секунд, чтобы тварь утратила бдительность, и рванул створку в сторону. В ту же секунду на него метнулся сгусток тьмы. Сверкнула дюжина налитых кровью глаз, хлопнули сотканные из зловонного тумана крылья. Юкио вскинул руку, закрывая лицо, и в предплечье впились острые клыки. Тварь собиралась откусить ему кисть, но не успела. В тишине комнаты грянул выстрел, и химера темным бесформенным пятном шлепнулась на пол и растаяла.

— Ура! — закричала Рин и в восторге захлопала в ладоши. — Дядя Юкио, ты его убил! Убил монстра!

Юкио наклонился и поцеловал ее в лоб.

— Вот и все, детка. Теперь вы с Сакурой можете спать спокойно.

Рин прижалась к нему на секунду и тут же отпрянула: ей не терпелось рассказать о героической схватке младшей сестре.

— Сакура, Сакура! — закричала она, пулей вылетая из комнаты. — Его больше нет, монстра нет! Дядя Юкио его убил!

Юкио улыбнулся и тут же поморщился от боли. Предплечье крутило и дергало. С тех пор, как он смог видеть мир фей, он стал уязвим для химер и волшебного оружия. Они не могли ранить его тело, но боль всегда была реальной. Интересно, что будет, если в следующий раз ему все-таки оттяпают голову? Он поднял ладонь, сжал и разжал кулак — кажется, пронесло, можно даже не беспокоить Генту. Вот только от праздничного ужина с Мориямой и старыми товарищами придется отказаться.

Он спустился вниз, ругая себя за безалаберность. Нельзя было вот так лезть на химеру, ничего о ней не зная. Следовало сперва понаблюдать, проверить — но Юкио подгоняло то, что тварь угрожала Сакуре и Рин. Что же, стоит радоваться, что он отделался легким испугом.

Юкио рассчитывал ускользнуть незамеченным, но в прихожей Морияма как раз встречал Накамуру. Они сетовали, что Кисе опять не придет — так и не вернулся из Америки. Восемь лет прошло, а от него ни слуху, ни духу! Юкио стиснул зубы, натягивая плащ. Общие воспоминания входили в обязательную программу этих встреч. Они рассматривали старые фотографии, пересказывали по сто раз известные всем истории. А с экрана планшета светло и радостно смотрел Кисе. У Юкио внутри словно поворачивали тупой нож, но он продолжал растягивать губы в улыбке и вспоминать, вспоминать, вспоминать вместе со всеми, как здорово тогда было.

— Уже уходите, Касамацу-семпай? — расстроился Накамура. — Как жаль, я хотел с вами поговорить! У моей компании открывается филиал на Хонсю, и я мог бы порекомендовать вас, как бухгалтера. Это же по вашей специальности, верно? Вы можете не беспокоиться по поводу резюме, директор прислушается к моей рекомендации…

— Спасибо за заботу, — перебил его Юкио, — но я не собираюсь уезжать из Иокогамы. И мне нравится то, чем я занимаюсь. Всего доброго, Накамура, Морияма. Хорошего вечера. Передайте от меня привет остальным.

Он вышел и быстро направился прочь по улице, пока они не опомнились и не попытались его вернуть.

Иногда Юкио завидовал своим друзьям. Он думал, что если бы однажды на Самайн его не встретил Куроко Тецуя, у него тоже могли быть жена, дети и уютный дом. Или не жена, но все равно дом, где его бы ждали по вечерам. Он бы собирался раз в год со школьными товарищами, чтобы поделиться воспоминаниями, и не отводил бы глаза, глядя на счастливое лицо Кисе, который почему-то все никак не возвращался из Америки. Но такие мысли приходили в голову редко, только в короткие минуты слабости, когда идти в пустую съемную квартиру становилось невыносимо. В конце концов, он мог завалиться к Генте или в бар к Такао. Там всегда было с кем поговорить и выпить.

Пройдя пару кварталов, Юкио остановился и закурил; вытащил мобильник. Значок на экране сообщал о непрочитанных сообщениях: друзья-феи приглашали его вместе отпраздновать Белтайн.

Юкио открывал смс-ки одну за другой. «Мы с папой вдвоем, приходи», — писала Рико. Она мало общалась с феями, но для Юкио — человека — двери ее дома всегда были открыты. «Захочешь выпить, мы в „У Ниго“, будем веселиться весь вечер», — зазывал Такао. В следующем сообщении была приписка: «Шин-чан тоже тут!» Гента прислал лаконичное: «Юкио, ждем». Последней была смс-ка от Мурасакибары: «Если хочешь, приезжай к Араки, буду рад тебя видеть». Прочитав ее, Юкио невольно вздохнул с облегчением. За прошедшие восемь лет истинная сущность Химуро так и не пробудилась; его смертная оболочка продолжала дышать, двигаться, говорить — но никто не знал, жив ли еще в нем Ши из Дома Лианнан. Слишком глубокие раны были нанесены ему холодным железом, и слишком долго он был оторван ото всех фригольдов фей, пока его смертное тело нуждалось в реабилитации. Единственным из волшебного народа, кто поддерживал с Химуро постоянные отношения, был Мурасакибара. Юкио не знал, что заставляло его оставаться рядом с ним — любовь, вина или оба чувства вместе. Все боялись, что Банальность, поглотившая Химуро, уничтожит и Мурасакибару. Пока что он держался.

Отправиться к феям, погрузиться в радостную атмосферу Белтайна, начала лета, было заманчиво, и все-таки Юкио отказался. Рука болела, а сердце — еще сильнее, он боялся испортить друзьям праздник. Четыре одинаковых сообщения, «Спасибо! Увидимся завтра!», улетели к четырем разным адресатам, а Юкио отправился домой.

Он снимал крошечную однокомнатную квартиру-студию на окраине Иокогамы. Спальня, совмещенная с кухней, маленький саунузел, в котором едва помещалась душевая кабина — вот и все. Из мебели у него был шкаф, стол с парой табуреток и футон. Юкио переехал сюда уже год назад, но так и не обжился. Все как-то не было времени.

Он распахнул окно, закурил новую сигарету. Хозяйка ругалась, когда он курил в квартире. Ей не нравился табачный запах, и она боялась, что он отпугнет приличных жильцов, когда Юкио отсюда съедет. Приходилось в любую погоду курить в окно. Напротив входа в подъезд остановилась машина, и Юкио узнал Тойоту Секвойю Мидоримы. Тот, как только начал нормально зарабатывать, купил себе самую большую машину, которую мог позволить, и теперь ездил в свое удовольствие, и химерическое тело тролля не страдало в тесной железной коробке. Должно быть, он все-таки решил вытащить Юкио на Белтайн.

Юкио слез с окна и пошел открывать — тролля нужно было встречать с почестями.

— Надо же, — сказал он, отпирая дверь, — вот уж не думал, что ты заглянешь в гости!

— Прости, семпай, — ответил до боли знакомый голос. — Ты прав. Стоило мне предупредить.

Сердце пропустило удар, а потом зашлось в бешеном неровном ритме. Глаза заволокло мутной пеленой, дрожащие пальцы скользили по металлу замка. Он никак не мог его открыть. Из горла вырвался всхлип. Юкио спешил так, словно боялся опять не успеть, словно Кисе за дверью исчезнет, если он не откроет ее прямо сейчас. Наконец механизм поддался, Юкио рывком распахнул дверь.

Кисе стоял на пороге. Он улыбался тревожно и немного неуверенно, как будто разучился делать это за прошедшие годы или сомневался, что ему рады. Юкио, задыхаясь, скользил взглядом по его лицу. Кисе изменился. Не было того света, который проступал сквозь черты смертного облика и облика феи. В уголках глаз и губ залегли тени. Но это был он.

— Никогда не видел, чтобы ты плакал, — сказал Кисе.

Юкио качнулся вперед, притянул его к себе. Жесткая ткань куртки оцарапала щеку, в нос ударил запах улицы и одеколона. Кисе наклонился. Тяжесть его тела легла на плечи родным теплом.

— Я вернулся, семпай, — сказал он. — Пицца в сумке, пришлось упаковывать в контейнер, иначе не влезала.

Юкио смотрел на него и не мог ответить. Глаза застилали слезы, язык отнялся. Больное сердце заходилось стуком, и Юкио казалось, что сейчас он умрет — и это будет лучшая смерть. Смерть от счастья.

Рёта Кисе из Дома Лиам все-таки столкнул его в пропасть.

Юкио отступил, пропуская Кисе в квартиру, вытер рукавом лицо.

— Контейнер — это ерунда, — сказал он. — Главное, чтобы не остыла. Есть хочу ужасно. Давай, поторопись. И так уже столько тебя ждал!


End file.
